EL MIEDO DE LA LUNA
by Gaby Bunny
Summary: CAP 30. Ha llegado la hora de una última petición al Sagrado Cristal de Plata.
1. ¿Qué está pasando?

**Antes que nada debo aclarar que no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes aki mencionados, serán siempre, por siempre y para siempre, obra de la maravillosa mente de Naoko Takeuchi... así que no me demanden :)**

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

**Capitulo 1**

**¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?**

-Otro día más que está lloviendo…- decía tristemente una joven rubia de 16 años mientras se asomaba por la única ventana que estaba en su alcoba, no sabía exactamente el porqué, pero cada vez que miraba a través de los cristales, su tristeza aumentaba considerablemente.

-Hace 5 días que en el cielo no aparece el sol, y también… hace 5 días que no me llama… sé que me pidió tiempo para arreglar unos asuntos de su traslado, pero…- inevitablemente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos azules se cristalizaron y comenzaron a manar gotas saladas que se resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su barbilla y caer en el marco de la ventana por la que seguía viendo la tempestad que azotaba a la ciudad.

-¡Serena tu mamá hizo tu comida favorita, anda vamos a comer…!-gritaba muy emocionada una linda gatita negra al entrar a aquella habitación, quien al darse cuenta del estado de la joven, se subió a la cama donde su ama estaba sentada para confirmar lo que sospechaba.

-Serena… ¿Estás llorando de nuevo?- preguntó realmente intrigada, poniendo al mismo tiempo su pata derecha en el brazo derecho de la rubia que permanecía inmóvil en la lucera.

-No te preocupes Luna, los días lluviosos me traen melancolía, eso es todo- dijo con la voz quebrada mientras se limpiaba el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado a su paso por su piel.

Luna movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cerró los ojos y le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas a la chica.

-¡Anda!, mamá Ikuko hizo deliciosos oniguiri especialmente para ti- dijo con una voz dulce pues en verdad le estaba empezando a preocupar más de la cuenta el estado actual en el que se encontraba Serena.

-No tengo mucha hambre ahora, mejor iré a darme un baño, seguro eso me relajará un poco- se levantó, buscó una nueva muda para ponerse cuando terminara y finalmente se dirigió al baño encerrándose en él sin hablar más con Luna, quien la observaba en cada paso que hacía dándose cuenta que todo era una conducta por demás mecánica.

-_Serena, tal vez creas que soy una gata tonta y que no me doy cuenta de lo que te está pasando, sé que estás sufriendo mucho porque Darien no te ha llamado desde hace algunos días pero verás que todo se solucionará, si se pudo resolver una vez, seguramente esta también saldrán adelante, porque yo confío en ti… princesa…- _acto seguido la gatita salió del cuarto rumbo a la puerta de la casa, la atravesó con paso firme y decisión y al darse cuenta de la lluvia tan fuerte que estaba cayendo, siguió estando segura de lo que hacía y emprendió el camino…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¡Vamos Lita!, acompáñame a ver la ropa que está en este almacén, me pude enterar que está muy de moda y sobretodo… ¡está a mitad de precio!, además la hermosa diosa del amor Mina Aino… ¡necesita un nuevo guardarropa ahora que será una cantante famosa!- dijo una rubia de esbelta figura por demás emocionada a una de sus mejores amigas.

-Pero Mina… está bien ¡No tienes remedio!- dijo muy resignada la acompañante de la entusiasmada chica rubia.

El día realmente estaba lluvioso y cada minuto que transcurría parecía incrementar la fuerza con la que las gotas tocaban el suelo, la ciudad no parecía ser la misma: no había automóviles transitando por las calles que estaban por demás inundadas, las plantas se estaban ahogando por el exceso del líquido en sus raíces, la gente no salía de sus hogares por la misma razón y es que el ambiente… el ambiente tampoco era algo muy natural, se percibía una extraña sensación, pero nadie sabía exactamente qué era…

De pronto, un personaje en movimiento en la acera de enfrente captó la atención de la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Mina¿Qué no es esa Luna?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que jalaba a su compañera para que viera al animalito que se desplazaba frente a sus ojos.

-Sí, es verdad… ¿a dónde irá con esta tempestad cayendo sobre nosotros¡Sólo a un gato zafado se le ocurriría salir a la calle!-

-O a una amiga zafada- dijo Lita en un tono un tanto sarcástico.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Lita?- dijo la rubia un poco molesta por el comentario de la castaña.

-Jajajaja. No nada, no me hagas caso, mejor vamos a ver la ropa que querías…- --U

-Mejor le preguntamos a Luna a dónde va- dijo Mina dispuesta a cruzar la calle no importándole mucho el mojarse

-Espera Mina. Creo que si quisiera que lo supiéramos, nos habría llamado por el comunicador¿no crees?- mencionó Lita tratando de persuadir a su amiga de aquél impulso por saberlo todo

-Tal vez tengas razón… además creo que ya sé a dónde va Luna-

-¿A dónde Mina?- ésta vez la que estaba intrigada era Lita, aunque en realidad pensaba que su amiga le saldría con alguna locura…

-Va a… ¡una cita amorosa!- y acto seguido se echó a reír con su inconfundible carcajada.

-¡Ay Mina!- decía Lita mientras se compadecía de sí misma…-

Las dos se quedaron de pie afuera de la boutique, mirando cómo la felina figura de Luna iba abriéndose paso poco a poco entre los charcos de agua producto de la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad, aunque a decir verdad no era tan fácil como puede parecer…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Algo está por suceder… este clima no es algo normal- decía una voz femenina al mismo tiempo que colocaba un hermoso Violín en una pequeña mesa de la habitación.

-Tú también lo puedes sentir¿verdad Mitchiru?-en esta ocasión la voz que se escuchó fue una voz femenina haciendo un intento por sonar un poco masculina, perteneciente a una chica de cabello castaño rubio.

-Sí Haruka, es como si el planeta entero llorara, una gran tristeza invade el corazón de esa niña, parece como si su resplandor dejara de iluminar este mundo…-

-Me temo que así es, algo me dice que ha perdido la confianza y la esperanza en alguien muy querido para ella, es como aquel día…- Haruka se veía bastante consternada por lo que Mitchiru trató de hablar un poco más para saber qué era lo que en realidad le preocupaba a su amiga.

-¿Te refieres a… al día que inició la pelea con Sailor Galaxia?-

-Sí, la tierra temblaba, el mundo presentía una gran catástrofe y en esos días también llovía justo como ahora…- al terminar de decir esto, Haruka se puso muy seria mientras veía cómo las gotas de agua no dejaban de caer, se acercó al ventanal de la recámara y golpeó la pared en señal de ira, enojo, pero esencialmente era frustración.

-Sí, es verdad… pero si estás conmigo no le temeré a lo que pueda venir después…- Mitchiru se recostó en el pecho de Haruka, ella al instante la abrazó en señal de complicidad y se quedaron así, unidas por sus brazos viendo el incesante gotear del cielo…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

**Aki esta mos con otra loka historia, tal vez algunos digan ¿CÓMO RAYOS SE METE EN OTRA HISTORIA TENIENDO LA TESIS ENCIMA, LA OTRA HERMOSISISISISISIMA HISTORIA (yo solita me echo flores jajaja), PELEANDOSE TODO EL TIEMPO CON EL NOVIO (jajaja mentiritas), CUIDANDO AL SOBRINO DEL MAL Y HACIENDO PLANES DE CLASE???? pues la vd ni yo sé. jajaja Ojalá esta historiecilla les guste más o algo similar a la otra. En esta ocasión está más enfocada a la historia del anime, aún no sé bien qué idea tengo, pero poco a poco irá saliendo... Espero reviews!!!**

** atte: La CoNeJa **

** Pd: graxi a Dousa por apoyarme en el titulito y en la publicación y a SereTsukinoMoon por ayudarme en los pasos para publicar esto jejeje graxiii!!!**


	2. Cambios

CAPITULO 2

☼♀ CAMBIOS ♀☼

-¿Hija estás bien?- preguntó angustiadamente un ama de casa de cabellos largos y morados quien veía que su hija había perdido el tan atrabancado apetito que siempre le había caracterizado. Al paso de los días, Serena había dejado de comer de un momento a otro y si seguía así, algo malo podría pasarle.

-Sí mamá, no te preocupes por mí- dijo la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Pero Serena, llevas más de una hora en el baño. Hice la comida que tanto te gusta, supongo que has estado bajo un poco de tensión y quise darte un gusto. ¿Seguro que estás bien?- dijo en un tono por demás suplicante.

-Está bien, bajaré en un momento- se levantó de la tina, se enrolló de su toalla color rosa y se miró al espejo…

_Creo que después de todo soy una mala hija, siempre preocupo de más a mi madre. Sé que no duerme bien cuando no regreso a casa por culpa de las peleas que hemos tenido. En ocasiones siento que sabe sobre Sailor Moon pero espera a que yo un día se lo diga. Quisiera decirle, refugiarme en ella pero no debo preocuparla, sería demasiado para todos. Ahora, creo que esta batalla contra mí misma no podré ganarla… ¡Mírate Serena! no eres más que una chica de 16 años, que sigue siendo una niña torpe, gorda, que no puede defenderse sola, siempre dependo de los demás y ni siquiera estoy segura de ser feliz como soy… además soy una cobarde, enseguida me pongo a llorar cuando estoy sola, no puedo soportar que Darien tenga una vida propia, una vida en la que no debo estar incluida. Sé que él está conmigo por el pasado, no sé qué ama de mí, si es que realmente me ama…_- empezó a llorar abrazándose a sí misma, se dejó caer bruscamente en el piso de aquél cuarto y comenzó nuevamente a llorar, la princesa de la luna estaba realmente herida.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina de aquél hogar, una amorosa madre se apresuraba a tener listos varios bocadillos, cuando le llamó la atención una foto de su hija que estaba pegada al refrigerador.

-Serena¿qué te pasa mi vida? No sé porqué ya no confías en mí. Cuando eras una niña, me contabas todo¡creciste tan rápido!... nunca te había visto tan triste, espero que algún día te des cuenta de todo el amor que te tengo y que aunque pase el tiempo, siempre estaré aquí para ti…- u ruido en las escaleras sacó a mamá Ikuko de sus pensamientos y dejó la foto en su lugar; tomó las tazas de té, los oniguiri y se dirigió a la sala para hablar de una vez con Serena.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Creo que ya no tengo ganas de comprarme nada¿por qué no regresamos a mi casa? La lluvia es cada vez peor, Lita.

-Es verdad, como que en los últimos minutos se ha intensificado más.

-¿Crees que sea algún nuevo enemigo?

-No, según nos explicó Setsuna, de ahora en adelante tendremos una época de paz.

-Ojalá tengas razón Lita, no me gustaría volver a pelear…

-Sí, creo que debemos tomarnos un descanso.

-¿Eres más feliz sin peleas? Por que yo a veces me siento una chica normal…

-¿Pero qué dices Mina? Somos unas chicas normales, bueno ni tanto. Nosotras protegemos este hermoso planeta con nuestras propias manos y eso es algo que no todos pueden hacer. Yo me siento feliz tal y como soy.

-Gracias Lita, lamento lo que dije.

Mina trataba de ocultar una extraña sensación que la invadía poco a poco desde el día anterior, por eso trataba de investigar con una de las Inners, pero al parecer era sólo su imaginación. Pero seguía sintiendo que algo no estaba en su lugar, y se le ocurrió una idea que al parecer podría resolverle todas sus dudas.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-No puedo concentrarme…- una linda chica de ojos y cabellos azules se daba por vencida por primera vez en su vida.

-No puedo hacer este problema, desde hace unos días no he podido resolverlo. He seguido todos los pasos por todos los métodos pero…- se levantó de su cama y fue a mirar por su ventana.

-Aún sigue lloviendo… es extraño, casi nunca siento tristeza con la lluvia pero ahora es diferente…- se quitó los lentes para poder ver con más claridad el cielo.

-¿Pero qué sucede?- Amy estaba viendo que en el cielo no había nubes, al contrario, el cielo era completamente azul, no se explicaba entonces el porqué del fenómeno que estaba ocurriendo.

-Esto es demasiado extraño. Lo mejor será ir con las chicas, después de todo hace mucho que no las veo- se preparó para ir por ellas pero algo le oprimió el pecho, una punzada.

-¿Amy, qué sucede?- su madre la veía desvanecerse poco a poco en el pasillo de su casa.

-¡Amy hija, respóndeme!

-Mamá… la princesa…

-¿De qué princesa hablas? Hija estás ardiendo en fiebre… lo mejor será llevarte al hospital estás delirando.

-No, yo debo prote…ger…la- Amy terminó por desmayarse, su madre la llevo rápidamente a su clínica donde la atendió.

-Doctora Mizuno, aquí están los resultados de su hija.

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte…

Cuando la chica salió, la doctora revisó cuidadosamente cada letra que estaba escrita en ese papel. Amy siempre había gozado de buena salud, y como no hacerlo siendo hija de la doctora más prestigiada de todo Japón.

-Es imposible… según esto, ella no debería tener esa fiebre y mucho menos estar en ese estado de sueño profundo…- por un instante recordó las palabras de su hija.

-¿Princesa, protegerla? Amy¿quién eres? Nunca lo he sabido con exactitud, ahora siento como si fuera una mala madre. Amy, despierta mi amor- la doctora comenzó a llorar mientras veía el cuerpo de su hija inmóvil en una cama de hospital, un lugar muy conocido para ella, pero ahora no lo era tanto, al menos no como madre.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Gracias- al fin rompió el silencio una de las dos figuras femeninas que estaba en aquél sillón.

-¿Gracias por qué mamá?

-Por ser mi hija…- Serena no pudo evitar temblar ante esas palabras.

-¿Sabes? Cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos fuimos muy felices, pero nuestra alegría se completó cuando tú llegaste a nuestras vidas, eras la luz de los dos cuando eras pequeña y ahora que eres toda una mujer, lo eres aún más. Recuerdo a tu padre buscando juguetes para ti, y un día fue a una tienda muy linda, ahí nos contaron una historia muy antigua de una princesa milenaria llamada Serenity y es por eso que decidimos ponerte así- Serena no podía hablar… ¿acaso sus padres también estaban involucrados en todo eso? Su nombre no había sido un accidente, todo había sido planeado… no eso no podía ser cierto.

-Entonces¿conocen la leyenda de la princesa de la Luna?

-Exacto, así era el nombre completo, penamos que sería muy lindo y como eras muy chiquita, parecías un conejo y lo dejamos en Serena.

-Sí… conejo de la Luna.

-Serena… a veces siento como si quisieras decirme algo pero te arrepientes y no me lo dices. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No mamá, es sólo que estoy algo cansada. No he podido dormir mucho estos días.

-Sí, supongo, en las noches hay muchos relámpagos y truenos muy fuertes.

-¿Truenos? Pero no es posible, no los escucho.

-Pues debe ser que tu sueño es muy pesado hija, porque se escuchan muy cercanos a la ciudad.

-Tal vez no los escuche por las pesadillas que tengo por las noches.

-¿Pesadillas?

-Sí, pero no me hagas mucho caso. Voy a preparar más té.

-Serena…- mamá Ikuko vio como la figura de Serena desapareció para ir a traer más té, pero notó algo extraño en ella, por un momento imaginó ver una luna en cuarto creciente en su frente.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Lo mejor será asegurarnos de que no pasa nada…

-Pero Haruka, tal vez sea sólo un mal presentimiento. Después de todo, si algo estuviera pasando Setsuna vendría.

-Sí, es sólo que no puedo estar tranquila. Serena está mal, su poder está aumentando considerablemente y no es normal, ella no había sido capaz de cambiar el clima.

-¿Te preocupa sólo el clima?

-Vamos, no es para que estés celosa, sabes que tú me importas más que nada en este mundo.

-Aunque, podríamos quedarnos sin él…

Las dos sailors se miraron a los ojos, ni ellas mismas sabían qué hacer.

-Lo mejor será hablar con ellas, después de todo, todas luchamos para salvar este mundo.

-Si, pero no estoy segura de quién sea nuestro enemigo esta vez- dijo Haruka muy preocupada.

-Lo mejor será tratar de contactarla, no nos queda otra opción.

-Te refieres a…

-Sí, ella es la única que puede ayudarnos a saber lo que pasa.

-Está bien, vamos al auto, es un gran camino por recorrer.

-Sí, iré por nuestras cosas.

Mitchiru subió por ese viejo cofre que desde la última vez no había vuelto a ser abierto y no quería volver a abrir.

-¡Haruka ven pronto!- los gritos de la linda violinista preocuparon a su amiga, quien rápidamente fue a la habitación.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?! No puede ser…

------------------------------------------------------

**HOLA!!**

**Wow, ni yo me la creo actualicé los dos el mismo día! no cabe duda q soy una genio (jajajaja sii claro ojalá lo mismo pensara tu asesora niña ilusa) Bueno, bueno tal vez no estén muy contentas con lo poco q escribi pero prometo que el proximo capitulo será más largo (lo prometo nn) ya que muchas bueno, la vd todas se quejaron de eso pero lo q pasa es q mi ardillita anda queriendo hacer HUELGA y no kiero q eso pase, así que tendré que pagarle más para que se ponga a trabajar juajuajua.**

**Muchas gracias a SaIlOr-DuLcE, Lesly, Moon Chiba, amda, serenalucy, alejandra, Pandora No Rea y mis amiguis Angie B., MarinLucero-Chiba por sus Reviews!! me encantó q les haya gustado este fic.**

**Quisiera aclararles un pokito que en sí este fic estaba prueba, mmm digamos q estaba viendo cómo era aceptado ya que es una idea que se me ocrrió hace mucho pero no la publicaba pq pensé que no gustaría, pero ahora veo que las cosas fueron muy diferentes, prometo ponerme a trabajar para que les guste mucho más. Chao!! y dejen Review! jajajaja**

**atte: La CoNeJuChIs **


	3. Todo depende de la fe

**Capítulo 3**

♥ **TODO DEPENDE DE LA FE ♥**

En un lugar muy lejano, donde no había tiempo ni espacio, se empezó a ver una potente y cegadora luz que lastimó los ojos rubíes de una hermosa mujer…

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- enunció al mismo tiempo que se auxiliaba de uno de sus brazos para tratar de reconocer la figura que tenía delante de sí, al parecer, en medio de ese resplandor estaba dibujada la silueta de alguien, al parecer una mujer.

-Sólo soy yo, no temas mi querida guerrera-alcanzó a decir una voz cálida que lograba tranquilizar hasta a la más feroz de las bestias.

-¡Pero si es usted!- al instante, la aludida hizo una reverencia al reconocer esa voz tan dulce proveniente de la persona que había jurado proteger a costa de su vida.

-¿Cómo has estado Sailor Plut? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos has visitado y la Pequeña Dama te he extrañado muchísimo. Además falta muy poco para el cumpleaños del Rey, esperamos verte ahí sin falta.

-Lo sé su majestad, sé que hace mucho tiempo que no he ido al castillo pero es que en los últimos días he tenido extrañas sensaciones que me tienen preocupada.

-¿Sensaciones?

-Sí, es como si algo muy importante y grande fuera a pasar, como si un poder quisiera despertar, pero si lo hace, tal vez pueda traer consigo grandes consecuencias…

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Darien también se ha sentido extraño e inquieto…

-¿Darien?... hace mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba así Neo Reina Serenity, creo que desde que se casaron.

-Es verdad, después tuvimos que llamarnos con nuestros verdaderos nombres, ya nunca más volví a ser Serena- los ojos de la reina se humedecieron un poco, dejando notar un ligero roce de nostalgia.

-Entonces…- dijo Setsuna- ¿cree que algo esté pasando en el siglo XX?

-No lo pienso, estoy segura. Aunque también sé que nosotros no podremos intervenir esta vez. Esta vez la pelea es mucho más riesgosa: se puede ganar mucho, pero también se puede perder todo- las palabras de la reina dejaban a la sailor del tiempo más confundida que antes. ¿qué significaban esas palabras?

-Sailor Plut, mi deseo es que vayas al pasado y les adviertas a las sailor scouts del peligro que correrá no sólo su tiempo, si no la Tierra entera, es más, ustedes también corren mucho peligro.

-Pero… ¿de qué está hablando su majestad?- las palabras de la reina comenzaban a asustar bastante a Setsuna.

-No puedo decírtelo completamente, sólo debes saber que **_las cosas no son tan simples y sencillas como lo aparentan. Todo empezará con una gran tempestad en la ciudad, sucesos sin razón, pero todo radica en la persona que jamás lo imaginarán, el nuevo enemigo estará más cerca de lo que piensan y lo peor de todo es que no podrán hacer nada en su contra, porque el enemigo también forma parte de su ser._**

Sailor Plut se había quedado sin palabras. Por vez primera, aquella linda mujer de temple y rostro firme estaba terrada ante esas palabras. ¿Entonces no podrían derrotar al enemigo?... ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

-Cumpliré sus órdenes, su majestad- no podía decir otra cosa, en realidad no entendía muy bien las palabras que le había dicho la Neo Reina pero tenía que cumplir su misión, de alguna forma.

-Plu…

-¿Sí?

-Aquí no hay nadie, así que nada de formalidades. Siempre te he pedido lo mismo una y otra vez desde que la pequeña Serena nació, y nunca me has hecho caso, Setsuna.

-Está bien, esta vez sí lo haré, Serena- la reina corrió a abrazar a su vieja y leal amiga de juventud, después de todo era una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Las dos se abrazaron, y sin saber porqué, las lágrimas llegaron a sus mejillas. Serena se aferraba a la figura tan madura de Setsuna y ésta a su vez, se sujetaba del cuerpo de la persona que más admiraba en el mundo por su sencillez y calidez, a pesar de tener la responsabilidad de velar por todos y cada uno de los seres de la Tierra y la Luna.

-No quiero ser pesimista pero… te quiero mucho, Serena.

-¿Setsuna?- aquella niña, encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer estaba empezando a salir, nunca antes le había dicho cosa parecida, lo que la hizo ruborizarse un poco.

-Sé que nunca antes te lo había dicho, de hecho creo que nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Antes de que te conociera un poco más, pensaba que eras una niña consentida, pero ahora sé que sufriste muchísimo. Cuando conocí a tu madre, en el Milenio de Plata, sentí que era una gran carga el cuidar y proteger esta puerta, pero tú… tú me has enseñado que lo más importante es amar cada una de las cosas que hacemos, vivir con alegría y disfrutar del tiempo que tenemos para compartir con los demás, que no hay responsabilidad mayor que velar y proteger a los que amamos y eso siempre nos incluyó a nosotras… Me equivoqué al sentir que ser una sailor era un deber, ser una Sailor Scout es… un privilegio y un honor.

Las palabras de Setsuna habían hecho sentir mejor a Serena, después de ellas, empezaba a recuperar la confianza y la fe, después de todo tal vez podrían salir de ésta, sólo si tenían confianza en ellas mismas.

-Gracias Setsuna- las dos se despidieron y Setsuna se fue por la puerta al pasado. Serena se quedó pensando y recordando algunos sucesos por los que ella pasó…

-Sólo espero que esa confianza siga al saber quién es el culpable de todo, ojalá que cuando se den cuenta del nuevo enemigo todo salga bien…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

A medida que avanzaba, el agua parecía caer cada vez con mayor fuerza que antes y lo peor era que el camino era muy largo, parecía no tener fin. Sintió una extraña sensación, como algo en su cabeza…

-"desiste"

-¿Pero quién eres?

-"desiste"

-No, no voy a hacerlo. Ella me necesita…

Luna seguía tratando de caminar, pero esa voz en su cabeza seguía tratando de convencerla.

-Tengo que ayudarte de algún modo Serena, me duele verte sufrir, hemos estado juntas en todo momento, desde que sólo eras una niña llorona hasta hoy que… sigues siendo una niña llorona- en la carita de Luna se dibujó una tierna sonrisa.

Algunas imágenes vinieron a su mente: su primera transformación en Sailor Moon, sus celos cuando Raye invitó a salir con Darien, su despertar como princesa de la Luna, la batalla contra el Negaverso, cuando regresó a ser una sailor, cuando Darien recuperó sus recuerdos tras derrotar a Alan y Ann, la aparición de Rini, su viaje al futuro, la aparición de las outers, su renacimiento como Enviado del bien, los problemas con el pegaso, la llegada de las Stars, la partida de Darien, y en especial, la batalla final contra Sailor Galaxia.

-Recuerdo que esa batalla fue muy dura porque no estuviste a su lado. Soportaste todo por que todos estuvimos apoyándote y no te dejamos sola y aunque Seiya estuvo aquí nunca dejaste de extrañarlo… Si hay algo que tengo muy claro es que el te ama, pero ¿por qué no hemos sabido nada de él? Es como si se hubiera esfumado- decía Luna con más trabajo cada vez, de un momento a otro, cayó en el pavimento de aquella avenida, la lluvia que esa tarde azotaba a la ciudad, golpeaba su pequeño y frágil cuerpo sin parar.

-Serena… princesa Se…re…na- dijo finalmente para terminar de desmayarse.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Anda, vamos que se está haciendo tarde…

-Mina… ¿desde cuando tienes tantas energías?

-¿Y tú desde cuando te cansas mucho al caminar tan sólo unas 7 cuadras, Lita?

-No lo sé, creo que esta mañana no desayuné muy bien, pero no te preocupes.

-¡Ya llegamos!

-Pero, este es el Templo Hikawa, Mina.

-Ya lo sé. Aquí hay una sacerdotisa que nos puede sacar de todas nuestras dudas.

-Me imagino que te refieres a Raye. Ojalá ella pueda responder nuestras preguntas sobre este clima tan raro.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no habíamos venido desde la batalla final contra Sailor Galaxia. ¿Cómo estará Raye?

-En realidad no lo sé, yo tampoco había venido.

Las chicas subieron esas largas escaleras que separaban la acera de la entrada al templo, cuando Mina pisó el último escalón ya que Lita se quedó rezagada) la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos era increíble para ser verdad, lo que tenía ante ella no podía ser cierto…

-No es cierto…

-Mina ¿sucede algo?... ¡Mina!

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Mamá…

-¿Sí cariño?

-¿Si yo quisiera decirte algo, me creerías todo?

-Claro que sí Serena.

-Es que, bueno, yo…- al tratar de decir las palabras algo en su mente comenzó a perturbarla, algo…

"No lo digas, de todas formas jamás te creería. Para ella sólo eres una simple niña boba"- esa extraña voz ahora también se hacía presente en la mente de Serena.

-Yo no he sabido nada de Darien en los últimos días, es por eso que estoy así.

-Pero Serena, él te dijo que iría a resolver unos asuntos a su escuela para que le dieran una oportunidad en la universidad de Japón. Debes tranquilizarte, verás que él te llamará. Ese chico me inspira mucha confianza, se ve que te quiere mucho.

-¿Si?- los ojos de Serena se empezaban a llenar de esperanza, quizás si su madre lo decía, era verdad.

"¿Le piensas creer a alguien que sólo lo ha visto un par de veces? Es obvio que delante de tus padres puede aparentar algo, pero ambas sabemos la verdad…"

Serena se empezó a quejar un poco, al parecer le dolía un poco la cabeza.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No te preocupes, con dormir un poco estaré bien- la rubia subió a su cuarto y se encerró, empezó a pensar y pensar, como queriendo reconocer la voz. Por instinto se soltó esos bombones tan peculiares en ella, esos que la caracterizaban desde siempre.

Se dirigió al espejo para peinar su largo cabello, en la última semana había notado que le había crecido mucho más de lo normal y pensó que tal vez ya era hora de cambiar un poco su estilo.

De pronto, el espejo en el que estaba reflejada se tornó de un color oscuro, Serena se extrañó y dejó de peinarse. Un impulso le dijo que tocara el espejo, pero antes que lo hiciera, la voz de su madre la sacó de ese tipo de hipnosis.

-Serena, tienes visita.

-Sí, voy en un momento.

En su mente pasaba la visita de varias personas, pero cuando tuvo de frente a esa chica, la extrañeza y una sensación de alegría invadieron su corazón…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Mitchiru¿qué pasó exactamente aquí?

-No lo sé, cuando lo abrí empezaron a brillar.

-Pero eso no es posible. Nunca antes habían brillado. ¿Has tratado de tomarlas?

-No, no lo he hecho…

-Pues yo lo haré- cuando Haruka se acercó, una extraña energía emanó de las plumas de transformación y la brillante luz cesó.

-¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

-No lo sé, yo tampoco alcanzo a comprender nada.

-Lo mejor será que las tomes con mucho cuidado Mitchiru, es más, llevémoslas a ese lugar. Tal vez ella si pueda explicarnos todo lo que pasa de una buena vez.

-Yo sigo opinando que lo mejor es ir a verlas a ellas, tal vez estén igual o peor que nosotras. Recuerda que ellas están más sensibles a los cambios por su cercanía a la princesa. Nosotras siempre nos hemos mantenido un poco al margen, pero ellas ya debieron sufrir algunas consecuencias. No quiero arrepentirme después de no haberlas prevenido. Odiaría que les ocurriera algo a alguna de ellas.

-No seas pesimista, verás que todo saldrá bien, como siempre. Confía en la princesa, pero sobre todo, en ti misma.

-Está bien, Haruka. Es hora de partir.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Bien, creo que he llegado- la sorpresa de Setsuna no se hizo esperar al ver a la ciudad de Tokio sumida en la tempestad.

-No puede ser- ante los ojos de Setsuna, el estado de Tokio era deprimente: las calles vacías, el aire tenía un olor a tristeza, las tiendas cerradas, y una gatita a sus pies.

-¡Luna! Luna, respóndeme, por favor. ¡Luna!- la gatita parecía no responder ante nada…

-Esto quiere decir, que ya ha empezado…

------------------------------

**HOLA!!**

** Ven que lo prometido es deuda??? tal vez no sea un suuuper capítulo, pero kise actualizar lo más rápido posible para que tengan un poco más de vision sobre el asunto.**

**Ahora ya se empiezan a esclarecer un poco más las cosas (segun yo) aunque no sé todavía donde pondré a Darien... SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS. Ojalá este capi les guste :) y si algunas cosas no están claras ahi me las escriben para tratar de explicarlas un poco mejor en el siguiente capitulo. Bueno, pasaré a los comentarios personalizados :)**

**SAILOR-DULCE: pues sip empecé con un corto capitulo pero ya sabes, estaba practicando jajajaja pq lo mio, lo mio, lo mio son las historias romanticas y es la primera vez q incursiono en algo con ficcion. Ojalá los resultados no te desilucionen.**

**MARINLUCERO CHIBA: pues hacernos llorar... creo que si, eso pretendo :) gracias por seguir mis historias, lo agradezco mucho. Con respecto a darien, te digo q aun no se bien como aparecerá o donde está... sigue sin ocurrirseme nada!!! si pudieras dar opciones lo agradeceria infinitamente n.n y de Seiya NO APARECERAAAA, siento q ya está muy grastado, en el otro fic tampoco lo iba a aparecer pero me dije... ¿y q tal si...? y dije SIP tiene q aparecer jajaja pero lo mantengo lo más alejado posible de serena jajaja. **

**LESLY: gracias por el apoyo y lo más importante, por leer mis fics. Pronto actualizaré el otro, espera grandes sorpresas :)**

**MOON CHIBA: no te preocupes, simpre hay una primera vez para todo :) lo bueno es q te animaste a leer este fic. en verdad lo agradezco. Ojalá tus expectativas sean cubiertas por mis palabras :) y pues sere no es q tenga baja autoestima, ya verás porque lo dice, pero espero que este capi te aclare un poco más lo que sucede... **

**AMDA: ojalá te sigan gustando los sucesos con estas dos chicas, creeme que serán muy importantes a lo largo de la trama.**

**SERENALUCY: creo que no estoy tardando en actualizar, es por eso que los hago cortos (aunq ya estoy cambiando eso) pero si algúna vez me tardo mucho en hacerlo, creéme que tendrás la recompensa :) con un capitulo muuuy largo.**

**ALEJANDRA: estoy trabajando en eso!!! espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo :)**

**PANDORA NO REA: pues yo digo q darien no arruina nada (perdon pero lo adoro) tal vez en esta ocasion veas q no esa asi jajajaja bueno, segun yo. Ojalá te siga gustando este fic. :)**

**ANGIE: chika!! gracias por tus porras T.T **

**VANE KOU: gracias por lo de loka jajajaja ya me lo han dicho y mucho jajajajaja pero eso es una VIRTUD muy linda ;) sin mis lokeras nada seria posible :D. Me agrada que leas este fic, espero te siga gustando y contando con tu apoyo, y por cierto si es un SD.**

**JAZ021: me inquieta el desilucionarte amiga pero no era el espejo de Neptuno, eran sus plumas. Lo que les va a pasar de ahora en adelante pronto se sabrá. Ojalá no te haya decepcionado :).**

**BUeno, ahora me despido no sin antes desearles una feliz semanita!!! ojalá y sigan enviando reviews!!! creanme q los leo toditititititos y respondo en la medida de lo posible... Sayo!!**

**atte: La MaEsTrItA cOnEjItA xD**


	4. No sale el sol

CAPÍTULO 4

♦ NO SALE EL SOL♦

-¡Molly!...- una linda chica rubia se lanzó a los brazos de su vieja amiga de la secundaria, no había vuelto a saber de ella desde que se separaron al entrar cada una a una preparatoria diferente.

Según lo último que había sabido de ella, era que su noviazgo con Kevin seguía viento en popa. Muchas personas seguían 'criticando' esta peculiar unión, pero en realidad, Serena los envidiaba un poco, ya que consideraba que lo de ellos siempre había sido un real y verdadero amor sin 'ataduras' del pasado y además, que a pesar de todo, eran muy compatibles…

-Serena. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, amiga- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ven, lo mejor será ir a mi cuarto, anda- la chica empezó a sentir alegría muy dentro, estaba realmente emocionada al ver a esa linda persona que le recordaba a aquella vieja Serena Tsukino despreocupada por la vida y que en lo único que se mortificaba era en conquistar a un chico que fuera capaz de hacer todo por ella.

Las amigas se dirigieron a esa recámara que años atrás fuera su cuarto de juegos y travesuras. Era la vieja habitación donde podían pasar horas escuchando canciones de amor, bailando, soñando ser una gran estrella, en fin, aquél cuarto testigo de una linda y pura amistad.

Al ingresar a ella se quedaron ahí sin saber qué decir, Molly quería preguntarle tantas cosas a Serena, sentía la necesidad de respuestas; Serena no podía seguir fingiendo ser lo que no era, ya no era la chica llorona, ahora ella tenía una gran responsabilidad, la cual, se acercaba más y más a una realidad.

-Molly…

-¿Por qué te alejaste?- al decir estas palabras, las mejillas de la castaña comenzaron a humedecerse sin parar.

-Pero yo… no…

-Cuando éramos niñas, siempre nos contábamos todo. Hasta que empezaste a conocer a tus nuevas amigas, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que sobraba en esa vida, no es que no te quisiera, simplemente me apartaste poco a poco hasta dejarme fuera de tu nueva vida.

-¡No es que quisiera apartarte, sólo trataba de protegerte!- sin querer, Serena había hablado de más.

-¿Protegerme? Pero serena, no había de quién protegerme, en dado caso, Sailor Moon siempre me ayudaba, y tú no eres…- Molly se quedó callada; observó atentamente el rostro decaído de su amiga, no podía alejar los ojos del suelo, algo le sucedía.

-¿Eres tú?... siempre fuiste tú…- Molly lo había descubierto, se lo había preguntado por años, todo encajaba a la perfección, ahora comprendía los ausentismos, las conversaciones, el apoyo desmedido, era ella, no cabía duda alguna.

Serena no sabía qué hacer, nunca antes le había preguntado a Luna si podía decir su verdadera identidad a las personas que amaba, en más de una ocasión lo había tratado pero todos o mejor dicho, ninguno creía en sus palabras…

-Yo… no soy lo que crees…- no sabía si decirlo, después de todo, el mundo parecía estar en calma, ya tendría que empezar a decidir por ella misma y no por los demás.

-Entonces no confías en mí.

-No es eso… yo confío plenamente en ti…

-Pero no me lo quieres decir, yo sé que eres tú, siempre hubo algo que me lo dijo, tal como ahora. Siempre aparecías cuando más te necesitaba, siempre me salvabas y al parecer sabías todo de mí, tú eres Sailor Moon, no tengo dudas.

-Molly…- sus ojos cristalinos, no podía ocultar por más tiempo lo evidente.

-¿Es difícil ser una sailor?

-Ojalá sólo fuera eso… ¡ojalá sólo fuera una simple sailor como todas las demás!- lo mejor era decirlo, después de todo si había alguien en quien confiar era esa chica, su mejor amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres Serena?-

-Pues verás, yo… yo no soy Serena. Mi verdadero nombre es Serenity, y mi reino no es de este mundo. Soy la última descendiente del Milenio de Plata, un reino en la Luna. Soy la princesa de la Luna- su amiga se había quedado sin palabras, todo había sido muy rápido. Se imaginaba algo grande, pero no tanto.

-Serena pero…

-Tal vez puedas pensar que estoy loca, pero no es así, créeme.

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy y aunque no lo notabas, siempre estuve…- las manos de Molly tomaron las de Serena en señal de confianza, a lo que la chica rubia sonrió un poco, al parecer podría aliviar un poco su dolor con aquella conversación, una plática que hacía muchos años le debía a esa adorable niña.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Mientras ella manejaba, podía sentir algo, a medida que avanzaba no podía alejar de su mente la imagen de la princesa.

-¿Qué te pasa Haruka?

-En realidad no lo sé, es como si pudiera sentir la presencia de algo maligno en la ciudad.

-Pero no hay ningún enemigo, mi espejo no refleja nada, al contrario, sólo puede verse la Luna llena, ni siquiera hay rastros de un enemigo.

-Pues es verdaderamente extraño, porque yo siento la presencia de algo…

-Sí, lo sé yo también tengo esa extraña sensación.

-Además… creo que no sólo el planeta está en peligro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Mitchiru empezaba a preocuparse.

-Realmente no lo sé, es un presentimiento- dijo sonando un poco sarcástica.

-¿En verdad no lo sabes? Vaya… creo que estás perdiendo tu 'toque'

-Al menos no dejé de funcionar como tu espejo- la plática parecía tornarse un poco más relajada, muy a su estilo.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con tus comentarios.

-Si no lo hago¿me harás daño?

-Pruébame…

Las dos chicas, preferían hacer alarde de su magnífico humor sarcástico, sin darse cuenta que un auto venía a gran velocidad desde el otro carril, al parecer el chofer de aquél vehículo tenía problemas para tomar el control.

-Haruka, mira ese auto. Viene demasiado rápido.

-Sí, y lo más extraño es que no veo al conductor. ¿Dónde diablos está y por qué maneja con tanta rapidez?

-No lo sé. Lo mejor será detenernos.

En el momento en que Haruka trató de parar el auto, no pudo, algo le pasaba a los frenos.

-¿Qué?

-Haruka ¿por qué no te has detenido?

-Porque no puedo, Mitchiru.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?

Sin darse cuenta, el auto ya estaba demasiado cerca, si no hacían algo pronto, sucedería una tragedia.

-¡Haruka!

-¡Mitchiru!

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¿Dónde está Raye?

-Lita veía, con mucho esfuerzo, a su amiga Mina correr hacia todos lados. El Templo Hikawa estaba completamente vacío e incluso parecía abandonado.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Hace días escuché rumores y hoy vine a ver si era cierto.

-¡Artemis!- dijeron las dos chicas al ver a cierto gatito blanco sobre una rama del árbol de los deseos. _(**N.A.** donde colgaban los papelitos, es q no me acuerdo cómo se le dice perdón -.-U)_

-¿Rumores de qué, no me habías dicho nada?

-Fui a unas antiguas ruinas en un lago cerca de aquí y…

-¿Y?

-Me temo que algo muy extraño está ocurriendo. En ese lugar fue donde Luna y yo despertamos del sueño suspendido en el que la Reina Serenity nos colocó. Ahí fue donde recordamos algunas cosas y en especial nuestra misión: encontrarlas a todas ustedes. Rápidamente te encontré Mina y después decidiste ir a vivir a Londres, el resto de la historia, lo conoces bien.

-Pero no entiendo ¿qué tiene de especial ese lugar?

-Verás Lita. En ese lugar está una fuente maravillosa a la que sólo se pueden acercar los miembros de la realeza y sus guardianes. Cuando entré y vi la fuente, estaba a punto de secarse.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que el reino está en peligro. Si la fuente llega a extinguirse…

-¿Todos moriremos?

La mirada de Artemis reflejaba todo el dolor y el miedo que se puede tener, si eso sucedía, la Tierra entera estaría a disposición de cuando enemigo futuro quisiera invadirla, además de desaparecer de la mente de todos los que amaban, sí, sería como si nunca hubieran existido para sus padres, amigos, maestros, no quedaría rastro.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

En otro lado de la ciudad, en un cómodo departamento, una gatita era atendida por una hermosa mujer.

-Se… Serena

-No debes hablar Luna, es mejor que descanses- decía al mismo tiempo que le colocaba un paño de agua fría en su frente a manera de calmar la fiebre.

Abrió sus ojos y pude ver esa silueta tan gentil y amable.

-Setsuna.

-Sí Luna soy yo.

-Si estás aquí es porque algo sucede, lo sé.

-Por ahora lo mejor será dormir. Cuidaré de ti y mañana me comunicaré con la princesa.

-No creo que sea lo mejor- decía fatigadamente.

El rostro de Setsuna era de completa extrañeza. Recordaba las palabras de la Neo reina pero no acababa de acomodar todas esas ideas circundantes a su mente, lo mejor sería comunicarse con las demás, tomó su viejo reloj para avisar e informarles su llegada a las guardianas del aire y del océano, pero al parecer había una grave interferencia que hizo imposible esa comunicación.

-Dormiremos esta noche aquí. Mañana será otro día y te sentirás mejor.

-Sí- Luna finalmente se durmió en brazos de Setsuna, ella por su parte, se recostó en la cama con la gatita, nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que era tener una vida normal, tener una mascota; al fin por un día podría dormir tranquilamente. En la mañana las cosas se arreglarían o al menos, trataría de averiguar más sobre el asunto que le había encomendado la Neo Reina, necesitaba descansar, sólo sería un día. ¿Qué podría pasar?

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Serena…

-¿Sí Molly?

-Podrías prestarme tu teléfono para llamar a casa, he decidido quedarme aquí esta noche.

-Está bien, si quieres puedes bajar a la sala, tómalo.

-Gracias.

Cuando Molly salió, Serena fue a buscar una muda para que su amiga pudiera cambiarse, se miró al espejo y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. En ese momento la lluvia cesó.

-¡Serena, viste que la lluvia paró!

-¿Eh? No lo había notado.

Las dos chicas se asomaron por la ventana, la Luna brillaba en medio de un campo infinito plagado de estrellas; se podía jugar con ellas y unirlas para formar figuras. Se quedaron ahí recordando, cada una, lo que ese astro significaba para ella.

-Serena…

-¿Qué pasa Molly?

-No puedo creer que en la Luna existiera un Reino, es decir, me parece increíble y a la vez fascinante lo que me has contado- dijo sin poder despegar la vista del cielo.

-A veces yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Siento como si todo este tiempo hubiera sido un sueño y que soy la misma Serena de siempre.

-Pero no tienes porqué sentirte diferente, desde que te vi me pareciste una niña muy linda y sincera, además todos te queremos por quién eres, no por quien fuiste…- esas palabras le hicieron mucho bien, tal vez eran las que necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

-Creo que ya debemos dormir, no quieres desvelarte mucho, mañana iremos al parque de diversiones¿te parece la idea?

-Pero hace mucho que no voy…

-Por eso mismo, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos juntas.

Al instante, Molly se metió a bañar para alistarse y dormir más cómoda, después de todo, la temperatura seguía siendo baja y un regaderazo no estaría nada mal. Mientras tanto, Serena se alistaba para dormir, se colocaba unos lindos pantaloncitos rosas y una linda blusita de manga corta del mismo tono, se sentó frente al espejo y nuevamente el espejo llamó su atención…

-"No creas que todo lo que te dicen es cierto"

-¿Eh?- al parecer la voz venía de algún rincón en el cuarto, lo que la hizo voltear hacia la puerta.

-"No les creas, sólo te tienen compasión"

-No, no es cierto- se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, en señal de dolor.

-"Pobre princesita, no tienes a nadie, nadie te acepta, todos dicen quererte por ser princesa"

-No, Molly me quiere, mis papás y las chicas…

-"Pero él no. La única persona que te importa no te quiere…"

-Él… él si…- se arrodilló en el suelo de su cuarto y entró en un estado de shock momentáneo. Se levantó y buscó el teléfono que Molly había subido _(**N.A.** era inalámbrico, recuérdenlo)_ y marcó un conocido número.

-¿Darien?

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Artemis estoy algo preocupada¿dónde está Raye entonces?

-En realidad no lo sé Lita, hace cinco días que se ha venido suscitando esta lluvia y son los mismos que el Templo ha permanecido cerrado. No he visto a Raye y mucho menos a su abuelo.

-Sí, mañana investigaremos, ya es muy tarde y hay que regresar a casa, Artemis.

-Sí, lo sé chicas.

Iban bajando las escaleras, cuando Lita tropezó y resbaló, dándose un buen sentón.

-¿Lita?

-No te preocupes Mina, estoy bien, solo fue un golpecito.

-¿Lita, te has sentido mal estos días?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, me he sentido un poco débil Artemis. Pero no le había tomado mucha importancia, últimamente no he dormido bien, he tenido sueños raros.

-Lita me dijiste que no habías sentido nada.

-No quería alarmarte, lo lamento Mina.

-Pero qué clase de sueños… no lo entiendo.

-He visto un vasto y hermoso jardín plagado de flores multicolores, cuando tomo una de ellas, el campo se incendia y no puedo salir de él, no sé lo que significa.

-Artemis, tú podrías saberlo…

-Tal vez…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

El comienzo de un nuevo día era muy simbólico, la ciudad comenzaba a ser la misma de siempre, aunque ahora el clima era frío, no salía el sol, pero el viento realmente helaba hasta los huesos.

En un pequeño departamento al sur de la ciudad, Setsuna era despertada por la sensación de unas patitas en su rostro.

-¡Setsuna!

-Ah eres tú Luna, lo lamento nunca antes había sido despertada así.

-Sí, lo supuse.

-Veo que ya estás más recuperada.

-Sí, gracias a tus cuidados.

-Pero no comprendo qué hacías en la calle con semejante tempestad.

-La verdad iba a ver a Darien a su departamento.

-¿Al príncipe? Qué pasa con él.

-Pues no se ha comunicado con Serena y ella está terriblemente abatida.

-¿Ella ha estado muy triste?

-Sí, él le pidió tiempo para arreglar unos asuntos pero al parecer no ha vuelto a saber de él, ya sabes que Serena es muy sensible con respecto a él. No hace mucho sucedió lo de Galaxia y creo que tiene miedo de que vuelva a ocurrirle algo o quedarse sola.

-Sí, la comprendo, fue muy difícil, aún no supera esa prueba.

-Además, ya casi no se ve con las chicas, al parecer cada una está tomando diferentes caminos.

-Pero no lo comprendo, se supone que es cuando más deberían estar juntas…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada…- al parecer Setsuna había dicho cosas que no debió, su imprudencia había ido demasiado lejos.

-Ahora que lo pienso… tú no debes estar en este siglo a menos que algo malo ocurra. Al menos esa es tu encomienda.

-Bueno Luna, la Neo Reina me pidió visitarlas, traigo saludos de ella y la Pequeña Dama, ya sabes cómo es la Reina, se preocupa mucho por todos- trataba de sonar muy convincente.

-En eso creo que tienes razón, después de todo sigue siendo a Serena que conocemos.

-Sí. Creo que lo mejor será ir a buscar a Uranus y a Saturn.

-¿Por qué no mejor buscas a las demás?

-Sabes que siempre me comunico primero con ellas. Somos las guardianas externas, siempre hemos sido diferentes.

-¿Pero en qué?- Setsuna no encontraba palabras para contrarrestrar la pregunta de la gatita y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

-Pero iré a ver a la que yo escoja…

-Sí, decide tú.

-Iré a ver a Mercury, es la más elocuente de esas cinco chicas.

-Sí, yo te indico el camino. Pero antes debo pedirte un favor…

-El que desees Luna.

-Llámales por su nombre, aquí nadie sabe quiénes son en realidad.

-Es verdad, lo lamento es la costumbre…

Las dos figuras salieron de la habitación en busca de Amy, sin embargo se llevarían una gran sorpresa…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

"_¡Darien… no te vayas, Darien!  
__Una chica rubia ordinaria corría a toda velocidad, sin embargo su príncipe corría más rápido que ella.  
__No soy Darien, mi nombre es Endimión y yo amo a Serenity, no a Serena.  
__Yo soy Serenity…  
__Tú sólo eres una chica… ¡una chica!"_

-¡Ah!- gritó Serena despertando a Molly.

-¿Qué pasa? usualmente duermes más…- dijo tallándose los ojos. Después de todo estaba muy desvelada.

-No, fue una pesadilla…

-Pero debiste tener dulces sueños, anoche hablaste con tu novio, pude oír como decías su nombre- decía pícaramente.

-En realidad no hablamos, él no se encontraba en casa.

-Pero ya era muy tarde como para andar por ahí, a menos que estuviera muy ocupado.

-Supongo que sí, me dijo que tendría ayudantías en el hospital, pero no sabía que iban a empezar tan pronto.

-¿No han hablado últimamente?

-No. Casi no me llama.

-Es extraño… si su amor es milenario deberían verse más seguido, el pasado los une- en ese momento Serena sintió una puñalada… su mejor amiga había dicho lo que tanto temía…

-Tienes razón, el pasado nos une…

-Bueno, debemos bajar a desayunar…

-Adelántate tú, me voy a peinar.

-Está bien, te espero abajo.

Cuando Molly salió de la habitación, Serena cerró sus ojos recordando esas palabras que odiaba y cada vez aborrecía más, hasta que esa voz le llamó nuevamente…

-"Ahora me crees, ahora te das cuenta que no te ama"

-Sí, me doy cuenta…

-"Nunca valoraste el amor de los que estaban a tus pies, siempre lo preferiste a él y mira cómo te paga"

-Lo sé…

-"Lo único que puedes sentir hacia él es odio"

-¿Odio?

-"Sí… odio. Lo odias…"

-Yo… lo odio.

-"Y no sólo a él, a todos… todos"

-Sí, los odio a todos. Pagarán el subestimarme, se darán cuenta de quién es la Princesa, lo sabrán…

Molly iba subiendo las escaleras, al parecer Serena había tardado más de la cuenta…

-Serena traje el desayuno, porque me imagino que te volviste a dormir, flo…ja. ¿Serena, dónde estás?… ¡Serena!

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**y llegó la hora de...**

**♥-♥-♥- La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe -♥-♥-♥**

**hola!!! es un gustazo poder volver a escribir en este espacio tan monito!! sé que estaba muy abandonado el fic, pero ultimamente he tenido más inspiración hacia el otro, pero lo prometido es deuda!! ya sé que habrás muuuuchas incógnitas y muuuchas acosaciones (está bien dicho) por su parte chikas jajajaja. A Darien ya sé donde incluirlo, aunq tal vez a muchas no les agrade... vayan pensando porqué. Sé que me querrán matar por lo que le ha pasado a H y M. En el otro capi (q espero no tarde mucho) sabrán qué les pasó. Si esta vivas o muertas, si se fueron a un barranco y se quedaron colgando de la típica ramita (jajajaja perdón veo mucha tele) o haber si u OVNI las raptó jijiji. Vayamos a las respuestas!!!**

**ARACNÉ:** sí, no ha habido muchos capítulos pero poco a poco me está saliendo la historia, por lo pronto ya generé cambios e incluí algo misterioso, digamos q eché a volar mi imaginación un poko, a ver qué sale de este embrollo. No abandones este fic!! y me debes 15 del otro jajajaja.

**MOON-CHIBA: **siii es la vocecita!! mugre vocecita!!! el detalle esq no he aclarado si quien le habla es chiko o chika (A VERDAD!!!) piesa pq cuando sepas kien es no lo podrás creer ;) aah Amy seguirá en el hospital pero ahora que Setsuna la vaya a buscar estará bueno eso... y Mina y Lita... pues ya vista lo que vieron. ojalá la parte loka de la fuente te haya gustado jajajaja eq no se me ocurrió otra cosa T.T esta ardilla se me rebela. Ya veremos si puede o no apoyar a Serena el amor de su bombonzote...

**MARIN LUCERO: **amigui!! pues verás, tus ideas abrieron mi panorama pq me andaba quedando muy limitada de visión. Lo que pasa es q el otro fic me es un poco más fácil pq está basado en muchas cosas reales y es más fácil desarrollar las situaciones pq sólo tengo q describirlas... en este tengo q poner a mi ardilla a trabaar muy duro, pero creo q ya le voy encontrando el modo a esta chika jajaja. Y creo q no me entendiste pero Seiya NOO aparecerá, tal vez sea mencionado, tal vez no pero de venir a la Tierra no. No quiero caer en algo trillado (no ofendo a nadie, lo juro) pero quiero esforzarme por hacer algo diferente, siempre trato de ser creativa en lo que hago, espero y pueda lograrlo. Gracias por tus ideas :)

**LESLY:** gracias por el comentario, te invito a leer "Nunca podré olvidarte" y si ya lo haces, te invito a escribir un Review, me encanta el apoyo :) Sé que abundan pero poco a poco saldrá... o al menos eso me digo a mi misma todos los dias jajaja

**AMDA:** graxie por el review, ntp por no haber mandado review al capi 2, lo bueno e importante es saber que lo lees y, en especial, que te agrada lo que mi mente makila en mis tiempos muertos (diría mi asesora) jajajaja. Espero q siga siendo interesante, a mi me encanta dear siempre como q suspendida una duda q incite a leer y no poder dejar de hacerlo jajajajaja :P

**ANGIE:** chika!!! graxie por gustarte mi trabaijito :) ya decidí sobre Darien, pero espero q no me vayas a matar por haberlo puesto donde no debi jejejeje -.-U el no es el malo, No tendría corazón para ponerlo del otro bando (sigo traumada por el hecho de verlo junto a la horrible y vegeta de Beryl) así que opción descartada jijiji. Y tu teoría sobre las guerreras sí, es algo similar, ya veré como hago para marcar la pauta jajaja no kiero q Darien muera como Zagato :(

**USAYO SUYI:** Che!!! (no importa lo q sea en mi pasí, en el tuyo el algo lindo y por eso te digo asi :D ) sé q tal vez no entiendas qué pasa pq ni yo misma lo sé jajajajajajajaa broma -.-U WOW como le hiciste para divinar lo de Serena! no cabe duda q posees un don extrasensorial q me tiene impactada O.O nuestro bomboncito ya aparecerá, solo q no me mates jejejejee -.- recuerda q tengo q escribir los siguientes capis O.O.. nos vemos lueguito chika..

**Bueno, después de una exhaustiva sesión de respuesta, no me queda más que despedirme, deseándoles una buena semanita (o fin de ella) y anticipandoles q pronto actualizaré el otro fic. Tratarñe de actualizar este también, lo juro :) ya no lo dejaré tan abandonado. n.n' chaito!!! se kuidan mucho!!! **

**Y recuerden... "por más obstáculos que haya en el camino, habrá siempre una luz que te traerá un nuevo y mejor destino... sólo escucha atentamente el canto del silencio y sabrás lo que te digo" . las kiero!!!**


	5. Desiciones

Capítulo 5

♥- DESICIONES -♥

-Creo que ya está despertando.

-Sí, se está reponiendo…

-Lo mejor será que traiga un paño húmedo, el que tiene se debe cambiar…

-Sí, te espero…

Esa linda mujer se quedó ahí junto a su cuerpo, estaba algo lastimado pero lo que más le preocupaba era la fiebre delirante que tenía, pese a haber pasado la noche entera tratando de bajarla, simplemente no cedía. Ella lo miraba desconcertada, en realidad sabía muy poco de él pero lo admiraba y sentía un gran afecto por ese chico…

-Debes despertar…- decía dulcemente mientras tomaba su manos entre las suyas.

El chico parecía quejarse entre sueños, por lo que la preocupación de la chica crecía.

-Tienes que despertar… por favor…

El hombre que había ido por agua se quedó viendo la linda escena desde la entrada de la puerta, no quiso hacer ningún ruido. A simple vista podría decirse que esa chica le profesaba más que cariño a esa persona, pero la historia había dado muchas vueltas.

-Si supieras… si supieras cuanto extraño ver tus ojos… no quiero que estés así, no quiero que sigas sufriendo, daría todo por ser yo quien estuviera en tu lugar- se llevó la mano del chico hacía su mejilla, aunque fuese solo una falsa ilusión, sintió que él le correspondía el gesto.

Sin percatarse de la presencia del hombre en la puerta, una lágrima escapó de su mejilla tras recordar exactamente lo que había sucedido…

**-,-,- Flash Back -,-,-**

_-¿Bueno? Si soy yo, he seguido con este sueño. Creo que lo mejor será que nos veamos en el parque número 10. Sí, no te preocupes no diré nada. Nos vemos dentro de 1 hora. Hasta pronto._

_Después de colgar, la chica ató su largo cabello en una trenza, aunque usualmente lo llevaba suelto, y se arregló muy linda para su cita._

_Al llegar a ese lugar, recordó lo que había pasado tan sólo unos dos años antes cuando lo conoció gracias a la chica que ahora era su mejor amiga y la prometida de ese chico. Aunque había tratado de olvidar todo eso, su corazón y mente no le obedecían._

_-Hola- dijo cortésmente al verla recargada en el barandal tan pensativa._

_-Hola… me alegra que hayas llegado._

_-Dime exactamente cuál es tu visión- él quería ir al grano, la llamada le había preocupado un poco._

_-¿No crees que antes deberíamos ir por un café? Hace mucho tiempo que no tomamos uno- quiso sonar natural aunque su voz denotaba un poco de nerviosismo._

_-Claro, sigo siendo un maleducado contigo, lo lamento, ya es la costumbre de que Serena dé la iniciativa y me cuente primero cómo estuvo su día- esto último lo dijo con unos lindos ojos de enamorado._

_-No te preocupes Darien, vamos al café que está aquí cerca- el haber escuchado ese nombre la ponía mal, después de todo, él siempre pensaba en ella hiciera lo que hiciera._

_A medida que caminaban, Raye iba conversando, aunque en realidad él no le prestaba mucha atención. En ocasiones se detenía frente a aparadores de dulces, pensando en una simpática rubia y los ojos que le ponía cada vez que veía golosinas. Darien sonrió un poco al recordarla…_

_-¿Por qué ríes?- Raye pensó que algo que dijo le había causado gracia. (**N.A.** aunque ni quien la pelara)_

_-No, no me hagas mucho caso…- un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas._

_-Seguro pensabas en ella. Nunca puedes sacarla de tu mente._

_-No es eso, simplemente la extraño…- no podía creer que exteriorizara sus sentimientos con alguien, con la única que platicaba así era con Serena, pero con nadie más._

_El resto del camino, ninguno de los dos hizo otro comentario. Así llegaron al café, tomaron una de las mesas. Raye pidió una malteada de vainilla y Darien se limitó a tomar una soda de naranja._

_-¿Y bien?_

_-Darien, siento como si algo malo fuera a pasar en estos días._

_-¿Te refieres a un nuevo enemigo?_

_-No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Sólo sé que algo se acerca._

_-Ahora que lo mencionas, también he tenido sueños pero no los entiendo._

_-¿Sueños?_

_-Sí. Siento que estamos en peligro. Cuando me despierto tengo una extraña sensación de nostalgia._

_-No sé qué signifique esto. ¿Has hablado con Serena respecto a esto?_

_-No, no quiero preocuparla, no ahora que hemos estado lejos mucho tiempo. Lo que prefiero es estar a su lado, tan sólo han pasado seis meses desde que nos volvimos a ver después de la batalla de Galaxia. No quiero echar a perder este momento._

_-Comprendo… - la chica quedó muda ante el comentario. Ya no era el mismo chico que conoció a los catorce años, ahora su corazón le pertenecía completamente a ella y, aunque no lo aceptara, siempre había sido así._

_-Darien…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿La quieres mucho, verdad?_

_Se quedó callado y sonrojó sin poder articular palabras. Siempre había sido muy distante en ello y no le gustaba profesar el amor que sentía por ella a todos, mientras ella lo supiera, no necesitaba más._

_-La amo… - esas palabras terminaron por romper todo el encanto que la chica de cabello negro había tejido en su mente. Una cosa es saberlo, pero otra muy diferente es que lo digan frente a ti…_

_-Comprendo. Lo bueno es que puedas decírselo y demostrarlo- dijo al mismo tiempo que veía su reloj –creo que debo irme, mi abuelito me espera. Nos iremos a una cabaña de relajación para concentrarme más en mis visiones, tal vez pueda encontrar algo._

_-De acuerdo. Yo también tengo que irme, debo ir al hospital para ver lo de mis ayudantías. Si sabes algo más no dudes en llamarme Raye, esto quedará entre nosotros, no debemos preocupar así como así a los demás._

_-Está bien._

_Ambos salieron hacia rumbos diferentes. Él con la ilusión de que pronto podría empezar a ser doctor y construir un futuro y ella, con el corazón en la mano y la decisión de olvidarlo, lejos de ahí…_

**-,-,-,-,-**

-Traté de hacerlo, dios sabe que traté…- una mano abrigadora la tomó por el hombro sorprendiéndola.

-Raye, debes descansar, llevas toda la noche en vela cuidándolo.

-No importa abuelito, debo estar aquí, es mi obligación.

-Creo que mejor debes cuidar de tus amigas, ellas también están malheridas, el choque fue muy fuerte.

-Pero recuerda que ellas salieron antes del auto, él no…

Ante el recuerdo del deportivo rojo estrellándose contra un conocido deportivo amarillo la sacudió y siguió queriendo quedarse ahí.

-Raye, ve a descansar.

-No es necesario. Cuando despierte querrá ver a alguien conocido y yo…

-No eres tú a quién necesitará ver.

Las palabras que acababa de decir su abuelo eran verdad. Seguramente querría ver a Serena. Por su mente pasaron nuevamente las escenas donde Darien se veía radiante cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre. Lo mejor sería hablarle y decirle lo que había pasado.

-Está bien abuelo. Iré a ver a Haruka y a Mitchiru para ver cómo siguen y después te prometo que bajaré a la ciudad para hablar por teléfono.

-Eso me tranquiliza. No te preocupes Raye, lo cuidaré.

-Sí, lo sé.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Era un día como cualquier otro, pero el hospital estaba extrañamente lleno de gente. Había muchos pacientes con resfriado por el clima de los últimos días, además de crisis asmáticas. Era un pequeño caos de enfermedades respiratorias. En medio de todo ese alboroto, llegó una mujer muy hermosa a la recepción.

-Buenos días, disculpe. ¿Podría darme informes sobre una paciente?

-Claro, dígame su nombre y para ubicar el cuarto.

-Mizuno. Amy Mizuno.

-Sí, está en la habitación 235. Segundo piso.

-Muchas gracias.

Setsuna subió por el elevador. Había ido a la casa de la chica, pero le habían informado que estaba en el hospital que trabajaba su madre. Ella y Luna se dirigieron hacia allá, pero la gatita, por obvias razones, se había quedado afuera del edificio.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta encontrar la puerta con el número que le habían indicado. Se extrañó de no ver a nadie ahí y entró al cuarto. Amy permanecía muy quieta, con un suero en su mano derecha y un aparato que medía sus signos vitales. Estaba dormida y Setsuna se preocupó un poco. Se acercó a ella para verla mejor, pero en eso su madre entró en la habitación.

-¿Quién es usted? – dijo un poco desconfiada.

-Lo lamento. Mi nombre es Setsuna Meiou y soy amiga de Amy.

-Fui muy grosera. Soy Naoko, la madre de Amy. _(**N.A. **si alguien se lo sabe corríjame porque no me lo sé -.-U_)

-Mucho gusto. ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-A decir verdad ni yo misma lo sé. Ayer se desmayó y deliraba acerca de una princesa que debía proteger.

Ante estas palabras, Setsuna no pudo evitar sorprenderse, acto que Naoko no pasó desapercibido, por lo que supuso que ella algo debía saber al respecto.

-Amy me mencionó algo una vez acerca de esa princesa… -mintió – pero no entendí bien, era demasiado confuso, tenía que ver son sus amigas: Mina, Raye, Lita y Serena.

Setsuna no creía mucho en las palabras de la doctora, ella bien sabía que les estaba prohibido hablar al respecto y si alguien callaría, sería Amy.

-Debió haber sido alguna forma de decirse entre ellas. Después de todo, son muy unidas.

-Sí, tal vez. Bueno, te dejo con ella, debo ir a ver un paciente. Por favor si algo pasa, llámame inmediatamente; sólo debes presionar ese botón azul y vendré inmediatamente.

-Sí doctora Naoko.

La mujer salió del cuarto y Setsuna, después de percatarse que no había nadie cerca, sacó su talismán, el cetro de granate. Lo puso frente a ella y la esfera se tornó de un color más intenso.

-Como lo supuse, no es una enfermedad. Tu energía está disminuyendo. Amy, sólo espero encontrar rápido el origen de esto. Te daré un poco de la mía, ojalá sea suficiente.

El cetro volvió a brillar y por un segundo, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Cuando la luz cesó, Amy comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Do… dónde estoy?

-Tranquila, estás en el hospital de tu madre. Ayer tuviste un desmayo, pero estarás bien, Mercury.

-¿Setsuna? Me alegra verte pero no…

-Ahora debes descansar y reponerte, ya habrá tiempo para hablar. Llamaré a tu madre, ha estado preocupada.

-¿Y las demás?

No hizo mucho caso al comentario, porque ella tampoco se explicaba su ausencia, en especial de Serena, quien siempre se preocupaba más por los demás que por ella misma.

-Creo que fueron a descansar. Despreocúpate y descansa. Debes reponerte.

Así, Setsuna hizo lo que le había indicado la doctora y en pocos segundos estuvo ahí con su hija. La abrazó como cuando era pequeña y Setsuna creyó prudente abandonar la habitación y buscar a las demás, después de todo debía empezar a encontrar respuestas.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Lita llegó a su departamento y se sintió terriblemente cansada. Puso su portafolio en una mesita y se refugió en su cama. No quería saber nada, simplemente deseaba dormir, no podía estar mucho más tiempo despierta. Había salido a comprar algunas viandas para cocinar, pero optó por regresar a casa.

-Últimamente me he sentido débil, pero no sé porqué es…

Se metía poco a poco a la cama, sin siquiera quitarse el uniforme, en verdad no tenía ánimos ni de moverse. Se quitó el sujetador del cabello y acomodó sus almohadas para dormir un poco más cómoda. En ese instante, el teléfono sonó, pero la contestadora automática hizo su trabajo…

-"_Hola, soy Lita, por el momento no estoy en casa, pero deja tu mensaje y con gusto me comunicaré contigo, gracias."_

-Lita… soy yo, hace mucho que no nos vemos y quisiera platicar contigo. He tratado de hablarle a Serena pero no me responde. Creo que te llamaré más tarde.

Por su parte, la chica castaña estaba entrando al mundo de los sueños, pero recordaba las palabras que Artemis le había dicho el día anterior…

**-,-,-Flash Back -,-,-**

_-Pero no entiendo ¿qué tiene de especial ese lugar?_

_-Verás Lita. En ese lugar está una fuente maravillosa a la que sólo se pueden acercar los miembros de la realeza y sus guardianes. Cuando entré y vi la fuente, estaba a punto de secarse._

_-¿Eso qué quiere decir?_

_-Que el reino está en peligro. Si la fuente llega a extinguirse…_

_-¿Todos moriremos?_

_La mirada de Artemis reflejaba todo el dolor y el miedo que se puede tener, si eso sucedía, la Tierra entera estaría a disposición de cuando enemigo futuro quisiera invadirla, además de desaparecer de la mente de todos los que amaban, sí, sería como si nunca hubieran existido para sus padres, amigos, maestros, no quedaría rastro._

_-Eso no puede ser cierto…_

_-Artemis debes estar bromeando._

_-No lo hago chicas, aunque créanme que eso quisiera. Por eso debemos encontrar la razón de esta alteración. Es muy importante._

_-Debemos avisarle a las demás. A Amy y a Serena._

_-No creo que sea prudente decirle a la princesa. Ella ahora debe estar algo triste._

_-¿Por qué lo dices Artemis?_

_-Luna me comentó que tiene problemas con el príncipe, lo mejor será no preocuparlos e investigar por nuestra cuenta._

_-Comprendo, pero aún así quisiera que ella supiera, siempre tratamos de ocultarle las cosas y no es lo mejor._

_-Al menos tengamos algo certero que decirle, no sólo conjeturas. Será difícil encontrar la razón porque sólo puede ser una cosa._

_-¿Cuál Artemis?_

_-Alguno de nosotros, los miembros del antiguo Milenio de Plata, está en grave peligro. Uno de nosotros traicionará al reino…_

_**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**_

Sin percatarse cuándo, se quedó profundamente dormida. La luz de la mañana entraba por su ventana y las cortinas revoloteaban juguetonas encima de su cabeza, pero ella no se percataba de nada.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Artemis…

-¿Sí? – el gatito veía cómo su dueña y mejor amiga cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo, como todos los días.

-Quisiera saber algo.

-¿Qué pasa Mina? No me gusta tu seriedad.

-¿Me consideras tu amiga?

-Claro que sí, lo sabes, te defendería de cualquier persona, siempre hemos estado juntos. Te quiero Mina.

-Entonces, hazme un favor.

-El que desees…

-Dime la verdad…

Artemis quedó paralizado al escuchar esa pregunta… no sabía qué responder, no podía decir nada más al respecto, puesto que sólo eran sospechas y el pasado estaba fragmentado aún. Tenía miedo de equivocarse y revelar el gran secreto de la Luna, que había sido celosamente guardado durante muchos siglos.

-No sé a que te refieres, Mina.

-Siento como si no estuvieras siendo honesto con nosotras, no es sólo esa fuente, hay algo más.

-Claro que no, o al menos yo no sé qué podría ser.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes, iré a ver si hay algo de comer, muero de hambre. Traeré algo…

Salió rápidamente del cuarto, pero sabía que él le había mentido. Había algo más de tras de todo eso. Tal vez era hora de reunirse las cinco nuevamente, tenían que hablar y encontrar la razón de sus presagios, sueño e inquietudes de los últimos días. Decidió ir a buscar a la única persona capaz de comprenderla, aquella que siempre le había mostrado simpatía e incluso se identificaba mucho con ella…

Artemis seguía preocupado en el cuarto, se reprochaba a sí mismo el haberle ocultado las cosas, pero sabía que era una total imprudencia el decir la verdad. Si Serena se llegaba a enterar de quién era realmente, podría generarse un caos y una crisis de identidad que 'él' aprovecharía. Lo más importante era empezar a tratar las cosas cautelosamente y hallar las mejores soluciones posibles.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

En un lugar lejano, donde el tiempo es eternidad y el amor es fantasía, yacía el cuerpo de una joven rubia con una luna creciente en su frente, la marca de la familia real del Milenio de Plata, herencia de su pasado.

Poco a poco, la princesa fue despertando, seguía confundida por los sucesos que se estaban presentando. El viaje había sido largo y fatigado. No recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado ahí y mucho menos quién la había llamado.

-¿Qué me pasó? – gritó a la habitación recibiendo sólo el eco de sus palabras que rebotaban sin cesar en las frías y oscuras paredes.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntaba una y ora vez sin recibir respuesta. Cuando se cansó de esa situación rompió a llorar, como de costumbre.

-"La respuesta la sabes…" –esa voz, nuevamente escuchaba esa voz que hizo que su llanto cesara. Pensó en las palabras que le dijo, y nuevamente preguntó.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-"Busca la pregunta correcta y tú misma dirás su respuesta…"

Si había algo que odiaba en la vida, eran los acertijos. Buscó y buscó en su cabeza, hasta que creyó reconocer la voz…

-Ya sé quién eres… y sé dónde estoy… mi pregunta es… ¿Quién soy yo?

-"Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta…"

Una luz se hizo presente delante de ella y tomó una figura humana, al principio le costó trabajo reconocerla, pero sin duda era ella…

-¡¿Tú?!

Su sorpresa aumentaba a medida que avanzaba con paso firme hacia ella, era imposible que ella estuviera frente a ella, parecía como si un fantasma caminara ella.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-"Lo sabes, sólo temes pronunciarlo."

-Eso es imposible, no puedes ser…

-"Lo soy… nos separaron hace mucho tiempo por una razón muy poderosa. El pasado"

-No entiendo nada…

-"No hay mucho que entender, sólo acéptame de nuevo. Sé cuanto te han hecho sufrir, porque yo siento lo mismo que tú…"

-¿Lo mismo?

Serena estaba muy desconcertada, esperaba muchas sorpresas pero ésta sí que había sido muy superior a todo lo que le había pasado.

-"Sí y ahora verás de lo que te hablo…"

Con un ademán, hizo que apareciera una especie de burbuja negra delante de ellas donde podía verse la escena de Raye cuidando amorosamente a Darien…

-¿Qué es eso? – no podía concebir lo que miraba, eso tenía que ser falso.

-"Es tu mejor amiga con tu prometido. Por eso no te había llamado, está con ella"

-No, esto no es cierto.

-"Lo es. Además no es la primera vez que se ven…"

En ese momento comenzaron a surgir imágenes de los encuentros que Darien había tenido con Raye para hablar sobre los presentimientos y sueños que estuvieron teniendo, además de las llamadas que se hacían últimamente, sucesos que hicieron desesperar a Serena…

-"Lo vez… han estado fingiendo todo este tiempo. No te quieren y serían más felices sin ti"

-Pero no, ellos no serían capaces…

-"No puedes ocultar lo evidente… ella lo quiere… y él le corresponde."

En ese momento, Serena se desmayó y cayó a los pies de esa persona. Su cabello era oscuro, su vestido era azul marino y sus ojos eran verdes, no podía ocultar su hermosura, que era muy peculiar.

-"Muy pronto harás lo que quiero, muy pronto seremos invencibles y sabrás la verdad del pasado. Te darás cuenta que te mintieron todo este tiempo y cumplirás sus deseos, sólo es cuestión de esperar… si ya he esperado una eternidad para este encuentro, puedo esperar un día más…"

Volvió a condensar un poco de energía y con ella envolvió el cuerpo de Serena. En un segundo desapareció el cuerpo de la rubia. Ella por su parte se acercó a una especie de chimenea donde estaba encendido el fuego oscuro. Tomó un retrato muy peculiar y lo miró detenidamente por unos cuantos minutos. Por su mente pasaban imágenes tristes y otras tantas, llenas de soledad. Lo dejó en el mismo lugar y salió de la habitación…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¿Cómo que escapó?

-Si Mina, no sé dónde pueda estar, estoy muy preocupada, Serena nunca había hecho eso.

-Lo entiendo señora Tsukino. No se preocupe, la buscaré.

-Déjame acompañarte, tal vez pueda ayudar en algo.

-No Molly, no debes preocuparte, nosotras la encontraremos…

-Por favor Mina… déjame ir- una vez más comenzaba a sentirse desplazada, quería gritarle que sabía su verdadera identidad y que lo sabía todo, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que demostrarle fidelidad a la confianza que Serena le había depositado.

-De acuerdo Molly, lamento haber sido grosera pero yo también estoy preocupada. Regresaremos en seguida señora.

-Si saben algo de mi hija, llámenme de inmediato.

-Lo haremos.

Molly y Mina salieron de la casa y aunque mina trataba de despegarse a Molly, ella no la dejaba sola.

-Molly… tengo que hacer algo…

-Yo voy contigo, no pienso perderte el rastro, ustedes siempre desaparecen y esta vez no quiero quedarme sola.

-Bueno, acompáñame a casa de Lita. Tal vez ella pueda saber algo.

-¿Entre ustedes no está una especie de adivina?

-¿Te refieres a Raye? Ella no está, al parecer salió de Tokio.

-Ah, lo lamento, no sabía su nombre.

-No te preocupes. ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Serena?

-Desde que íbamos en preescolar. Somos amigas de toda la vida.

Esas palabras perturbaron un poco la mente de Mina. Ahora comprendía la preocupación de esa chica a la que en más de una ocasión le habían salvado la vida. Todo por poseer una energía muy especial.

-Discúlpame. Pronto la encontraremos…

-No sé porqué pero creo que no te refieres a mí…

Mina palideció… ¿acaso ella sabía algo sobre sus identidades?. Si era así estaba en grave peligro.

-No, si me refería a ti, a mí y a las chicas, todas la queremos mucho y aunque no la conocemos de mucho tiempo atrás, le hemos profesado un cariño muy especial.

-Sí lo sé. A veces es como si la protegieran de todo mal, como si no quisieran que nada ni nadie la dañara, al menos eso es lo que siempre pensé.

-Sí, ella es muy especial…

Las dos chicas entraron al edificio de departamentos donde Lita vivía, seguramente la encontrarían ahí y debían empezar a reunirse nuevamente, para encontrar el porqué de tantas cosas y en especial, encontrar a la princesa.

-----------------------------------------

**Hola amado público q lee esta historia!! ha llegado la hora de...**

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe!!**

**Bien, espero q este capi haya aclarado muchas dudas que surgieron por ahí... Ya apareció Darien ñ.ñ , ya saben qué pasó con H y M (no estaban muertas, andaban de parranda), apareció Raye (aunq muchas kisieran q no lo hubiera hecho -.-U) Amy ya despertó (la unica emocionada será una chikis drikis de Maracaibo) y algunas otras cositas más. Debo decir que aunque parezca q se acerca algo obvio no crean q así es, puedo dar muchas más sorpresas, sólo es cuestión de poner a la ardilla a trabajar (aunq se kiere ir al karnaval) pero ya saben , me doy tiempo para todo xD. Ojalá les esté gustando hacia donde va esto, pq creanme q apenas empieza, Serena tendrá revelaciones q jamás imaginó... y su vida cambiará radicalmente así como el futuro de la Tierra (jajajaja). Ok no me adelanto más y voy a los comentarios personalizados!! ;)**

**MARINLUCERO:** amigui!! estás en lo cierto, las sailors están siendo alejadas de Sere por algo que pronto te darás cuenta, cada una está teniendo problemas para poder llegar hacia ella y sabrás muy pronto quién o qué ocasiona esto. haber si puedes adivinar quién es la persona que se le presentó a Sere es ese cuarto oscuro (NOTA. NO es la cosa jajajajaja así q puedes estar más q aliviada). por cierto vi lo del club de fans pero con todo este trabajo no pude T.T después de actualizar voy a ver la paginita... ;) Te kelo socia!!! jajaja ;P

**SUYI:** no te enojes q te verás feita chika, si no entiendes toma pasiflorine antes de leer para q aunq no entiendas, no te me streses jajajaja ;P esta vez nuestro bomboncito azucarado cubierto y relleno de chocolate con arroz inflado APARECIO!! (perdón si se les antoja el chocolate pero este 14 de feb me dejó llena de ellos n.n) Haru no estaba muerta. No andes de bélica por ahí, puedes asustar a la gente y te encierran chika jajajajaja. Sere no está lokita, ya se encontró frente a frente con ese ser q la llamaba... ¿kien será?? O.o Bueno nos vemos lueguito!!! sigo esperando mi regalito de tu viaje n.n

**LESLY:** has de pensar q soy maleducadota pero si supieras el cerebro de teflón q tengo T.T (Dousa si estás leyendo, evita reirte) pido disculpitas por haberte echo esa groserìa, Darien me regañò mucho jijiji. y si, mis fics son de Sere y darien a los cuales defiendo enormemente pq son los mejores (Seiya fuchi) ojala sigas leyendome. Me encanta q lo hagan. Besos. :P

**LIBLACK:** grax por tu comentario, sigue leyendo q se pondrça interesante, o al menos, me esmerare en ello.

**MOON-CHIBA: **amigui!! espero q ya te hayas recuperado d tu enfermedad y tengas muchas energçias para leer mi fic (ah y hacer el tuyo) jajaja ntc. espero q tu carita d WHAT ya haya desaparecido y este mas claro lo q kiero para este fic. Ya aparecio nuestro chiko y eso ha d tenerte muy contenta ;). Espero q te haya gustado, nos vemos lueguito. besos

**AMDA**: ojala te haya gustado q no les pase nada a tus personajes favoritos (por ahora) jajaja ntc. Pero por el momento estan bien, solo algunos raspones, nada grave. en el proximo capi apareceran nuevamente asi q no puedes perdertelo. ;)

**ANGIE**:amigui mia!! ya sabes donde puse al bombon (no me mates yo te kelo O.O) Gracias por tu comentario de Molly, yo tambien me quede con las dudas del porq de un momento a otro desaparecio, cuando menos hubieran dicho q se mudo o algo, pero no... por eso decidi incluirla en este fic y si mi ardilla no me molesta, tomara parte vital en el... aun no decido bien. Tus conjeturas van por buen camino eh! sigue echando a andar tu imaginacion... nos vemos prontito :) besitos :)

**Bueno, es un gusto q sigan escribiendo me encanta reibir mensajitos y mas pq con cada duda hacen volar mi imaginacion para ver si las respondo en el iguiente o enfuturos capitulos... asi q sigan haciendolo, gracias por todo el apoyo, recuerden q las (os) kiero mucho!! Diviertanse este fin y aprovechen las vacaciones (las q las tengan).**

**Nos vemos prontito...**

**Atte. La CoNeJiTa RoNkItA :(**


	6. Mientras dormía

**CAPITULO 6**

_**-/-/- MIENTRAS DORMÍA -/-/-**_

"_¿Dónde estoy? Toda esta neblina me impide ver hacia dónde camino… veo un palacio, sí… ¿podrá ser?_

_Temo perderme en medio de todo esto, pero puedo sentir cómo un impulso me jala para llegar a un lugar preciso sin saber exactamente cuál es._

_Veo a una mujer, bueno, en realidad sólo es una niña que aparenta tener escasos 15 años. ¿Está llorando? Quiero ir hacia ella, se le ve tan sola y triste… _

_Alguien llega antes que yo… ¿quién es ese hombre?... ella se aferra a su cuerpo, parece quererle mucho. Él sólo calma su llanto y le acaricia el cabello tan lindo que tiene. Quiero ir hacia allá pero no lo creo prudente. No debo interferir."_

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¡Lita! Vaya es la enésima vez que la llamo y no abre la puerta… tendré que hacer uso de la tarjeta que me dio.

-Mina… tal vez no está, yo creo que lo prudente es venir otro día o visitar a tus otras amigas.

-No Molly. Yo sé lo que hago, no te preocupes.

-Es que tal vez ella pueda molestarse por haber entrado sin su consentimiento.

-No, al menos no podría molestarse conmigo, su mejor amiga.

-Está bien, confío en ti, Mina.

La chica rubia deslizó la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Al entrar, todo estaba perfectamente bien colocado. No había algo que pudiera indicarles que ahí había pasado algo malo.

-Te lo dije. No está.

-No lo creo. La conozco y sé que a esta hora debería estar preparando el almuerzo para asistir a la escuela.

-En verdad me asombras, se conocen mucho.

-Más de lo que podrías imaginar. Hemos estado todas juntas desde hace mucho tiempo y hemos aprendido a leer nuestros comportamientos.

-Mina…- señaló la mochila de la dueña de la casa, si estaba ahí, seguramente Lita no habría de estar lejos.

-Iré a buscarla en su cuarto. Ayer la noté muy mal y tal vez esté en cama.

-Está bien, yo esperaré aquí.

Mina se acercaba cautelosamente, había tenido un mal presentimiento y por ello no podía dejar de preocuparse por la señora del trueno.

Cuando la vio, no pudo evitar sollozar, en verdad era muy extraño verla ahí y más en ese estado, se acercó cautelosa y temerosamente. Ni siquiera se había arropado y mucho menos quitado el uniforme. Molly al ver que Mina no regresaba fue a la habitación y se encontró con una escena muy triste…

-Lita… despierta- decía Mina llorando mientras intentaba inútilmente que Lita despertara. La agitaba cuidadosamente de un lado a otro sin recibir respuesta.

-Mina… tal vez ella…

-No, ella no…- seguía aferrada tratando de despertarla sin siquiera voltear a ver a su acompañante.

-Mina…- trató de sujetarla por los hombros. Mina en un acto de furia, alejó bruscamente los brazos de Molly y comenzó a gritar en medio de llantos.

-¡No entiendes!... ¡jamás podrías hacerlo!... todos los miembros de este planeta jamás sabrán todo lo que hemos sufrido para salvarlos… Ella no puede estar así, no es justo, no después de lo que hemos pasado. ¡Lita!... ¡¿Serena dónde estás?!... si estuvieras aquí nada le pasaría…¡SERENAAA!

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Me alegra que hayas sido dada de alta. Ya necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Sí. Creo que debemos hacerlo. Debes explicarme algunas cosas Setsuna, y cuánto antes mejor.

-Amy… pronto va a suceder algo.

-Lo sé. Pude percibirlo mientras dormía.

-¿Pudiste?

-Sí. Además sé que algo pasó porque las chicas no estaban aquí.

Era verdad, después de todos los días que había permanecido en el hospital, no había recibido ninguna visita de sus amigas y eso la hacía sospechar.

-Creo que no debo mentirte. He ido a buscar a Haruka y Mitchiru y ellas no están en la ciudad.

-¿Intentaste el comunicador?

-Sí y nada. Es muy extraño porque en verdad no puedo localizarlas, por ningún medio.

-Yo quise ir a buscar a las chicas y no pude, la fiebre me lo impidió.

-Es como si el destino no quisiera que nos reuniéramos.

-Sí, así parece ser.

-Bien. Amy iré a ver si tus compañeras están bien. No he ido a verlas estaba muy pendiente de ti, pero ahora ya te has recuperado.

-Pero quiero ir contigo.

-Aún estás débil. Al menos descansa hoy. Te prometo que mañana iré a tu casa para que hallemos una solución a esto y también una explicación.

-De acuerdo.

Setsuna salió del hospital a reunirse con Luna. El clima ya había cambiado, al menos ya no llovía, ahora sólo permanecía nublado y con aire frío.

-Setsuna… ¿cómo sigue Amy?

-Ya está mejor Luna. Hoy va a casa.

-Eso me alegra y tranquiliza…

-Pero dime… ¿la princesa sigue viviendo en su misma casa?

-Sí así es. No he ido a verla, me siento culpable.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir por ella. Necesito que hablemos.

-Quisiera ir contigo. Estoy preocupada.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Al fin despiertas…

-Haruka… no recuerdo… íbamos en el auto y…

-Saltamos.

-Es verdad. Perdiste… el control.

-Peor que eso. Los frenos no servían.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- la mirada de Mitchiru denotaba susto y miedo.

-Cuando todo ocurrió, nuestras plumas brillaron Mitchiru, por eso chocamos.

-¿Brillaron?

-No sé qué demonios está pasando pero ahora más que nunca debemos ir con ella.

Haruka se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, ya que sólo llevaba una linda bata en color rojo.

-Pero Haruka, debemos esperar.

-¿Esperar? No quiero morir antes que lleguemos a ella.

-No hay porqué hablar sobre la muerte.

-Pues me parece que sí porque alguien trata de matarnos.

-Pero creo que lo más prudente sería agradecer a estas personas que nos salvaron. Sería descortés irnos así.

-No te preocupes, ya lo hice por ti. Es Raye quien nos atendió.

-¿Raye?... ¿Raye aquí en medio de la nada?

-Sí, y sinceramente prefiero irme sin agradecerle.

-Pero Haruka, ya habíamos limado asperezas con ellas.

-No creo seguir considerándola. No después de saber ciertas cosas y de constatar su traición hacia esa niña.

-¿De qué estas hablando? No logro entenderte.

-Raye sigue enamorada de Darien.

-¿Qué?... ¿pero de dónde sacas eso?- dijo incrédula.

-¿Crees que mentiría en eso?- la rabia y furia la hacían perder los estribos.

-No, sabes que no es eso.

-Supe que hace tiempo, en otra vida, ella y Darien salieron un tiempo, pero que él siempre estuvo enamorado de la princesa, sólo que no quería darse cuenta y negaba sus sentimientos.

-Sí, esa niña me lo contó a mí también. No puedo concebir que Raye lo callara todo este tiempo…

-¿La consideras? No puedo creerlo Mitchiru.

-¿Qué te pasa Haruka? Sólo fue un comentario.

-No lo sé, no sé qué demonios me pasa… lo lamento- al fin bajó la guardia. Se sentó al lado de la única chica que lograba tranquilizarla y agachó la cabeza.

-Debemos irnos- dijo Mitchiru al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano en el hombro de su fiel compañera.

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Que a dónde fueras tú, iría yo…

Se miraron en señal de complicidad, se vistieron, quitaron sus vendas y se escabulleron por la ventana. Debían hacer esa visita tan importante, ya no podía esperar más.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Me siento mareado…

-Eso es por el sedante que te ha puesto el doctor- dijo una chica mientras entraba en la habitación, en sus manos traía una bandeja con un poco de agua fresca y un paño blanco.

-Gracias por decirme, pero debo irme rápido de aquí- trató inútilmente de levantarse, sus brazos no podían sostenerlo y sólo logró marearse más.

-Tranquilízate Darien.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno, la sacerdotisa me lo dijo- ella humedeció el paño y se lo colocó en la frente, antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido, él le tomó por la muñeca y vio fijamente su rostro.

-¿Qué sacerdotisa?

-La señorita Hino.

-¿Raye?... pero ella no puede estar aquí, esto es muy lejos de la ciudad.

-Lo mejor será que descanses un poco, ella vendrá más tarde y podrás hablar con ella.

Sin poder siquiera objetar, se dejó caer en la almohada y la muchacha pudo limpiar el sudor de su frente con el paño, volvió a humedecerlo y esta vez lo dejó en lo alto de su rostro, él por su parte, se quedo tranquilo, disfrutaba mucho el que hicieran eso por él, ya que en verdad se sentía verdaderamente mal. Poco había notado las laceraciones que tenía en el resto del cuerpo, las vendas cubrían gran parte de sus brazos y pecho.

-Joven Darien… ¿joven?- era muy tarde. Él estaba profundamente dormido, el sueño o quizás el cansancio le había vencido.

La chica salió de la habitación cuidadosamente par no despertarlo. Iba a entrar a la otra habitación pero una chica la llamó, interrumpiendo su destino.

-Umi…

-¿Sí señorita?

-¿Preguntó por mí?

-En realidad no, pero yo le dije que usted era quien me dijo su nombre.

-Entonces le dijiste lo que acordamos…

-Sí- iba a ir hacia el cuarto que ocupaban aquellas dos chicas, pero Raye la detuvo nuevamente.

-No te molestes en ir a verlas, ya se fueron.

-Pero estaban mal heridas.

-Esa es su forma de actuar, son muy fuertes, no les ocurrirá nada- la chica se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a su ayudante.

-Señorita…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no me ha preguntado cómo está el joven Darien?

-Porque ya lo sé… sé que él está bien.

Y así, las dos se alejaron hacia la cocina para preparar un poco de té.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, seguía sin recordar nada, estaba absorta, nada podía interesarle. A los pocos minutos notó que sus ropas eran las mismas que usara milenios atrás, sólo que en un color azul pálido que era muy lindo y a la vez daba aires de frialdad. De todos los objetos que halló en el cuarto, un gran espejo le llamó la atención, caminó hacia él y pudo reconocerlo, era el mismo…

**-,-,- Flash Back -,-,-**

_-Princesa Serenity…_

_-¿Qué pasa Sailor Venus?_

_-Le han traído este regalo, no sé bien de qué reino lo han mandado pero está dirigido a usted._

_-Está bien, lo abriré ahora mismo. Gracias._

_Al abrirlo, un rústico y hermoso espejo grabado en plata estaba ante ellas, era verdaderamente una belleza._

_-Es precioso…_

_-Sí, pero lo extraño es que no tiene remitente…_

_-Sí, tal vez sea de un admirador, princesa._

_-Pero Venus… ¡qué dices!_

_-Uno nunca sabe, el amor florece cuando menos lo esperas._

_-Es verdad, pero no creo que este sea el caso. Ahora mismo lo colocaré en esta pared._

_-Sí, le ayudaré._

**-,-,-,-,-**

-¡Éste es!... es mi antiguo espejo. Pero no logro entender qué hace en este lugar…

Lo miró confundida por no ser ella quien se reflejara en él, al contrario, veía lo que estaba pasando en su mundo, claro está que esas no eran las imágenes verdaderas…

-Amy, Setsuna… ¿juntas y tomando un helado? Esto debe ser una mentira… No puedo creerlo.

Sin saber porqué recordó la característica especial de que ese espejo te mostraba lo que en realidad querías ver, tiempo atrás le ayudaba a espiar a su amado Endymión cuando no le veía durante mucho tiempo.

-Así que no me han extrañado… era de suponerse…

-Espejo… espejo de mil formas y de mil años, muéstrame lo que mi corazón anhelantemente desea… al hombre que necesito ver…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Un lindo gatito se acercaba a ese lago escondido, pasó la barrera sin dificultad y poco a poco se acercó a la fuente que días atrás visitara.

-Sigue igual… exactamente igual. A este paso alguien morirá, esto no puede continuar así, debemos hacer algo para cambiar eso…

-Así es, se debe hacer un sacrificio… tú.

Artemis volteó y vio la sombra de una hermosa mujer, pero los rayos del sol que estaban en su rostro impedían el poder visualizar los rasgos de la fémina.

-¿Quién eres? No sé cómo has llegado hasta aquí pero puede sucederte algo terrible si permaneces por más tiempo aquí.

-No lo creo Artemis.

-¿Qué? No es posible… sabes mi nombre- los ojos exorbitantes del minino reflejaban el gran miedo que ahora sentía.

-Sí y el de todos ustedes, Miembros del Milenio de Plata.

-¿Qué quieres?... ¿quién eres?

-¿Te crees tan digno de saber esa respuesta? No querido… no tan pronto.

En ese instante la chica alzó su brazo derecho y lanzó una especie de conjuro. De su mano salió una esfera negra que absorbió un poco de agua de la fuente, todo esto ante los ojos de Artemis, quien no supo porqué se quedó petrificado, no pudo mover un solo músculo mientras todo pasaba.

-Bien, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer.

-No… no así.

-Sí, así lo digo y mando. Salúdame a las demás. A su debido tiempo me presentaré formalmente… Nos vemos querido.

Para la sorpresa del minino, la chica se dirigió hacia la barrera y la atravesó sin ninguna dificultad. Se rió un poco una vez afuera y desapareció en una enorme burbuja negra.

-No puede ser, nadie ajeno a nuestro reino puede cruzar y mucho menos sustraer agua de esta fuente… nadie.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¿Estás más cómoda así?

-Sí mamá muchas gracias. Lamento que por mi culpa descuides el trabajo.

-Amy no digas tonterías, mi mayor preocupación eres tú y lo sabes.

-Sí… yo… perdón.

La gran mujer se recostó al lado de su hija y la acercó a su corazón, justo como cuando era una niña.

-Amy debes descansar por hoy. Mañana podrás ir a ver a tus amigas y divertirte nuevamente. Me gusta verte sonriente y desde que conoces a Serena eres más alegre y feliz.

-Sí mamá, mañana podré ir a verlas, aunque he de decirte que estoy algo preocupada porque no fueron a verme.

-Tal vez han estado algo ocupadas o también fue mi culpa. No le avisé a nadie sobre tu estado. Lamento si con eso te hice sentir mal.

-No mamá, no te preocupes.

-Lo mismo digo… ahora es necesario que duermas un poco. Debes recuperar fuerzas, más tarde traeré tu comida, ahora descansa- le dio un dulce beso en la frente, la arropó con sumo cuidado y salió de la habitación dejando a Amy más tranquila y con esa bella sensación de saberse amada por su madre.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Buenas tardes Señora Tsukino. Soy una amiga de su hija Serena. Me pregunto si podría verla un momento.

-Me encantaría que la viera, pero Serena no está.

-¿Salió entonces?

-No, esta mañana Molly y yo subimos a dejarle el desayuno y no estaba en su cuarto. Ha desaparecido.

-Comprendo… tal vez ella salió temprano. Muchas gracias de todas formas, otro día vendré a visitarla. Fue un placer.

-Oh no, el placer ha sido mío. Venga cuando guste.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego…

Cuando estuvo en la calle no pudo evitar preocuparse, obviamente Serena realmente había desaparecido y eso ponía las cosas peor de lo que imaginaba. Había optado por disimular con su madre para no alterarla más de lo debido.

-Luna… ya no sé con quién hablar, no hay nadie a mi alcance ya.

-Setsuna no pierdas la fe, vamos a lograrlo.

-Ya no sé Luna… la princesa está desaparecida y las demás tampoco están aquí, me siento perdida.

-Ten fe… es lo único que pido Setsuna.

-Sí, tienes razón.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¿Has visto lo que querías?

-Sí, lo he visto.

-¿Entonces has decidido aceptar tu destino y saber quién eres?

-Sí. Ya no hay nada que me ate a ese mundo.

-Entonces volveremos a ser lo que antes y a lo que todo el Milenio temía.

-Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de hacer pagar lo que he llorado.

-No te preocupes. Las lágrimas que vertiste sobre ese espejo serán las últimas, Serena.

-Lo sé. Gracias a ti lo sé.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**HOLA!!! bienvenidos a ...**

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

**Bueno sé q han d lincharme pq he tardado en actualizar este fic peeero la ardilla se negaba a dar vueltecitas hacia este lado del charkito (jajajaja). En realidad sólo enredé més (vd??) pero ya para el otro capi habrá más acción juajuajua. todo el mundo se preguntará sobre la muerte de Lita y q onda con la chica q entró a la cueva y q vio Sere aay cuantas cosas y enredos al estilo conejiano pero pronto, prooonto (segun yo) sabrán q onda.**

**Ahora sin más preámbulos paso a los comentarios personalizados...**

**Lula:** ay chika q largo y q bonito review me has mandado, en vd me alegré d ver q te identificaste con un pedacito de la historia n.n Ya despertó el bombón pero como q apenas anda carburando el pobrecillo... Aún no se enteran d donde está Sere ni mucho menos pero en la próxima sabrán algunas cosillas sueltas q he dejado :P No creo q sere sea la q traicione su reino, pero no puedo decir exactamente pq lo creo... jajajaja

**KAORI: **bueno, pues se ha hecho lo q se puede con esta inspiración q namás no llegaba. Aparte la pobre había trabajado mcuho en la recostrucciones de sesiones para la tesis (si pobre terminó con calambres en las patitas) y creo q por eso apenas va tomando su rumbo habitual. JEJEJEJE trataré d no tardar más tiempo con este fic, lo juro.

**LESLY: **ay si sé q todos son cunfusos (pq mi mente sigue confusa) y las preguntas q tienes poco a poco se irán resolviendo, en vd. Ojalá y en este capi haya aclarado algo o sino al menos q no te hagas más preguntas confusas jajaja.

**MOON CHIBA:** amigui!! espero q la cara de what ya haya desaparecido (pobre la tuviste asi como un mes por mi culpa ay q desconsiderada soy) Aún no digo kien es la chika peeeeeero está muy cerca d saberse, al menos cómo es (sólo la he descrito muy poco para despistar ;).

**PANDORA NO REA:** jajajaja no lo arruinaan, sólo la situacion q se presenta jajajaja. Espero q esta capi también te guste n.n

**SERENITY CHIBA:** amix!! dime q si te gstó este capii porfitaaaaaaaas AAAAAAAAA moriré si no es así T.T

**MARINLUCEROCHIBA: **jajajaja pues si, ya vez q esa Raye anda queriendo con el bombón :P ehm la primera de tus opciones puedes descartarla (beryl está arrugada no bien formada, la desheché por viejita jajajaja) y Neherenia... no la descartes del todo ;) (NOTA no he dicho q es ella jajaja) Bexos

**ANGIE: **ay chika me haces respirar al saber q no me matarás jajajaja y bien, Molly sigue con nosotras, me han pedido q participe más y lo ando tomando en cuenta. Te daré un tip... no es una personita... son dos ;)

**SANDRA:** grax por el apoyo y por leerlo, aki está un nuevo capi, ojalá te guste tanto o más q los demás.

**SUYI:** pandita!!! (si ahora serás pandita!!) sip sé q odias Raye pero pobree sabes lo q es sufrir un amor q nunca será y no poder sacartelo de la cabeza???? (yo me pongo en su lugar y pobrecilla) Sip, sere sigue en la Luna pero como q algo ya pasó (no te diré q es sufreee!!!) jajajajaja. a Amy nadie le chupa nada (enseguida de mal pensadita) sólo se le fue la energía jajajajajaja. Ok espero q esta capi también te haya gustado muxo chika ya luego me dices mis cosas y merecidos x el MSN se t kiere pandita!!!!!!!!!!

BUENO BUENO, mucho x hoy, nos vemos lueguito y sigan leyéndome :) las (os) kiero a todaaaaaaas (oooooss) Sayo!! y nos veremos pronto ;)


	7. Llegó el momento

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**-/-/- LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO -/-/-**

Había pasado ya un día, casi no se había percibido el pasar del tiempo entre esas niñas cuyas vidas estaban empezando a cambiar drásticamente.

Dos chicas en un estado muy deplorable iban llegando a una mansión escondida entre un espeso bosque. La mansión era digna de un rico acaudalado, estaba muy bien disimulada entre la espesura del bosque y el lago al fondo la hacían ver aún más idónea para habitar ahí después de un largo periodo ajetreado. Ahí se encontraba una vieja amiga que hacía mucho no visitaban.

Tocaron la puerta pero nade les abría, en verdad estaban empezando a perder la poca paciencia que les quedaba. A medida que golpeaban la gran puerta de roble las lágrimas se hacían presentes en sus rostros pálidos.

-Me imagine todo, menos que no estuviera…

-Tiene que abrirnos, tiene que estar aquí.

-No, ya no tiene caso insistir.

-Sí lo tiene… debe haber una explicación, debemos encontrarla.

-¿Recuerdas que esto ya había pasado?

-No Haruka… ¿de qué hablas?

-No sé, ni siquiera sé porqué lo dije.

-A veces creo que no han sido devueltos todos nuestros recuerdos del pasado. Siento que se nos ocultó algo pero no sé qué ni mucho menos el porqué.

-Sí, yo también lo he sentido. Tengo muchas preguntas pero no sé quién puede contestarnos ahora que ella no está.

-Yo también, quiero verla.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron e intempestivamente comenzaron a temer y llorar. Justo en el momento que todo lo creía perdido, las puertas de la gran mansión se abrieron de par en par.

-Mitchiru…

-Debemos entrar, talvez estaba haciendo algo y no nos había escuchado.

-O tal vez también necesita hablar con nosotras.

Entraron decididamente al lugar y detrás de ellas, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Mina…

-¡Al fin abriste los ojos!- dijo al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazar a su vieja amiga.

-No sé qué me pasó… es como si hubiera estado…

-Muerta. Sí Lita, lo estuviste por unas horas.

-¿Setsuna? Pero no comprendo qué haces en mi habitación. Debo seguir soñando.

-No, no es así y no soy la única que está aquí.

-¿Amy?- dijo haciendo alusión a la chica que acababa de entrar al cuarto.

-Sí Lita, me alegro que ya estés mejor, nos tenías muy preocupadas.

-Pero… ¿dónde está Serena?

Sin poder evitarlo, las reunidas ahí se miraron entre ellas y bajaron su mirada.

-Serena está desaparecida. Llevamos dos días buscándola y no está en ninguna parte.

-Pero ya buscaron en el departamento de Darien.

-El tampoco está aquí.

-¿No se abran ido a alguna parte juntos?

-No lo creo. Estaba muy deprimida con respecto a eso.

-Ahora que lo dicen… ella le llamó hace dos noches.

Molly acababa de entrar al cuarto de Lita, ella tampoco se había separado de ahí, empezaba a temer mucho sobre algo malo.

-Molly quisiera hablar contigo- dijo Mina separándose, al fin, de la cama de su amiga.

-Pero Mina…- le reclamó Amy.

-Necesito hacerlo.

La chica más linda y risueña de las que se encontraban ahí, salió de la habitación con la única de ellas que no poseía un pasado lleno de poderes y secretos. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y acompañó a Molly a la cocina para preparar un poco de té.

-Molly yo...- dijo por fin, después de intentar hacer mil cosas y no poder concentrarse.

-Mina… si gustas puedo yo hacer el té- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Entre las dos hacían un buen equipo, una vez todo estuvo listo, se sentaron en una pequeña mesita que estaba en la sala, frente a frente y quisieron hablar de una vez por todas.

-Molly lamento lo que dije ayer, estaba ofuscada, no me hagas mucho caso.

-Lo sé… sé que a veces decimos cosas sin sentido cuando estamos mal heridos.

-Es bueno que lo comprendas, porque lo que dije ayer son tonterías…- dijo mientras sorbía un poco de té.

-No lo creo así. Sé lo que pasa mucho más de lo que crees y sé porqué llamaste a Serena, tu princesa- había decidido decirlo de una vez, no tenía caso, tal vez ella podía ayudarles, tal vez dándose cuenta que ella sabía sobre todas ellas no le ocultarían las cosas.

-¿Princesa? Ahora la que está perdiendo la razón eres tú… no hay ninguna princesa.

-No necesitas mentirme Mina.

-A Serena la consideramos alguien muy especial porque fue quien nos unió y por eso es como si fuera nuestra líder, pero de eso a ser princesa es muy distante.

-De acuerdo, sé que no confían en mí y la verdad no tendrían porqué hacerlo. Lo mejor es que ya me vaya, mi madre debe estar preocupada por que no llegué a dormir. Espero que la encuentren pronto.

-Molly…

La chica se levantó y comenzó a guardar todas las cosas en su lugar. Mina no podía dejar de observarla y preguntarse muchas cosas… algún día toda la humanidad iba a saber quién era Serena, y talvez ya era hora de empezar pero antes debía consultarlo con las demás, ella no tenía autoridad alguna para tomar una decisión tan difícil y con tanta responsabilidad como esa.

-Molly espera…

-¿Qué pasa Mina?

-Te tendré informada de cualquier cosa, lo prometo.

-Lo agradecería mucho y creo que su madre también, no se olviden que no son las únicas que sufren, porque no lo son…

Molly abandonó el departamento pero sus palabras resonaban en la mente de Mina. Ella sabía todo sin duda alguna pero también tenía razón tal como Serena lo decía, no había porqué ocultar las cosas, todas juntas hallarían alguna forma de encontrarla y solucionarlo todo.

-¿Mina ya se fue Molly?- interrogó Amy quien había salido al fin del cuarto donde estaba con las demás.

-Sí.

-Estás pálida, no me digas que ahora eres tú la enferma.

-No es eso…

-Ella lo sabe.

-¡Setsuna!

-Supe que lo sabía desde que la ví. En sus ojos se reflejaba la verdad. O se sorprendía por ninguna de nuestras palabras.

-Es verdad… pero antes no se comportaba así- comentó Amy.

-Eso quiere decir que alguien tuvo que decírselo.

-Tal vez Serena decidió sincerarse de una vez con ella.

-Sí Mina, es lo más seguro.

-Pero no corre peligro ahora… ¿cierto?

-No lo sé Amy… todo sería más fácil si conociéramos al enemigo.

-¿En verdad hay un enemigo? Es que a decir verdad no han atacado a nadie y la ciudad está tranquila- Mina quería seguir siendo optimista.

-Es verdad no he hablado debidamente con ustedes…

-Pero al menos espera a hacerlo cuando esté aquí o iban a hablar sin mí.

-¡Lita! no debes levantarte.

-Ya no debemos dar más tiempo a todo esto… ¿qué pasa Setsuna?

-Sí hay un enemigo, es sólo que no actuará como los demás. Su objetivo no es sustraer algo de este mundo… es acabarlo por completo.

Ante esa frase no pudieron consternarse, en verdad ahora sería más difícil todo. Increíblemente se sentían perdidas…

-Pero quién podría querer eso…

-No lo sé, en verdad juro que no lo sé. La Neoreina me dijo que tuviéramos cuidado y que confiáramos siempre en nosotras. Es todo lo que les puedo decir.

-Serena… si supiéramos dónde buscarla.

-Es como si hubiera desaparecido.

-O como si hubiera deseado desaparecer…

Mina, sin querer había dicho algo muy cierto. Algo que las demás no supieron interpretar debidamente… pero al paso del tiempo se darían cuenta de ello…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

"_Sigue abrazándola y ahora puedo ver que la besa… ese beso es tan sincero pero… ella llora… es como sí la vida se le fuera en ese dulce beso. Él la abraza con sumo cuidado, la rodea con sus manos. Su capa gris la cubre totalmente. Se aman, no hay duda. Pero no comprendo entonces el sufrir de la chica…_

_Él se va… quiero preguntarle a dónde tiene que ir pero sigo aquí, inmóvil sin atreverme a acercarme. Ella se tira al suelo a llorar, llorar amargamente, al parecer fue una despedida. Sus manos cubren su rostro y las lágrimas se abren paso entre ellas. Camino hacia ella nuevamente, siento cómo mi pecho se acelera con cada movimiento que hago pero a ella parece no importarle, aún sigue llorando… ahora que la veo un poco más de cerca se parece a mí… se parece mucho a mí…" _

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Una chica entró al creer que estaría su inquilino dormido, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cama, donde se supone que estaría, vacía.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- le dijo una voz proveniente de un rincón de la habitación. Lo que la hizo ruborizarse.

-¿Darien?

-Sí Raye, soy yo.

-Estás bien- no pudo evitar sollozar al verlo de pie, al parecer estaba muy repuesto.

-Sí, sabes que puedo recuperarme fácilmente. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te dije que necesitaba estar tranquila para pensar.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Lo que no comprendo es cómo es que estabas aquí, tan lejos de la ciudad.

-Quería prepararle una sorpresa a Serena, próximamente va a ser su cumpleaños y quise comprarle algo fuera de la ciudad, además tenía que recompensarla por no haberla llamado en tanto tiempo.

-Ah…

Esas palabras… no podía creer que él, estando así seguí a pensando en ella y sin poder evitarlo culpó a Serena por la situación.

-¿Pero cómo chocaste?

-Cuando venía por la carretera tuve un dolor en el pecho. Fue así como me desmayé y perdí el control de mi auto. Creo que choqué contra alguien o algo.

-Sí, contra Haruka y Mitchiru.

-No puedes hablar de ellas. Haruka es un as del volante, nadie puede chocar contra ella.

-Pues aparentemente tú si. Bueno, ya es demasiada plática. Debes descansar.

-No, debo irme, Serena debe estar preocupada o pensando alguna cosa tontita. Tengo que verla.

-Pero estás enfermo...

-Por eso mismo… quiero estar con ella, sólo con ella.

Raye lo abrazó sin poder controlarse y lloró en su pecho, él por su parte se limitó a acariciarle el cabello. No se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de aquella chica que tenía al amor entre sus manos, pensando en alguien más, en la mujer que era el amor de su vida por siempre y para siempre.

-Al menos deja que te lleve a tu departamento.

-No es necesario Raye.

-No te dejaré ir solo Darien, está dicho. Tengo un auto a mi disposición. Papá insistió en dármelo.

-¿Tu padre?

-Sí, es un hombre de negocios del cual no prefiero hablar. Anda, vamos.

-De acuerdo.

Y así, ambos salieron con rumbo al departamento de Darien. Al fin todos los miembros estarían reunidos, y para el evento que vendría, necesitaban estarlo…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Si lo haces no habrá marcha atrás.

-Lo sé y no me importa.

-Entonces digámosle adiós a Serenity…

-Adiós.

Serena se acercó a un pedestal pequeño que estaba en medio de la habitación. De él, salió un cristal azul muy brillante, al principio le costó trabajo adaptarse a su luz, pero cuando por fin lo vio, pudo notar de tenía forma de una rosa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Tus recuerdos…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Cuando renaciste en la tierra te fueron borrados ciertos recuerdos muy valiosos. Ya es hora de que sepas lo que tu madre te ocultó todo este tiempo.

-Pero no comprendo nada.

-Cuando seamos una de nuevo, lo sabrás todo. Créeme y confía en mí.

-De acuerdo…

Serena se acercó más y lo tocó, esa chica misteriosa también se acercó y lo tocó, en ese momento ambas comenzaron a transformarse…

La chica que todo ese tiempo le había hablado tenía la bella figura que sus 16 años le permitían tener, era de tez blanca, no era muy alta, su nariz era respingada y sus ojos en verdad eran azules, un azul muy característico…sus cabellos eran rubios y largos y estaban atados en forma singular… dos coletas. Sus manos eran muy delgadas y sus pies muy pequeños… sí ella era la princesa Serenity, una parte de su corazón.

Las dos se fundieron en una. La acción fue un poco dolorosa por lo que Serena no pudo evitar gritar en todo momento, cuando todo terminó cayó al suelo inconsciente y su cuerpo brillaba mucho.

Un hombre se acercó a ella lentamente, la tomó entre sus brazos y ahí inconsciente depositó un beso en su frente, en la cual apareció una luna creciente dorada y a sus lados pequeñas burbujas negras. La miró con una ternura indescriptible y recorrió con su mano su mejilla. Parecía haberla extrañado mucho, y al mismo tiempo parecía conocerla de toda la vida.

Se alejó de ahí y entró en su recámara. La depositó en la cama y la arropó. Comenzaba a hacer frío en ese planeta tan singular. Después de dejarla ahí para que descansara, se asomó por el ventanal que había en su habitación, quiso dejarla tranquila unos momentos antes de que despertara…

La noche cubría con su manto el cielo morado y la Luna se veía muy hermosa, tal como aquella ocasión que la vio por vez primera.

-Hace mucho… mucho que soñaba este momento. Me quedé sólo con migajas de felicidad, me lo arrebataron todo y ahora… ahora pagarán.

El barandal que estaba bajo sus manos temblaba con sólo sentir el odio que ese hombre guardaba en su interior.

-Me robaron… me lo robaron todo. Ahora está conmigo y nadie puede quitármela ahora. Ni siquiera tú que la alejaste de mí. Todos ustedes sabrán de lo que verdaderamente es capaz su princesa… basta ya de pensar que sólo tiene minúsculos poderes… ahora sabrán quién es ella.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Pensé que nunca llegarían a mí.

-Ya sabes que tenemos nuestros problemas para llegar.

-Sí puedo notarlo… será mejor que se recuesten.

-No hay tiempo.

-Sí lo hay, y créanme es mejor que se recuperen. Deben estar fuertes para lo que vendrá.

-Entonces tú sabes…

-No no sé, sólo intuyo.

-Pero dinos. Después de todo eres la Sailor Scout más fuerte y la que conserva íntegros sus recuerdos.

-Sí pero también recuerda que estaba aislada de todos ustedes…

-¿Es reclamo?

-No Mitchiru. Agradezco a la princesa que me ha dado la oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida pero en verdad no sé a ciencia cierta qué es lo que va a pasar. No tengo ese don.

-Sí lo tienes…

-Pero esta vez es diferente… sólo veo a la princesa… Es como si no hubiera enemigo, lo siento.

-Entonces hemos venido hasta aquí por nada- Mitchiru se dejó caer en el sillón, estaba muy agotada.

-No es eso, lo lamento, tal vez no he podido leer con claridad esas visiones… sólo aparece la princesa y la Luna en medio de neblina…

-¿Neblina?

-Sí, así es.

-Entonces la princesa… ella es la clave.

-Sí también lo creí y más porque no está aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La princesa no está en la Tierra, Mitchiru. Se ha ido no sé a dónde.

-Es imposible… no puede irse a menos que alguien se la haya llevado.

-No la subestimes. Eso ha sido nuestro error siempre…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo la sospecha de que pronto sabremos muchas cosas, más de las que imaginamos.

-Yo también lo creo.

-Lo mejor será que descansen. Se ven horribles…

-Está bien pequeña.

Hotaru las llevó a sus habitaciones para que descansaran, en verdad necesitaban hacerlo.

-Hotaru…

-Sí papá Haruka.

-Hace mucho que no me decías así… ¿Cómo crees que salgamos de ésta?

-No lo sé… sólo espero que no suframos más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho.

-¿Crees que haya sacrificios?

-Seguramente… siempre los hay.

-Temí que dijeras eso…

-Debes descansar Haru.

-De acuerdo.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Llegamos.

-Debo marcarle a Serena.

-Darien mejor recuéstate un poco. Podrás estar con ella todo lo que quieras, pero primero debes descansar.

-No, sé que debo llamarle. No aguanto más sin verla.

-De acuerdo, voy por el teléfono.

Raye alcanzó el inalámbrico y así Darien pudo marcarle, deseaba tanto escuchar la atolondrada voz de la única niña capaz de volverlo loco. Raye sabía que debía huir de ahí, no soportaría escucharlo y mucho menos constatar que esos dos se amaban.

-Buenas tardes señora Tsukino. ¿podría hablar con Serena?

Se escuchó un breve silencio, si es que el silencio tiene sonido… Darien no hablaba parecía que se había ido su voz a otro mundo. Al fin pudo hacerlo pero sólo fue para despedirse de Ikuko.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Serena… desapareció.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**HOLA!!!!**

**sé que no dejé descansar mucho jajaja pero hay q aprovechar cuando la ardilla no se me revela. Sólo espero q les agrada este capi y que ya haya quedado claro quién era la chica... bexos, abraxos y apapaxos... LAS KIERO UN CHORROO!!!! muak muak.**


	8. La reunión

**Capítulo 8**

**--- LA REUNIÓN ---**

"_-Princesa… ¿está usted bien?_

_-Sí, no te preocupes por mí._

_-Pero ha estado llorando mucho._

_-Es que… él se fue._

_-Pero…_

_-No importa, después de todo tengo un destino que cumplir. Lo nuestro no podía ser. Estaba prohibido, si tan sólo no doliera…_

_-Pronto el dolor desaparecerá, pronto no serán más que recuerdos._

_-Pero para mí, esos recuerdos serán los más preciados…_

_La princesa se levantó del suelo y entró a su castillo. Fue directamente a su alcoba y les dijo que por el momento se sentía un poco mal, necesitaba descansar._

_-Yo… no creo que sea fácil… te voy a extrañar… mi amor. Y más ahora…"_

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-No entiendo. No entiendo porqué desapareció. Debió ser mi culpa, nunca estoy a su lado cuando más me necesita.

-No te culpes Darien, no fue intencional- se aprovechó del momento y fue a abrazarlo.

-Si lo es- dijo apartándola –quisiera que me dejaras solo, necesito pensar.

-Pero Darien…

-Déjame solo Raye. Respeta mi decisión.

-Sólo quiero decirte que no estás solo, puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes…- diciendo esto, ella salió del departamento del chico, a medida que iba corriendo las lágrimas se resbalaban de sus mejillas.

"_-Sé que es duro, que sufres por ella y también sé que mi deber es encontrarla… encontrarla para ti…"_

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Son las cinco de la tarde, no me gusta que aún no sepamos nada de Raye y mucho menos del príncipe.

-Sí Setsuna yo también estoy preocupada.

-Pero Amy, debemos confiar, ella debe llegar en algún momento.

-Sí Lita su sexto sentido la guiará.

-Tienes razón Mina, todas tienen razón.

En ese momento, Amy vio una curiosa luz que provenía del teléfono de Lita.

-Parece que tienes un mensaje.

-¿Sí? Pues reprodúcelo, podría ser Serena.

-Deseo que eso sea cierto…

"-Lita, he llamado a Serena varias veces y no contesta, lo más seguro es que no esté en casa y por lo visto tú tampoco, sólo espero que no estén divirtiendo sin mí. Si escuchas este mensaje dile a Serena que necesito que venga urgentemente a las aguas termales que están en el distrito Ofuya _(**N.A.** no sé si existe, sólo es un decir)_. Es muy importante que ella sepa algo. Me comunicaré nuevamente contigo mañana. Nos vemos."

-Al parecer a Raye le urgía comunicarse con Serena.

-Sí, pero como ella dijo, no la encontró en casa.

-Algo extraño está pasando. Sigo sin poder comunicarme y mi computadora no registra ninguna señal, es como si no funcionara ninguno de nuestros aparatos de comunicación.

-Sí. Sigo sin poder establecer comunicación con Haruka o Mitchiru.

-Eso ya no será necesario…

-¡¡Pero si eres tú…!!

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Daba vueltas en su habitación, no podía calmar esas ansias, no podía continuar acrecentando esa incertidumbre. No sabía dónde buscar y la verdad aún estaba muy lastimado físicamente a pesar de querer hacerse el fuerte…

-Debo encontrarte, no puedo perderte, no ahora que… ¡diablos! Serena ya no puedo separarme de ti, no desde aquella hermosa noche…

**-,-,- Flash Back -,-,-**

_Después de la batalla, al fin estaba con él, después de todo lo sufrido y todo lo llorado estaba ahí, frente a ella uniendo sus labios con los suyos en señal de amor…_

_Esa noche la luna resplandecía en lo alto del firmamento, parecía iluminar a su princesa y al príncipe del cual se había enamorado y en más de una vez le había consagrado su vida._

_-¿Entonces me amas mucho?_

_-Pero si te lo acabo de decir Serena. -.-U_

_-Pero es que quiero oírlo de nuevo…- le dijo con cara de niña mimada._

_-"Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo… en verdad princesa. Te amo."_

_-Y yo a ti Darien- se abrazó de él como solía hacerlo, lo amarró de su brazo izquierdo y el sólo le dirigió esa sonrisa que la derretía desde que lo había conocido por primera vez, el mismo día que su vida cambió por completo._

_-¿En qué piensas?_

_-En el día en que te conocí._

_-¿Cuándo me arrojaste esa nota de papel en la cabeza?- era verdad, la primera vez que se vieron no fue precisamente cuando él le salvó la vida con esa rosa roja, esa flor que marcó su vida para siempre, pero ese era un detalle que casi había olvidado Serena._

_-Bueno… en realidad me acordé de Tuxedo Masked. Porque nuestra primera impresión no fue tan grata…_

_-Pues a mi me pareciste una niña muy simpática._

_-Y tú un engreído…_

_-¿Engreído?_

_-Sí, un engreído muy guapo y encantador…_

_-Serena…- nuevamente se besaron, no podía haber una noche más perfecta que esa. El cielo parecía cubrirlos con su manto, logrando entrelazar las estrellas de una manera especial y tan romántica jamás vista por algún ser humano._

_Caminaron por el mismo parque donde habían tenido su primera cita como novios, el singular día que esa niña de cabellos rosados les rebeló su futuro y en cierta forma, hizo que su amor creciera aún más._

_-Serena ya es tarde, es mejor que te lleve a tu casa._

_-Pero… Darien._

_-Sé que quieres que estemos más tiempo juntos y eso es lo que también deseo, más ahora que te he vuelto a ver pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, anda, no debemos preocupar a tus padres._

_-Está bien, tú ganas- aunque ella se resistía y no quería separarse de él, no pudo objetarlo y finalmente subieron al automóvil del chico._

_-Darien…_

_-¿Sí Serena?_

_-¿Crees que llegue otro enemigo a atacarnos?- en sus palabras se escuchaba claramente la desesperación, el dolor y el miedo._

_-Tal vez… quizá no llegue uno, sino mil de ellos pero sé que podremos confiar en que juntos podremos vencer cualquier cosa y defender lo que más amamos… nuestro planeta y nuestra Luna- sus palabras, sus gestos y su sonrisa le devolvían el alma y la tranquilidad._

_Era verdad, ahora lo tenía ahí, no más como recuerdo, no más como una imagen o fotografía en su alcoba, estaba presente, frente a ella como su príncipe, el dueño, amo y señor de su corazón._

_-¿Sabes? Te extrañé muchísimo Darien- empezó a hacer esos movimientos tan nerviosos con sus dedos, se sentía como una niña después de hacer una travesura- te escribí muchas cartas contándote todo lo que me pasaba, lo que hacía y pensaba cada día._

_-¡¿Ca… cada día?! n.nU_

_-Sí… ¡te lo prometí!_

_-¡Ah si, ya recuerdo esa parte! n.nU_

_-¡Darien!- dijo en tono de reprimenda._

_-Por cierto Serena… ese chico que me hizo prometer que te cuidaría… ¿quién es?_

_-Su nombre es Seiya Kou, vino a este planeta junto con sus hermanos Taiki y Yaten. Querían encontrar a su princesa. Al principio nos llevábamos muy mal, era un fastidioso y un tipo muy presumido. Cuando lo empecé a tratar un poco más, me di cuenta que no era una mala persona e incluso terminamos luchando juntos para proteger este planeta._

_-Tal como pasó con nosotros…- dijo Darien en un susurro, que creyó había pasado desapercibido para su novia, aceleró un poco el auto sin darse cuenta que había cambiado la dirección de su destino._

_-Pero yo terminé enamorada de ti, no de él…- Darien detuvo el auto, se enderezó y quitó las manos del volante para ver seriamente a la mujer de su vida._

_-¿En verdad Serena… jamás se cruzó por tu mente estar con él y dejarme a mi?- se escuchaba temeroso, si la respuesta era un sí, el dolor sería casi insoportable…_

_-Darien… jamás te engañaría, nunca. Te amo más que a mi vida… más que al mismo destino, más de lo que amó Serenity a Endimión… te amo._

_El chico se acercó a su novia, la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y comenzó a llorar, llorar como un niño asustado, llorar como nunca lo había hecho con nadie._

_-¿Darien… tú?- no podía evitar estar sorprendida. Usualmente ella era la niña llorona pero el ver al amor de su vida ahí, mostrándose tan indefenso y sensible le rompía el corazón._

_-Pensé que jamás volvería a verte, tuve miedo por primera vez, tuve miedo de perderte para siempre, de no poder cumplirte la promesa que te hice antes de partir. Temí no poder hacerte mi esposa._

_-Darien…- Serena estaba más que sonrojada, había entendido la proposición aquél día pero nunca se la había oído decir, y también creía que se le había olvidado…_

_Serena como un impulso comenzó a besarlo, él por su parte le correspondió, un beso llevaba a otro y otro más. Ambos se amaban y necesitaban demostrárselo de alguna forma. Serena comenzó a abrazarlo y él a ella, en verdad se habían extrañado, más que nunca y ahora que estaban solos no podían desaprovechar la oportunidad de quererse._

_-Darien… ¡es la 1 de la mañana! Si llego a esta hora mi papá me mata. Lo mejor será que me quede en casa de Raye, para no preocuparlos les llamaré…_

_-No molestemos a Raye, también ella debe estar dormida… tengo una mejor idea. ¿Por qué no pasas la noche conmigo?... es claro que tú dormirías en mi cuarto y yo en el sofá._

_-Me alegra esa idea¡aunque recuerda que tú en el sofá eh! No me vayas a resultar sonámbulo._

_-Jajajajaja, claro que no bombón. Vámonos._

_En pocos minutos, Darien y Serena llegaron al departamento, el vigilante se alegró de ver a Darien llegar sorpresivamente, le devolvió la tarjeta de su departamento que se encontraba intacto después de haberlo dejado por unos meses. Todo parecía estar igual que siempre._

_-Sí. Hasta mañana._

_-Me alegra que no haya habido problemas preciosa. ¿Quieres algo de cenar? Bajé las cosas que trajimos._

_-Sí, la verdad me muero de hambre._

_-Lo supuse… n.nU_

_Serena salió al balcón por unos instantes mientras Darien hacía la cena. Vio su ciudad en total paz y tranquilidad, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba completamente sana y recuperada._

_Pronto sintió unos brazos que la sujetaban por la espalda._

_-Darien…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Te has dado cuenta de que la luna hoy brilla diferente?_

_-A decir verdad no lo había notado pero sí, hoy es diferente._

_-Hoy recordé a mi madre…_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Cuando Galaxia robó mi semilla pude escucharla… hace mucho que no lo hacía…Me dijo que aún no era tiempo de morir, que esperara a la luna llena para que mi vida cambiara y hoy…_

_-Hoy hay luna llena._

_Los dos se miraron fijamente y después miraron ese astro nocturno y su inmensidad. Al poco tiempo, unas gotitas de rocío los empezaban a bañar y pequeños brillos ante sus ojos empezaron a formar una pequeña imagen…_

_-Príncipes…_

_-¡Madre!_

_-¡Reina Serenity!_

_-Ha llegado el tiempo en que la Tierra tendrá dicha y paz. Lo has hecho bien hija mía. Príncipe, usted también lo ha hecho bien al defenderla y amarla, estoy muy agradecida y feliz. Siempre quise esto para ustedes… lamento que hayan tenido altibajos…_

_-No madre… gracias en verdad. Gracias por dejarme vivir de nuevo y gracias por ser… mi mamá._

_-Endymión. De ahora en adelante tú la cuidarás. Es la última vez que nos veremos mi pequeña princesa. Te felicito por demostrar que eres toda una dama. Y les doy un regalo, un obsequio más allá del tiempo…_

_En ese momento, los dos flotaron separándose del piso unos cuantos centímetros y comenzaron a transformarse en Serenity del reino lunar y Endimión, heredero del trono de la Tierra._

_El ambiente cambió drásticamente, todo era luces de colores pasteles y se encontraban en medio de un salón, un milenario lugar lleno de encanto y magia, regresaba aquél primer baile que compartieron y donde su pesadilla empezó…_

_-Princesa…_

_-Estamos… en nuestro baile._

_-Sí, el baile de máscaras que nunca pudimos concluir._

_-Pero no vayas a beber mucho, recuerda que no tienes mucha experiencia en eso._

_-No te preocupes Endymión, no pasará nada._

_Comenzaron a bailar, en realidad no sabían de dónde provenía la música pero eso poco les importó, el momento era lo verdaderamente interesante y hermoso por lo que no lo echarían a perder con detalles._

_-Ya es tarde amor, debes recostarte._

_-No, por favor, aún no._

_-Serenity…_

_-Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre así…_

_-Y a mi me gusta decírtelo… pero sabes que debes descansar._

_-Sí… lo sé._

_Darien la cargó suavemente porque ella seguía con su berrinche y si sabía algo, era que una vez en sus brazos no se quejaría más. Serena lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello, un bostezo hizo su evidente cansancio._

_-¿Lo ves? Te dije que estarías cansada amor. Duerme y que tengas dulces sueños- Darien se acercó a besarla, y ella le correspondió, sólo que esta vez el beso fue diferente, muy diferente a todos los demás…_

_-Serena…_

_-Darien, te amo…_

_-Y yo a ti pero…_

_Las manos comenzaron a temblar, las palpitaciones a acelerarse y el sudor comenzaba a resbalar, ese momento era algo incómodo, se estaba entendiendo algo más pero él prefería mantenerse al margen y no decir nada._

_-Darien… desde hace mucho estamos destinados a estar juntos, nos hemos enamorado como príncipes, como guerreros y como humanos. Mi amor por ti ha crecido cada día, quiero estar contigo siempre, pero hoy…_

_-Hoy…- Darien tenía miedo, por primera vez estaba temblando ante aquella niña, no, mujer, sí, ya era toda una mujer, la mujer de su vida._

_-Quiero estar contigo…_

_-Pero Seren…_

_-Calla…_

_Comenzaron a besarse, esos besos daban a entender el amor más puro que se podía sentir por otra persona. Él se sentó lentamente en la cama, puso sus brazos cerca de la cabeza de la chica para poder sostenerse y siguió mimándola como a un pequeño conejo frágil y tierno. Como estaba en una posición algo incómoda, la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda, cargándola nuevamente y separando su cuerpo de la cama._

_Serena, sólo podía colocar sus temblorosas manos por el rostro de su novio, lo rodeaba por el cuello y comenzó, por vez primera a explorar otros tipos de besos en ese sitio, Darien estaba más que nervioso pero a la vez encantado de poder estar así con ella._

_La chica se apartó un poco y con sus ojitos lo miró, inocentemente esperó alguna reacción de él pero Darien se limitó a observarla con esos ojos inundados de amor. Comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y cada vez que lo hacía un tono más rojo se iba apoderando de su rostro._

_-¿Estás segura de esto Serena?- Darien no quería que una vez ilusionados ella se arrepintiera o la lastimara, nada en el mundo podría ser tan doloroso como el hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Él moría por estar con ella pero no quería precipitar las cosas._

_-Nada podría hacerme más feliz, amor._

_Esta vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, estaba feliz por la respuesta y decidió amarla como ella se lo merecía, sin dudas, sin lamentos, sólo como ella lo había deseado y ¿por qué no?... como él lo había soñado desde el día que la conoció y la amo._

_Comenzó a desabotonar su blusa poco a poco, aunque él fue un poco más torpe que ella al hacerlo, tal vez por nerviosismo, tal vez por inexperiencia o quizá por simplemente no apartar de su vista el rostro de esa chica que lo volvía loco. Por primera vez pudo notar su ropa interior, el tono que usaba era un lindo rosa que hacía resaltar su blanca piel._

_-Serena…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo hermosa que eres?_

_-No, creo que no- la rubia se ruborizó al máximo y ahora fue él quien comenzó a besarla por el cuello al mismo tiempo que su blusa fue una prenda que comenzaba a estorbar. Ella hizo lo suyo y comenzó a quitarle su camisa._

_-Nunca te había visto así, Darien._

_-¿Así cómo?_

_-Sin… ropa…_

_-Y puedo asegurarte que nadie más lo ha hecho antes._

_-Es decir que…_

_-Que siempre te he esperado. Princesa._

_-Y yo a ti, siempre serás el único para mí…_

_Al fin, él la acostó delicadamente sobre la suave cama, pero esta vez, él se colocó sobre ella cuidando no lastimarla._

_-Serena…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿En verdad estás segura de esto, mi amor?_

_-Sí, quiero estar contigo… ¿tú no?_

_-Por supuesto pero no quiero lastimarte._

_-Jamás lo harías… además es lo que ambos queremos… ¿o no?_

_-Sí… tienes razón._

_Serena comenzó a besar sus hombros y a acariciar su torso con sus manos. Darien le susurraba al oído cuantas palabras de amor conocía e incluso las que no había escuchado jamás en su vida. Cuando no tuvieron más ropa que quitar, las palabras no se volvieron a pronunciar, sólo se dio paso a las caricias, las caricias más infinitamente expresivas entre un hombre y una mujer que se aman más allá del tiempo, de la vida y de la eternidad._

_-Princesa…_

_-Endymion…_

_-Te amo…_

_-Yo más, mil veces más…_

_Serena lo besaba intensamente y él también, ambos estaban experimentando el placer del amor y la entrega de dos almas que estarían por siempre juntas, esa era la primera noche de muchas que compartirían una vez hechos marido y mujer…_

**-,-,-,-,-**

-Ahora comprendo la angustia que pasaste al no saber de mí, ahora sé que no fue fácil mi vida…- se sentó en el sillón y colocó sus manos en su nuca- No quiero perderte Serena… te amo, te amo tanto…- y empezó a llorar amargamente, necesitaba desahogarse sólo, pidiéndole al destino que no fuera él quien ahora sufriera y que ella estuviera bien.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Ese hombre llevaba horas viéndola hasta que reaccionó…

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que dijo –Me duele la cabeza…

-Ten paciencia, lo primero es que te adaptes al cambio, Serenity.

-Sí, veo sombras… muchos fantasmas…

-Las sombras de tu verdadero pasado.

-¿Quién es usted?

-No habrá necesidad de decírtelo, lo recordarás poco a poco. Debes comer algo, estás muy débil.

-No quiero… no tengo apetito.

-Como lo desees, descansa entonces.

-No, quisiera caminar un poco.

-Este planeta es todo tuyo. Pasea por donde quieras.

-¿Mío?

-Sí, es tuyo princesa Serenity.

Salió un rato y observó los vastos jardines, los lagos y en especial la luna que se asomaba en el cielo…

-Estoy tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

De pronto un dolor de cabeza la invadió y un recuerdo llegó a su mente…

**-,-,- Flash Back -,-,-**

_-Parece que este espejo no sirve, no refleja na…- una imagen comenzó a formarse en el objeto. Eran dos personas: Raye y Darien. Él estaba siendo abrazado por la chica y él sólo le acariciaba el cabello…_

_-¡No, no es verdad, no! No me puedes engañar no después de… ¡maldito seas Darien Chiba!_

**-,-,-,-,-**

-Ahora recuerdo… recuerdo que tú eres el culpable de todo… es a ti y a todos los de tu especie a quienes tengo que matar, me las pagarán y empezaré por algo muy preciado para ti… tu planeta.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Estamos todas reunidas.

-Hotaru, Mitchiru, Haruka… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No hay tiempo de explicar, alguien se acerca…

-Puedo sentirlo… es tiempo de enfrentar al nuevo enemigo- dijo la chica de cabello negro y largo que acababa de llegar guiada por su sexto sentido.

El cielo empezó a teñirse de negro y gigantescos rayos comenzaron a surgir de entre las nubes. Pronto las ocho chicas salieron a la calle para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No entiendo nada…

-Ni yo Raye…

-¿Qué hacemos Setsuna?

-Esperar, sólo esperar…

De pronto, unos gritos se empezaron a hacer presentes, la gente empezaba a desaparecer en medio de burbujas negras…

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa?

-Chicas, ya saben qué hacer…

-¡Ajá!

-¡Por el poder de Marte!... ( y todas dijeron sus palabras para transformarse…)

-¡Transformación!

Pero ni las palabras ni las plumas sirvieron de mucho, ninguna de ellas respondió…

-¡¡¡No puede ser!!!

-¡No, esto no es cierto!

-Si no podemos transformarnos, quiere decir que Serena está…

-¡Cállate, no lo digas Setsuna, no lo digas!- una chica se alejó corriendo

-¡¡¡RAYE!!!

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

**HOLA chikaaas llegó la...**

**♥ CoNeJa ReSpOnDe ♥**

**Bien chikas, les regalé una super dotación de miel de Serena y Darien. A decir verdad es la primera vez que escribo algo asi y no se como lo hice, espero no haberlas defraudado... mi intención no era ser muy descriptiva, más bien quería dar a notar y expresar el amor, la ternura y la entrega de la primera vez... espero haberlo logrado T.T**

**Me imagino que están vueltas lokas por lo que puse al final sobre los poderes... espero q les vaya gustando cada vez más el fic... Nos veremos pronto pq ahora paso a...**

**DOUSA:** chikis drikis, me alegra saber que puedo hacer cambiar tu humor con mis palabras q salen desde el fondo de mi ardillóforo cerebro jajajajaja, me gusta q sigas leyendo y que te guste mucho LOKA!! ya sabes q la ardilla trabaja a mil por hora cuando le doy golosinas de chocolate y ya vez... ayer le tocó dotación triple quedó echa bola pero satisfecha jajajaja. Nos vemos lueguito chika... y suerte en la UNI ya verás q todo saldrá bien, ;)

**ALE: **grax por el apoyo a lo que pasa estre Raye y Darien (creo q eres la unica q me apoya T.T) pero como tú dices, él no le corresponderá jamás pq está lokamente enamorado de su princesa. Gracias por leer este fic y por enviar reviews, síguelo haciendo q yo feliz contesto :D

**PANDITA:** suyi bonita no te puedes quejar d la dotación bombón chocolate/merengue de S y D. hahahahaha perdón tengo hambre T.T Pobre Raye sigue muriéndose por él pero no la pela, es más se la kitó de encima jajajaja. Me encanta q leas mis fic's chika y no me matéis en el otro pq sino¿cómo sabes lo q sigue?? T.T ten piedad d esta pobre coneja... TE kelo pandita!!

**CELIA:** grax por los comentarios (mi autoestima subió desde ese día si es q se puede más jajajaja) pronto podrán verse, este capi espero q te haya encantado por la miel derramada y ambas estamos en la tesis (mejor la kemamos jajajaja no no broma chika no le prendas NO!!!) jajajaja no me hagas caso comi chocolates y ando hiperactiva jajajajaja. Ya leí tus fics me faltó uno pero ya mis ojos no daban para más, pronto te empezaré a dar lata jajaja. Buenos nos vemos proximamente. Xau.

**ANGIE**: al fin pudimos actualizar amiga!! q lata anoche vd??? bueno bueno si q adivinaste q Lita no moriría (bueno al menos no antes de ver a la nueva serena jajajajaja) Ojalá estes armando las piexzas q mira q no vas tan desviada de mis planes jajajaja. Y no no, mi ardilla es inmortal, bueno al menos eso decia la cajita original d dond la compré jajajaja. Bueno nos vemos despuecito...

**MOON CHIBA:** hola!!! bueno con respecto a tu hipótesis del hombre q está con Sere... pues... este... ya lo sabrás pronto pronto... pero en algo sí acertaste... él sí le mandó el espejo. Eso es lo único q puedo confirmarte por el momento... Espero q sigas escribiendome tus reviews, nos vemos pronto amiga!!

**WALU:** aaaah chikaaa lloro contigo!!! grax por ayudarme con esa parte tan pero tan pero taaaaan difícil... ya dije q era difícil? jajaja me sentí como cuando hago una recostrucción y tengo q inventar q evalué al momento jajajajajaja. Bueno chika... en vd grax por tu apoyo en esta ocasión, mi corazón, mi mente y Miau te lo agradecemos jajaja. Nos vemos mañana a ver cómo me va en la ceremonia del homenaje :S recuerda q te kelo chika y grax por awantarme con mis histerias hahahaha. CHAU.

**En fin, mis chikas MAMOCHAS y las q aún no lo son, nos veremos pronto pronto. Las kero a todas y recuerden... MAMO es mi regalo de NAvidad!! jajajajaja :P:P:P SEE YOU ladies!! muak**

**atte: La CoNeJa A pUnTo D vAcAcIoNeS!!**


	9. Tres días

**Capítulo 9**

**-/-/-/- TRES DÍAS -/-/-/-**

-No puedo con esta culpa, siento que yo… yo fui quien la mató… que tal si ella supo siempre que yo… no… Serena perdóname…

Una chica se alejaba corriendo lo más que podía, no tenía rumbo definido y en su mente sólo conseguía sentirse culpable y ni siquiera con todo lo que corría podía alejar ese sentimiento.

-Corre demasiado rápido.

-Haruka… tú puedes alcanzarla fácilmente…

-Sí pero no quiero que nos separemos mucho. Algo está pasando y no sé que es.

-Vaya, piensas en nosotras…

-Calla Amy…-.-U

Todas iban detrás de la pelinegra quién parecía no se detendría jamás. De pronto una luz negra se hizo presente en el cielo. Todas quedaron inmóviles al sentir esa energía… esa energía negativa. Nadie podía ver bien el rostro de aquella mujer que apareció, sólo se vislumbraba su figura en medio de las sombras.

-"Es un placer verlas… Sailor Scouts."

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Por qué nos llamas así? Estás en un error- aclaraba Amy

-Muéstrate. Deja ver tu rostro- dijo la castaña.

-"No es necesario Sailor Júpiter y no estoy en un error, Sailor Mercury. Las conozco… a la perfección."

-¡Muéstrate ahora!

-Sí lo hiciera tus insultos y malos modos desaparecerían mi querida Sailor Uranus. No has cambiado nada después de todo este tiempo…

-Esperen… no se comporten así, debemos estar juntas… al parecer el enemigo cree saber quiénes somos.

-Vaya… hasta que habla alguien y da a demostrar su cordura, bien hecho Setsuna… o debo decir Sailor Plut, ama y señora del tiempo.

-Sí al parecer nos conoces a todas pero creo que sería justo estar a la par. No es muy educado el ser un desconocido…

-Buen intento Sailor Saturn, pero no tiene derecho ninguna de ustedes a saber quién soy y mucho menos a dirigirse de forma tan irrespetuosa hacia mí.

-¿Irrespetuosa?- dijo Raye.

-Tú…- dijo con voz aún más maliciosa y desentiendo un poco con la intención de intimidar a esa chica- tú eres la que menos debe dirigirse a mí. Tú eres quien más deberá suplicar piedad cuando acabe contigo…

-¿Por qué?- dijo temerosamente la aludida…

-Porque tú… tú eres…

Una rosa irrumpió en el viento pero no se clavo como otras veces en el suelo, la mano de la mujer que estaba entre las sombras interrumpió su camino y la tomó entre sus manos.

-¡Pero qué!- la sorpresa de Tuxedo Masked fue enorme.

-¿Sorprendido Endymión?...

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-Por tu verdadero nombre. Ya es justo que te llamen así… ¿No lo crees Darien?

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos… esa mujer los conocía, pero los conocía sin tartamudeos, sin equivocaciones y lo peor de todo es que sonaba tan natural como si hubiera vivido entre ellos.

-Te conozco… te conocemos, lo sé… algo me lo dice.

-No me digas que te está susurrando la brisa marina como siempre lo ha hecho Sailor Neptun, porque no hay ninguna brisa. No quieras atar cabos que te costará mucho trabajo…- con cada palabra que emitía se quedaban cada vez más atónitos. No salían del asombro.

-Pero hay algo que aún no comprendo… ¿dónde está la boba de su princesa?... no he visto esos ojos llenos de estúpido amor, paz y una esperanza llena de ilusiones cada vez más llenas de lodo… ¿dónde está?- esperaba ansiosamente la respuesta que le darían y en especial quién se lo diría.

-Ella… ella no ha llegado pero eso impedirá que pronto te dé tu merecido…

-Vaya… la última en hablar, Sailor Venus. Todas tienen fe en ella pero… ¿Qué harán sin sus poderes y sin su princesa?

-¿Dónde está, dónde demonios la tienes?- dijo Darien por demás encolerizado ya no la soportaba ni un minuto más su arrogancia ya estaba excediendo los límites.

-Mejor debes preguntarte dónde la dejaste príncipe… esa es una muy buena pregunta… ¿no lo crees?

El cinismo con que respondía y la habilidad para tejer las palabras la hacían ver sumamente soberbia ya estaba por terminar con la paciencia de Haruka.

-Verás tu respuesta…- Haruka se abalanzó hacia la nube pero lo único que consiguió fue una fuerte descarga de poder en su estómago que la hizo volar varios metros.

-¡Haruka!- Mitchiru y Setsuna corrieron hacia ella, pero al parecer no había sido nada más que un desmayo producto de la descarga.

-Nadie más se atreva a intentar algo más porque no creo tener piedad de ustedes, como la tuve con ella. Nos veremos pronto Sailors Scouts. Salúdenme a Serena… si la encuentran algún día.

La nube se intensificó y arrastró gran cantidad de viento, que hizo que los presentes tuvieran que cerrar los ojos a medida que desaparecía, tal como brotó.

-¡Haruka!- fueron todas a ver lo que le había pasado a la rubia, quién no había vuelto en sí.

-No puedo creer todo esto… ni siquiera sé lo que pasó. No me lo explico.

-Es porque no tiene explicación Amy. Ella nos conoce, de algún modo sabe quiénes somos y lo peor, sabe nuestras debilidades.

-Pero Setsuna… ¿no hay algún modo de saber quién es ella?

-No, sin nuestros poderes no podemos saberlo.

-Pero hace poco tu centro de granate tenía energía. Eso puede ser nuestro único recurso.

-Ya no más. Se gastó todo en la recuperación de Amy y de Lita. Si lo utilizó nuevamente mi energía vital en este tiempo se desgastaría y…

-Setsuna moriría- concluyó Hotaru.

Todos guardaron silencio, la desesperación poco a poco se empezaba a apoderar de ellos y no sabían bien el siguiente paso.

-Debo llevar a Haruka a algún sitio. Debe recuperarse.

-Con gusto las llevo Mitchiru- Darien tomó entre sus brazos a Haruka y se la llevó hacia el automóvil.

-Agradezco el que esté inconsciente…

-¿Eh?- dijeron todas muy desconcertadas.

-Es que si supiera que estás cargándola… se pondría furiosa- dijo Mitchiru ruborizándose.

-Entonces lo mejor será jurar guardar silencio- todas afirmaron y cada quien se dirigió a lugares distintos.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Serenity…- ese hombre entró en la habitación de princesa, estaba algo molesto y ella se limitó a tapar su cuerpo con la sábana, ya sabía que la regañaría por lo sucedido.

-¿Sí?- alegó temerosa.

-Ya sabes a lo que he venido… así que dímelo todo.

-Para qué si ya lo sabes- dijo apenas asomándose por la sábana.

-Pero espero una explicación cuando menos.

-Bueno yo… yo fui, es verdad; pero sabes que lo necesitaba, sabes que tenía que verlos a la cara.

-Sí, no te preocupes me agradó que aún no te dejaras ver.

-Sí, no les resultará tan fácil. Ahora deben estar reunidas preguntándose quién soy y en especial cómo es que conozco sus identidades…

-Sí. Descansa, debes estar exhausta por usar poderes cuando aún no los dominas.

-Sí, también eso lo lamento.

-Hagamos un trato mi princesa…

-¿Cuál?

-Tres días… dame tres días para entrenarte y puedas ir sin sombras a destruirlas… a exterminar ese planeta.

-De acuerdo.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Dejemos que descanse. No le veo heridas, sólo fue una leve contusión. Estará bien.

-Muchas gracias Darien.

-No fue nada Mitchiru. Debo irme.

-Espere príncipe…

-No me digas así Setsuna. No me gustan las formalidades.

-Lo lamento…

-Lamento haber sido yo el grosero pero por el momento no quiero hablar, en verdad prefiero irme al departamento.

-Pero debemos hablar, Darien… ¿no sabes dónde podría estar Serena?

-¿Crees que no me he preguntado lo mismo desde que sé que no ha aparecido?

-No es para molestarlo príncipe pero estamos todos muy preocupados por ella, pensamos que tal vez usted podría darnos alguna pista para encontrarla.

-No, ni yo mismo tengo una idea de dónde pueda estar. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa. Fue por alejarme de ella, fui un tonto.

-Cálmate Darien- dijo Mitchiru poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico- ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro. Recuerda lo que ella siempre decía… "Tú dolor es el mío". Si ella estuviera sufriendo… ya lo sabrías.

-Gracias Mitchiru, es verdad. Ella está viva, lo sé.

-Eso es lo importante príncipe. Pase lo que pase lo defenderemos al igual que a este planeta que tanto ama nuestra princesa.

-Gracias Hotaru. Ahora debo irme, por favor… puedes llamarme Darien, en verdad no me gustan las formalidades. Nos veremos chicas.

-Sí. Hasta luego Darien- dijeron las tres sailors al despedir al joven.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-No entendemos lo que ocurre.

-Es verdad Amy, pero algo me dice que ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidas. Aunque la persona que nos mantenía así no esté en este momento con nosotras.

-Lita… lo importante es confiar en nosotras, eso es vital para esta pelea.

-Tienes razón Mina.

Hasta el momento, una de ellas había permanecido en silencio no se atrevía a hablar.

-¿Tú que opinas Raye?

-¿Eh? No nada Amy. Creo que lo mejor será traer un poco de té. Necesitamos algo refrescante para tranquilizarnos.

La chica se levantó y se dirigió a otra habitación de ese templo, todas siguieron conversando de las eventualidades ocurridas ese día, todas menos una.

Raye calentaba el agua y sacaba de un refractario las hierbas para ponerlas en el agua. Pero de pronto, el frasco se cayó, al tratar de recoger los trozos de porcelana, alguien más llegó para ayudarla…

-Amy…

-Raye… ¿qué pasa?... tú saliste corriendo por una razón.

-Simple miedo…

-No, si hay alguien aquí con valentía eres tú… Raye qué es lo que te está pasando.

-Amy… yo- se lanzó a sus brazos como un gorrión asustado, su amiga lo único que hizo fue abrazarla, sabía que por el momento era lo más sensato y lo más correcto.

-No sé que es lo que pasa pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, sea lo que sea.

-Gracias…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

"_Quiero acercarme… pero se lo impide a todos los que van hacia ella. Al parecer están preocupados por su estado de ánimo. No quiere comer y todo lo que llega a probar lo devuelve… me pregunto si está bien. Creo que lo más prudente sería que llamen a un médico pero nadie parece hacerme caso… Intuyo que no me ven o si lo hacen poco les importo. No soy nadie comparado con ellos. Este palacio se me hace conocido. Siento que yo ya he estado aquí pero no puedo recordar con claridad…_

_Ahora es como si el tiempo hubiera volado… veo a esa mujer ahí, parada frente a ese pequeño resplandor en el cielo… pero hay algo extraño, no parece ser la misma… no puede ser… ella está…¡está embarazada!_

_&/&/&/&/&/&/&_

El chico caminaba por las calles, sentía que la vida se le apagaba en cada paso que daba sin ella, a veces creía que lo acompañaba con esa sonrisa y esos ojos pizpiretos cada vez que veía alguna golosina o lo besaba demostrándole el cariño que le profesaba.

Pronto pasó por ese centro de videojuegos conde la conoció y vio por vez primera, varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente y le provocaron una bella sonrisa en el rostro. En verdad aquella ocasión, a pesar de haberla molestado, le había agradado mucho más de lo que él había pensado.

Todas las veces que se encontraba con ella por azares del destino sentía su sangre hervir al tenerla cerca y le entraban unas ganas infinitas por molestarla, ya que nunca podía ser serio con ella. Inexplicablemente jamás le había inquietado chica alguna como ella, nadie lo había hecho sentir tan nervioso nunca.

-Te extraño… Serena… te extraño.

Dobló en la esquina donde por primera vez su novia lo golpeó al olvidar su cumpleaños… lindos recuerdos venían a él y no podía evitar sentirse aún apenado por ese día.

-En verdad no lo sabía princesa… jamás olvidaría una fecha tan importante. Nunca podría borrar de mi memoria el día que la mujer de mi vida nació. Mi princesa, mi dueña…

Vio el aparador de los vestidos elegantes y finos, donde Serena a menudo pasaba horas admirándolos y diciendo cuánto le gustaría tener uno.

-Si supieras… si supieras mi niña que fui a trabajar y a hacer todo lo necesario para darte un baile… el baile de compromiso que sólo una reina merece. Que sólo la princesa de la Luna merece…

Imaginaba la silueta de su chica dentro de aquél vestido en tono negro. Los dos irían igualmente vestidos. Los dos serían perfectos y al fin dirían la verdad, sobre sus identidades.

-Parece que mi sueño, nuestro sueño se fue, Serena me rehúso a penar que no estas conmigo… me niego a ver tu fantasma junto a mí… no se los dije a las demás pero no te siento… no te siento viva.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Ya empieza a oscurecer…

-Debes tranquilizarte Lita.

-¿Cómo me pides eso Amy? No puedo olvidar ese temor que le tuvimos. Por primera vez me paralicé… no supe qué hacer.

-Lo mejor es actuar con prudencia tal como nos lo sugirió Setsuna. Ahora es cuando más cuidado debemos tener. Nos conoce y en cualquier momento puede atacarnos.

-Sí. Definitivamente nos conoce pero lo que más me impactó fue cómo te habló Raye. Es como si te conociera y te tuviera mucho rencor por algo.

-No sé quién podría ser Mina. No lo sé…

Entre las cuatro cada vez se iban haciendo más conjeturas. Una más extraña e imposible que la anterior. Debían escudriñar algo, descubrir de alguna forma quién era esa extraña mujer.

-¿Y si ella secuestró a Serena y le sacó toda la información?

-¡Mina cómo crees!

-Amy, yo vi en una película que unos monstruos enormes les chupaban el cerebro a la gente y así sabían los secretos de la persona que se comieron…

-¡¡MINA!!

-Bueno, ya, ya. Sólo era una opción.

-Pero si podríamos pensar en una posibilidad así…

-¡Entonces se la chuparon! T.T

-¡No Mina! Pero es posible que el enemigo la tenga en su poder. No es algo muy normal que Serena desaparezca así de pronto.

-Sí Amy. Sólo que me preocupa no poder hacer uso de tu computadora ni de ningún otro archivo para saber la procedencia o identidad de esa chica.

Una de ellas seguía atenta viendo cómo las demás se desenvolvían y preocupaban. Ella por su parte cargaba con una culpa extra, una culpa mayor.

-Raye… ¿por qué no hablas?

-¿Eh? No sólo quiero escuchar Mina.

-Normalmente tú eres la que más habla y desde hace días estás muy callada.

-No, no es nada Lita. Sólo estoy algo preocupada por Haruka.

-Es verdad. Lo mejor será hablarle por teléfono. Me gustaría saber cómo sigue.

-Si quieres puedes hacerlo. Aquí está el inalámbrico Amy.

-Gracias Raye. Sigan hablando, me voy afuera para hablar con más claridad.

-Sí, dinos que somos escandalosas.

-En realidad sólo eres tú Mina.

-¡Lita qué dijiste!

-La verdad querida amiga.

-Ahora verás…

Entre bullas, empujones y risas las chicas poco a poco recuperaban ese humor y esas esperanzas que a pesar de todo siempre tenían.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Serenity… debes descansar para mañana comenzar con tu entrenamiento.

-Pero yo…

-Sin peros. Lo primero que debe hacer una princesa es no responder y decir a todo gentilmente sí o no, pero jamás poner objeciones.

-De acuerdo… considero que aún es algo temprano para ir a dormir.

-Muy buena respuesta. Sólo que aquí… mando yo.

-De acuerdo… sólo que no me dormiré. No puedo dormir tan temprano, en verdad.

-Me asombra que no estés agotada después de la energía que usaste. En verdad me alegra mucho que estés bien.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Mil gracias.

-Ahora descansa pequeña. Mañana será un gran y nuevo día para ti.

-Claro.

El hombre salió de la habitación. Pero sabía muy dentro que sería imposible que esa niña se quedara quieta…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Llegó a su departamento cada vez más vacío. Se ruborizaba al recordar el último día que estuvo con ella ahí, siendo suya y entregándose completamente el uno al otro.

Se quitó la camisa dejando ver su bella y fornida piel, esa piel que extrañaba las caricias de cierta rubia que amaba con todo su corazón.

Su olor se había quedado impregnado en él. Esos días lejos de ella habían sido un tremendo castigo pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacer lo posible para poder darle una gran sorpresa a Serena.

-No quise mentirte… no quise que pensaras que no te amaba porque lo hago con todo mi corazón… Serena ojalá sepas que te amo, te amo mi bombón.

Lentamente se fue al balcón. El cielo esa noche era gris y daba un mal aspecto. Se podía sentir el miedo y el frío que comenzaba a hacer helaba los huesos…

-Serena… espero que sepas que yo… te amo.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Ahora voy- un sonido de timbre resonaba en aquella casa.

-Buenas noches señora Tsukino.

-La encontraron… dígame que sí.

-ME gustaría poder hablar con toda la familia… junta.

-Si. Mi esposo y mi hijo están en la sala.

-Permiso…

La mujer de largos cabellos entró en esa casa. Los vio a los tres. Estaban tan preocupados, el papá de Serena estaba totalmente destruido y convencido que se había fugado con su novio. Sammy a pesar de disimular, también se preguntaba dónde se había metido su Serena tonta y su madre pues, era la más afectada puesto que la había notado varias veces rara…

-Sé dónde está su hija…

-¿Qué?

-Sí… ella se fue de viaje, un viaje de estudios.

-Pero no nos comentó nada…

-Eso es porque ya decidió su carrera y no quiso decir a nadie dónde estaría. Necesita estar sola para pensar sobre su futuro.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

-Porque es la verdad…

En ese momento sacó un pequeño bolígrafo que hizo estallar en pequeñas estrellas y los pares se hipnotizaron al instante. Al parecer les estaba haciendo asimilar las cosas para evitar más preocupaciones.

-Es verdad señorita… mi hija se fue al viaje que nos había comentado.

-Sí, yo soy una de las docentes y me encargó decirles que lamenta mucho el no despedirse pero como ya saben lo despistada que es, temió que el autobús la dejara.

-Sí. Por favor cuídela mucho no deje que enflaque. Por favor.

-Sí hágala pasar por trabajos forzosos y que aprenda a ser más responsable.

-No deje que salga con chicos mayores. Ella aún es una niña.

-No se preocupen, ella estará bien. Ya es hora de irme. Con su permiso.

La extraña mujer salió de la casa, se quitó las gafas y echó un vistazo hacia atrás. Esa era su antigua casa, no, la casa de Serena Tsukino…

-Adiós papá, adiós mamá… adiós Sammy.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Dejémosla descansar, lo más seguro es que mañana ya esté recuperada.

-¿Qué pasa Hotaru?

-Ella está aquí… esa mujer sigue aquí…

-Es verdad esa aura está entre nosotros…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Unos pies descalzos tocaban levemente el suelo de esa habitación. Sus ropas negras rozaban cada mueble que estaba ahí. Su respiración era increíblemente tranquila y sus manos y cuerpo eran tan fríos como la hiel.

Sus cabellos iban sueltos y largos. Poseía una de las cabelleras más hermosas a pesar que nunca la mostraba. En lo alto de su cabello llevaba un tocado hecho de flores blancas y negras. Su frente tenía esa marca tan especial, esa marca que sólo un miembro de la realeza del Milenio de plata podría tener.

Se acercó cautelosamente al chico que dormía intranquilamente, al parecer tenía pesadillas y se movía mucho sudando como años atrás.

-No temas Darien…- le dijo al oído pero él no despertó- aún no es tu hora… tendrán tres días, podrás disfrutar tu vida por tres días más… sólo eso, príncipe Endymión. Después sabrás quién soy y dónde está tu princesa…

En ese momento se levantó agitado pero ya no había nadie. La habitación estaba vacía pero en su mente resonaban esas dos palabras...

-Tres días…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**HOLA!!!**

♥ La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe ♥

He aquí la gustadísima sección q no había puesto jejeje. pero ya saben lo q es la urgencia de publicar. Bueno pues ya les he traído más dosis d acción dejando a un lado el romanticismo jejeje. Quiero aclarar q el capi anterior no era exactamente lemón pq no habñia mucha descripción, más bien era reflejar el sentimiento como ya lo habñia mencionado. No creo que haga lemones pq, aunq respeto mucho a kienes lo hacen pq vaya q son descriptivos y buenisimos, no es mi tipo de escritura. Lamento en vd si ofendo a alguien pero kisiera aclarar eso en vd. LAS RESPETO a todas. Bueno siguiendo con este fic aver si ya van saliendo más dudas o van abriendo más su panorama sobre el asunto. En el próximo capi ya sabrán el nombre del chiko q está con Serena pq aun no me decido estoy entre dos y pues mejor sigo leyendo para decidirme. Por cierto les digo q para esto tuve q leer un libro de literatura griega para ver nombres y poderes... ya ven q Naoko se basó en ellos... y ya saben la coneja culta no podía faltar (no me maten por ser somo soy Mamochas preciosas) bueno ya basta de tanto caramelo hacia mí y porfa dejenme review q cada vez son menos T.T... nos vemos pronto...

atte: La CoNeJa LeCtOrA :)


	10. El primer día

**Capítulo 10  
****"EL PRIMER DÍA"**

"_Se detuvo a mirar la Tierra desde lo alto de su balcón. Pronto sería la soberana del Reino Lunar. Su madre y su padre ya le habían dicho que era necesario empezar a instruirla como toda una bella dama, aunque ya lo era. Muy en el fondo, sabía que con el nacimiento de su bebé una nueva era comenzaría y que a pesar de lo que todos dijeran, estaban muy preocupados por el futuro…_

_-No me importa nada. Eres lo que más quiero en la vida… Mi mayor tesoro- dijo hablándole amorosamente al nuevo ser que estaba en sus entrañas._

_Pronto sintió pequeñas pataditas dentro de ella, acto que la regocijó, puesto que pensó que le estaba respondiendo._

_-Mamá te cuidará. No dejará que nadie te haga daño nunca, mi amor- tiernamente acariciaba su vientre y pronto comenzó a cantar una linda melodía que sólo los miembros de la familia real conocían. Estaba ya en el jardín cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien en el mismo lugar._

_-¿Eres tú?- volteó hacia todos lados, pero nadie le salió al encuentro._

_Vehementemente seguía cerca de las flores, hasta que vio una orquídea negra, eso significaba que él si estaba ahí._

_-Por favor… contéstame. Sé lo que te dijeron mis padres pero yo…- no pudo terminar la frase, un llanto estaba apoderándose de ella sin remedio._

_-Ya no llores… no lo soporto- dijo un hombre saliendo por los árboles. Era un hombre grande y alto. Sus cabellos eran negros como la noche y sus ojos grises, un gris tan hermoso que podrías perderte en ellos como en la neblina matinal que si te atrapa, no te deja regresar. Se veía tan fuerte que cualquiera podría desfallecer y temerle, todos se inmutaban al verlo de frente, todos menos ella._

_-Eres tú…- se lanzó a sus brazos y él la sujetaba anhelantemente, deseaba retenerla por siempre, pero su historia había sido un mal juego. Muchos lo calificaban como el error más grande que se había cometido, esa unión nunca debió suceder, nunca._

_-Sabes que esto fue un error…_

_-No, no lo fue. El amor jamás podría serlo y mucho menos ésto…- le tomó la mano a aquél hombre y la colocó arriba de su vientre. Él pudo sentir las pataditas del bebé, su bebé. Su corazón se llenó de un sentimiento cálido, nunca antes experimentado. Esa mujer le había enseñado más que nadie, lo había hecho amar y lo mejor, sentirse amado._

_-Es mí…_

_-Sí, es tu hija._

_-¿Hija?... ¿no puede ser niño?- dijo haciendo un poco de puchero._

_-No… o no sé. Pero intuyo que será una linda niña._

_-Lo que sea será bien recibido, mi amor._

_-Eso quiere decir que…_

_-Que te amo._

_Los dos se fundieron en un lindo y apasionado beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por unas curiosas Sailors que estaban cerca y al ver la escena corrieron a proteger a su princesa._

_-Princesa- se precipitó una de ellas poniéndose en guardia._

_-No te preocupes Sailor Andrómeda. No me podría hacer daño._

_-Sabe que es nuestro deber protegerla. Sus padres…_

_-¡Ya sé lo que dicen pero no me interesa! Basta de ser la esperanza de todos, a nadie le importa lo que siento, jamás lo han entendido. No me interesa velar por éste ni ningún otro planeta, quiero ser feliz._

_-¿Podrías ser feliz con un hombre que te ha engañado?_

_-¿De qué hablas Sailor Paw?_

_-Princesa… él está comprometido. Se casará muy pronto._

_-Eso no es verdad- se volteó hacia él- diles que es mentira, diles que se equivocan y que tú me amas._

_-Yo… no puedo- se volteó hacia otro lado sin poder mirarla a la cara, su silencio lo decía todo._

_-No… ¡por qué me mentiste! Jugaste conmigo todo este tiempo. No quiero volver a verte nunca- no siguió hablando porque el nudo en su garganta iba creciendo más y más._

_-Pero amor yo…_

_-No, no me digas nada. Vete. Llévenselo._

_Poco a poco las sailors se lo llevaron hasta expulsarlo de ese astro tan bello. La princesa se encerró en su habitación por días enteros hasta que una de sus mejores amigas entró en la habitación._

_-Con su permiso…_

_-Dije que no quería ver a nadie._

_-Pero su majestad…_

_-No me digas así. Sólo soy una princesa._

_-Lo lamento… me retiro._

_-Espera Sailor Plut. Lamento ser grosera contigo- la chica se incorporó en la cama invitando a su amiga a hacer lo mismo._

_-No se preocupe. Aunque no lo pueda creer lo entiendo. Es difícil darse cuenta del engaño de un ser amado, cuando se le ama con todo el corazón._

_-Acaso tú…_

_-No. Nunca me he enamorado pero sé lo que son todos esos sentimientos. Al paso del tiempo los he visto en cada ser vivo y es lo más doloroso que he podido imaginar._

_-Sí. Sé que en estos momentos no puedo darme el lujo de estar triste o sentirme débil, es cuando más fuerza debo tener._

_-Así es. Pronto será la soberana y eso es una tarea que necesita de mucha concentración y en especial, entereza._

_-Pero no venías a hablarme de eso… lo sé._

_-Bien… necesito ser sincera, lo más sincera posible._

_-Habla…"_

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Ya me siento mejor.

-Es bueno saberlo, estábamos muy preocupadas.

-Yo más… fue un sólo golpe- dijo recordando cómo había sucedido todo tan rápido.

-Sí. En verdad es muy poderosa.

-Lo que más me preocupa es que conoce nuestras identidades… aún sin transformarnos.

-Sí, es muy extraño.

-No creo que lo sea tanto… no sé porqué pero siento que ésto ocurriría algún día.

-¿De qué hablas Setsuna?

-No lo sé Mitchiru, es sólo intuición.

-Lo mejor es que comas algo Haruka. Debes recuperar tus fuerzas.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Hotaru.

-Después de comer iremos con las demás. Debemos seguir averiguando dónde está la princesa. No puede ser posible que esté en manos de nuestro enemigo.

-Debemos rescatarla. La necesitamos.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

A partir de ese mañana, sus deberes serían otros. Tenía que estar lista muy temprano. Se levantó con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero a los pocos minutos se sintió mejor. Los días al parecer empezaban a cambiar, igual que ella.

-Buenos días princesa.

-Buenos días. Me alegra no desayunar sola.

-A mi también me es grato tener una compañía tan agradable.

Los dos se sentaron a desayunar pero él no pudo evitar preguntarle algunas cosas.

-¿Anoche soñaste algo?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por los ruidos tan extraños que hacías. Todo el castillo se despertó.

-Lo lamento- dijo bajando la mirada – he estado teniendo sueños extraños.

-No son sueños; es el pasado. Tu pasado oculto.

-Entonces… todo eso sucedió.

-Sí. Te dije que ahora que vuelves a ser una misma, todos tus recuerdos volverían.

-Sí, aunque aún son un poco confusos.

-Cuando tu entrenamiento esté completo, aclararé todas tus dudas.

-Eso espero… Ghot.

-¡Recuerdas mi nombre!- el hombre se sorprendió mucho, tal vez no sería necesario que hablara con ella.

-Sí. Fue un impulso decirte así.

-Pues me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Terminaron pronto de almorzar y pronto apareció un chico de unos 18 años. Llevaba una armadura muy ajustada y sus cabellos cafés lo hacían ver deliberadamente atractivo para cualquier mujer.

-¿Mandó por mí, mi señor?

-Así es Faetón. Te presento a la princesa Serenity.

-Mucho gusto…- él no podía apartar los ojos de esa hermosa princesa. Su vestido negro y entallado la hacían ver más que hermosa, su mirada reflejada mayor seguridad que antes, ya no era más dulce, mostraba una actitud muy diferente.

-Es un placer- se miraron como si se conocieran de toda la vida, o mejor dicho, como si quisieran hacerlo.

-Él te instruirá, debes lograr concentrar tu poder hacía un sólo objetivo.

-Lo haré.

Fueron hacía el jardín y vieron las delicadas orquídeas negras que reinaban en todo el lugar. También había una variedad extraña que se llamaba rosa Black Bacará, la cual era negra como la noche, al igual que la rosa Tradescant. También había otras especies como la Fansy luna negra y el espectacular anturio negro. Algo que se veía con claridad era que toda flor nacida en ese planeta era de color oscuro.

-Todas son…

-Negras, sí. En este planeta tan alejado de la atmósfera terrestre crecen plantas tan hermosas como las de ellos, sólo que sus colores son dados de acuerdo a la energía del soberano de este lugar.

-¿Te refieres a Ghot?

-Sí. Él es el Rey de Ceres.

-No puedo creerlo y yo tratándolo sin respeto…

-Créame que él no pide nada de usted. Sólo quiere que todos paguen por lo que la han hecho sufrir.

-Es muy considerado de su parte. Y de la suya por enseñarme de ahora en adelante. Debo confesar que soy algo débil e inestable.

-Todo lo contrario, ahora tiene más poder que antes, es usted la verdadera reina de la Luna de sombras.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Ve el signo que tiene en su frente?

-Sí. Lo vi esta mañana y ha cambiado.

-Esa es la primera señal. Usted es una persona muy importante en todo el universo. Muchos previeron la aparición de un ser más poderoso que la misma creadora del universo, más que la sailor más poderosa. No tendrá límites cuando todo termine.

-Es decir que…

-Usted es el ser más poderoso en este momento. Puedo destruir un planeta entero si así lo desea…

-Pero esa misma cualidad tiene Sailor Saturn.

-Así es, pero ella moriría al hacerlo. Usted no.

Esas palabras no terminaba de comprenderlas… ¡cuánto había cambiado! O quizá… siempre había sido así.

-¿Qué me han hecho?

-Simplemente se unieron ambas princesas de nuevo. No sé muy bien la historia pero en este lugar, la princesa Serenity era terriblemente vengativa y decía que sólo vivía para encontrar a su parte buena y fusionarse.

-Entonces… siempre fui así.

-Sí, o al menos eso es lo que yo sé.

-Gracias por aclararlo.

-Ahora concentra tu energía. Evoca algún recuerdo, el que quieras y destruye la piedra.

-¿Un recuerdo negativo?

-El corazón de las personas como nosotros se guía por los sentimientos. Si evocas un recuerdo poderoso podrás hacer el bien o el mal, tanto como lo quieras. En tu anterior batalla no querías matar a esa persona, sólo querías protegerte y por eso sólo la dejaste inconsciente.

-Ahora lo entiendo… es verdad, sólo quería que no me descubriera.

-Por eso tu energía funcionó de acuerdo a tus deseos. Siempre es así.

-Entonces lo haré.

Vio fijamente la piedra y haciendo un ligero esfuerzo no sólo acabó con la piedra, sino con todo el montículo de rocas adyacentes al lugar.

"_-Es increíble…"_

-¿Algo así?- dijo sacándolo de su asombro.

-Sí. Algo así… ¿Puedo preguntar en qué pensaste?

-En mí pasado… en Endymion.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-No la han encontrado…

-No Artemis, sigue desaparecida.

-Pues yo vi a una extraña mujer en la fuente, entró como si nada.

-¿Una mujer dices?

-Sí Luna. Traté de investigar pero no recuerdo que alguien más pudiera entrar a ese sitio a excepción de nosotros, las sailors y la princesa; ni siquiera el príncipe podría.

-A menos que esté debilitándose la barrera por la falta de energía.

-No lo creo. Mencionó algo de que ella era de la familia, no entendí muy bien.

-Es muy extraño Artemis. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Yo también Luna y no me gusta nada.

-Lo mejor será decirles esto a las chicas, no me gusta que anden cabizbajas.

-A todos nos afecta no tenerla aquí. Ella es el alma de todos nosotros.

-He visto a Raye muy afectada.

-Es normal, ellas se llevaban mejor que nadie.

-Pero es diferente… me preocupa, Artemis.

-Habla con ella, sería lo mejor.

-Lo intentaré.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Buenas tardes señora Tsukino… ¿estará Serena en casa?

-Ah Darien querido. Serena mandó a una de sus maestras a decirnos que había tenido que irse de viaje escolar, que lamentaba no habernos avisado antes. Supongo que también se le escapó avisarte, ya ves cómo es de despistada.

-¿Una maestra?

-Sí. Una linda muchacha de largos cabellos negros y ojos preciosos. Me impresionó el hecho de ser una profesora tan joven- Darien sospechó algo, el enemigo había ido con sus padres a tranquilizarlos pero… porqué.

-Muchas gracias señora Tsukino, me tranquiliza saberlo. Que pase buena tarde.

-Igualmente Darien.

Al colgar las dudas le invadían. Algo no andaba bien. Tal vez Serena les había rogado para que no preocuparan a sus padres o alguna de las guerreras lo había hecho, pero era algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Se alistó para salir cuando de pronto vio algo tirado en el suelo que al contacto con el sol brilló de una manera muy especial.

Lo tomó y se dio cuenta que era un pequeño dije que él mismo le había regalado tan sólo un par de días atrás.

**-,-,-,-,- Flash Back -,-,-,-,-**

_-Serena… te compré esto._

_-¡Darien! Es hermoso._

_-Siempre olvido muchas cosas pero hace exactamente dos años te conocí, me arrojaste tu examen y eso es algo que jamás podría olvidar, porque ese día mi vida cambió por completo._

_-¿En verdad?_

_-Ahora la que olvida fechas eres tú._

_-Bueno… digamos que ando media distraída, no sé ni el día en que vivo…_

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_-Porque estoy enamorada._

_-¿De quién tengo que ponerme celoso?_

_-Pues de alguien llamado Darien Chiba._

_-Entonces no hay problema, porque soy yo._

_Se dieron un tierno beso y después él le colocó la cadena con ese dije tan lindo en forma de corazón que decía 'My Only Love'._

**-,-,-,-,-**

-Y lo eres mi princesa… eres mi único amor.

Guardó la cadena en su saco y salió directo a la calle donde vivía su novia. Se detuvo a mirar el balcón anhelando verla; que saliera como en tantas ocasiones lo hacía, que mirara las estrellas con él. No soportaba más esa espera, se volvería loco.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que no estás aquí, me cuesta mucho aceptar tu ausencia…

Siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta que llegó a un bello paraje, cerca del cementerio. Recordó que en una ocasión tuvo una cita con Raye en el lago cercano.

-Si supieras lo que en verdad sentía en aquél entonces, mi niña… Si lo supieras- cerró sus ojos y evocó aquellos días donde su mayor preocupación era encontrar el cristal de plata…

**-,-,-,-,- Flash Back -,-,-,-,-**

_Cada vez que estoy cerca de ella no sé lo que me pasa, siento un gran impulso por abrazarla y decirle que la quiero…, si, la quiero; pero al verla con 'él', tan ilusionada cuando la mira, tan llena de amor cuando le da algún consejo, no me atrevo siquiera a romper el momento. Alguien me dijo una vez que amar es dejar y procurar que la otra persona sea feliz y sé que ella lo es cuando están juntos._

_Después de la escuela, ella siempre acude al mismo lugar, donde 'él' está: mi mejor amigo. Al entrar los veo juntos platicando sobre los trucos para mejorar en su videojuego favorito¡se ve tan hermosa!, cómo quisiera poder ver de cerca esos ojos, tener tan cerca esa naricita tan pequeña, cómo deseo tomarla con mis brazos por la cintura y acercarla a mí, demostrarle cuánto me gusta y cuánto le quiero._

_Hoy la vi, estaba con una de sus amigas, se veía tan linda con su uniforme, me acerqué silenciosamente, quería abrazarla, pero me limité a ahogar mis sentimientos con un molesto "¿Qué haces aquí?", ella se enfureció (como siempre) y empezó a hablar agitada y animosamente… ¡Si supiera lo hermosa que se ve cuándo se enoja!, reí algo divertido por la escena, pero 'él' apareció, al mismo tiempo ella quedó perpleja y se ruborizó al verlo._

_-¡Hola!- saludó mi amigo, al notar mi seriedad, le dije que había ido sólo para que me prestara unas notas de la clase a la que tuve que faltar por causa de uno de mis desmayos, últimamente he tenido algunos, no sé que pasa pero no creo que sea algo grave._

_Empezaron a platicar, ella le dijo que tenía algo muy importante y serio de que decirle, le toqué la frente para medirle la temperatura porque tal vez estaba delirando (ya que ella no es tan seria) al momento de tocarla, sentí algo inexpresable, era la primera vez que tenía contacto con su piel, era tan suave que me daba miedo tocarla, cuando hice eso, se quedó petrificada, me miró con sus bellos ojos celestes y ligeramente se ruborizó, al mismo tiempo cerró sus ojos y volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado refunfuñando como siempre, nadie notó su rubor, nadie… sólo yo, sólo quien la quiere con todo el corazón. _

_Siguieron platicando animosamente, y de pronto me sentí completamente fuera de lugar, me despedí alegando un compromiso, volteó a verme y sólo atinó a decir -¡Vaya, pensé que nunca te irías!- sonreí un poco y me retiré._

_La amiga que en esa ocasión la acompañaba me estuvo mirando todo el tiempo, una vez la escuché decir que me parecía a alguien pero prefiero no tomarle importancia, en estos momentos tengo que encontrar el fantasma cristal de plata, tal como me lo dice esa princesa en sueños._

_Salí del centro de juegos, a medida que avanzaba creí escuchar pasos tras de mí, al voltear no vi a nadie, y extrañado seguí caminando. Me detuve un rato en un aparador de una tienda muy exclusiva, uno de los vestidos llamó mi atención y me recargué en el cristal para verlo mejor… -¡Qué hermosa se vería con eso!- pensé al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba, seguí mi camino ensimismado en mis sentimientos, debatiendo con mis pensamientos y al llegar a la esquina, empecé a escuchar algunos quejidos provenientes del piso…_

_-¡Ay!- dijo ella_

_-Disculpa¿estás bien?- pregunté un poco extrañado por el lugar donde estaba la chica_

_-Sí, creo que sí. Sólo me tropecé-_

_-¡Ah bueno!, entonces que estés bien- y seguí caminando sin darle mucha importancia a lo sucedido con esa chica de cabello color azabache. _

_A medida que avanzaba rumbo a la universidad, oía una voz que seguía llamándome a lo lejos, cuando de pronto alguien se colgó de mi brazo y me invitó a tomar un café._

_-¡Pero si es ella!- pensé –es la amiga de mi princesa…-_

_-Está bien, vamos a tomar el café- fui con la misma muchacha a la que anteriormente había tratado un poco mal y con el que fui descortés por no haberla ayudado cuando estaba en el suelo; tenía que hablar con alguien, distraerme un poco, no seguir pensando en ella o de lo contrario terminaría por volverle loco._

…

_-Bien¿qué quieres tomar?-_

_-¿No dijimos que un café?...-_

_-Ah es cierto, ja,ja,ja- ella sonrió realmente divertida por lo que le dije, pero al mismo tiempo estaba un tanto nerviosa por la situación…_

_Estuvimos gran parte de la tarde platicando de sus sueños, sus anhelos y también los míos…_

_-Bien, pues mi anhelo es…- enmudecí…, no podía decirle qué era lo que más deseaba, en mi mente sólo estaban esos ojos azules y esa tersa piel que había podido tocar por un breve momento._

_-Lo lamento, no debí ser tan indiscreta…_

_-No, no lo eres, lo que pasa es que por ahora mi sueño es entrar a la universidad. Debo hacerlo, no creo que tenga otro anhelo por ahora._

_-Comprendo…_

**-,-,-,-,-**

-La verdad siempre me gustaste, eras una niña tan llena de vida, tan alegre, tan distinta a mí… No podía evitar molestarte cuando te tenía enfrente, porque me ponías muy nervioso, tenía esos impulsos por besarte y no separarme de ti. No me di cuenta de cuándo me enamoré de ti, pero lo hice… no como Tuxedo Mask ni como Endymion… sólo como yo mismo. Te amo Serena… lucharé por esto y te recuperaré donde quiera que estés, te lo juro.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¡Mortuus Umbratum!- una ráfaga de electricidad acabó con un gran árbol que estaba a cientos de kilómetros del lugar.

-Bien hecho. Debes estar cansada y ha sido un día fenomenal. Pronto podrás hacerte justicia.

-Gracias Faetón, en verdad jamás imaginé todos estos poderes. Son muy parecidos a…

-A los de las guardianas de los planetas. Eso es porque tu otro yo absorbió sus energías y te devolvió los poderes que la Luna les brindó; digamos que regresaron a su verdadera dueña- le tocó con la mano su rostro y ella asustada se hizo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, sólo quiero que me recuerdes a mí también Serenity. Ojalá puedas hacerlo…- le hizo una reverencia y así ella lo tomó del brazo y entraron de nuevo en el castillo.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Unas pocas horas antes, todos se habían reunido para conversar sobre los acontecimientos, estaban las sailor interiores, las exteriores, los gatos e incluso Darien.

-Parece que estamos todos.

-Menos ella…

-Creo que ya es tiempo de dejarse de lamentaciones. Debemos apresurarnos a saber qué demonios ocurre.

-Tienes razón Haruka, no es que no queramos saber de ella, sé por lo que estás pasando, también nosotros nos sentimos impotentes, pero lo mejor será pensar bien las cosas, no podemos darnos el lujo de actuar por simple impulso.

-Tienes razón, lo lamento Amy.

Todos seguían callados en la mesa, de pronto Darien recordó esa voz que escuchó entre sueños…

-Yo escuché algo. Ayer por la noche me pareció escuchar que una voz me dijo que sabríamos todo en tres días, tal vez era Serena diciéndome que tenemos que esperar tres días más.

-Entonces hoy fue el primero de esos tres…

Al percatarse de lo que acaban de decir un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos.

-Creo que Darien tiene razón- interrumpió Hotaru.

-Siento que la princesa está muy cerca, pero al mismo tiempo la siento lejos.

De pronto, una chica abrió la puerta e irrumpió en el lugar, para sorpresa de todos…

"-Sabía que los encontraría aquí…"

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**HOLA!!!! llegué con mi gustadísima, aclamadísima y extrañadísima sección...**

**♥ La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe ♥**

**Ay q emoción n.n se acerca la hora shinwewenshona... como se pudieron dar cuenta por cada capítulo pasará un día, y la gran batalla será el trecero... Espero que le vayan entendiendo poco a poco y se vayan dando una idea de qué pasa (sino pss se esperan al tercer capi hahaha). Tengo que decirles q ando media bélica pq no me dejan reviews en NPO :...( sólo mis incondicionales MAMOchas x lo q me tardaré en actualizar (para q se les kite jajajajaja) pero creánme q lo que les tengo preparado está super WOW. igual aquí!!! hay miles d sorpresas. Si su pregunta es si será un fic corto pues sip. Creo que que tendrá si acaso 15 capítulos pq la ardilla anda rebelde y no hay muchas ideas o no sé pq luego me surge algo y lo agrando jajajajaja (VER NPO q era de 20 capis y vamos pa largo). En fin mis amigas, espero q este capi tenga buena aceptación. Nos vemos pronto!**

**DOUSA:** chikis drikis gracias por seguir de cerca éste y todos los fics y escritos de publico y los q no. Creéme q me haces feliz cuando saltas de la emoción en cada uno de ellos sé que te gustó especialmente el de Siete días jajajaja por Tumoricienta... pobre cuánto sufrió. Ya te dije q espero q pronto llegué mi inclinación hacia cierta chika de cabellos azules. En fin, espero no entorpecer tus sueños y que algún día tengas un sueño NORMAL jajaja q mira q eso de aventar tacones me está gustando cada vez más (la idea) jijiji. Bexos.

**PANDITA: **ay chikaaa qué haría si tí!! cómo te he extrañado ehh. Esa uni q te secuestra y te aparta de mii :,...( Síii Raye aki es chika rémora (el bicho q se pega y vive d ti) jajajaja. Haru ya está bien (no hay pq ser bélica siempre xula. riendo te vez más bonita) Ya vez aki estás muchos capis más. Creo que pornto estará listo el otro. ya q sigo con mi cone/minimu complot. En fin pandita precioa. Te mando muchos y artos bexos.

**YUME HIME**: se ve que lo leiste poco a poco y eso me agrada gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer a esta humilde conescritora. jijijij. Poco a poco voy actualizando chika pero espero q este capi te haya dejado al borde d la silla jajaj oc uando menos q te haya agradado. Pues Darien si está sufriendo un pokito pero ¿kien ha dicho q todo es fácil? además Serenita sufrió mucho en la ultima temporadita y pss ahora le toca un pokito a nuestro bombón. Pero creéme muy pokito. Nos vemos!!

**JESY: **pues por el momento no pueden estar juntos pero más adelante tal vez. Primero tienen q aclararse muchas cosas, lo siento. Creéme que actualizo tan rápido como puedo y mi ardilla me lo permite, a veces es difícil -.-U Gracias por tu review. Espero q sigas mandando n.n

**MINIMUSITA**: sip aprendí a darle emoción al asunto (jajaja aunq luego me salga el tiro por la colita de coneja) q weno q este wenisimo (pss d kien es!) si. por el momento me entretendré con éste y el d NPO pues ya sabes q pasa poco a poco con él jajajaja. ME ENCANTA COMPLOTEAR!! ojalá te guste chika y sino pss YA LO LEISTE jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Bueno, nos vemos pronto en el msn y recuerda q te kiero un xorro amiwi!

**NEOREINA**: HOLA!!! antes q nada lamento no poder decirte quién es la mujer embarazada pero aver si con éstas pistas ya vas intuyendo... gracias por tu review. Yo también espero q sea la misma, que regrese a ser quien es o si cambia que sea para bien... Nos vemos :)

**Bueno mis keridas amigas, nos veremos pronto en otro capi q no tardará mucho pq ya tengo la idea super clara y a la ardilla muy motivada jajaja. LAs kiero retearto!!! osea musho. BExos y abraxos conejianos.**

**Atte: La conejita Feliz**


	11. El segundo día

**Capítulo 11**

"**El Segundo día"**

Al instante una chica de cabellos cafés entró en la habitación, a metros podía verse claramente su molestia en contra de todos y cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Qué le dijeron a la madre de Serena?- exclamó en un tono bastante fuerte.

-Cálmate Molly.

-¿Que me tranquilice? Estás equivocada Amy si crees que podrás controlarme como a sus papás, no sé lo que les hicieron creer pero es mentira. ¡Hasta cuándo van a ocultarles todo! Ellos merecen que se les diga la verdad. ¡Es su hija!- la chica no pudo más y rompió en llanto. Darien se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse del piso.

-Creo que debemos hablar; nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad.

-¿Eres Darien cierto?- dijo sollozando.

-Sí y créeme que estoy igual de sorprendido que tú… vayamos al jardín debemos tranquilizarnos.

-Sí…

Los dos salieron al jardín y mientras Molly se recargaba en un árbol, Darien sólo veía fijamente la Luna.

-Molly yo sé lo que sientes tú, su familia y todos los que la quieren. Yo más que nadie los entiendo a la perfección- dijo clavándole la mirada a esa chica.

-No lo dudo Darien pero no tienen derecho a ocultarles la verdad sobre todo esto, ellos son sus padres y la aman.

-Lo sé pero créeme que yo no lo hice, es más, ninguno de nosotros sabe qué pasa. Llamé a su casa para ver si había noticias y me dijeron que una mujer había ido a avisar que se había ido de viaje, me sorprendí mucho y convocamos esta reunión. No nos explicamos nada de lo que pasa y encima…

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú ya lo sabes todo, verdad?

-Sí Darien, sé que tú y Serena se aman desde el pasado y que todas son las guardianes de Serena, la princesa.

-Me alegra que haya podido confiar en alguien, al menos ella…

-¿Qué pasa?- se aproximó al chico al notar cierto aire de nostalgia.

-Bueno, desde pequeño siempre noté que era un poco diferente a los demás niños, siempre me sentí muy solo hasta que la conocí y me enamoré de ella. Nunca tuve un amigo a quién decirle los sueños o anhelos que tenía y mucho menos poder decirle quién soy, ahora es muy diferente... agradezco al destino de haberte puesto en su camino, ella te quiere muchísimo, nunca te olvidó.

-Gracias Darien…- no sabía porqué pero estaba sonrojada. Ese hombre representaba la parte más hermosa de Serena, él era quien la había hecho más feliz desde que lo conoció.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó muy serio.

-No, lo que pasa es que ya es muy tarde, está a punto de amanecer.

-Lo sé, será mejor que regreses a tu casa.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Nosotros estaremos bien. Aún hay asuntos que resolver.

-Quiero ayudar. Le dije a mamá que estaría fuera de la ciudad dos días, en verdad quisiera saber qué puedo hacer.

-De acuerdo. Ven conmigo.

La llevó a la habitación donde las demás estaban muy inquietas, al parecer Hotaru había tenido una visión.

-¿Qué pasa?- nadie dijo nada, ahí estaba esa chica normal y lo mejor era guardar silencio.

-Lamento lo que les dije hace rato. Fui algo imprudente.

-¿Algo?- dijo Haruka con su acostumbrado tono sarcástico.

-Bueno yo…

-Molly ya sabe quiénes somos, no hay porqué seguir ocultándolo- Darien por primera vez les estaba dando órdenes, al parecer el príncipe y futuro Rey debía empezar a tomar su lugar desde ahora.

-De acuerdo Darien- dijo Mitchiru haciéndoles ver que ahora él tomaba el mando.

-Lo primero que haremos es separarnos en grupos. Alguna pista debe haber.

-No lo creo…- dijo serenamente Molly para proseguir hablando –estos días he investigado con los demás chicos y al parecer nadie sabe de ella. Fui al Crown Center, que es donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo y no está ahí. No hay promociones de dulces, boutiques ni alguna tienda que haya tenido problemas como antes. He investigado con nuestros anteriores amigos y tampoco saben nada de ella. Lo que es extraño es que desapareció de su alcoba. Ése fue el último lugar donde estuvo.

A todos les extrañó el temple de la chica, al parecer se había movido conforme a toda lógica, al no tener poderes su visión era más amplia y no tardó en hacer las investigaciones precisas para darse cuenta que no había ni rastro de ella.

-Sólo queda ir a ese lugar; donde está la fuente del Milenio de Plata- Luna le dio la razón a Artemis y todos se alistaron para ir a ese lugar.

-Darien ¿irá Molly?- preguntó Raye

-Sí. A ella le importa Serena, y a Serena le importa muchísimo.

-De acuerdo…- ella veía cómo la figura de Darien ayudaba a la castaña a ir más de prisa y por un momento sintió celos, porque quería ser ella quien fuera a su lado, pero eso era algo que jamás ocurriría y lo sabía bien.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Buenos días princesa.

-Buenos días Faetón.

-Me alegra verla tan sana y despierta. Hoy aprenderás otros trucos.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Pues concéntrate y podrás ver lo que quieras, sólo cierra tus ojos…

Serena hizo lo que se le ordenó y a base de mucho esfuerzo logró ver la figura de Darien abrazando a Molly. Al parecer iban caminando y conversando.

-No puede ser…

-¿Qué ha visto?

-Nada. No es algo relevante- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado.

-No sé lo que pasa pero le pido concentración. Cualquier pensamiento desviado puede ser su ruina. Debe centrar su objetivo.

-Lo sé, no me lo repliques.

-¿No ha soñado nada hoy?- exclamó para tratar de disminuir la tensión que empezaba a haber entre los dos.

-Bueno a decir verdad sí…

**-,-,-,- Flash Back -,-,-,-**

_-Habla de una vez Setsuna…_

_-Bueno, es bien sabido que existe una antigua leyenda que habla sobre el nacimiento de una criatura más poderosa que ninguna otra. Ese ser nacerá de la unión de la luz y la sombra._

_-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? _

_-Mi princesa… usted es la Soberana de la Luna y el hombre del cual se enamoró…_

_-Es un simple consejero del Rey de otro planeta, lo sé._

_-No. Él es el príncipe heredero de ése lugar._

_-No puede ser… entonces…_

_No pudo evitar sentirse mal, ahora comprendía el error tan grande que había cometido, por lo que tomó una decisión._

_-Quiero dejar algo en claro._

_-Lo que usted mande._

_-Cuando la niña nazca, nadie se enterará de esto. No quiero que sepan hija de quién es. Lo mejor será guardar el secreto por el bien de todos, en especial de mi bebé._

_-Como usted lo ordene._

_-Muy pronto nacerán las nuevas Sailors Scouts, así que tendrá su propia guardia, tal como la he tenido yo. Tú conocerás el secreto y sabrás quién es, sólo tú, mi guardiana del tiempo._

_-¿A qué se refiere?_

_-Para nunca saber ni decir quién es mi hija, serás asignada a la puerta del tiempo, alejada de la futura princesa. Conocerás lo que depara el futuro, pero jamás podrás decírselo bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_-De acuerdo- a Setsuna no le hizo ninguna gracia recibir esa encomienda, pero después de todo ella sólo obedecía órdenes._

_-Muchas gracias Sailor Plut- dijo dulcemente la princesa._

_-No se preocupe, es mi deber._

**-,-,-,-,-**

-Aún no comprendo mucho, si se supone que la mujer del pasado es mi madre… eso quiere decir que el bebé que ella estaba esperando, soy yo.

-Así es mi Lady.

-Pero no comprendo… ahí dice que mi padre fue un príncipe… ¿de dónde?

-No soy quién para responder a esa pregunta.

-Por favor, Faetón…

Serena replegó su cuerpo contra ese chico, que por más que ella lo negara le empezaba a provocar ciertos sentimientos muy diferentes a todo lo sentido antes por Endymión o cualquier otro hombre.

-No, Serenity, debemos continuar…- se sonrojó y trató de zafarse de ella cuanto antes.

-Tal parece como si tuvieras miedo de mí.

-No es eso, sólo que queda un día para completar tu entrenamiento.

-Preferiría no terminarlo…

-¿Qué dices?

-No es que no quiera vengarme, pero creo que no es necesario tener un entrenamiento, si después de todo, acabaré con el planeta entero.

-Pero yo creo que lo conveniente es hacerlo con prudencia. Recuerda que aún no tienes una total estabilidad y eso significa puntos débiles.

-Está bien, está bien… deja de regañarme.

-Sólo lo digo porque sabes que es verdad, no me gustaría que te hicieran daño.

-Sí, lo sé- ambos se acercaron y se estrecharon, al fin correspondió cada gesto que Serenity tenía hacia él y la abrazó con una ternura y amor infinito.

Ella se sentía totalmente cobijada por ese pecho tan masculino e inexplicablemente no quería apartarse de su lado. De pronto una nueva visión llegó a su mente…

**-,-,- Flash Back -,-,-**

_-Muchas felicidades, reina Serenity. Ha nacido la princesa de la Luna._

_-Sí, mi pequeña Serenity, mi princesita._

_-¿Ahora hará lo que me dijo?_

_-Si es necesario, lo haré…_

_-Sabe que sí, su Majestad._

_En ese momento, Setsuna usó su báculo y extrajo una pequeña semilla negra de la princesa. Lo encapsuló y lo llevó consigo._

_-Setsuna._

_-¿Sí?- se giró y vio a su Reina._

_-Ésta será la última vez que nos veamos…_

_-Lo sé, Reina Serenity._

_-Lo lamento mucho. Pero espero que alguna vez me perdones._

_-No tengo nada qué perdonar, es mi deber, sólo eso._

_-¿Puedo preguntar qué harás con esa semilla?_

_-La llevaré a su lugar de origen, no debe preocuparse._

**-,-,-,-,-**

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí… ¿cómo llegué aquí?

-Tranquila, sólo te cargué para recostarte en medio de estas flores. Delirabas un poco.

-Fue una visión, sólo eso.

-De acuerdo, lo mejor será ir a comer, estás muy pálida y eso no me agrada.

-Faetón…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

**-Por lo que tú representas para mí, Serenity.**

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Bien, aquí es…

-Antes que nada, debo advertirles que no podemos cruzar todos juntos, sólo está permitido entrar tres personas a la vez. Sólo tres de nosotros tiene derecho a atravesar.

-De acuerdo… opino que esas tres personas sean Darien, Luna y Haruka- mencionó Amy.

-Pues a decir verdad, tú eres más sensata que yo, Amy. Deberías ir tú.

-Creo que esa es la mejor opción, aquí no es necesaria la fuerza, sino la astucia. Ve tú Amy.

Una vez ya escogidos los tres elementos, entraron y Luna los llevó hasta el lugar donde se hallaba la fuente.

-Por favor… responde a nuestra súplica- dijo Luna, al mismo tiempo que los tres observaban un haz de luz desprenderse de la cúspide de la fuente, donde emergía la figura de una luna en cuarto creciente.

Las aguas que antes eran mansas, se empezaron a inquietar, por lo que Amy habló.

-Por favor… no te inquietes, sé que nunca he venido a verte pero sé que estás aquí… mi guardián, mi protector…- amy caminó sobre el agua como si se tratara de un espejo.

Darien y Luna veían atónitos cómo el agua la envolvía haciendo referencia a una jaula de agua. Nunca habían entrado a ese lugar que ahora se tornaba mágico para la Sailor del agua.

Cada movimiento que hacía era sonoramente imitado por el agua, como si de una danza se tratara, y Amy se movía al compás de los latidos de su corazón.

-Luna… ¿qué ocurre?

-No lo sé. Nunca se había comportado de esta forma.

-Pero no la lastima, al contrario, parece alegrarse por su visita, incluso sin estar transformada.

-El alma de una sailor está más allá de sus vestiduras y poderes, su corazón siempre es el que ha hecho valer su honor como guardiana, sólo eso.

De pronto, Amy fue transportada por el agua de un lugar a otro, como si esos hilos mágicos de agua la guiarán por toda la cueva. Al finalizar, fue depositada suavemente en tierra y abrió los ojos.

-Darien…

-¿Sí?

-Nuestra princesa… la princesa que nosotros conocimos ha muerto.

……

-¿Qué hacen que tardan tanto?

-Cálmate Haruka- le dijo Mitchiru con una sonrisita.

-Espero que ahí encuentren soluciones- exclamó Setsuna mientras veía a Hotaru.

-O al menos el paradero de Serena- contestó Mina.

-Creo que debemos comenzar a darnos por vencidas…

-¡Eso nunca Raye! Si nosotras estuviéramos en peligro ella sería la primera en buscarnos sin descanso.

-¿Estás segura? Yo creo que lo primero que hubiera hecho sería ponerse a llorar, después de todo, siempre lo hace.

-Te desconozco, después de todo ahora veo que tu cariño hacia ella siempre fue sólo una falsedad. Nunca debiste ser una sailor, no mereces ese honor.

-Tranquilízate Haruka.

-No me digas que nunca antes lo has pensado. No me vengas a decir que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa…

-Debemos estar más tranquilos, Haruka por favor, no digas cosas de las que después puedas arrepentirte.

-Setsuna, hasta tú lo notas, es como si Raye quisiera que Serena no apareciera. Después de todo, le quedaría el camino libre.

-¿Camino libre?

-Sí Lita. ¿O acaso no te has dado cuenta de que Raye muere de amor por el príncipe?

-Eso no puede ser…

-No puede pero es la verdad irrefutable, Mina. Lo quiere para ella sola.

-Cállate Haruka, basta- Raye no podía más y se echó a llorar ante la estupefacción de todas las presentes.

-¿Qué me calle? Vaya, aunque lo haga tu osadía no desaparecerá. La traicionaste, tú su supuesta mejor amiga.

-¿Mejor amiga?- esas palabras habían lastimado a la única de las presentes que no tenía un historial lleno de batallas ancestrales.

-Molly…

-No te preocupes Mina, entiendo bien. Sé que ustedes han sido el soporte de Serena durante mucho tiempo pero aún así, no me acostumbro a la idea… lo lamento.

-Creo que no debo hacer nada aquí, mi presencia les molesta y no quiero incomodar a nadie.

-Pues eso es lo mejor, retírate.

-**¡Basta ya!**- una voz se hizo presente ante los espectadores, y esa voz les inquietó muchísimo.

-¿Quién eres?

**-Alguien que al igual que ustedes, guerreros de la Luna llena, está preocupada por la princesa. No debemos fragmentarnos, ahora es cuando más juntos debemos estar- **la bella dama, al parecer era una sailor scout. Sus vestiduras eran similares a las de todas ellas, excepto de su falda era color guinda, su moño era verde y como gargantilla portaba una cadena finamente eslabonada.

-No podemos fiarnos de las desconocidas, mejor dinos tu nombre.

-Sí, sé que soy una descortés. Mi nombre ante los mortales es **Rivka Juno**, estudiante del colegio **Suhoichi**; y ante ustedes soy **Sailor Andrómeda**, guardiana de la antigua Reina de la Luna llena.

-No entiendo nada…

-Verán, antes de que ustedes nacieran, existíamos doce guerreras encargadas de custodiar el Milenio de Plata. Todas éramos diferentes y teníamos cargos básicamente burocráticos. Una de esas doce personas soy yo, y otra es…

-YO.

-¿Setsuna?- Mitchiru miró incrédula cómo su amiga se deslizaba al lado de Sailor Andrómeda.

-Sí. Yo soy una de las doce milenarias sailors y también una de las diez de la nueva era.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-A Sailor Plut se le encargó una comisión muy importante el día que la princesa nació. El mismo día que nacieron ustedes como guerreras y se les encargó el cuidar y velar siempre por la felicidad de la pequeña. Necesitaban una líder, alguien que les enseñara y fuera su maestra, esa fue Sailor Plut.

-¿Pero ella no cuidaba la puerta del tiempo?

-Eso es algo que nosotras no tenemos muy claro. Sólo sé que ustedes fueron entrenadas por ella, lo demás aún para mí es algo confuso.

-Entiendo…

Una y otra vez, Raye se repetía las palabras de esa supuesta Sailor milenaria… _"nacieron ustedes como guerreras y se les encargó el cuidar y velar siempre por la felicidad de la pequeña"._ Ella no estaba cumpliendo esa encomienda y a pesar de lo que todos le decían, sí le pesaba el no poder efectuarla.

La Sailor siguió contando algunas cuestiones que recordaba, auxiliada por Setsuna, que también aportaba algunos datos con tal de saciar y tratar de recordar esas experiencias tan arraigadas en su memoria.

De pronto, al caer la noche, Darien salió con Amy en brazos, al parecer estaba muy cansada y dormía plácidamente en su regazo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-En realidad pasaron muchas cosas extrañas… pero ella aseguró que Serena está muerta.

-No, no puede ser…

-¿Qué pasa Sailor Andrómeda?

-Si eso lo dijo la diosa del agua entonces… todo ha empezado.

-¿A qué te refieres con todo?

-A lo que tanto miedo provocó en la Luna…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

**Bienvenidos a la única, inigualable, simpática, irreverente y kukisección de….**

♥**-/-La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe -/-♥**

**Ay mis chikas y chikos qué cosas pasan en la vida!! Y para seguir en el orden armónico de la mía, pues decidí actualizar esta mega maravillosa historia (jajajaja) y he aki otro interesantísimo capítulo. Por cierto TIENEN QUE DEJAR REVIEW mis historias están muriendo lentamente y si no hay reviews la ardilla tiene q tomar antidepresivos y ya saben q eso mata neuronas. Si vieran la pobre cómo ha sufrido… pero weno, aki se hace lo posible.**

**En fin, me paso a los comentarios personalizados de aquellas bellezas q SI me dejan comentario y a las cuáles agradezco su valioso tiempo :D ándale si no me dejas no t kerré…. No, mentiras, déjaloo :……( al menos para q dejes a una pobre coneja feliz por un instante (ay ya soné a limosnera pero no me importa jajajaja)**

**DOUSA:** vaya yo sé que este fic te encanta amiguita mía, como verás tu chika acuática tuvo un importante papel en este capi. Así que no podrás kejarte eh! Y sip efectivamente mi Serenita no está embarazada, o al menos, no aún jajaja. Ni modo, algún día tendrá a Rinicienta muy a mi pesar. Sigue leyendo chika q yo encantada q lo hagas ;)

**ANGIE:** ay mi amiguita xula, bella, y pochocha yo creo que si se te va a hacer d q sea más largo pq ya metí a las guerreras milenarias :D ay q genial soy así q chance y sí aumente la dosis d capis. Es q a la ardilla ya la motivan jajajajaja. Digamos q ya hay chiko conejo y eso es dosis extra de morfina para mi pobre ardilla cada vez más tuerta :D Sigue leyendo q yo igual haré con los tuyos :D

**BUNNY CK: **tocaya mía si ya sé que no soportas a Raye, no sé pq pero lo intuí jajaja en este fic será bastante odiosita pero ni modo, así lo amerita su personaje. Ntp por no dejarme review la vez pasada en NPO, la cicatriz estará pero el rencor se fue jajajajajaja ntc, pero yo sé lo q es la uni además q luego crees dejar review y se te pasa jajaja (en verdad eso me pasa!) así q al menos sé que d alguna forma me lees y eso me llena d felicidad :D besos también para ti.

**NEOREINA:** creo que sí, ya se aclaró bastante de lo que pasa en ese y en este capi. Sé que surgirán más dudas, en especial de Setsu, pero espero que te haya dado cuenta de algunas pistas q dejé sueltas por ahí. Y sip está ardilla dice q lenta pero segura jajaja creo q la cambiaré mejor por tortuga XD

**JAZ:** Gracias x tus porras. Y me tardo sólo lo necesario, ya sabes entre tantos papeles… pero créeme q se hace lo humanamente posible para estar aki al público.

**CELIA:** seeeeee yo también kiero uno así. momento… puedo pedirlo como regalo del día del maestro?? Jajajaja no pero esto es para q veas q puedo ser un poco melosa y contribuir a nuestra fábrica de miel jajajaja.

**KIRA MOON:** aaay q bueno q te guste mi historia y q ahora la leas :D me hace feliz q a las personas les guste lo q mi ardilla loca recrea en su pekeña cacahuamente. Ay mi darien jamás podría hacerlo sufrir, chance y un pokito pero ni yo misma aguantaría tanto dolor… así q ntp no derramará más lagrimitas.

**PETITE ET SANS DEFENSE:** luego me traduces eso q mi francés no es tan avanzado pekeña. Es algo así q pekeña e indefensa?? Jajaja no sé pero luego me dices. No tendrás que morir por saber qué sucederá pq aki está el segundo día! Espera el tercero q esta uuuuy más bueno todavía.

**Y bien, mis chikas hermosas. Aquí les dejo este capi bello, el tercero traerá sorpresitas pq Sere terminará su entrenamiento y recordará TODO:D**** así q no se lo pierdan y sino me dejan review no escribiré hasta q la ardilla se recupere del paro cardiaco q le dará jijiji. Conebesitos . **

**Atte: La CoNeJa En ViSpErAs De Su DíA. (15 de mayo día d la conemaestra)**


	12. El tercer día

**Capítulo 12**

**EL TERCER DÍA**

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó ansiosamente Lita.

-Hay muchas cosas que ameritan ser explicadas pero al parecer ya no hay mucho tiempo.

-Pues según nosotros nos queda sólo el día que comienza…-dijo Darien mientras recostaba a Amy en el pasto.

-Así es. **La Reina de la Luna de las sombras** regresará y lo conquistará todo.

-¿Reina de la Luna de las sombras?

-Sailor Scouths, esta batalla que se está presentando viene desde el pasado, aquel pasado que une la luz con la sombra. Desgraciadamente hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos para evitar esa unión pero… fallamos.

-¿Unión? No entiendo nada de lo que nos dices.

-Creo que lo mejor será retirarnos y ponernos más cómodos, tengo una historia que contarles…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Buenas noches Serenity, debo retirarme.

-Espera Faetón… esta será mi última noche aquí y no me gustaría dormir, no hoy.

-¿A qué se refiere princesa?

-Llévame a caminar, necesito pensar…

-De acuerdo.

Al poco rato estaban frente a una especie de cueva, Serenity entró y pudo ver un hermoso manantial brotando, además de estalactitas que parecían diamantes pendiendo de las paredes de ese lugar. Todo era mágico y ella se sentó en una roca, esperando que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo.

-Anda, siéntate a mi lado.

-No, es mejor que me quede aquí por si alguien aparece.

-¿No me han dicho que no soy perseguida en este planeta?

-Pues no, pero es lo más prudente.

-Siento como si me tuvieras miedo… ¿qué fuiste de la anterior princesa de este lugar?

-Se lo he dicho, no soy quién para decírselo.

-Por favor…- Serena se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia él en un impulso. Tomó su rostro y miró esos ojos grises que desde hacía tiempo parecía conocer… no pudo quitarse inmediatamente y en un impulso la abrazó.

Ella lo recibió gustosa, más de lo que creía. Cada vez que lo tocaba, una nueva sensación se apoderaba de ella, es como si en ese abrazo creciera algo dentro de ella misma o como si algo de pronto se diera cuenta de que aún podía amar a otra persona, podría abrir una nueva puerta y cerrar otra…

Mientras se abrazaban, nuevas imágenes vinieron a la mente de la princesa, se apartó un poco hacia atrás… se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se balanceaba de un lado a otro, no podía concebir esa verdad, no creía ser quien era.

-Tú eres…

-Serenity…yo

-No… llévame con el rey, por favor.

-Pero…

-Llévame con el rey, Faetón.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Ya la arropé, me quedaré con ella mientras hablan.

-Muchas gracias Molly.

La chica se encerró y se dedicó a vigilar el sueño de Amy quien todavía no volvía en sí.

-Ahora es necesario que nos digas muchas cosas.

-Neptune, sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero sólo puedo decirte que…

"Hace mucho tiempo, más del que pudiéramos contar, la princesa de la luna estaba bajo la custodia de doce guerreras místicas o milenarias, todas nosotras vigilábamos desde diferentes puntos del cosmos una aura negativa que se acercaba al satélite terrestre. Casi nadie lo notaba, pero **Sailor Orión **fue la primera en informarnos que algo pasaba.

Todas acudimos un día como cualquier otro y él estaba ahí…"

-Un momento… ¿hablan de Endymión?

-No, Sailor Venus, te estoy hablando de la primera reina de la luna, la madre de la ahora princesa lunar.

-Eso quiere decir que eso fue antes de que nosotras naciéramos.

-Así es Sailor Saturn. Es cuando tú aún dormías por órdenes de la reina.

-Sí, ya veo…

-Pero… ¿De quién hablas específicamente?

-Verás…

"Todas las sailors temimos mucho al ver que un joven, aparentemente morador del planeta Ceres estaba rondando cerca del castillo y más nos inquietamos al verlo con la princesa. Muchas fuimos a alarmar a los Reyes, pero al parecer no había mucho peligro. Sailor Plut fue la única en darse cuenta del amor que poco a poco le comenzó a profesar la princesa a ese individuo. Investigamos y… nos enteramos de que él no era sólo un morador, era el príncipe heredero del planeta Ceres"

-¿Ceres?

-Pero eso no, no es posible.

-Aún no comprendo qué tiene que ver con nosotros toda esa historia.

-Verás Mars… Cuando nos enteramos de quién era, la Reina ya estaba embarazada.

La sala enmudeció, ahora comprendían la magnitud de la fuerza de Serena pero aún así seguían quedando cabos sueltos.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Quisiera hablar con usted, rey Ghot.

-Claro, déjanos solos Faetón.

-Quisiera que se quedara, no tengo inconveniente en que él escuche.

-Entonces lo mejor será que te quedes, Faetón.

-De acuerdo señor, como usted ordene.

El Rey se sentó cómodamente en una silla, quería escuchar a la chica, quien al parecer ya lo recordaba todo.

-Sé que hace mucho tiempo mi madre se enamoró de un hombre y de esa unión nací yo. Sé que ese hombre era un habitante de Ceres, este planeta.

Al oírla, el hombre se acercó a ella lentamente, le acarició la mejilla y depositó un beso en ella.

-Mi pequeña, yo soy aquél hombre que se enamoró perdidamente de la Reina Serenity. Tú eres mi pequeña hija.

-¡¿Por qué nunca estuviste conmigo?!- gritó exasperada.

-Porque las sailors milenarias se encargaron de hacerme a un lado.

-¿Sailors Milenarias? Estás equivocado, sólo existen las sailors scouths.

-No, no es así. Esas malditas guerreras defendían a tu madre hace siglos, y una de ellas, la única que no reencarnó, trajo a mí la semilla que tanto amo…

**-,-,-,- Flash Back -,-,-,-**

_-Príncipe Ghot…_

_-¿Una Sailor aquí en mis dominios? No sé a qué has venido._

_-Vengo a traer lo que dejaste en el Reino lunar._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_La extraña mujer sacó un pequeño frasco tubular y lo depositó en las manos del príncipe._

_-Ésta es tu hija. _

_-Pero es sólo un frasco. ¿Qué hago con él?... ¿Por qué dices que es mi hija?_

_-El tiempo te dará las respuestas que quieres, sólo ten mucho cuidado con su contenido._

_-Pero…_

_-Debo irme, no es grato estar en este mundo…_

_Y así esa Sailor dejó en ese recóndito lugar una flor que más adelante nació causando la alegría de aquél hombre que poco a poco se hundía en el dolor y el rencor._

**-,-,-,-,-**

-Entonces naciste y me llenaste cada día de alegría, te convertiste en mi mundo, hasta que me di cuenta que no eras como las demás niñas. Poseías un corazón oscuro y pronto me enteré que en el Milenio de Plata existía una princesa hermosa. Esa pequeña era rubia y de largos cabellos, delgada y de facciones finas, todo concordaba con mi hija, sólo que mí Serenity tenía la mirada fría y por lo que escuché, la princesa de la luna, era todo lo opuesto.

-¿Entonces aquí también existía una princesa, verdad?

-De cierta forma sí. Cuando la tragedia llegó al Milenio de Plata y en la luna murió la princesa, mi hija poco a poco iba entendiendo quién era y juro venganza por no tener poderes. Ella era sólo una persona común y corriente, a diferencia tuya, que tenías toda la fuerza.

-¿Una chica normal?

-Sí. Tiempo después, supe que ese era tu verdadero sueño y que Serenity jamás te dejó cumplirlo. Siempre tuviste que proteger a extraños que no tomaban en cuenta tu sufrimiento, ni siquiera sabían quién eras y mucho menos recibías reconocimiento.

-Eso es verdad… jamás nadie me dio las gracias por protegerlos y al final, los que más amé me traicionaron.

-Ahora lo entiendes, a mí me pasó igual. Tu madre jamás me dejó acercarme, nunca pude cruzar palabra con ella de nuevo.

-¿La amaste?

-La amé tanto o más de lo que puedo odiarla por haberme separado de ti.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¿Pero entonces la princesa es mala?

-No Venus. La reina hizo alguna especie de hechizo para que la herencia de su padre, fuera nulificada.

-¿Y entonces?

-Pienso que ese hombre de alguna forma pudo saber que su hija renació en la Tierra. Creo que su familia pudo haberse llevado a la princesa.

-¿Pero para qué?

-No lo sé. No podría saberlo, no lo conocemos.

-Si se la llevó no creo que sea para algo bueno…- comentó Darien – lo mejor será ir por ella a ese planeta.

-Eso es imposible. Nadie sabe donde está.

-Tú mencionaste que hay más sailors milenarias… ¿dónde están?

-Bueno, a decir verdad ni yo misma lo sé. Como lo mencioné tengo vagos recuerdos de lo que fue. No sé si renacieron y tienen poderes. Yo lo descubrí hace poco.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Bueno Uranus, creo que por el momento eso no es algo importante. Sólo sé que hoy será un día decisivo.

-¿Decisivo?

-Así es Mars… yo tengo la cualidad de poder detectar el cambio de la quietud de las cosas. Yo detecto el miedo y este planeta lo tiene. Algo malo ocurrirá hoy.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Amy… ¿estás bien?

-Sí. Molly… gracias por cuidar de mi.

-No te preocupes, sólo te desmayaste.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-¿Quieres ir con las demás? Están en la sala.

-No, prefiero platicar contigo… ¿estás asustada verdad?

-Mentiría si te digo que no. Todo es peor de lo que pensé, nunca me hubiera imaginado todo por lo que ustedes deben pasar.

-Cuando un enemigo aparece, muchas veces debemos sufrir, pero todo lo hacemos con el mismo amor que Serena le tiene a este mundo, que como una vez lo dijo, le ha dado lo mejor de su vida.

-¿Te refieres a Darien?

-Sí, a él, a sus padres, amigos y a nosotras… todas las risas, sueños, ilusiones, fracasos, todo nos lo ha dado este mundo y por eso juramos protegerlo.

-Ya veo…

Las dos se sonrieron amablemente y Molly ayudó a Amy a levantarse de la cama, pues aún estaba un poco débil; así fueron a la sala a seguir escuchando algunas verdades que comenzaban a salir a la luz.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Entonces…

-Serenity a pesar de ser un monstruo, según tus guardianas, soy tu padre y jamás te haría daño, al contrario, odio a esos seres insignificantes que te han desvalorizado y herido.

-Lo sé… padre. Yo también y pagarán su osadía. Jamás perdonaré que me hayan apartado de ti, nunca…

Ambos se abrazaron y de pronto, la chica desprendió un haz de luz. Nuevos ornamentos se hicieron presentes…

Un vestido negro entallado y en corte halter se hizo presente. Llevaba un gran dije circular con extraños símbolos grabados, en el pecho. Sus cabellos se hicieron más largos y ya no los llevaba sujetos en dos alegres colitas, la cabellera dorada ahora daba paso a una con rayos en color negro y sus ojos dejaron de ser azules para tornarse dorados, los ojos estaban finamente delineados en tonos oscuros e incluso sus labios eran como el ébano. Sus manos llevaban cadenas entrelazadas y su mirada había dejado de ser angelical para convertirse en una dulcemente fría.

-Serenity…

-Faetón, deja de llamarme así…

-De acuerdo. Supongo que ahora que conoces la verdad sabes manejar mucho mejor tus habilidades.

-Así es…

Realizó un pequeño conjuro con el cual apareció una pequeña esfera oscura en su palma derecha, vio decididamente a su padre y rió irónicamente. Después miró a Faetón y así supo que estaba preparada para comenzar su venganza…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Entonces pronto vendrán a atacarnos, aunque nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada para defendernos.

-Lamentablemente así es. El Cristal de Plata es el que les daba la energía suficiente para abastecerlas de poder, la princesa Serenity tuvo que dejar de amar este mundo para que eso pasara o…

-¿O qué?

-Príncipe… la otra explicación es que ella haya muerto. Lo cual me empiezo a temer que es verdad…

El chico se levantó sin decir nada, alegó que debía salir un rato a caminar y cerró la puerta sin decir más.

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas unas a otras y sólo bajaron levemente la cabeza, no tenían muchas esperanzas de salvar al planeta y más sin su princesa, la esperanza era nula.

……

Darien caminó por las calles vacías de la ciudad, era muy tarde y a decir verdad no le interesaba mucho a dónde se dirigía. Poco a poco, llegó al Crown, y de pronto los recuerdos del primer encuentro con Serena vinieron a su mente.

Recordaba su alegría, su chispa, el carisma con el que lo había conquistado sin poder percatarse de ello. Recordaba los encuentros casuales y la forma en la que no podía controlar molestarla en cuanto la veía. Evocó aquél baile donde le robó su primer beso, la graciosidad con la que danzó sólo con él, los momentos en los que podía mostrarse tal cual sólo con ella, la vez en que le contó todo su pasado aún no conociendo quiénes eran en realidad. Esa candidez no estaba ya a su lado, y lo que más le pesaba era no haber estado ahí para decirle y demostrarle cuánto la amaba y sobretodo después de aquella noche que se habían profesado su amor entregándose completamente.

-Fui un tonto al haberte abandonado así, pensé que iba a ser lo mejor, que te podría sorprender anunciando nuestro compromiso el día de tu cumpleaños, mi amor, sólo quisiera verte una vez… una vez más.

Miró al cielo y en ese instante una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento, Darien cerró los ojos y lentamente comenzaron a resbalar algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo lago de siempre, donde había ido con Serena en innumerables ocasiones a pasear en bote. Se acercó al muelle y se sentó a la orilla. Vio su reflejo en el agua y por instantes creyó ver la silueta de una mujer, pero al volver a ver para aclarar un poco su vista, la imagen se disipó.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Ya llegó…-todos voltearon a ver a Raye, quien comenzó a temblar de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?- Lita se acercó a ella porque al parecer había entrado en un trance profundo.

-Algo terriblemente maligno ha entrado a este mundo- las palabras de Hotaru asustaron a todas las presentes y vieron cómo el cielo parecía partirse en pedazos con cada rayo que comenzó a caer sobre la Tierra.

El viento soplaba fuertemente y la tempestad apenas comenzaba, las chicas salieron de aquel conocido departamento para encontrase con una ciudad vacía, sumida en tinieblas.

-Esto se parece a…

-¿A qué?

-Me han dicho que Ceres se rige por el corazón de las personas, la persona que ha hecho esto, odia a este mundo más de lo que imaginamos. Ha sido capaz de cambiar su atmósfera en un instante.

-Debemos intentar transformarnos.

-Pero Haruka…

-¡Es la única forma para luchar Mina!

-Eso no es verdad…

-¿Qué dices Raye? Mejor deberías callarte no eres quién para opinar.

-Si ustedes han sido leales a Serena deberían saber que ella sería la primera en oponerse a pelear y a resignarse, nos enseñó que la confianza en nosotras mismas y al resto de las personas, es más importante que cualquier pelea.

-Raye tiene razón Haruka, debemos esperar y conocer al enemigo, es lo más prudente por ahora.

Un haz de luz dorado se hizo presente cerca del parque número 10, aquél lugar tan simbólico para todas.

-¡Debemos ir hacia esa luz!- exclamó Mina

-Pero debe ser una trampa- repuso Mitchiru

-Por ahora es lo más prudente que podemos hacer- concluyó Setsuna

-Pero… ¿y Molly?

-Yo estaré bien, ustedes vayan y rescaten a Serena.

Sailor Andrómeda se le quedó viendo fijamente a esa niña, le sonrió un poco y salió corriendo a alcanzar a las demás, quienes ya iban hacia ese lugar.

…….

-¿Quién eres?

-Vaya príncipe, tan pronto me has olvidado, pero no es para menos, lo nuestro fue hace mucho tiempo…

-Habla y dime quién rayos eres.

-Mi nombre no importa mucho por ahora. Te di el plazo de tres días y está a punto de terminar el tiempo…

-Entonces sí eras tú.

-Sí, fui a tu habitación a decirte los días que te quedaban de vida a ti y a tu mundo. Hoy es el final.

-¡Muéstrate!

-No uses tu tono enérgico conmigo. Me verás hasta que lleguen tus guardianas y tu princesa.

-Ella… ella no vendrá- dijo con aire melancólico.

-Lástima. Al menos aquí están tus guerreras…

Todas llegaron para ver a la mujer que desprendía esa aura maligna, la cual estaba en medio del lago, caminando hacia ellos sobre el agua.

-El agua está quieta, tiene miedo…

-¿De qué hablas Mitchiru?

-Haruka, ella no es alguien común.

-¿Y ahora me lo dices? Vaya que tienes el don de la observación.

Cada una de ellas sentía cómo el corazón les latía aceleradamente y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

-Hola a todas…

Esa voz, querían reconocerla pero no lo lograban, la mujer los paralizó y caminó entre ellos para que pudieran verla detenidamente.

Ni uno de ellos pudo murmurar o decir algo, era terriblemente imponente y había hecho una especie de hechizo para que no pudieran hacer nada mientras se acercaba a la única persona a la que no le había hecho ninguna especie de artilugio.

Darien la miraba fijamente, debía buscar alguna forma de ayudar a las demás sin causar daño.

-No podrás ayudarlas, tu poder es insignificante. Ni siquiera el Cristal de Plata podría ayudarlos.

-¿Cómo sabes de él?

-Todo el Universo sabe de su existencia y su gran poder. Pero sólo yo sé que ese cristal… ya no existe.

-¡Mientes!- Darien trató de acercársele pero una especie de barrera lo echó al suelo.

-Es difícil aceptar que tu princesa murió y más difícil es entender que fue por tu culpa, por tu abandono, por tu falta de amor, es una pena que siempre llevarás sobre tus hombros.

Darien estaba más sorprendido que nunca, esa mujer le había leído cada pensamiento como si lo hubiera conocido de toda la vida…

-¿Asombrado? Deberías príncipe Endymión. Conozco más de ti de lo que puedes imaginar…

-¿Quién eres?- esta vez lo dijo en un tono más suave, acercándose a la mujer que lo miraba seductora y lo atraía irremediablemente.

-La pregunta correcta es otra… ¿quién quieres que sea?...- los dos acortaron distancias, Darien seguía hipnotizado y las miradas de las guerreras eran dignas del horror que sentían en su interior.

-**¡Dagas de diamante!**- un poder emergió de las sombras e hizo que la mujer retrocediera.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- la chica estaba realmente encolerizada y volteó a todos lados buscando a la dueña de ese poder.

-¿Eres tú?- Sailor Andrómeda se alegró al escuchar esas palabras, al parecer había reconocido a una de sus compañeras.

"_Formo parte del pasado del Cosmos infinito, soy una luz en medio de las sombras, soy una de las doce constelaciones errantes… soy __**Sailor Liux**__"_

Las miradas se centraron en ella, pero a pesar del poder lanzado por la recién llegada, no pudieron deshacer el hechizo.

-Veo que ahora hay más guerreras… interesante, aunque al final todas tendrán el mismo destino.

-¡Debes detenerte, devuélvenos a nuestra princesa!

-Es ella quien no quiere regresar, es ella quien no volverá jamás a este tonto e insignificante planeta…

-¿Insignificante? Tal vez lo sea para ti, pero para ella es eso y mucho más, su sueño es protegerlo, cuidar de él junto con la persona que más ama- esas palabras las recordaba bien, recordaba aquella promesa que se habían hecho, pero también reconoció que esos era anhelos que pertenecían a un pasado lejano.

-Ya no lo es, Mercury… ya no lo es- las soltó de su prisión y cayeron poco a poco al suelo, en ese instante, Sailor Liux trató de invocar un nuevo poder, pero esta vez, la princesa le ganó el pensamiento.

-¡Maremoto… negro!- ante las palabras de aquella mujer, todos palidecieron y más aún al ver el poder que usualmente Sailor Neptune dominaba, era irradiado por el enemigo.

En realidad no hirió a nadie, sólo puso al margen a unas cuantas de las chicas, que tuvieron que asegurarse corriendo en varias direcciones.

-Ya es hora de irme…

-Espera. ¿Dónde está Serena?- dijo Darien desesperado, algo le decía que esa chica sabía mucho más, algo le pasaba con ella, no era un enemigo como los demás.

-Te lo dije antes… ella no quiere verte.

-Eso es mentira… ella me ama.

-Tal vez ella sí, pero tú nunca se lo demostraste… ese es tu crimen príncipe, tú la mataste.

Darien se arrodilló vencido mientras la chica se disipaba en una nube negra arrastrando un poco de viento.

Las chicas ayudaron a Darien, quien se encontraba terriblemente abatido, nadie notó que entre las sombras de un árbol, estaba alguien observando con detalle cada hecho ocurrido ese día…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**HOLA A TODAS!!**

**He aki la gustada, única y sin igual sección más maravillosa del mundo…**

♥**/- La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe -/♥**

**Ay amigas mías, he de decirles q esto se tarda cada vez más pq ya estoy en las últimas revisiones de mi tesis y además pq mi mamá anduvo malita y no pude escribir mucho n.nU las he extrañado mucho y agradezco sus 13 reviews en el capi pasado n.n ya vamos por los 100!!! Con su ayuda podremos lograr la meta!!**

**Ya la trama está mucho más entretejida q antes, mi ardilla, después de desconchinflarse un pokito, ha trabajado arduamente y se han creado varias ideas más. Espero que les guste esa parte donde aparece la nueva guerrera Liux… y sino pss échenle la culpa a kien se deje jajajaja. Bueno, sigo a hora con los comentarios personalizados…**

**DOUSA: **chikis, ya vez q no se pudo arreglar esa sorpresa jajaja me adelanté n.nU en fin, espero haber dibujado una sonrisa es tu rostro o cuando menos q te haya gustado este capi tanto o más que los anteriores. Besos

**SEIYA Y SERENITY: **bueno pues en este fic las estrellas fugaces no aparecerán, como lo dije al principio, y a pesar de ello agradezco el que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leerme n.n y sip, me recibo en agosto, bueno d hecho seré licenciada en julio (al fiiiiin) y q bueno q seamos maestras (brinco de júbilo). Espero te siga gustando esto y sigas leyendo. Grax.

**JAZ:** mil grax por las felicitaciones jejejeje y pues aki le sigo dando de comer a la ardilla para q siga produciendo materia prima jijiji. Sigue enviando tus reviews. Besitos.

**BUNNY:** kerida tocaya mía, creo q si se van aclarando cada vez más cosas, aunque faltan algunos misterios más por resolver. No puedo darte más detalles de la relación entre esos tres personajes por obvias razones, poco a poco te irás dando cuenta de quién es Faetón y algunos otros personajes que escondo por ahí.

**VERONICK: **pues bien, no puedo decirte el desenlace, lo siento. Ni puedo ampliar la información sobre la pareja puesto que no tendría chiste… en vd espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews, me gustaría. Grax

**YENARA:** Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo. Y pues aki tienes otro capi más a la lista, pero te guste n.n

**NEOREINA:** jajajaja no, mi ardilla dice q ella no acepta cambios (y eso decía en la cajita donde venía, no sé pq no me fijé en ese detalle jajajajaja) me da gusto q estés al pendiente de esta historia que vaya q me ha costado extraer mi imaginación al máximus. Sé que de la pronta actualización depende el éxito de un fic, pero al menos estos dñías han sido caóticos para mí pq se ha intensificado la carga de trabajo y más con la revisión de tesis q bueno, no es nada fácil n.n pero créeme a hago todo lo humanamente posible por atender este, que es mi mundo fantástico y donde me desahogo. Grax por tus comentarios, loa agradezco no sabes cuánto. Bexos.

**KIRA MOON:** aaah si esta luna oscura y sus lokeras… mejor le hubiera puesto la luna loka jajaja, no mentiras. Y sip, seguiremos con esta cada vez, más interesante historia (algo se me tiene que ocurrir cuando los niños trabajan en el salón n.n jajaja) bueno, muchas grax por el apoyo amiga.

**ANGIE:** mi angie kerida, angie adorada… vamos al cine y tú pagas la entrada jajajajajajaja no ya basta. Bueno qué puedo decirte q no sepas ya n.n me alegra ver tu nombrecito en el review pq eso kiere decir q te acuerdas d tu linda coneja aunq ella esté algo atrasada en tu fic del angel eterno (si lo tengo presente, lo juro) pero con estas vueltas ando media tonteja todavía jajaja. Aquí nos seguimos viendo y recuerda q se te kiere n.n

**YDIEL: **ah maligna!! No me dejaste dormir me vengaré Minimusa, lo juro!! (NOTA la coneja no jura en vano, pregúntese a la difunta lakra jajajajajajaja) y poss ya sé q escribo hermoso pq yo soy hermosa jajajajajajajajaja. No en serio gracias!! Y apoyame para los 100!!

**CELIA:** aah Celia mia!! Socia mielera!! No le prendas fuego, yo ya siento q la amo (véase la frase "sino puedes con el enemigo únetele") así q no tuve más remedio… después de todo es mi hija… y en sueños me ronda :S ojalá t guste este dia tres :D

**SUYI:** ah no me digas asi :……( mira q tiembla mi corazón no soy pariente de ningún ruso, no tuve nada q ver con los Romanof, lo juro :( jijiji. Grax por tu apoyo mi kerida pandita pochocha. Te xtraño mucho sabes?? Espero verte pronto t tañooooo

**YUME:** mira! Has leído tarde y no has esperado mucho por la actualización. Suertuda! Pero bueno, me alegra q te haya gustado este capi. Mil grax por el apoyo amiga.

**Me despido con una sonrisa y la esperanza de llagar a los 100!!!!!!!!! Porfaaa LLEGUEMOS A LOS 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo ansíooo, bueno, me retiro por el momento, espere mucho más en NPO, q ya está en producción, así que talvez tengan algo que leer el fin de semana XD las (los) kiero!!!!!!!!**

**MILLONES DE CONEBESITOS DE SU….**

**CoNeJa CoNsTiPaDa… grax por felicitarme este 15, las adoro!!!**


	13. No hay marcha atrás

**Capitulo 13**

**-//- NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS -//-**

-No pude…

-No tienes porqué culparte después de todo matarlas tan fácilmente sería un honor para ellas, creo que lo mejor es hacerlas sufrir.

-Si Faetón, pero al verlo yo…

-¿Fue inevitable verdad?

-Sí…

-Recuerda mi niña que después de todo ese amor es desde hace milenios y no es tan fácil de eliminar.

-¡Pero él me mintió!

-Aún así… todavía sientes algo por él.

Serenity se refugió en los brazos de ese hombre que ahora era una parte muy importante de su vida. Él le acarició el cabello constatando que ligeramente se tornó dorado por breves segundos… lo cual pasó desapercibido por la chica.

-Faetón…- dijo mirándolo tiernamente

-¿Qué pasa mi niña?

-Quisiera olvidarlo, quisiera recordar todo lo que me hizo, su engaño y su traición, no quiero ser débil, no debo.

-A veces el corazón es más poderoso que nuestra lógica y razón, y él siempre dictamina el andar de nuestras acciones…

-Entonces ésa es la respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ven conmigo.

Se fueron a un apartado paraje lleno de rosas negras, ella hizo un conjuro y le robó el tono oscuro a la flor haciéndola blanca…

-¿Qué haces?

-Siempre he pensado que el mejor regalo para una persona que entra en tu vida es una rosa pero para dar la pauta de un nuevo destino qué escribir es el color blanco… por eso aquí está lo que eres en mi vida.

-Serenity…

-Sé que fuiste en el pasado mi mejor amigo y consejero, mi maestro y mi verdugo… por eso déjame hacerte ver la dulzura que siempre provocaste en mí, sólo tú lograste sacar lo mejor y más valioso de mi ser, sólo tú llegaste donde nadie más pudo hacerlo. Te quiero mucho, Faetón…

-Pero Serenity…- el hombre estaba tremendamente halagado, por un lado él siempre había querido desmedidamente a la princesa pero sabía que en el fondo ella amaba a otra persona que no era él. Lo único que la movía ahora era la venganza, el odio y la gratitud que le profesaba, pero sólo eso.

-Enséñame a quererte, enséñame a tener un objetivo en la vida además de vengarme, Faetón, por favor.

Largo y cálido fue el abrazó en el que se fundieron ambos seres. Él no tenía dudas de sus sentimientos por ella pero sabía que en el fondo amaba a Endymión tanto o más que antes.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¿Sailor Liux?

-Así es jóvenes scouth. Soy una de las doce; normalmente soy Sishi Tendu. Es un gusto por fin poder conocerlas.

-De nuevo nos vemos, Liux…

-Hace tanto tiempo, Andrómeda… pero antes debo decirles que no he venido sola- con un ademán hizo que se acercara una nueva guerrera de traje amarillo con destellantes luces rojas simulando un traje de fuego.

-**Me da gusto verlas, pequeñas guerreras.**

-Chicas… ella es **Sailor Fornax.**

-Mucho gusto- de inmediato Raye sintió una química muy grande con esa chica, que al parecer la veía sonriéndole.

-Si te sientes rara Sailor Mars es porque yo también manejo el fuego como tú… nos parecemos en muchas cosas.

-Como en lo brusca y temperamental.

-¡No empecemos!

-Ya, te lo dije como cumplido, en ese caso no volveré a decir nada, después de todo podrías arrugarte muy rápido. Eres de piel sensible…

-¡Ahora te las verás conmigo Sishi!... Ráfagas infer…

-¡Basta! ¿Siempre tengo que detener sus peleas infantiles?

-Pero Rivka…

-Dije que era suficiente.

Las chicas estaban atónitas a lo que acababan de presenciar y aunque no quisieron recordarlo, esa pelea les trajo a la mente recuerdos gratos y el nombre de la única persona que resonaba en sus mentes… SERENA.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una hermosa mujer sostenía la mirada en el mar mientras estaba sentada al lado de su novio en ese hermoso avión.

-Te noto algo distante Netsu, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No, bueno es que yo…- dirigió su mirada a ese hombre que tantas maravillas le había enseñado.

-Sé que te pasa algo, has estado sumamente inquieta y no sé porqué me has pedido que vengamos a Tokio.

-Ni siquiera yo misma lo sé, es como si algo me indicara que tengo que estar aquí.

-Lo primero que debemos conseguir es una guía turística, esta ciudad se maneja diferente a Venecia.

-Sí, tienes razón… aunque creo que podremos saber cómo movilizarnos…

La mirada de su amada era muy diferente, desde hacía algún tiempo se extrañaba de encontrarla ensimismada en una habitación estando rodeada de gente, cuando iban a las galerías de arte a observar famosas exposiciones le hipnotizaban los cuadros con temas astronómicos y en una ocasión pudo ver unas obras de una artista japonesa llamada Margaret Sullivan que le llamaron enormemente la atención y desde ahí comenzó su incontrolable deseo de viajar a Tokio.

-Hemos llegado… Netsu debemos ir a hospedarnos a un hotel, es lo más prudente.

-Escoge el hotel, yo llegaré después.

-Pero ¿cómo sabrás a dónde ir? Me niego a dejarte sola en un país desconocido, vendrás conmigo.

-No puedo… debo ir con la princesa…

-¿Princesa? Netsu… ¡Netsu!

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-No sabía de la existencia de más guerreras.

-Sí, como tú, tu madre tenía protectoras pero en su caso eran doce. Doce odiosas scout.

-Padre… conocí a una tal Sailor Andrómeda y Liux. Supongo que ellas son las guerreras de mi madre…

-Así es. Se supone que al ser nombrada Reina, tu madre delegó la responsabilidad a tus nueve guerreras y a ellas les dio la jubilación.

-Quieres decir que reencarnaron como seres humanos gracias al Cristal de Plata.

-Si. Gracias a ese cristalito.

-¿Por qué ya no funciona?

-Verás… el Cristal de Plata es el corazón del Milenio de Plata, lo que le da poder es el amor que le tienes a las personas, a la tierra y a…

-¿Endymión?

-Sí… como ese amor ya no existe, el cristal pierde su brillo y todo su poder es negado a los demás, por ello ellas no pueden transformarse. Tú no necesitas su brillo para poder desplegar tus poderes ahora que estás de nuevo completa. El Cristal de Plata puede volver a despertar pero ahora como el "Cristal de las Sombras"

-Eso sucederá cuando yo…

-Cuando tu alma no tenga ninguna duda de lo que debes hacer, porque sé mi querida hija, que estás dudando y es normal al volver a ver a aquellos que te hicieron daño.

Serena se fue a su habitación, estaba algo alterada, sabía que debía acabar con ellos pero no entendía el porqué se seguía deteniendo, debía hacer algo rápido y fue a ver su espejo… meditó el conjuro y vio la figura que deseaba…

…

-Por favor fuego sagrado… dime dónde está Serena- una chica de cabellos negros estaba meditando para ver si lograba averiguar algo del paradero de su amiga o al menos, de la mujer que había aparecido.

…

-Si tanto quieres saberlo… te daré tu respuesta, Raye- se vió al espejo, se cambió el aspecto y volvió a ser la dulce niña que todos nombraban como cabeza de bombón. Se vistió de blanco y se transportó a donde estaba esa chica que imploraba por verla…

…

-Raye… Raye…- la voz que se escuchaba era algo débil y la sailor del fuego pensaba que era sólo producto de su imaginación, hasta que el fuego se consumió por completo.

-¿Se… Serena?- la chica no pudo evitar voltear y casi fallece al ver a esa figura ahí, justo delante de ella.

-Si… soy Serena.

-Te hemos buscado por todas partes, nos tenías muy preocupados, ¡Sere!- al tratar de acercarse, una barrera invisible imposibilitó el encuentro y lanzó a Raye muy lejos de la chica.

-Lo lamento, no he venido a quedarme.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te dejé el camino libre… deberías agradecérmelo.

-¿Camino libre? No entiendo nada.

-Con Endymión…

Raye palideció, ella jamás pensó que Serena podía sospechar sobre sus sentimientos y mucho menos llamaría a Darien por su verdadera identidad.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Serena Tsukino, Raye. Aquella que daba la vida por ustedes en las batallas y a la misma que, cuando más las necesitó, dejaron sola.

-Eso no es verdad…

-No me mientas, ya no caeré en tus engaños… sé quién eres y nada de lo que digas podrá resarcirlo. Sólo te diré una cosa: no sigan buscándome, ni llamándome. Mi vida es otra, mis sueños son otros y estoy mejor de lo que esperaba. Si tienen que luchar háganlo solas, como tuve que enfrentarme siempre a todo, sola.

-Serena…

-¡Princesa, soy la princesa Serenity!

Raye no había visto jamás que Serena fuera así, pero al parecer algo había pasado y ella tenía la culpa. Nunca le había pedido que la llamara por su nombre real, estaba verdaderamente conmocionada y sólo le dijo…

-Sólo podría decirle así a la niña dulce que conocí, a mi verdadera princesa.

-Pues entonces deberás acostumbrarte, la dulce niña de la que todos se aprovecharon ya no existe. Adiós Sailor Mars, adiós para siempre.

-No puedes irte… ¿Y Darien? El se morirá sin ti.

-Él tampoco me importa, puede refugiarse en tus brazos o de alguna otra mujer, siempre lo hace.

-Serena él te ama…

-Eso es algo que inventó y supo hacerme creer. No es más que un hombre falso y mentiroso que sólo se quiere a sí mismo- se dio la vuelta y desapareció ante los ojos de Raye, cada vez más llenos de lágrimas de culpabilidad.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Amy es bastante extraño todo esto.

-Lo sé Mina, ha sido demasiada información en muy poco tiempo.

-Además esas sailor me inquietan, es como si fuéramos nosotras pero más grandes…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. Fue muy extraña esa pelea que tuvieron, es como si hubiéramos visto a Raye y Serena.

-Sí. Hablando de ellas… ¿cuántos años tendrán?

-No lo sé, pero si son milenarias… creo que sería una falta de educación preguntarles…

-¡Ay!- Mina cayó al suelo sin poder predecirlo, un chico la tiró sin querer por ir despistado viendo los aparadores.

-Lo lamento… ¿estás bien?

-Sí- un sonrojo se apoderó de la diosa del amor al ver la cara tan linda del guapo hombre que la había lastimado ligeramente.

La ayudó a levantarse y Mina estaba encantada con tan menudo personaje, algo nada raro en ella.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.

-En realidad no fue nada, después de todo yo tuve la culpa del accidente.

-Quisiera agradecértelo, pero no sé cómo…

-¿Agradecerme qué?... ¿Que te haya tirado?

-No, el que no te fueras dejándome en el suelo- mencionó coquetamente.

-Disculpa, lo que pasa es que ando buscando a una persona, me preocupa dónde pueda estar.

-¿Una persona?- interrogó Amy.

-Sí, hoy llegamos juntos de Venecia y…

-¡Venecia! En una ocasión fui, pero en realidad vivía en Londres- dijo Mina muy emocionada.

-¿Pero no sabes dónde podría estar?- seguía preguntando Amy.

-Aunque el destino une a la gente en el mismo lugar por algo…- Mina seguía enredando las cosas y hablando sola.

-No tengo idea… Netsu no suele ser así.

-¿Netsu?- el nombre femenino captó por completo la atención de la rubia.

-Sí, mi novia- un balde de agua fría cayó encima de Mina y Amy sólo atinó a reírse tímidamente.

-No debe perderse alguien nuevo en una ciudad tan complicada, debemos buscarla.

-Lo agradecería mucho, a decir verdad yo tampoco conozco este lugar.

-Por cierto, tu nombre es…

-Xeo.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Haruka, debes calmarte.

-No puedo Mitchiru, esa mujer… esa mujer la vi en mis sueños.

-Igual yo, es muy extraño todo esto.

-Debemos averiguar dónde está ese maldito planeta.

-De nada nos serviría, ya no poseemos ningún poder especial, somos chicas comunes.

-Lo sé… ni siquiera puedo correr más rápido que una niña de primaria.

-Y yo, ya no puedo tocar mi violín.

-Lo que nos está pasando es demasiado raro.

-¡Setsuna!

-Chicas, si juntamos todo: la ausencia de poderes y aptitudes, la ausencia de la princesa, la aparición de un nuevo enemigo que al parecer no tiene objetivo alguno para atacarnos, apariciones de guerreras antiguas… no sé.

-Si lo juntamos nos da que hay algo oculto en nuestro pasado, más allá de la verdadera identidad de Serena.

-Sí, es como si esas Sailor estuvieran aquí con una misión, misión que no sabemos y que no creo compartan.

-Pero Setsuna, tú eres una de ellas.

-Hace mucho que no lo soy, me integré a otros deberes.

-Pues no sé qué vamos a hacer pero debemos hacerlo ya.

-Lo mejor será reunir a todas las demás. Si queremos encontrar respuestas deben estar todas y así de una vez aclararlo todo.

-Tienes razón pero debe ser difícil saber quiénes son.

-No lo creo…

-¿Por qué no, Hotaru?

-Mis poderes de visón están intactos y desde hace unos momentos pude sentir cómo una nueva constelación bajó del cielo.

-Quiere decir que…

-Una nueva Sailor ha llegado.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Entonces fuiste a verla…

-No pude resistirme, Faetón.

-¿Pero le dijiste quién eres?

-Me presenté como Serena. No logró atar cabos.

-Me preocupa que vayas sola, por favor al menos avísame, no me gustaría que te ocurriera algo.

-Lo sé, sé que te preocupas por mí.

-Es bueno que lo sepas…

Faetón la tomó por el cuello, acarició sus cabellos, se reflejó en esos ojos negros y la besó, a lo que Serenity reaccionó consecuentemente…

-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

**HOLA A TODAS(OS)!!**

**Llegué con…**

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

Hoy estoy especialmente feliz porque ya superamos la meta!!! n.n soy feliz como una lombriz de agua dulce. Muchas gracias a todas (os) x su apoyo y debo decirles que aunque es cortito, espero que les haya agradado este capi lleno como q más de lo mismo jajajajaja, mi ardilla anda en la tina con burbujas es que la pobre sufre mucho x tanta cosa q hacer (reclámenle a mi asesora) así que para que se den cuenta que aún existimos, escribimos un poco. Ojalá les guste… sé que habrá reclamos por la última parte pero ni modo, ando más maligna q nunca jajajaja esto del novio me sentó bien para dar giro a las historias muajajaja.

En cuanto a las Sailor Milenarias, pss ya ven aquí les doy la bienvenida a dos, aunque de una aún no saben mucho, es más no sabe quiñén es aún, narraré un poco de ella en el próximo capi. No se lo pierdan estará interesante y algo revelador, bueno nos veremos próximamente. Las(os) kiero!!!

P.D. No se les olvide mis dotaciones de:

1.- REVIEWS SEGUROS

2.- chocolates

3.- REVIEWS SEGUROS

4.- besos

5.- REVIEWS SEGUROS

6.- palabras dulces

7.- REVIEWS SEGUROS

8.- aventuras

9.- risas, buenas vibras y…

**10.- REVIEWS SEGUROS!!**

Bueno, después de haberme explayado expongo algunas respuestas de sus inkietudes:

♥ Este fic si tendrá final. NO SE KEDA INCONCLUSO!! Soy lenta pero segura jajaja

♥ Bueno ya puse una nueva misión: encontrar a las chicas perdidas jajaja se oye chistoso eso.

♥ No terminará en el 15 chance y en el 16 jajajajajaja, no… este fic ya se alargó!! mata rile rile lo.

♥ Molly tiene que ver con la historia, es el pasado de Serena y tal vez, su única salvación aaah que qué!!

♥ Ya la vio Raye y no pasó nada… bueno, aún no saben que la malita es ella jijiji.

♥ Recomiendo escribir los nombres raros de las Sailor hahahahaha milagro y no me confundo yo jajajaja.

Bueno x hoy ya fue todo… nos veremos en el próximo capi que espero y creo, será más largo. Xaito!!!

Atte:

La CoNeJa BaÑiStA n.n


	14. Enfrentamientos

**Capítulo 14**

**-/-/- ENFRENTAMIENTOS -/-/-**

Un haz de luz se desprendió con el beso y Serenity se elevó en el cielo.

-¡Pero qué pasa!- dijo Faetón al tiempo que se tapaba el rostro con una mano por la luz que lo cegaba.

-Alguien me llama…

-¿Qué?

-Alguien debe despertar…

Al instante, Serenity se transportó a la tierra y Faetón la siguió.

… en la Tierra…

-Princesa…- llamaba una mujer a lo lejos, el viento helado parecía llevarse el mensaje a lugares recónditos.

-Aquí estoy…

La princesa que apareció ante ella infundía miedo. La misma mujer que la llamó le temía pero algo en su interior le decía que era ella a quien buscaba.

-Me llamaste. Ahora di el motivo…

-¿Tú eres la princesa que busco?

-Ni siquiera sé quién eres.

-Pensé que tendrías la respuesta…

-Te has equivocado. Al menos me serviste para algo…

-¿Te serví?

-Así es, hiciste que los guerreros vinieran…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban ahí presentes. Rodearon a la princesa y nuevamente le pidieron que revelara el motivo de su presencia.

-Les he dicho que no son quiénes para hablarme y referirse a mí con tal confianza.

-Pero si al menos nos dijeras y explicaras…

-Jamás. Ya es hora de cobrar venganza…

-¿Venganza?

Serenity subió las manos para hacer un poder conocido por todos…

-No va a hacer…

**-¡Maremoto…. Negro!**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mitchiru fue atacada por su propio poder. Todos se quedaron helados al ver la acción y a la chica caer en el suelo.

-¡¡¡¡Mitchiru!!!- Haruka corrió a verla y al poder constatar que estaba mal herida se dirigió con furia contra la mujer oscura.

Nuevamente alzó los brazos pero está vez los llevó a sus labios para colocar sus dedos sobre ellos y…

**-¡Beso… oscuro!**- esta vez, la que cayó malherida fue Lita que se interpuso para que no le pasara nada a Haru.

-¡¿Lita por qué lo hiciste?!

-Creo que nunca te dije cuánto me agradas y te admiro…- La castaña poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, al parecer el dolor iba desapareciendo poco a poco…

Todos quedaron estupefactos, nadie sabía qué hacer. Hasta que una rosa irrumpió en el aire.

-Es inútil Tuxedo Mask, has venido sólo para morir como lo han hecho dos de tus guerreras…

-¡No sé quién demonios eres pero no permitiré que sigas haciendo daño!

-Sí lo sabes, muy dentro de ti me conoces, Sailor Mars…

En un momento llegaron las nuevas o viejas guerreras…

-Debes detenerte, no te aproveches de quienes no pueden luchar como tú…

-¿Y crees que con sus poderes mediocres podrían vencerme?

-Eso no podremos saberlo puesto que no los tienen…

-Pues entonces traten ustedes de detenerme, aunque creo que tendrán el mismo destino de ésas dos.

**-¡Dagas de diamante!... ¡Ráfagas infernales!**

Los poderes se fusionaron provocando un remolino rojo con lanzas brillantes, pero ese poder no le hizo ni cosquillas a Serenity, quien lo redujo a nada con una sola mano.

-No, no puede ser…- Sailor Andrómeda no podía creer lo que sucedía.

-Les he dicho que no son rivales para mí.

-¿Eres tú el enemigo o un enviado?

-Endymión…no necesito tener enviado ni aliados, les he dicho que yo acabaré con ustedes. Pagarán su osadía…

Ésta vez llevó su mano derecha por encima de su cabeza y Haruka la veía atentamente mientras se le hacían familiares esos movimientos…

**-¡Oscuridad… tiembla!-** esta vez el ataque no hirió a nadie pero sólo sirvió para constatar la sospechas, esa mujer poseía los poderes de todas y cada una de las chicas…

-¡Deja de imitarnos!

-No es una imitación Sailor Mercury…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Estos poderes jamás debieron ser suyos… jamás.

-¡Ya basta, deja de enredar las cosas por más tiempo!

-Tú no hables, Endymión…-con una ráfaga de viento lo alejó haciendo que se golpeara en un árbol.

-¡Darien!

-Anda Raye, ve si tu 'querido' príncipe no está herido…- dijo con odio y celos en su cara.

-¿Querido?- interrogó Mina.

-Debo suponer que no saben la traición que ésta mujer le hizo a su princesa…

-¿Traición?- preguntó esta vez Setsuna.

-Ella ama al príncipe, trató de alejarlo de Serena y… lo consiguió.

-¡Eso jamás ha sido así!- gritó Darien.

-¿Por quién lo dices? Porque tú tampoco la respetaste… la dejaste sola después de…

-¿Después de qué?- interrogó Raye.

_-Eso sólo lo puede saber ella…-_pensó Darien.

Los dos se miraron sin poder responder a la respuesta…

-Después de decirle que la amaba…- mintió Serenity.

-Pero tú lo amas…- dijo la voz de la nueva chica que se encontraba ahí…

Se acercó a la mujer de negro y Serenity estaba extrañada de que pudiera hacerlo… pudo atravesar fácilmente su campo de energía negativa…

-Si lo hago es porque yo también soy una guerrera oscura…

-¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos?

-Sí, al igual que tú…

Todos se miraron entre sí, extrañados hasta que Andrómeda la reconoció…

-Tú eres…

**-¡Por el poder de la constelación DRACO!**- al instante una nube negra la envolvió simulando la forma de un imponente dragón. Miles de llamas ardientes salieron hacia el cielo y sus ojos fueron más azules que nunca…

"_Formo parte del pasado del Cosmos infinito, soy el dragón del saber y el pensamiento, soy una de las doce constelaciones errantes… soy __**Sailor Drac**__"_

-Netsu…- Sailor Andrómeda se acercó a ella, al parecer todos le temían por el aspecto que tenía…

Llevaba zapatillas negras y su falda era oscura con destellos rojos, parecía lava incandescente y en sus manos llevaba argollas de fuego. Sus ojos azules eran extraños, parecía como si mirara más allá de lo que aparentamos…

-Deja de mirarme así…

-Has puesto una barrera… eso habla muy bien de tu poder- dijo cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a su color y estado original.

-Tienes la visión de almas… lo sé.

-Veo que sabes demasiadas cosas, pero no es por tener poder… sino la habilidad de leer mentes.

-Si es lo que crees me da tranquilidad…- se volteó a mirar a Darien.

-Aunque… tú y yo sabemos que no es casualidad lo que sé…

-¿Quién eres?- Darien comenzaba a suponer pero debía ser un error…

-Soy…- se acercó a él y le dijo al oído…- quién crees que soy…

De pronto un nuevo poder intentó llegar a ella…

**-¡¡Soplo sulfúrico!!**

**-¡¡Grito… mortal!!**

La fusión entre los dos poderes desplegó tal energía que todos tuvieron que refugiarse, al parecer había nacido una digna rival para la supuesta Reina de la Luna de las sombras.

-Maldita seas, Sailor Drac- el poder había logrado traspasar la barrera provocando que Serenity apenas recibiera un leve rasguño en la mano- pero si aún así podrás derrotarme…

-Si ella logró lastimarla…- dijo Mina.

-Quiere decir que…- expresó Amy.

-No es invencible- declaró Mars.

-No se atrevan a intervenir- dijo Sailor Drac –me encargaré de esto…

-Sólo fue un golpe de suerte, no presumas tanto. No tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez…

**-¡¡Cadenas de la diosa Andrómeda!!-** Sailor Andrómeda logró amarrar a la princesa con sus cadenas, al parecer podrían vencerla…- háganlo ahora, chicas…

-**¡¡Dagas de diamante!!, ¡¡ Ráfagas infernales!!, ¡¡Soplo sulfúrico!!**

-No les servirá de nada…. **¡¡¡Luz de estrella oscura de las Sailor scout!!! **

-Ese poder…- se decía Haruka

-No puede ser cierto…- veía Hotaru

-¿Princesa?- se preguntó Setsuna…

-¿¿¿Serena???- la vio Darien…

**-No se confundan scout… ella es mi princesa**- dijo un hombre que saltó de la copa de un árbol. La tomó por la cintura provocando la furia inexplicable de Darien.

-No la toques…- dijo el príncipe.

-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-No eres nadie para mandar sobre mí, principito… ¿o así guardas luto por tu princesa?

-¡Serena no está muerta!- alegó Raye.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- preguntó Faetón.

-Por que yo…

-¿Qué pasa Raye?

-Amy… yo la vi.

-¿Y hasta cuándo pensabas decirlo?- dijo Haruka sollozando, ya no podía más con la furia que tenía contra esa niña.

-Yo pensé que no era…

-¡Desde cuándo piensas!

-Haruka tranquilízate…

-No puedo… la odio… ¡te odio Sailor Mars!

Al instante una nube oscura la cubrió, la elevó en el cielo y Serenity se le acercó flotando…

-Esas son las palabras que quería escuchar Haru…- la abrazó y la Sailor del viento desprendió una luz azul… una nueva transformación estaba por comenzar…

…en su mente…

_-Haruka… Haruka…_

_-¿Princesa?_

_-Haruka… tú siempre has estado conmigo y lo agradezco… agradezco cada uno de tus cuidados…_

_-Pero no pude protegerte, te han hecho daño, lo sé…_

_-Ahora podemos remediarlo…_

_-¿Podemos?_

_-Soy yo… mírame bien…_

_-Serena… ¿cabeza de bombón eres tú?... ¿por qué vistes de negro?_

_-Por que mi corazón está lleno de odio, como el tuyo._

_-¿Odio?_

_-Odio a quienes se burlaron de mí, a Endymión por mentirme…_

_-¿Darien te mintió?_

_-Si tú supieras…_

_-No quiero saber… si lo dices es porque debió ser verdad…_

_-Lo es…_

_-Te protegeré, juré hacerlo…_

_-Entonces ya es hora…_

_-¿Hora?_

_-De despertar tu verdadero poder… Sailor Uranus._

**-¡¡ Por el poder oscuro del planeta Urano… transformación!!**

Setsuna la veía incrédula. Había logrado transformarse con la ayuda de esa mujer… Todos sus aditamentos eran exactamente iguales, sólo el moño en vez de ser amarillo se había tornado color oscuro.

-¿Quieren volver a pelar?- las retó la princesa.

-No creas que has ganado…

-Sé que son doce… sé que tienen poderes místicos y que cuánto más cerca estén de estar completas, sus poderes aumentarán… pero debo decirles que no podrán estar completas jamás…

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Sailor Drac.

-De los poderes de Sailor Plut, que han quedado hechos cenizas… desaparecieron completamente.

-Eso no es verdad… si nos reunimos las doce…

-No sueñes… eso se lograría si la princesa les otorga el poder… con el Cristal de Plata.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?- interrogó Sailor Andrómeda.

-Por que yo… tengo el Cristal de Plata- les dijo al mismo tiempo que lo mostraba ante todas.

-Eso sólo puede tenerlo…

-La princesa de la Luna.

-Entonces tú eres…

-Serena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

**Uy, espero que les haya agradado esta dosis de acción, como que era demasiado lento esto jajajaja. Le quise dar el toque activo, espero haberlo logrado y sino pues mejor me quedo con los universos alternos q eso es lo mío jijiji. En fin, otra Sailor!!! Qué emoción (sólo yo me emociono pero ni modo) así que ésta vez me retiro sin mayores expectativas… casi no me dejaron review u.u así que responderé pokitas dudas esta vez…**

♥ **Al parecer Serena sigue confundida si se va con melón o con sandía…**

♥ **Al momento van 5 sailors milenarias: Andrómeda (Rivka), Liux (Sishi), Fornax (aún sin nombre común), Drac (Netsu) y Plut (Setsuna).**

**En fin, espero sus reviews… les deseo con todo el corazón que tengan una linda y productiva semana. Las kiero (aunq no me dejen review) PERO si me dejan… puedo adorarlas n.n**

**Atte..**

**La CoNeJa CiNéFiLa**


	15. Permutaciones

**Capítulo 15**

**-/-/- PERMUTACIONES -/-/-**

-¿Serena? No se equivoquen… no soy quien dicen que soy.

-No mientas por más tiempo… tus ojos, tu boca, tu cuerpo…eres tú mi amor.

-¿Amor? No es a mí a quien debes decirle así… ya no sigas fingiendo por más tiempo Endymión.

-No estoy fingiendo… Serena… te amo.

-¡Cállate! **¡Rapsodia acuática oscura!**

El golpe fue recibido enteramente por Darien, quien al contacto sacó su armadura de príncipe.

-Príncipe…- Serenity se impresionó al ver que Darien se presentaba en su verdadera forma.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de luchar, príncipe Endymión- interrumpió Faetón al poder notar la sorpresa de su compañera.

-No quiero luchar, quiero que Serena entienda las cosas.

-Ella no es Serena, el que debe entenderlo eres tú.

-Sino lo es, por lo menos debemos saber su nombre…

-Les he dicho que soy la Reina de la Luna de las sombras…

-Con gusto las haré callar… si me lo permite mi Reina.

-Creo que por ahora así esta bien, no debemos ensuciarnos más las manos. Ya ha sido suficiente diversión por un día.

-¿Qué haremos con los cuerpos?- dijo Haruka fijando la mirada en Mitchiru.

-Los llevamos con nosotros…

-¡No te atrevas!- gritó con furia Mina.

-A mi nadie me dice lo que puedo o no hacer…

Se dieron la vuelta y se fueron en medio de un remolino, al igual que desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… se llevaron consigo a Mitchiru y a Lita.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Ya deberían haber regresado…

-Sé que estás preocupada Molly pero así son las chicas.

-Lo sé Luna, por eso Serena fue tan distante todo este tiempo.

-Pero fuiste muy importante…

-Lo has dicho, fui.

-Molly…

-Lo mejor será preparar un poco de té para cuando regresen, tal vez estén cansados.

-Sí… es lo mejor.

-Luna… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Qué pasa Artemis?

-Yo estaré en la cocina…- dijo Molly dirigiéndose a la cocina del departamento de Darien.

-Siento algo extraño, no sé… no me agrada del todo que esas Sailor estén aquí… todo esto me resulta muy extraño.

-A mí también… tengo entendido que ellas no son solicitadas hasta que se requiera 'cambiar todo'

-Y si eso pasa, muchas cosas podrían desencadenarse.

-Sí… me temo que por más que lo evitemos 'ella' va a despertar tarde o temprano.

-Ojalá sea para bien…

-Ojalá…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Nosotras debemos irnos, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

-¿Irse? No, no ahora que… no por favor.

-Venus… nosotras somos distintas a ustedes, lo lamento pero debemos encontrar a las guerreras que faltan antes que esa mujer vuelva a atacarnos.

-Pero Sailor Andrómeda, si todas estamos juntas debe ser más fácil encontrarlas.

-Ustedes deben reagruparse y ver lo importante de su misión ahora que su princesa no está con ustedes.

-Entiéndalo scout ustedes son la última esperanza para su planeta.

-¿Entonces cuál es su verdadera misión?... ¿acaso no luchamos por la mismo?

-No podemos responderles, nos retiramos. Buena suerte… a todas.

Poco a poco Liux, Andrómeda, Fornax y Drac se perdieron en la niebla que aun reinaba en el lugar del encuentro.

-Amy… nos estamos quedando solas- dijo Mina dejándose caer de rodillas.

-Mina tranquilízate…

-¡Lita está muerta!

-Mina…

-Lita era mi mejor amiga… nos entendíamos… juramos tener novio este año… ¿por qué?- empezó a llorar desesperadamente.

-Mina, no es momento de llorar…- dijo Raye.

-¿Siempre resuelves los problemas así verdad, Raye? Ahora sé lo que sintió Serena cada vez que quiso desahogarse… tú siempre te crees superior…

-No es eso Mina, pero las lágrimas no resulten nada, con eso no traerás a las chicas a la vida.

-¡Pero al menos demuestro que me importaron!- dijo esto último antes de salir corriendo quien sabe a dónde.

-¡Mina espera!

-Déjala Amy, necesita tranquilizarse… pronto estará bien.

-Pero…- la peliazul no quería que se separaran, tal como lo habían dicho las guerreras milenarias, ahora sólo estaban ellas.

-Por lo pronto yo me retiro…

-Espera Setsuna, por favor no nos dejes solas.

-No es que las deje pequeñas, debo ir a la puerta del tiempo y tratar de entender todos estos acontecimientos, pronto regresaré Amy, lo prometo.

La chica se quedó viéndolas fijamente mientras sacaba su cetro. Pronunció las mismas palabras que alguna vez dijera la Pequeña Dama para abrir un portal dimensional pero algo falló…

-¡¿Setsuna?!

-No sé que está pasando…- se echó a llorar irremediablemente.

-¡¡¡Setsuna!!!- Hotaru estaba gritando una y otra vez mientras veía cómo su cuerpo regresaba al tamaño de un bebé.

-No pero esto no puede ser posible…- decía Amy mientras veía atónica lo que pasaba.

-Setsuna debes hacerte cargo.

-Pero Darien…

-Debo encontrar las respuestas…

-Pero ya lo hemos intentado y cuando parece abrirse una puerta pasan cosas que nos hacen ir por otro camino y volver al principio.

-Es por eso que debo ir al principio.

-¿Regresará a la fuente?

-Setsuna… estoy seguro que la mujer que vimos es Serena.

-¿La princesa? Pero eso sería imposible ella no sería capaz de matar a sus amigas.

-Ella no pero sus palabras… algo pasó estoy seguro.

-Entonces lo que hay que hacer es remediar lo que ella cree que está mal…

-Sí, eso es lo que tengo que hacer… encontrar aquello que la cambió.

Por un momento Raye quiso decirle a Darien que ella tenía la respuesta… que Serena pensaba que entre ellos dos había algo y por eso se fue, pero mejor decidió callar.

-Entonces irás a buscarla…

-Así es Raye, debo encontrarla y hablar con ella.

-¿Y si mueres?

-Al menos moriré por una causa justa…

-Darien…

-Está decidido. Refúgiense en mi departamento. Luna, Artemis y Molly siguen ahí.

-Príncipe…- le dijo Setsuna mientras cargaba a una bebé – cuídense mucho.

-Lo haré Setsuna, no te preocupes. La traeré de vuelta.

Y así Darien tomó su camino mientras Mina, Amy, Raye y Setsuna se dirigían al departamento de Darien a reencontrarse con Molly.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¿Estás segura que no es nada?

-Sí, sólo necesito descansar, estoy exhausta.

-Desplegaste muchos poderes al mismo tiempo…

-Fue por culpa de esas sailors, si no se hubieran entrometido…

-Sí, hubieras acabado fácil con todo.

-No creas… no quiero que sea tan fácil.

-Pero Serenity…

-¡Llegaste!- una tercera voz resonó en la habitación.

-¡Padre!- ella fue directo al regazo paternal y depositó un gran beso en aquél hombre que la trataba siempre amorosamente.

-Mi niña te veo más pálida de lo normal…- dijo examinado su rostro.

-Bueno es que la batalla, tú sabes…

-Faetón dejaste que luchara sola, verdad.

-Pero mi señor ella es muy necia y…

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así!

-Yo… perdón jefecito- dijo el muchacho abochornándose completamente.

-Ya papá no seas malo con él. Es verdad, yo puedo hacer las cosas sola.

-Sabes que no quiero que alguien ose lastimarte.

-Ya no pueden hacerme daño…

-Pero Serenity, debes decirle que Sailor Drac pudo atravesar…

-¿Sailor Drac dijiste?

-Sí papá. Aparecieron más guerreras.

-Eso no debe preocuparnos pero… ¿por qué dejaste que traspasara?

-No lo sé… sentí que ella no podía hacerme daño.

-Entonces lo hiciste concientemente.

-Así es Faetón. Muchas veces vale hacer creer al enemigo que tienes una debilidad…

-Y lo lograste… ellas piensan que si se unen podrán vencerte…

-No podrían hacerlo, ya te lo dije.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?

-Porque necesitan una Sailor que no existe…

En ese momento una chica muy conocida llegó provocando en Ghot una sorpresa que no se esperaba.

-Mi Lady, aquí estoy, hice todo tal cual me lo pidió.

-Muchas gracias Haruka. Puedes ir a cambiarte por una ropa más cómoda. Hoy no regresaremos a la Tierra.

-Sí, con su permiso.

-¿Trajiste a una sailor aquí?

-Ella es diferente padre. Tengo muchos planes para Sailor Uranus.

-Bien, tú sabes lo que haces mi niña. Confío en ti.

-Gracias papá…

-Ahora debo entregarte tu sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?- los ojos de Serenity se iluminaban al oír esa palabra.

-Sí, digamos que es un regalo.

-¿Regalo?

-Aquí está. Ábrelo.

Faetón vio desde una esquina cómo la muchacha esta encantada con su nueva mascota. Él no podía concebir que dentro de ella naciera una oscuridad y radicara el poder suficiente como para destruir el universo completo… ella no podía ser la reina que lo dominaría todo sin piedad según la antigua leyenda… no podía concebirlo.

-¿En qué piensas querido Faetón?- una voz femenina se acercó al guardián de la princesa.

-En nada **Vielka**. Debes aprender a no meter tus naricitas en asuntos reales.

-Pero Faetón…

-Nada, tú debes estar tranquila. Anda ve atiende a Serenity.

-De acuerdo… después hablaremos…

-Sí, te lo prometo minina.

Dulcemente la mujer se dirigió hacia su princesa y ella la siguió hasta su habitación.

-Muchas gracias Vielka. Puedes retirarte.

-Lo siento mi señora, tengo órdenes de no dejarla sola.

-Fue Faetón el que te lo ordenó, cierto…

-Sí así fue.

-Bueno, está bien. Ve a prepararme el baño, estoy algo cansada.

-Sí, lo haré inmediatamente.

Mientras su doncella fue por los aditamentos para el baño, Serenity salió nuevamente al balcón a respirar y ver todo aquél esplendor que ahora era su nuevo hogar.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-He llegado… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Entonces sí escuchaste mi llamado, príncipe.

-Sí… es mejor que hablemos de una buena vez.

-Verá… acabo de encontrar nuevamente mi camino como una de las doce guardianas de la Reina de la Luna.

-¿Encontrar tu camino?

-Sé que muchos de ustedes no entienden nuestra estancia aquí y he de decir que ni siquiera nosotras mismas la concebimos. Cuando cada una de nosotras aparece, nuevos poderes nos son otorgados y los fragmentos de nuestra memoria van regresando a nuestra mente.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Que no tendremos todo nuestro poder hasta encontrar a la última de nosotras…

-He escuchado que eso no puede ser posible.

-Eso es algo que aún no sabemos bien. He de decir que antes de todo esto yo no sabía que poseía poderes, nunca antes los manifesté… hace muy poco fui llamada por alguien, fue extraño…

-¿Alguien?

-Sí, alguien me llamó entre sueños y me dijo que un poder yacía dentro de mí y que lo iba a descubrir viniendo a Tokio.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Cuando la vi… supe que ella me había llamado.

-¿Ella?

-La mujer de negro, la princesa.

-Debe haber un error, ella no es nuestra princesa…

-Ella tal vez ha cambiado, pero su esencia es la misma… ella es la princesa de la Luna, sólo que con un corazón negro.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-A decir verdad ni yo sé cómo es que tengo estos poderes, sólo sé que puedo leer el corazón humano y esa mujer lo ama príncipe, pero así como lo ama… lo odia.

-¿Odiarme? No entiendo, eso es lo que aún no entiendo… ¿qué es lo que hice que Serena me odiara tanto?

-No piense en lo que hizo sino en qué no hizo y aún más… en las personas que lo rodean… tal vez ahí esta la clave.

-Quisiera que entendiera las cosas, que me diera la oportunidad de hablar, si tan sólo me escuchara…

-Puede que haya una oportunidad…

-¿En serio?

-Sé que en la próxima batalla puede abrirse un espacio para que hable con ella.

-Gracias Sailor Drac.

-Llámeme Netsu, príncipe.

-De acuerdo…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-No es igual…

-Nada puede serlo ya…

-¡Faetón!... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me quedé intranquilo…

-Sí, lo supuse y lo noté pero en verdad no fue nada.

-Pero ellas te tocaron y eso me molestó… ¿por qué no dejas que sea yo quien luche por ti?

-Porque ésta es mi batalla.

-Pero Serenity…

-Durante mucho tiempo tuve que luchar sola, tuve que ver expectante cómo cada una de ellas moría por una causa que supuestamente nos liberaría de todos los pesares, pero al final fallé, no vi venir el mayor dolor de todos.

-Es por eso que quiero que me dejes ayudarte, quiero luchar contigo, por ti. Quiero protegerte mi amor.

-¿Amor? Te pido que no me digas así, al menos no por ahora…

-Sí, lo sé, lo lamento.

-No creas que es porque no pueda corresponderte, pero no me agrada escuchar esas palabras…

-Perdóname Serenity…

-¡Es verdad! O.O

-¿Eh?

-Necesito un nombre nuevo. n.n

-¿Cambias de tema tan repentinamente siempre?

-Sí… es una mala manía.

-De acuerdo. Creo que debo irme, debes tomar tu baño.

-Sí.

-Nos veremos en la noche en el baile de máscaras.

-¿Baile de máscaras?

-Sí. Tu padre lo organizó en tu honor. Todo el reino debe conocer a la princesa pródiga que regresó para ocupar su lugar en el trono.

-De acuerdo…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&//&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

BIENVENIDOS A…

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe!!!**

Sé que había estado muy olvidado este lugarcito y mis fics pero no es porque haya deseado hacerlo. Lo que pasa es que he tenido razones muy importantes para no estar mucho tiempo inmersa en esta mákina pero la principal es…. YA FUE MI PREEXAMEN!!! Calificaron mi tesis (RESY) y el dictamen fue….. EXCELENTE!!! Así es mis estimadas lectoras, soi excelente escribiendo jajajajaja (si ya me la creí) y en vd ha sido una noticia que me ha dado muchas más expectativas de mí misma y de lo que puedo lograr perseverando y creyendo en mí misma n.n Otra de las cosas no gratas que me han sucedido en estos días es acerca de mi salud…. TENGO VARICELA… sí la d las bolitas (bombas) que te salen en todo el cuerpo hasta el carita, ésa misma tengo io. No es necesario decirles las molestias que he tenido, los mareos, anorexias, naúseas, sueño… ay todos mis achates pero al fin parece q voi saliendo. Debo dar las gracias al apoyo de mis amiguis que siempre estuvieron apoyándome cuando me achicopalaba por estar así…. LAS AMO!!!

Ahora sí… pasemos a lo referente del fic….

**Bueno la lucha del principio ya cesó. Sí ya era mucho capitulo ahí, necesitaba orearme jajajaja y creo que resultó. Hay nuevos personajes y espero que les agraden… Habrá muchas otras sorpresas en el próximo capítulo… y más acción (como q la ardilla con esta llenada d bolitas carburó mejor) y ya hay nuevos tramas en esta historia. Pobre Hotaru verdad?? Tuve qu volvera una bebé ya después aclararé el porqué de esa idea loca. En fin, espero que les haya agradado el capi y muchas gracias a quienes me dejan review, gracias por ser atentas. Ya no insistiré en que los dejen si lo hacen pss bien sino también…**

Atte: La CoNeJa BoLiTaS n.n


	16. Baile Negro

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**EL BAILE NEGRO**

El regalo perfecto estaba sobre el tocador de la princesa. Su alcoba tenía rosas negras y el olor que manaba de su habitación era más que dulce.

Todo había sido organizado exquisitamente, los manjares habían sido cuidadosamente hechos, las flores habían sido regadas y cortadas, los manteles ya estaban extendidos y las vajillas estaban dispuestas para servir a los invitados.

-¿Desea algo más princesa?

-No **Mitchiru**, muchas gracias.

-Princesa Serenity… ¿podría hablar con usted?

-Claro que sí, **Lita.**

Las dos se sentaron en la cama como las viejas amigas que eran. Lita recordaba algunas cosas, sus memorias no eran alteradas, simplemente se les encomendaba pelear por su princesa quien ahora pertenecía al lado oscuro.

-Princesa. ¿Por qué no hemos vuelto a ir a la Tierra?

-Porque estamos de celebración aquí.

-¿Es por eso solamente?

-Es que no quiero verlo, no pudo soportar verlo y saber que todo el tiempo me engañó.

-Es por eso que quiero ir a la Tierra, quiero acabar con él con mis propias manos, por su engaño y sobretodo también tenemos cuentas pendientes con Sailor Mars, quien ni siquiera merece el título de guerrera.

-De todas formas, le quité lo que la hacía merecedora a ese título. Dejemos ese tema en paz y disfrutemos de la fiesta, recuerda que sólo les estamos dando un tiempo más para que sigan viviendo.

-Sí, lamento traer malos recuerdos.

Los invitados fueron llegando, todos los vestidos de las damas eran en tonos oscuros, iban desde el verde militar, el gris, el violeta y el azul marino. Serenity escogió un vestido largo strapple en color negro. El cabello lo llevaba suelto con una flor sobre una de sus orejas.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias Faeton, no sé porqué pero sé que esta noche va a ser especial.

-Eso espero.

Abrieron el baile ellos dos, todos estaban expectantes pues estaban ansiosos que el Rey Ghot hiciera la presentación de la princesa y le revelara la sorpresa que ella aún no sabía.

-Haruka, no vas a perdonar a Hino, ¿verdad?

-No, nunca podría perdonar su traición.

-¿Y el príncipe?

-Él es punto y aparte, su perdón depende de la princesa, sólo ella podría perdonarlo.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¿Estás segura que está en ese lugar?

-Hice el conjuro según recuerdo, sólo espero que aproveche esa oportunidad.

-Lo haré.

Un haz de luz azul se desprendió del cuerpo del príncipe, lo envolvió una especie de burbuja y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció.

-Ojalá la princesa comprenda a Endymión porque si no, este será el fin del príncipe.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Amy tengo miedo.

-¿Por qué Raye?

-Yo fui la culpable de todo. Nunca dejé de quererlo, sé que eso está prohibido y que tarde o temprano Serena iba a notarlo. Darien jamás me hizo caso por más que traté que se fijara en mí, él sólo ha tenido ojos para ella.

-Raye, debes olvidarlo todo, creo que es lo mejor.

-Es tan fácil decirlo…

-Quizá también es fácil hacerlo.

-No puedes decir nada al respecto, nunca has estado enamorada.

-No tienes derecho a decirme eso.

-Lo lamento.

-Lo mejor es que duermas, estás demasiado alterada.

-Si, es lo mejor.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Los rayos del sol se veían claramente mientras él viajaba en la burbuja de cristal que la extraña Sailor le había preparado. Su corazón le decía que iba por el camino correcto después de todo.

-Serena pronto podré verte de nuevo. Te voy a recuperar.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¿Te sientes bien Serenity?

-Sí, tuve un pequeño mareo, como si alguien me estuviera llamando, no te preocupes Faetón.

-De acuerdo, estaremos atentos por si viene algún intruso.

-No creo que sea necesario, nadie sabe dónde estoy.

-Pero…

-Anda, todos deben divertirse, no quiero vigilantes, por favor, cumple ese capricho mío.

-No hay nada que no pueda hacer por ti- le dio un beso en la mano y la dejó unos instantes sola en el balcón para ir a retirar toda la guardia.

-'Esto me es tan familiar, ah ya recuerdo… hace mucho tiempo vivimos lo mismo Endimión, yo estaba viendo la Tierra, el hermoso planeta donde tu vivías y de pronto llegaste a verme para el gran baile de máscaras en el milenio de Plata, el día que la gran pesadilla comenzó. Mi madre trató de salvarnos pero la hechicera Beryl lo impidió, morimos por el mismo rayo. Yo quería estar contigo por siempre, creo que hubiera sido mejor quedarnos muertos…'

-'Fueron días felices aquellos, cuando te pude conocer porque ustedes querían saber cómo era que los miembros de la luna vivíamos tanto tiempo. Después de todo tus padres tenían razón nosotros jamás debimos enamorarnos…'

**-,-,-,-,- flash back -,-,-,-,-**

_-Acabo de hablar con mis padres sobre nosotros princesa…_

_-¿Lo tomaron bien?_

_-No como yo esperaba- dijo con notable aire de nostalgia._

_-Príncipe, creo que debimos esperar más._

_-No, no se sienta mal, si lo hice es porque mis sentimientos por usted son reales y verdaderos. Ellos dicen que estoy confundiendo los asuntos de Estado con el amor pero sé que no es así…_

_-Príncipe Endimión…- dijo ruborizada._

_-Sé que puedo escucharme muy atrevido pero… es la verdad, no estoy inventado o malinterpretando las cosas, la quiero- dijo al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano y la acariciaba dulcemente con sus labios._

_-Yo también… le quiero._

_Se abrazaron tiernamente, Endymión se despojó de su espada y con la punta hizo un corazón en uno de los árboles de cerezo que había en uno de los jardines de Palacio._

_-Le colocaré nuestras iniciales- dijo el príncipe terrestre._

_-Mejor escribe P.S.J- dijo en una risita._

_-¿P. S. J… qué significa?_

_-__**Por Siempre Juntos**_

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-Nunca volví a ver ese árbol, supongo que fue destruido al igual que nuestras ilusiones y todo ese amor que alguna vez existió.

La princesa lloró, se llevó las manos al rostro y por esa acción, no distinguió una estrella fugaz que cayó del cielo.

-Quisiera verte amor… una última vez y así convencerme de que todo esto ha sido un sueño, necesito saber que es un error, que tú me amas como siempre soñé, si tan sólo pudiera verte ahora mi vida…

Sin saberlo, su deseo estaba a unos cuantos minutos de cumplirse.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Haruka alguien acaba de llegar.

-Lo sé Lita, ahora tú también tienes más habilidades desarrolladas, es increíble todo el poder que expides.

-Gracias, aunque eso sólo se debe al poder de la princesa.

-Lo sé...- de pronto Mitchiru entró en la habitación algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa Mitchiru?

-Haruka, alguien acaba de llegar al Palacio, me dijo el Rey Ghot que es el hermano de la princesa.

-¡¿Hermano?!

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Serenity salió a caminar por los jardines, era como si un imán la atrajera hacia un punto fijo.

Vio que algunos árboles estaban caídos y eso le llamó la atención, se acercó a ver el pequeño cráter que estaba sobre la superficie pero no vio a nadie alrededor. Buscó y buscó a su alrededor pero una mano en su brazo la sorprendió tremendamente.

-Princesa…

-¡Endymion!

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Faetón, busca a Serenity, ya es hora de presentarla ante todo el pueblo.

-Lamento tener malas noticias pero la princesa no se encuentra en su habitación, hace unos minutos me pareció verla caminar por el jardín.

-Pues búscala, lo mejor es que ella esté aquí, después de todo, ésta fiesta es en su honor.

-Si me lo permite Su Alteza, lo mejor será dejarla unos minutos sola, me preocupa que pueda sentirse sobreprotegida o lo que es peor, tensionada y eso puede traer graves y terribles consecuencias.

-Tienes razón, atrasaré todo una hora, si después de ese lapso ella no regresa, irás a traerla pese a su voluntad.

-Sí mi señor.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Rivka… ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, aunque saben que si no estamos completas las doce tendremos que hacer sacrificios.

-Sí, nuestros poderes no estarán completos sin la Sailor Mística.

-Nunca hemos estado todas juntas, salvo en aquella ocasión…

**-,-,-,-,- Flash Back -,-,-,-,-**

_-¡Dagas de Diamante!_

_-¡Soplo sulfúrico!_

_Las Sailor Milenarias estaban terriblemente heridas, estaban a punto de morir, la Sombra del Silencio se estaba apoderando del universo entero, si ellas morían, todo estaría perdido para siempre._

_-Por favor, no lo hagas. _

_-No quiero súplicas, guerreras. Todo el Universo será mío._

_-Detente. _

_-¿Quién osa decir esas palabras? nadie puede detenerme._

_Una luz blanca se hizo presente ante las once guerreras que estaban a punto de morir._

_-Estamos completas. Al fin …_

_-¿De qué hablas Sailor Liux?_

_-¿No puedes sentirlo Drac? Es la última._

_-Este resplandor es de la última Sailor Milenaria._

_-Entonces la leyenda es verdad._

_-Somos doce, la última de nosotros está aquí…_

_-Unamos nuestras fuerzas, guerreras._

_**-¡Huracán místico!**_

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-No recuerdo mucho de eso, la verdad nuestra memoria va regresando muye lentamente.

-Es eso o que tú eres muy lenta, después de todo la vejez te está llegando.

-No empecemos de nuevo Sishi…

-No aguantas nada queridita Yicky.

-Si tus bromitas fueran menos pesadas...

-Si fueran menos pesadas no te enojarías y esa es mi intención.

-Basta chicas, debemos trazar un plan para hacer que las demás aparezcan lo más pronto posible.

-Sí, tienes muchas razón pero sabes que aparecemos cuando somos 'llamadas'. Nosotras no tenemos ese poder de invocación.

-Pues entonces debemos procurar que hayan más enfrentamientos con esa princesa oscura.

-Nuestro deber es acabar con la princesa oscura, cuando apareciera.

-Así es… nosotras somos las guardianas del Milenio de Plata y si algún día apareciera la Reina de la Luna de las Sombras.

-Nuestro deber sería matarla.

-Aún a costa de nuestra propia vida.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?!

-Digamos que tuve una ayuda muy eficaz.

-¿Fue Drac?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Usó su visión de almas sobre mí, supongo que pudo alcanzar a ver dónde es mi Reino.

-¿Tu reino? Serena, tu reino es la Tierra, juntos la gobernaremos, nos casaremos y tendremos una hija.

-Ese es el destino de la princesa de la Luna, no el mío- dijo tratando de alejarse de él.

-Tú eres mi princesa, estoy seguro. Aunque te cambies la apariencia esos ojos son tuyos mi amor, reconozco tu cuerpo, no podría olvidarlo después de aquella bendita noche en la que hicimos el amor.

-¡Cállate!- se llevó las manos a los oídos tratando de no escucharlo.

-Eres tú, Serena, por favor dime qué sucedió, porqué no quieres verme, porqué está pasando todo esto.

-Entiende Endymión, yo no soy tu Serena. Serena Tsukino está muerta. Yo soy la Reina de la Luna de las Sombras y lo mejor será que te vayas.

-¿Y si decido no hacerlo?

-No responderé por tu vida.

-Es lo mejor. Prefiero sacrificarme yo a que destruyas nuestro mundo.

-¿Por qué lo amas?- preguntó directamente a los ojos.

-Porque ahí te conocí, ahí me enamoré de ti y ahí te juré amor eterno.

-Lo lamento, ni con tu muerte podrás pagar todo el daño que me has hecho.

-¿Daño? Por favor, dime qué te hice- anhelante la tomó por la mano, debía saberlo de una vez o se volvería loco.

-Recuerda todo lo que hiciste o mejor dicho, lo que no hiciste todo este tiempo. La mataste lentamente hasta quedar hecha trizas, hasta que no quedó nada más que el dolor y finalmente, yo.

-Pero Serena…

-Adiós príncipe Endymión, fue un gusto hablar con usted… por última vez.

Le dio la vuelta, debía regresar rápido al castillo o de otra manera se darían cuenta de la presencia del terrestre. Llegó a Palacio y se colocó la máscara oscura que estaba destinada para ella.

El baile comenzó. El Rey Ghot estaba orgulloso de ver danzar a Serenity con su General Faetón. De pronto, la música cesó y fue el tiempo en que el soberano del planeta Ceres debía hacer un anuncio muy importante.

-Pueblo de Ceres, este día es doblemente grato para mí. Al fin mi hija Serenity ha regresado con bien a su planeta, al fin está completa y pronto podrá vengar lo que nos hicieron los seres de la Luna y la Tierra. Pero también es motivo de gusto el ver el regreso de mi hijo **Xeo** a este planeta.

_-'En algún lugar he escuchado ese nombre pero… ¿dónde?- _pensó intranquilamente Darien.

-Padre…

El joven era muy atractivo. Su cabello era largo y azul, sus ojos también eran claros, tenía un fleco al frente un tanto pronunciado, en su mano derecha tenía un anillo en color azul, su armadura también era de tonos azulados, en la frente sostenía una diadema como símbolo de la realeza y algo muy notorio era la mirada llena de tristeza y melancolía, exactamente igual a la de su hermana.

-¿Tengo un hermano?

-Sin duda has debido olvidarlo, Ratoncita.

-Creo que sí…

-Lo mejor será que abran el baile real ustedes dos.

-Pero Padre, es un honor que se le concede al Rey.

-Xeo, lo mejor es que tú bailes con tu hermana, hace mucho que no se ven.

-De acuerdo…

La pista los estaba recibiendo gustosa, el reflector estaba sobre ellos que danzaban singularmente, acoplados como si fueran la pareja perfecta. Él llevaba una máscara color azul con centellas plateadas, la música resonaba en todo el lugar, las pareja los veían danzar alegres y felices aunque cada uno tenía sus propios demonios…

**OPEN UP YOUR HEART TO ME**

**AND SAY WHATS ON YOUR MIND, OH YES**

**I KNOW THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN**

**BUT I STILL NEED YOU IN MY LIFE THIS TIME, AND...**

…ella…

-Endymión… sé que estás aquí, puedo sentirte cerca y me asusta, me da miedo saber que aún estoy enamorada de ti. Sé que no podemos estar juntos, nada es como antes, jamás podré olvidar lo que me hiciste, me dejaste sola y no te importó, preferiste estar con Raye, te vi, la vi acariciándote, abrazándote y tú le correspondías, maldita la hora en que me enamoré de ti, no puedo olvidarte…

**I NEED YOU TONIGHT**

**I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW**

**I KNOW DEEP WITHIN MY HEART**

**IT DOESNT MATTER IF ITS WRONG OR RIGHT**

**I REALLY NEED YOU TONIGHT**

**I FIGURED OUT WHAT TO SAY TO YOU**

**BUT SOMETIMES THE WORDS THEY,**

**THEY COME OUT SO WRONG, OH YES THEY DO**

**AND I KNOW IN TIME THAT YOU WILL UNDERSTAND**

**THAT WHAT WE HAVE IS SO RIGHT THIS TIME, AND...**

**  
I NEED YOU TONIGHT**

…él…

-¿Cómo decírselo a papá? Pensé que Netsu era una simple mortal, me enamoré de ella como un tonto, un ciego, un loco, ahora recibiré el castigo por haberme enamorado de una Sailor Milenaria… no sé si podré luchar en contra de los deseos del Rey y más ahora que Serenity está completa, seguramente ella querrá que la ayude en su venganza y con ello, tendré que luchar contra ella… no quiero… ¿por qué tengo que ser el Príncipe de Ceres?...

**I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW**

**I KNOW DEEP WITHIN MY HEART**

**IT DOESNT MATTER IF ITS WRONG OR RIGHT**

**ALL THOSE ENDLESS TIMES**

**WE TRIED TO MAKE IT LAST FOREVER MORE**

**AND BABY I KNOW**

**I NEED YOU**

**I KNOW DEEP WITHIN MY HEART**

**IT DOESNT MATTER IF ITS WRONG OR RIGHT**

**I REALLY NEED YOU, OH**

…ella…

-Lo que tengo que hacer es acabar con todo esto de una buena vez, atacar la Tierra sin más remordimientos, además ya está aquí mi hermano, él me ayudará a acabar esta pesadilla.

…él…

-No le diré nada a Serenity, trataré de ayudar en lo que pueda y la dejaré viva… Netsu escapará y nadie saldrá herido, tengo que hablarle y explicarle algunas cosas, tratar de persuadirla a que no luche, es lo mejor.

**I NEED YOU TONIGHT - I NEED YOU, OH I NEED YOU BABY**

**I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW**

**ITS GOTTA BE THIS, ITS GOTTA BE THIS**

**I KNOW DEEP WITHIN MY HEART**

**NO, IT DOESNT MATTER IF ITS WRONG OR ITS RIGHT**

**ALL I KNOW IS BABY**

**I REALLY NEED YOU TONIGHT.**

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. La reunión había sido todo un éxito. Siguieron bailando toda la noche, Serenity se despidió de su padre diciendo que tenía mucho sueño y necesitaba descansar, así lo hizo pero al cerrar su cuarto escuchó una voz que, dentro de ella misma, quería escuchar…

-Te estaba esperando…

-¿Para qué?

-Para estar contigo una vez más...

------------------------------------------------------------

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Empezando el año bien vd?? Aquí les dejó el capi super atrasado que les debía, espero les emocione tanto como a mi y le hayan entendido el final y a las que no pues vuélvanlo a leer y si su pregunta es si habrá una escena sugestiva mi respuesta es… SÍ jajajaja

Esperen un capi lleno de sensualidad y Mamo. nos vemos chikas y no se olviden de dejar Review, nos vemos pronto y FELIZ 2008!!!!


	17. Adicta a ti

-No te me acerques, mantente lejos… es una orden

**CAPITULO 17**

**- - -ADICTA A TI- - -**

-No te me acerques, mantente lejos… es una orden.

-¿Para ti o para mí?- le preguntó lo más seductoramente que pudo.

Serenity trató se escapar de él retrocediendo pero su huida se vio bloqueada por una pared tras ella. Se recargó en el muro mientras Endymión se acercaba más y más. Obviamente no pudo gritar, el hacerlo implicaría la muerte del joven y pese a su odio y deseos de venganza lo deseaba como hombre, lo deseaba más que nunca.

-No te resistas, ambos lo queremos. Puedo sentir el erizar de tu piel aún sin tocarla, por favor, no me rechaces, al menos esta noche déjame demostrarte que eres y siempre serás la única en mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón.

-No te creo, la niña que te idolatraba y envolvías en mentiras ya no está más. Déjame seguir con mi vida y vete.

-¿Tu vida? Te refieres a Faetón… sé que él siente algo más por ti, pero tú no le correspondes.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás seguro que has sido el único? Piénsalo… vivimos juntos en este inmenso castillo…

-¡Serena basta!- Darien perdió los estribos y la sujetó fuertemente por el brazo hundiéndola más contra la pared quien se sorprendió por la acción de su ex novio- eso no es cierto, tú no eres esa clase de chica, por eso te amo, deja ya de castigarme, dime lo que pasó y entre los dos encontraremos una solución. Si me quieres implorándotelo… aquí estoy- el joven se arrodilló abrazándola por la cintura.

Ella no podía creer que fuera capaz de hacer eso, nunca pensó que sería capaz de sobajarse ni mucho menos hacer ese tipo de locura por ella, por su perdón. Lo abrazó, lo amaba y lo tenía ahí con ella, pensó perdonarlo, acabar de una vez con todo y ser felices pero… no podía. Recordó a Raye, recordó su soledad... ¿y si sólo estaba actuando? Ella sería más astuta que él y planeó una nueva revancha…

-No llores más mi príncipe…

-¿Serena? Mi amor, te amo- se incorporó suavemente y la besó lo más apasionado que pudo, la tomó fuerte entre sus brazos y así su cintura se hizo aún más pequeña de lo que de por sí ya era.

Ella no se resistió, no por que no quisiera, es que simplemente le era imposible no ceder a los encantos de un hombre como él, además de ser a quien amaba más que a su propia vida.

Se dejaron llevar por los besos, las caricias cada vez más y más rápidas, las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, de arriba abajo, de abajo hacia arriba. El juego de la seducción era más que conocido por ellos; esta vez la adrenalina de ser descubiertos era mucho mayor y daba un extra a la pasión que empezaba a gobernar sus cuerpos.

Las manos de Darien dieron rápidamente con su vientre, debido al vestido no podía tocar su piel y simplemente lo subió. Comenzó a tocar sus piernas al mismo tiempo que no podía dejar de besarla, cada vez se acercaba más y más a su intimidad y ella no podía estar más que satisfecha por lo que estaba ocurriendo; por su parte, la princesa lo provocaba mordiendo su lóbulo y depositando sus besos húmedos en sus orejas y cuello al mismo tiempo, con un ritmo a veces apresurado y otras tanto lento dejando escapar pequeñas señales de placer.

Al fin, Darien llegó a su objetivo y comenzó a acariciarla de una manera más sensual; de pronto el color blanquecino del rostro de aquella mujer cambió para darle paso al rubor en sus mejillas, él la giró de espaldas para que pudiera sentir lo emocionado que estaba por el momento que estaba ocurriendo, acto que no pasó desapercibido para ella y decidió entregarse completamente.

La comenzó a acariciar y besar… besar y acariciar cada vez más y más rápido hasta que ninguno de los dos podía separarse de ese instante. Serena tuvo que sostenerse de la pared y morderse los labios para no gritar extasiada por cuanto ocurría en su habitación. Él la veía derretirse y reírse, lo que lo llevaba a seguir con sus caricias ahí donde sólo él podía tocarla y hacerle sentir que era amada y respetada pero especialmente, que sus deseos eran órdenes para él.

No podía más, quería sentirlo. Se volteó hacia él y deslizó la parte superior de su hermoso vestido negro. Él al verla se ruborizó tanto o más que la primera vez que pudo verla en plenitud, definitivamente aquella chica tímida había desaparecido para darle vida a una nueva mujer… en todos los aspectos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te agrada lo que ves?- preguntó Serena al ver su rostro de extrañeza.

-No es eso… es todo lo contrario, cada vez que lo veo… me gusta más.

Se besaron como deseando fundirse el uno con el otro, se iban quitando lo que quedaba de sus trajes, caminaban torpemente por el cuarto hasta encontrar, finalmente, la cama que los llevaría al cielo unos minutos más tarde.

Ella simplemente lo aventó contra el colchón, lo que hizo que Darien se sorprendiera cada vez más por lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía creer que su Serena estuviera siendo atrevida, más sin embargo todo aquello le fascinaba, nunca se hubiera imaginado que una situación así pudiera ocurrir…

-¿Te gusta así, príncipe?- dijo Serena al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a subir a gatas hacia el joven deslizando lo último de sus ropas con movimientos tan ligeros y sensuales que el palpitar del chico aumentó considerablemente.

-Sí…- no podía decir ni una palabra, esa mujer lo envolvía en su red, se sentía totalmente rendido a sus pies; es verdad que él la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo pero al parecer le estaba gustando mucho más esta faceta, esta nueva princesa.

Él la tomo del cuello y la unió a sus labios, acariciaba la tersa y blanca piel de su espalda y su pecho. Sus labios recorrían cada centímetro de su piel inyectándole el más puro amor y concentrándose en que el placer llegara, que disfrutara y con ello aseguraría el final de toda esa pesadilla.

Serena se dio cuenta de su desventaja al no poseer nada de ropa y se dio a la tarea de dejar en la misma situación a su compañero. Quitó su pantalón negro, terminó de desabotonar su camisa blanca y al fin pudo volver a tocar ese pecho lampiño bien definido debido al ejercicio que diariamente estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Sus manos se deslizaron por aquél bendito abdomen encontrándose al final de él con algo que puede ruborizar a cualquier mujer, recordaba que la primera vez ni siquiera se había detenido a admirarlo, simplemente a sentirlo dentro de ella.

-¿Qué haces, cielo?- Darien la veía muy curiosa y quiso saber si algo la estaba deteniendo.

-Es que… nunca te había visto…- dirigió la mirada a la intimidad de Darien y entonces comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No te preocupes, sólo ven acá- se incorporó, llevó su rostro nuevamente a sus labios y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Ella por su parte se colocó sobre él y comenzó a sentirlo cerca, esa acción cada vez le gustaba más, el calor que manaba en esa habitación era sólo producto de la pasión y el amor que esas dos personas se tenían entre sí. Ella comenzó a acariciar su punto débil con sus manos y él se volvía loco de placer a medida que el ritmo aumentaba. Las mordidas, las respiraciones intensas y algunos quejidos se hicieron presentes en la inmensidad de esa noche y al fin, después de un rato de juegos, completaron su anhelo fundiéndose en un sólo ser, una y otra vez; después de desahogarse innumerables veces, cayeron rendidos hasta el amanecer.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Debemos hacer algo, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, no es muy justo que digamos.

-Cálmate Raye, en este momento no puedo pensar bien… Lita está muerta al igual que las demás… no entiendo porqué está ocurriendo esto. Además no sabemos nada de Mina.

-Ayer estaba muy afectada por lo que ocurrió. Creo que yo fui la culpable de todo.

-No se trata de encontrar culpables Raye, se trata de hallar respuestas y darle solución a este terrible suceso- dijo Setsuna mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Cómo está Hotaru?

-Bien, creo que su condición se debe a que ella es una sailor oscura… la princesa seguramente le quitó más allá de sus poderes porque la necesitará después… creo que Hotaru es la siguiente para formar parte del séquito de la Reina de la Luna de las sombras por su gran poder, al ser la más fiel a la princesa Serena… sólo necesita volverla bebé para que olvide todo y así manipular su mente de una manera más fácil.

-¿Han visto a Molly? Ayer que llegamos estaba muy callada.

-Amy tú pareces conocerla un poco más porque iban en la misma escuela con Serena, trata de hablar con ella y tranquilizarla. Debe sentirse incómoda por no poder ayudarnos o hacer algo para recuperar a su amiga, finalmente ninguna de nosotras tiene posibilidades de hacer algo útil.

-No digas eso… Serena siempre se quedaba sola y… ella podía hacerlo todo – dijo Raye mordiéndose los labios.

-Ahora comprendo la desesperación que debió haber reinado en su corazón tantas veces… pobre princesa- se lamentó la mayor de ellas.

-Aún nos queda un lugar… Setsuna debemos ir a la fuente, es la única opción, pienso que es la manera más rápida de encontrar solución o al menos hallar respuestas… tú eres una de las doce, ¿no es así? Creo que la Sailor que debe entrar a esa cueva eres tú.

-¿Lo crees Amy? No sé… me da un poco de miedo.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

-De acuerdo, pero debemos despertar a Molly, debe quedarse con la bebé.

-¿Y si alguien viene a atacarlas?

-Tienes razón Raye… mejor llevémoslas con nosotras.

Las tres entraron al cuarto de Molly, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente. No se explicaban cómo la chica tenía tantas fuerzas para soportar toda aquella situación, sin lugar a dudas había gente que podía apoyarlas aún no teniendo poderes, simplemente confiando y teniendo fe en los demás.

-Creo que nos hemos equivocado…

-¿A qué te refieres Amy?

-Creo que pudimos haber confiado en nuestros seres queridos y poder decirles quienes somos realmente.

-Pero al decirlo pudimos poner en peligro su vida. Recuerden que nuestro principal deber es proteger a quienes amamos. Yo también las entiendo, alguna vez tuve también padres que me cuidaron y amaron, quise revelarles todo pero… decidí callar por su propio bien y su seguridad.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, todo tiene su razón de ser. Despertemos a Molly…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¿Qué habrá pasado con el príncipe, Netsu?

-No lo sé Yicky, no siento su presencia en la Tierra, lo más seguro es que aún se encuentre en Ceres.

-¿Lo habrán aclarado todo?

-No lo creo, siento la presencia de otra de nosotras, eso significa que la Reina aún existe.

-¿Puedes sentir otra guerrera?

-No lo sé… es una sensación extraña, anoche pude sentir algo en mi pecho, como otro despertar.

-Yo también sentí algo anoche…-comentó Rivka.

-Lo mejor es estar al tanto y tener mucho cuidado, la Tierra aún tiene temor, imagino que algo grave está por ocurrir- mencionó Sishi.

-Es mejor estar unidas por cualquier evento, recuerden que las Sailor están cayendo, tal como lo dicta la profecía.

-De acuerdo, avisen cualquier evento extraño que detecten, por telepatía… nos veremos después.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

En una habitación entraban los rayos de los dos soles que alumbraban ese oscuro planeta de vez en cuando, las cortinas blancas se movían con el viento de la mañana que se colaba entre sus tejidos. El olor a rosas que entraba a esa estancia era realmente delicioso, después de todo era el cuarto de una princesa, la más poderosa del universo.

Entre las sábanas rojas estaba descansando el agotado cuerpo del príncipe terrestre y curiosamente, no había nadie a su lado. La mujer que él había amado unas horas antes estaba sentada en una silla, enrollada en una de las sábanas observándolo y maquilando nuevos planes, después de todo, su nuevo método de venganza apenas estaba comenzando.

Endymion se sintió sólo en la cama y buscó el cuerpo de su amante para poder besarla y llevársela con él para poder ser felices pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al percatarse de la ausencia de Serenity.

Se levantó asustado buscándola con la mirada hasta hallarla hundida en esa silla tan seductora como la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, príncipe.

-Amor, deja de llamarme así… ¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano? Eso es algo raro en ti, la última vez fui yo quien te tuvo que cargar para que te despegaras de la cama.

-Eso fue hace mucho. Quiero pedirte algo…

-Lo que quieras, pídemelo.

-Regresa a la Tierra.

-¡¿Qué?!- la sorpresa de Darien fue muy grande, él pensaba irse, pero con ella.

-No me malinterpretes, mi situación ahora es muy comprometedora, debo encargarme de unas cuantas cosas aquí y dejar todo en orden para poder… regresar a tu lado.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Mis deberes como princesa. Ahora que mi hermano regresó debo delegarle mis obligaciones para poder fugarme sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Ten paciencia.

-Pero Serena… quiero estar contigo.

-Y yo contigo pero debemos ser prudentes. Entiéndeme. Yo siempre te he tenido consideración, ahora te pido lo mismo.

Sus palabras, la forma de dirigirse a él era muy fría, totalmente contraria a la actitud que la noche anterior había tomado. Quiso contradecirla pero intuyó que no le convenía. Se levantó con pesadez y al querer ir hacia ella, recibió un rechazo y evasiones. Ella por su parte se levantó del sillón y avanzó hacia el baño, haciendo que el príncipe se confundiera más. Tomó sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse solo en aquella inmensa habitación, cuando terminó y estuvo listo para irse se percató que no tenía forma de volver y decidió esperar a que Serena saliera del baño para que lo llevara de regreso a la Tierra.

Ella se quedó paralizada tras la puerta, quería irse con él, fugarse, esa idea la estaba matando, de pronto le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tan fuerte que tuvo que sostenerse del lavabo y al mirarse en el espejo, notó que sus cabellos oscuros estaban siendo desplazados por aquellos que alguna vez fueron tan dorados como los rayos del amanecer.

-No… esto no me puede estar pasando. ¿Qué rayos te pasa Serenity?, ¡Él te engañó! Esta es tu oportunidad de vengarte y hacerle sufrir, hacer que pague por todo ese tiempo que estuviste sola. El plan debe seguir adelante.

_-"Sí Serenity, él sólo te utiliza para darse placer…"_

-Tú de nuevo… conciencia, por favor dame las fuerzas y el valor para seguir con esto, no puedo darme por vencida tan fácil con sólo unas palabras de amor.

_-"No te preocupes, mientras estemos juntas, nada interferirá con nuestra revancha"_

-Gracias…

Una vez más se miró al espejo y esa luna en cuarto creciente ascendiente que estaba reapareciendo, se fue nuevamente para hacer aparecer su nueva insignia que la acreditaba como la Reina del mal.

-Todo seguirá normal, tú sufrirás de la por manera Darien… me las pagarás.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Hemos llegado. Amy te quedas a cargo de Molly y Hotaru, ten mucho cuidado.

-No te preocupes Setsuna, entra y ojalá tengas suerte.

A medida que Setsuna iba entrando, una vez atravesada la barrera, sentía como si alguien la estuviera llamando, escuchaba susurros y risas. Las rocas de la cueva se iban transformando en una cúpula celeste donde se podían observar las estrellas, planetas y galaxias que conforman el Universo.

_-'Bienvenida'_

-¿Quién eres?

_-'No te preocupes Sailor Plut, en esta cueva estas a salvo'_

-¿Cómo estoy segura?

_-'Tienes que confiar, no confías mucho en las personas, sólo en una…'_

-En Serena, la princesa.

_-'Te ha tocado ser la más solitaria de todas esperando este momento. Deposita tu fé en la princesa, evita a toda costa que las demás cumplan con su misión verdadera.'_

-Es por eso que necesito que estemos juntas, he tratado de no separarnos pero… no sé que más hacer. No puedo revelar la verdadera misión de las guerreras milenarias. Hay problemas internos muy fuertes que han provocado varias bajas. No puedo autoproclamarme líder, eso es algo que no me corresponde.

-_'Debes intentarlo, debes mantener la paz y sobretodo el amor mutuo que como sailor scout deben tenerse. Debes hacerles ver que sino están juntas, el mal que amenaza la Tierra las cubrirá y ni siquiera ustedes podrán evitar la destrucción del planeta que tanto aman'._

-Lo entiendo… entonces eso haré. Debo ganar tiempo, ya han aparecido cuatro guerreras y siento que pronto despertará una más. Debemos mantenernos unidas a pesar de no tener poderes, tenemos la confianza y el amor de nuestra princesa, es lo único que nos queda.

_-'Exacto… lo único que queda es la confianza entre ustedes'._

-Gracias.

_-'Te daré esto… es un obsequio que debes darle a la princesa la próxima vez que las ataque. Gana algunos minutos y haz que se detenga a verlo, tal vez les sea de mucha utilidad'._

-¿Qué es?

-_'Sólo ella comprenderá su significado, ten paciencia'_

-De acuerdo.

Las luces estelares se apagaron de pronto y todo volvió a la normalidad. Fue entonces que Setsuna distinguió un cuerpo femenino al final del túnel.

-¡Mina!

--

Hola chicas!

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

Heme aquí nuevamente, ha pasado tanto tiempo y ya es justo recuperar lo que pensé estaba olvidado. No crean que ha sido fácil desligarme de este entretenimiento y desahogo de emociones tan bello y placentero que había encontrado, pero las vicisitudes de la vida me habían impedido seguir concentrándome en esto, después de algunos cuantos sucesos extraordinarios y otros más un tanto inverosímiles, estoy nuevamente escribiendo con muchos planes que espero puedan realizarse a corto plazo.

Han surgido nuevas y locas ideas para otras historias que he comenzado a plasmar pero aún no he decidido publicar, puesto que aún debo el final de esta linda trama que después de no haber leído desde hace tiempo, tengo que volver a fijar algunos puntos para que yo misma, pueda volver a retomar la historia e idea original.

Muchas gracias por aquellos comentarios que siguieron llegando después de haber dejado de escribir y tal como les dije alguna vez, sí va a tener un final. Dicha conclusión está pensada desde el mismo instante en que decidí escribirla así que por favor tengan paciencia, sé que alguna vez dije que ésta historia no sería tan larga pero debido al tiempo, las nuevas ideas generadas en ese lapso y las cuales pretendo desarrollar de aquí en adelante, se llevará más capítulos de los que tenía señalados.

Gracias por su apoyo en este fanfic y en mi querido y amado Universo alterno "Nunca podré olvidarte", en verdad hubo comentarios que me hicieron llorar, otros tantos reír y algunos más que me sonrojaron y enorgullecieron por completo. Muchas gracias por ser tan lindas conmigo y dedicarme su tiempo para leerme en serio, se los agradezco infinitamente.

Bueno, me retiro por el momento, espero que esta vez pueda entregar otro capítulo más pronto y que me pueda regularizar en mis entregas a ustedes. Gracias amigas!!

Atte:

GaBhY


	18. Dulces mentiras

CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18**

**MENTIRAS DULCES**

Serena terminó de arreglarse y al darse cuenta de la hora, no le quedó más remedio que salir para llevar a Darien a la Tierra, sabía que él no podía desplegar un poder capaz de regresarlo a su hogar y decidió ayudarlo a escapar de Ceres.

-Ya saliste amor, te ves hermosa.

-Si, gracias. Ahora debes darte prisa, debes volver a la Tierra.

-¿Volver? Pero pensé que…

-Ya te lo dije, no voy a ir contigo, entiéndelo. No hay mucho tiempo, hoy tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos con mi hermano y Faeton a un planeta lejano, no tardan en venir por mí. Debes irte.

-¿Faeton? Irás con él…

-Endymion, ahora no empieces con tus tonterías, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo.

Darien la observó aturdido, definitivamente todo lo que había visto en ella la noche anterior, había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, recapacitó un poco y le atribuyó a su nerviosismo el comportarse con él de esa forma, jamás imaginó que todo se trataba de un plan por parte de la doncella.

-De acuerdo, dime cómo puedo salir de este planeta- dijo lo más bajo posible, no se sentía muy bien emocionalmente.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cerrar los ojos e imaginarte dónde quieres estar, yo me encargo de lo demás.

-Al menos… quisiera despedirme de ti.

-Ya te dije que no hay tiempo para esas pequeñeces, lo mejor es que te vayas antes de que te descubran.

-Está… bien- Darien cerró los ojos y visualizó su departamento, seguramente estarían las chicas ahí y podría hablar con ellas. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que lo entendiera y ellas, siempre tenían palabras de aliento para su príncipe.

-¡Regresa a tu hogar!- la recámara se llenó de una densa neblina y el cuerpo de Darien despareció en ella. Cuando no estuvo más, se arrojó al suelo en medio del llanto y desesperación, no sabía qué hacer ahora más que nunca estaba confundida, le dolía en el alma tratarlo así pero al mismo tiempo lo disfrutaba, era una sensación muy extraña; lo adoraba pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba por no haberla valorado lo suficiente mientras estuvo con él. Ahora sentía que él se estaba dando cuenta de lo que podía perder y apenas la estaba apreciando, pero para ella, era demasiado tarde.

Darien por su parte llegó al apartamento y se percató de la ausencia de las chicas, por un lado se alegró así podía dormir un rato y talvez, sólo talvez cuando despertara, se daría cuenta que todo era un sueño, que seguramente Serena estaría a su lado descansando, se tendrían que excusar con todos por lo ocurrido y las chicas lo interrogarían haciendo conjeturas y preguntas incómodas pero prefería mil, no, cien mil veces eso a estar sufriendo de esa manera tal cruel.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¡Mina háblame!

-Setsuna… estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Pero estás muy débil. Dime qué pasó.

-Anoche entré a esta cueva y vi a una mujer, traté de atacarla pero no pude… lo siento.

-¿Era el enemigo?

-No lo sé… era muy extraña.

-¿Fue ella quien te lastimó?

-No, si estoy lastimada es porque traté de entrenar, el no tener poderes no quiere decir que no podamos luchar con nuestras manos. Estaba furiosa contra Raye, por eso no regresé me quedé a dormir aquí, no pasó nada grave, no te preocupes.

-Aún sigo intrigada por la mujer que dices haber visto…

-Yo creo que tal vez… pudiera ser otra sailor milenaria.

-Quizá… mejor salgamos de este lugar, debo curarte esos raspones.

-Gracias Setsuna, eres muy amable. Me da gusto…

-¿Qué te agrada?

-Que a pesar de estar en una situación difícil tenemos la oportunidad de tratarnos un poco más. Siento mucho que tengas que estar siempre tan sola en la puerta del tiempo, en verdad me gustaría hacer algo para que no tuvieras que estar alejada de nosotras.

-Eres la primera persona que me hace ese tipo de comentario… gracias Mina. La Neoreina Serenity ha tratado muchas veces de delegar esa responsabilidad a otra persona pero yo soy quien ha decidido permanecer en ese sitio.

-Pero Setsuna…

-No te preocupes por mí, así debe ser… Anda, salgamos de aquí.

-Está bien.

Las dos mujeres salieron sin imaginarse la escena que verían a continuación…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Serenity… ¿estás bien? Escucho mucho ruido.

-No es nada Xeo, puedes entrar si quieres.

El guapo y gallardo joven entró a verla, estaba preocupado por ella, años, siglos sin saber nada y de pronto… tenía una hermana, alguien en quien buscar apoyo y talvez… comprensión.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? Te noto extraña… ¿estuviste llorando?- se escuchó muy preocupado, era obvio la alteración de la chica y sus ojos rojos la delataban.

-No es nada, son tonterías.

-Nada de lo que te pueda pasar es una tontería. Soy tu hermano, por favor confía en mí.

-Xeo… ¿aluna vez has amado a alguien que no debes?- se lo preguntó tajante y conciso, esperaba alguna luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

-Sí… pero lo mejor es olvidar ese sentimiento y cumplir siempre con nuestro deber. Cueste lo que cueste- esas palabras, ¿eran para Serenity o para él?

-Tienes razón… soy la princesa y muy pronto Reina. No hay tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, debemos cumplir con nuestra misión. ¿Faetón ya está listo?

-Sí, está en el carruaje real.

-No quiero ir en esa cosa, es más rápido si nos teletransportamos.

-Serenity… somos realeza, debemos hacerlo. Es el protocolo.

-De acuerdo, nos teletransportaremos en esa cosa.

-Como digas. Eres algo necia, ¿sabías?

-Sí… me agrada ser así- le guiñó el ojo y pronto se sonrieron, el lazo de sangre que los unía era inevitable de ocultar. Entre ellos dos nacía el amor digno que se deben tener los hermanos y Xeo, inconscientemente quiso protegerla de todo mal. Quería platicar con ella sobre quién o cómo la habían lastimado, él no era una mala persona, todo lo contrario, pero después de todo, podrían platicar más tarde, ahora lo importante era hacer una visita a ese lugar.

Al poco rato estuvieron frente al hermoso carruaje negro que los llevaría a su destino. Faetón ya estaba esperándolos impaciente, al parecer ya se les había hecho un poco tarde.

-No te estreses, ahorita llegamos.

-Princesa… debíamos estar a la 1 y son 12:30, no llegaremos a tiempo.

-Xeo… cállalo y súbelo al carro, dale unas palmaditas y dile que se sujete- Serenity estaba un poco irritada por los leves regaños de su guardaespaldas y no le prestó mucha atención. Su hermano estaba muy divertido por el carácter de su hermana, un tanto presuntuoso pero al mismo tiempo digno de una princesa como ella, tenía la gran corazonada de que se llevarían de maravilla.

En un instante un potente haz de luz cubrió el vehículo pronto estuvieron en el planeta vecino, Assgard. Bajaron del transporte y vieron cómo dos pequeños seres se les acercaron trayendo una fina tela que serviría como alfombra para los recién llegados.

-Bienvenidos, pueden pasar por aquí- extendieron la alfombra y poco a poco los tres jóvenes se fueron acercando al gran palacio imperial de Assgard, el reino del fuego.

-Quisiera ver al Rey Porush, dígale que la princesa de Ceres ha venido a verle.

-El Rey ha tenido que hacer una diligencia urgente, pero en su lugar se ha quedado el príncipe Nazru. Si gusta puede entrevistarse con él.

-Si no hay más remedio…- Xeo estaba muy divertido con la contestación de su hermana pero debido al protocolo no pudo reírse como le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

Se adentraron a una pequeña sala hermosamente decorada con cristales quantum, color púrpura. No esperaron mucho tiempo cuando una figura muy imponente salió entre las cortinas color vino que adornaban la interesante habitación.

-Buenas tardes, es un placer tenerlos aquí…- el hombre que estaba en ese cuarto era tan… tan… hermoso que los pómulos de Serenity no pudieron evitar el color rojizo que se apoderó de ellos en cuanto lo tuvo frente a ella.

-El placer es nuestro.- Faeton tomó la palabra al notar el nerviosismo de su princesa.

-No los esperaba, creo que mi padre olvidó decirme sobre su visita.

-Lo más seguro es que sí. Anoche, mientras estábamos charlando durante el baile organizamos una pequeña reunión, precisamente para tratar unos asuntos que el rey Ghot le sugirió.

-¿Papá fue al baile? No lo puedo creer. No mencionó nada pero no es de extrañarse, últimamente ha tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, sobretodo después de que la princesa de la Luna desapareció. Nadie sabe donde está. Dicen que la Tierra ahora es el blanco más fácil a vencer.

-¿Prepararán una invasión masiva al planeta?- Serenity estaba absorta y muy confundida por cuanto escuchaba. ¿Entonces ella no era la única interesada en la destrucción del planeta que alguna vez tanto amó? ¿Ella era sólo una pieza estratégicamente cuidada por su padre y todos a su alrededor?

-A decir verdad, sabemos que usted quiere destruir esa remota galaxia. Nosotros sólo nos hemos unido a la causa.

-¿Por qué se unen a mí? ¿Cuándo les pedí apoyo? Sé que sueno un tanto grosera, exasperante e incluso engreída pero quisiera que me hicieran esa aclaración.

-Su padre, el Rey Ghot, sugirió estar listos para una gran guerra. No sé más, lamento haberla intimidado o molestado su alteza.

-No te preocupes, tendré que preguntarle más a mi padre… Faeton, ¿Hay algo más que hacer aquí?

-Si no es molestia… me encantaría que se quedaran un poco más. El planeta es muy hermoso y puedo mostrárselo si me lo permite- enunció el príncipe.

-De acuerdo. Hermano, llévate a Faeton al palacio, en un par de horas regresaré, no te preocupes.

-Está bien, Serenity cualquier cosa que necesites sólo llámame hermana. Faeton debemos irnos, ya es hora.

-Pero príncipe yo debo quedarme, soy el responsable de la seguridad de la princesa.

-Te estoy dando una orden, acompáñame y vámonos.

Al guardaespaldas no le quedó más remedio que obedecer al príncipe pese a sus deseos de quedarse y proteger a la princesa; después de todo, había notado la atracción que esos dos príncipes asentían el uno hacia el otro.

-¿Faeton es tu guardaespaldas o…?

-Sólo el empleado de mi padre. Además no tendría porqué discutir esas cosas contigo.

-No te molestes princesa, es que me parece que él piensa otra cosa.

-Una cosa es lo que piense y otra lo que en realidad es. Pero dejemos de hablar de Faeton. ¿Qué era lo que me querías enseñar de tu mundo?

-Venga conmigo.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-¡Molly! ¿Porqué Amy está desmayada y dónde está Raye?

-No lo sé… Dijo que algo iba a suceder y se fue sin decirme nada. Amy se desvaneció hace un par de minutos. Setsuna, no entiendo nada.

-¿Alguien las atacó?

-No, no pasó nada fuera de lo común. ¿Mina estabas ahí dentro?

-Sí, eso es lo menos importante ahora, siento como si algo grande fuera a pasar…

-De hecho yo también… lo mejor será encontrar a Raye, no quiero que sigamos teniendo bajas en el grupo.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Darien se levantó de su cama y vio el reloj. Eran las 5:15 de la tarde y no había probado bocado alguno. Al parecer había dormido desde su llegada y le extrañó que el ruido que seguramente harían las chicas al entrar al departamento, no lo hubiera despertado.

Giró la perrilla de la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una bella chica en la sala. Su aspecto era el de una mujer de 18 años, su cabellera era castaña, larga hasta rozar la cintura. Su cabello lacio la hacía lucir muy bonita y sus ojos color miel no demeritaban su aspecto.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó asombrado.

-Mi nombre es Kara. Soy una enviada para proteger este planeta y el reino lunar. Soy una sailor milenaria, príncipe Endymion.

-¿Kara? Ese nombre… sé que conozco ese nombre…

-No es tan importante recordar por ahora príncipe. Sé que la ha visto… ¿dónde está su guarida? Es importante saberlo para atacar antes de que destruyan este mundo.

-¿Atacar? No, jamás se los permitiré. Es Serena a quien quieren lastimar y ella no es cualquier persona.

-¿La prefiere a ella o a el planeta entero?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Piénselo príncipe… es la Reina de la Luna de las Sombras… o los seres humanos del mundo entero. Si no la detenemos, todos vamos a morir… ya han muerto 3 valerosas guerreras de la luna llena… ¿a cuántas personas más va a sacrificar?


	19. Maldita Realidad

-Matar a Serena no creo que sea la solución para detener este caos

**CAPITULO 19**

**MALDITA REALIDAD**

-Matar a Serena no creo que sea la solución para detener este caos.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces qué se supone que debemos hacer, esperar con los brazos cruzados a que se decida recapacitar?

-No quise decir eso… yo creo poder traerla de regreso.

-Príncipe, ella ya no es la niña dulce que conoció alguna vez. La heredera al trono de la Luna ha dejado de existir y es algo que debemos aceptar de la mejor manera. Sé que es difícil sobretodo para aquellos que la querían, convivían con ella y para quienes la aman… pero lo lamento, la princesa no va a regresar, nunca va a hacerlo.

Las palabras dolían como dagas atravesando su mente. ¿Aceptarlo? No, jamás, ella nunca lo había hecho en el pasado aún cuando todo apuntaba a que debía hacerlo. Cuando Beryl usó la negafuerza para envenenar su mente contra Serena, ella usó todo su amor para regresarlo; cuando él perdió la memoria después de que el cristal de plata les diera una nueva oportunidad, luchó para que volviera a recodarla y a enamorarse nuevamente; al aparecer los sueños catastróficos enviados del futuro, tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para vencerlo todo; cuando se enfrentaron a Neherenia y él no la recordaba, ella usó toda su energía para llamarlo y hacerlo volver; cuando Darien murió y había otro chico queriendo ocupar su lugar… ella se había mantenido fiel a la promesa de su amor eterno y esperó anhelante su regreso. No, darse por vencido definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

-Si lo es o no es lo de menos. Hay que pensar antes de actuar, Kara. Si me estás pidiendo mi permiso para atacar no lo tienes, pero sé que aún no dándotelo lo harás. Sólo quiero decirles que si llega a pasarle algo a Serena… no saben de lo que soy capaz.

-¿Es una amenaza, príncipe?

-Es una advertencia…

La mirada retadora que lanzó Darien era completamente nueva, era de alguien que está dispuesto a perderlo todo por el amor de su vida, cualquier sacrificio que pudiera hacer él, era mucho menor a todo el dolor y sufrimiento que Serena había pasado en todo ese tiempo y era la hora de demostrarle a ella y a todo el mundo que la amaba más que a nada.

Él sabía que no se mostraba cariñoso muy a menudo y que cuando lo era, sólo le importaba que Serena fuera quien viera esa faceta suya. Ahora pensaba que estaba en un error, a veces es bueno demostrar los sentimientos a los demás, el aprecio y el cariño no tiene porqué ser ocultados a los ojos de las demás personas.

-Veo que no quiere colaborar con nosotras… no tenemos opción príncipe. Debemos proteger este reino y preservar la paz de los dos mundos.

-¿Esa es su verdadera misión? ¿Cómo preservar la paz matando más gente? Ahora más que nunca entiendo a Serena. Ella nunca quiso pelear para evitar dolor ajeno y también su propio dolor al ver sufrir a los demás.

-Debe entender que la princesa ya no existe, ahora sólo quedamos nosotras para proteger su legado, lo haremos aún en su contra.

-Saben bien que no tienen oportunidad.

-Lucharemos… hasta que no quede ninguna de nosotras, sólo así perderemos.

-Buena suerte…- Darien giró su cabeza fijando su mirada en el portarretrato que estaba sobre su estéreo. Los mostraba a Serena y a él después de una cita en el parque de diversiones que tanto le gustaba a su novia. Recordaba que ese día en especial habían hablado de su futuro.

_---- Flash Back ---_

_-¿Serena… si pudieras pedir un deseo ahora, cuál sería?_

_-Bien lo sabes… estar contigo para siempre, Darien._

_-¿Eso es lo único que deseas princesa?_

_-Con eso me basta para ser feliz. ¿Cuál sería tu deseo?_

_-Hacerte inmensamente feliz siempre… haciéndote mi esposa._

_-¡Darien!- se puso más roja que un letrero de stop. Su novio nunca antes había hablado tan seriamente de eso con ella._

_-No te extrañes… es lógico que me quiera casar contigo amor. Quiero llenar de dicha cada uno de los días que compartamos, quiero verte crecer junto a mí, quiero entregarte lo mejor de mí y pasar el resto de mis días contigo hasta ser dos ancianos y aún así, amarnos hasta el fin de nuestros días._

_-------------------------------_

-Me retiro su alteza. No creo tener que hacer nada más aquí.

-Como desees Kara. Mi decisión no va cambiar.

-Tampoco la de nosotras… buenas tardes.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Es hermosísimo este paraje príncipe.

-Muchas gracias, este lugar es sagrado para mí. Mi madre lo cultivó toda su vida, hasta que murió.

-Lo lamento.

-No debe hacerlo, ella fue una gran mujer y sé que es feliz donde quiera que esté.

-Pero no entiendo… ¿Cuál es el objeto de mostrarme todo esto? Sé que es un lugar muy especial para usted, no creo merecer que me traiga hasta aquí.

-Es simple, no quiero que piense que soy un hombre que sólo se deja llevar por las órdenes que le dicta su padre. Tengo conciencia, alma y corazón. Prométame que si algún día quiere llevar a cabo su venganza contra la tierra nos informará para pelear junto a usted. Desde antaño nuestros mundos han tenido una gran relación y quisiera que eso fuera para siempre. Nuestros padres, desde que éramos unos niños, nos hicieron comprometernos en matrimonio. Yo no estaba de acuerdo hasta que… la vi.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me tengo que casar contigo?

-Sólo si tú quieres, no pienso obligarte a nada, cada quien es dueño de su vida.

-Pues no quiero. No lo haré- Serena se comenzaba a escuchar con un miedo terrible. No podía ceder a esa unión tan tonta, si lo hacía… no, ni pensarlo.

-Si es lo que quieres así se hará. Pensé que debía decírtelo yo antes que nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque somos los involucrados directos en esta maraña de secretos. Nunca antes había sabido de tu presencia hasta hace unos pocos meses atrás. No sé que es lo que haya pasado en tu mundo, pero ten en cuenta todo lo que te he dicho. Ten cuidado princesa.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Qué sugieres hacer?

-Hacer de cuenta que no te dije nada… todo debe seguir igual.

-De acuerdo. Debo regresar a Ceres, se hace tarde.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor.

-Nos veremos pronto, Nazru.

-Ojalá sea así, Serenity.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa… no merezco ser una de ellas.

Raye había pasado toda la tarde reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Se sentía tremendamente agobiada y culpable y no era para menos, todo había empezado por ella.

-_"Tienes razón… no mereces serlo."_

-¿Quién eres? Estoy harta de escuchar voces en mi mente. Serena si eres tú dame la cara.

-_"Te equivocas… no soy quien dices"_

-¿Entonces por qué no te muestras?

-_"No hay razón para hacerlo ahora… es mejor que esperes"_

¡Raye estaba tan confundida! Por un lado sentía que amaba a Darien y que ahora que estaba solo ella podría acompañarlo y velar por su bienestar, pero sabía perfectamente que no la dejarían hacerlo.

-¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en ti? Eres enteramente correspondido, ella te ama más que a su vida, incluso más que yo. Es horrible sentirse así…

Poco a poco las demás chicas, que al fin la habían encontrado, se acercaron a ella sigilosamente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no querían asustarla.

-¿Estás bien, Raye?

-¡Hola Setsuna! Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Lamento haberme ido y dejarlas solas. ¿Cómo estás Amy?

-Mucho mejor, me desvanecí por un breve momento. Setsuna cree que es por la falta de energía y poderes.

-Sí, supongo que es cierto. Me he sentido fatigada, no sé, distinta.

-A todas nos afectará de manera gradual. Amy ha sufrido más porque es la segunda sailor. La próxima en sentirse peor serás tú, Raye, debes tener cuidado.

-Lo mejor será estar todas juntas por si algo pasa.

-Sí, por lo pronto o mejor sería regresar al departamento o si lo prefieren pueden quedarse en mi casa- comentó Molly.

-Creo que debemos ir con el príncipe, después de todo él ahora es nuestra guía.

-De acuerdo, iremos con Darien.

&/&/&/&/&/&

-¿Kara fuiste con el príncipe cierto?- preguntó Sishi a la recién llegada.

-Sí, fui con él. No sé porqué Netsu no nos dice dónde está la Reina de las sombras, sería más fácil destruirla ahora.

-Entiende que no podemos actuar impulsivamente. Todo Suede por alguna razón. Debemos esperar, tal vez el príncipe logró un cambio en ella- comentó Netsu sensatamente.

-Yo no lo creo.

-Debemos tranquilizarnos, hemos estado actuando muy inmaduramente, debemos recordar que somos las fieles protectoras de la gran Reina de la Luna y actuaremos tal como nos lo pidió. Aún no ha pasado nada, así que sólo nos resta esperar.

-Esperar… esperar… ¡si fuera por ti, seguiríamos dormidas Netsu!

-Kara, es que nosotros jamás debimos despertar, ¿no puedes entenderlo?

-Lo que no entiendo es porqué cambiaste de parecer desde hace pocas horas. Te he notado extraña, muy pensativa- explicó Rivka.

-No es nada, sólo procuremos actuar después de reflexionar, créanme hay algo en la princesa que aún se puede rescatar.

-¿Lo dices por la visión de almas que utilizaste la última vez?

-Sí, su corazón aún no es completamente oscuro, hay una luz de esperanza en todo esto, tal vez no sea necesario atacarla, debemos esperar a los hechos que puedan suscitarse en estos días.

-De acuerdo pero ten en cuenta que si ella sigue atacando y sigan muriendo las guerreras, no nos vamos a detener, sabes que no podemos permitirlo.

-Sí, lo sé bien. Debo ir a caminar un rato, no me esperen…

-De acuerdo.

Netsu salió del cómodo departamento donde habían instalado su 'base' de operaciones. Se sentía extraña desde que pudo atravesar el campo de Serena, es como si el dolor de la princesa lo hubiera sentido y por lo mismo no podía pensar de la misma forma que antes.

-Princesa… ¿qué pudo ocurrir para que cambiara tan drásticamente? Sin duda el príncipe está dispuesto a todo por volver a salvarla… no se puede amar tanto a alguien tan malvado… entonces… ¿por qué está ocurriendo todo esto? No quiero limitarme a sólo actuar… quiero entender la cosas también. Siempre hay una historia detrás de un enemigo y más si es de la realeza, no podemos hacerlo así como así… no debemos matarla...

Tal y como era lógico la Sailor milenaria protegida por el dragón era del tipo de personas que no se dejaban llevar por las apariencias y buscaba siempre un punto reflexivo para actuar sin dejar lugar a cavilaciones. No se quería arrepentir una vez hecho el daño, sabía que si la princesa moría en sus manos, el mundo entero sufriría por la pérdida y la culpa no podría con ella.

-No podemos… por favor princesa… regrese.

&/&/&/&/&/&

-¡Hola Darien!- dijo Amy después de cerrar la puerta de entrada y notar al chico saliendo del baño al terminar su ducha. (_**N.A.**__ ya estaba vestido cochinotas!!_)

-Hola Amy, veo que ya regresaron, justo estaba pensando en ustedes, estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

-No debiera ser así príncipe. No se preocupe por nosotras, en verdad.

-Setsuna… me encantaría que de vez en cuando evitaras las formalidades, aquí en este siglo soy un chico común como tú, recuerda que no puedes llamarme príncipe siempre.

-Sí, lo intentaré… Darien.

Raye se había adentrado a la habitación con Hotaru, quien dormía plácidamente entre su brazos, debía hacer todo lo posible por no despertarla, pero al dejarla sola en la cama, sintió el cambió y su llanto llamó la atención de todos en la sala.

-¡Es Hotaru!

-No te preocupes Setsuna, yo iré a verla- Darien accedió a la recámara por la puerta y notó a Raye tratando de calmar a la niña pero al parecer era imposible hacerlo.

-¿Está llorando mucho, no lo crees?

-Sí, no puedo calmarla…

-Debe estar mojada o hambrienta, lo mejor será hacerle un biberón- Darien la cargó y al instante el llanto cesó, él comenzó a verla con un amor muy grande en los ojos, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Raye.

-Eres bueno con los niños…

-Lo mismo me decía Serena, en una ocasión tuvimos que cuidar a un bebé por todo un día, fue una gran experiencia para los dos.

-Además… Rini te quería mucho.

¡Rini! Dios… ¿cómo la había olvidado? Con todo esto seguramente ella estaba en peligro, si él y Serena jamás volvían a estar juntos… no, eso sería terrible, puesto que su hija nunca nacería y ese sería un gran dolor para él.

Raye notó los ojos cristalizados del chico y se arrepintió de su comentario. No sabía cómo podía remediarlo, ella sabía que le dolía todo eso y por el momento no podía hacer mucho.

-Lo mejor será procurar que duerma en la cama, quédate acompañándola un rato, entretenla.

-¿Pero y si llora?

-De acuerdo me quedaré con ustedes…

Había conseguido algo, no mucho pero algo. Por lo menos aseguraba estar con él un rato más. De pronto se sintió segura y tranquila, el tener a Darien cerca la hacía sentirse feliz y dichosa. Al poco rato Hotaru cayó rendida e increíblemente Raye también. Él las cuidó mientras dormía, se veían tan lindas y de pronto la imagen de Serena entre sus sábanas vino a su mente. No podía olvidarla, eso sería imposible, la amaba y tal vez ahora más que antes.

&/&/&/&/&/&

-¡Hola Xeo!- Serenity acababa de espantar a su hermano, quien estaba intentando tocar el piano que estaba en su habitación.

-Ya era hora que regresaras Ratoncita… ¿cómo te fue con Nazru?

-Pues no me puedo quejar, es lindo el principito pero nada del otro mundo. Me entretuve un rato, sólo eso.

-Ten cuidado, no te vayas a enamorar y después vaya a pasar una catástrofe.

-No creo volver a enamorarme, no te preocupes.

-Ser… ¿quieres platicarme algo?

-No, por ahora dejémoslo así, tal vez pronto podamos platicar. Sé que tú también escondes algo por ahí…

-Ojalá podamos pronto hablar, me gustaría mucho hermanita.

-¿Y Faeton no hizo berrinche?

-Jajaja, sabes que sí. Andaba como león enjaulado. ¿Ya te vio? Sino júralo que está preparando el ejército para ir por ti.

-No tengo porqué informarle nada. Ya vi a papá, con eso basta.

-Eso es cierto. ¿Cuándo piensas atacar nuevamente?

-Mañana. Voy a atacar con mis tres sailor.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-Si, te prefiero a ti que a Don guardián.

-Serenity, creo que no debes portarte así con él. Trátalo mejor.

-Es que me agobia, no sé me siento presionada.

-Yo te entiendo pero él te quiere, se siente presionado por hacer su trabajo bien y una niña caprichosa no lo ayuda mucho.

-Está bien… le voy a decir que ya vine, sólo por que tú me lo pides… sino que me siga buscando jajajaja.

De pronto, una linda chica ataviada con ropas celestes se presentó en la habitación.

-Princesa, alguien la busca en recepción, dice que viene de un reino muy lejano a hablar con usted.

-¿Quién es Mitchiru? No muchos saben dónde estoy.

-Es una sailor star.


	20. Recuérdame por favor

**CAPITULO 20**

**RECUERDAME POR FAVOR**

-¿Una sailor star?. ¿Quién es Mitchiru…?

-Es mejor que lo vea por usted misma, me pidió que no revelara su identidad hasta tenerla frente a usted.

-¡¿Es un enemigo?!- preguntó Xeo preocupado.

-No, no te preocupes, en todo caso es un aliado de la antigua princesa. Volveré en un momento hermano, prometo contarte muchas cosas a mi regreso.

-De acuerdo Ser, te espero en mi habitación, ahí nadie nos molestará.

-Claro.

Serenity caminó lánguidamente por los largos pasillos de su nuevo hogar, estaba totalmente intrigada por aquella visita, ¿sabrían quién era ella en realidad, o se trataba simplemente de una casualidad? De todas formas tenía que reaccionar como si nada pasara y si acaso la reconocían debía negarlo por completo.

-Buenas tardes, su majestad- una figura femenina envuelta en un pequeñísimo vestuario color negro estaba de pie en medio de la sala de visitas.

Hizo la reverencia correspondiente y Serenity sólo la siguió con la mirada absorta e incrédula. No era posible que la guerrera hubiera dado con ella. Nada quedaba ya de la vieja princesa de la Luna, no habían rastros que señalaran que ella era la misma persona que antes…

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué es lo que la trae por aquí?- de una buena vez quería que le dijera para que se fuera rápido.

-He venido por encargo de la princesa Kakyuu.

-¿Qué es lo que desea la princesa?

-Desea que la acompañe al baile que se celebrará en cinco lunas más. Hemos sabido que ha llegado a este, su planeta, desde hace pocos días y queremos ser hospitalarios con todos en Ceres.

-¿Un baile… para mí?

-Por llamarle de alguna forma, sí.

-Muchas gracias, debe decirle que acepto gustosa su invitación. En cinco lunas estaré en su planeta- se dio la media vuelta para salir de ese lugar pero ella nuevamente la llamó.

-¿Sabe la noticia?- Serenity se extrañó y su corazón palpitó mucho más por la sensación de miedo a ser descubierta.

-¿Qué noticia?

-Sobre la princesa de la Luna… nadie sabe donde está Serena.

-Parece conocerle bien… la está tuteando.

-Fuimos buenas amigas.

-¿La conoció? Vaya, entonces tuvo esa suerte. Dicen que era admirable y bondadosa.

-Así es… ojalá algún día pueda verla de nuevo. Me encantaría saber qué pasó después de mi partida de la Tierra.

-Ojalá la encuentre Señorita…

-Ah disculpe mi mala educación. Soy Sailor Star Healer.

-Fue un placer, nos veremos pronto- Serena hizo la reverencia correspondiente y salió de la sala. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro empañando sus ahora verdes ojos y fue directo a la recámara de su hermano.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Hola… ya regresé.

-Ya era hora Netsu, te toca hacer la ensalada- gritó Rivka desde la cocina, tenía unas grandes dotes culinarias y le encantaba cocinar.

-Sí, por supuesto, ahora voy a ayudarte, ya que Sishi no se separa de la televisión.

-Está mi programa favorito… ya ahorita que sean comerciales pongo los utensilios en la mesa, no se preocupen.

-¡No te esfuerces tanto enana!- dijo Yicky con tono bastante curioso.

-¡Tú cállate que tampoco estás haciendo nada simplemente porque no sabes cocinar! Yo cuando menos sirvo de algo.

-¡Basta! ¿siempre tengo que estarlas deteniendo?- exclamó Rivka bastante alterada y el verla con el sartén en la mano no era para contradecirla.

-De acuerdo… pondremos la mesa entre la dos- concluyó Sishi.

-Eso me agrada más… ¿dónde está Kara?- cuestionó Netsu, quien desde su llegada no la había visto.

-No sé… es bastante extraña, siempre lo ha sido.

-Me imagino que fue a bañarse, la noté bastante distraída después de que te fuiste, tal vez se sintió mal por pelearse contigo- mencionó Yicky.

-No fue una pelea, fueron dos diferentes puntos de vista, es todo.

-Pero una cosa es verdad… debemos actuar con prudencia, aún no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para darle pelea al enemigo. Ella es demasiado poderosa y ahora más…

Un imponente silencio se hizo presente en la habitación pero pronto regresaron a la normalidad y a las tareas que cada una tenía asignadas, después de todo debían disfrutar los pocos momentos de paz que les quedaban, sabían que una gran y ardua pelea estaba a punto de venirse sobre ellas.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del baño, estaba Kara lavando su hermoso cabello bajo el agua y colocando un poco de acondicionador sobre él, cuando los recuerdos la asaltaron…

**---Flash Back ---**

_-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó asombrado._

_-Mi nombre es Kara. Soy una enviada para proteger este planeta y el reino lunar. Soy una sailor milenaria, príncipe Endymion._

_-¿Kara? Ese nombre… sé que conozco ese nombre…_

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

-Claro que lo conoces Endymion. Ha pasado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro. Cuando lo recuerdes… no vas a querer hacerlo, lo sé.

**--- Flash Back ---**

_Hace muchos siglos, antes de nuestro tiempo cuando regía el amor, la paz y la bondad en el reino lunar, un príncipe osaba ir al palacio de Plata sólo para poder ver a la princesa Serenity a lo lejos, puesto que no se atrevía a hablarle, era demasiado tímido para ello._

_-Hola._

_-¡Ah!- el príncipe, quien se escondía tras un arbusto plagado de rosas, retrocedió al verse descubierto por una hermosa mujer._

_-No se asuste, ¿quién es usted? Lo he visto en el palacio hablar con la Reina pero en realidad no tengo el gusto de conocerlo._

_-Mi nombre es Endymion, príncipe Endymión._

_-¿El soberano de la Tierra, cierto?_

_-Así es…_

_-Me pregunto… ¿Qué hace el príncipe de un gran planeta aquí entre los arbustos?_

_-Bueno en realidad yo…_

_-No se preocupe, no le diré nada a la princesa._

_-¿Eh?- su sonrojo fue mayúsculo, la Sailor que estaba frente a él se había dado cuenta de todo._

_-Pero yo no…_

_-No es necesario ocultarlo ni decirlo- le extendió la mano al joven en señal de saludo- Mi nombre es Kara._

_-Mucho gusto- le correspondió el saludo aunado a una sonrisa._

_Después de aquél encuentro, esos dos se hicieron grandes amigos, a menudo Kara le daba tips al príncipe sobre los gustos de Serenity y así él podía sorprenderla de muchas formas distintas._

_-Todo esto es maravilloso. Muchas gracias Kara._

_-No tienes porqué dármelas Endymion._

_-Mañana le daré la mayor sorpresa… quiero hacerla mi esposa. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos en todo esto._

_-¿Ma… ñana?_

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

-¿Kara estás bien?- la voz de Netsu y unos golpecitos en la puerta del baño, la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, enseguida salgo- cerró la llave de la regadera y comenzó a secarse con su toalla, recordar era algo que no quería, pero desgraciadamente era inevitable.

Salió del cuarto y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, se vio en el espejo y comenzó a llorar un poco. Abrió el tarro de pétalos perfumados con el que solía aromatizarse y de pronto Sishi la sorprendió por detrás.

-¿Estás triste Kara?

-Un poco… no te preocupes por mí, hay cosas más importantes.

-Desde siempre has dicho eso.

-Porque eso es lo que pienso.

-¿Por qué fuiste sola a ver al príncipe?

-Para acabar con esto de una vez.

-¿Fue eso o…?

-Mi deber es acabar con el enemigo, es lo único que me preocupa ahora, deberías saberlo.

-Tranquilízate, anda, vamos a comer, ya está listo todo.

-Está bien. Sishi… lo siento. En serio no se lo que me pasa.

-Todo está bien, pronto lo solucionaremos.

-De acuerdo…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Serenity llegó destrozada a la habitación de su hermano, quien al verla corrió a abrazarla y refugiarla en su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa hormiguita?- no dejaba de verla asombrado, no la conocía bien, pero sabía que ese estado no era muy frecuente en ella.

-Es que… no quiero, no quiero que me descubran.

-¿Quién podría descubrirte pequeña?

-Las Sailor Stars Ligths: Taiki, Yaten o… Seiya- al mencionar el nombre de este último sus sollozos aumentaron drásticamente.

-¿Quiénes son… Serenity quién eres?

-Xeo… yo soy… la princesa de la Luna Llena.

Al instante, Serena alzó la mano derecha hacia su rostro y al pasarla por él, quedó al descubierto su antigua imagen, al igual que su anterior emblema Real.

-Me lo suponía. ¿Por qué no quieres que te descubran?

-Es una larga historia- trató de secar sus lágrimas pero era imposible, no dejaban de caer.

-Ser… dime, por favor soy tu hermano.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando vivía con mi madre en el Reino Lunar me enamoré del príncipe de la Tierra. De alguna forma con ese amor sobrevino una maldición. En la Gran Batalla que destruyó esa época dorada morimos él y yo. Mi madre con su último aliento pidió que reencarnáramos en seres normales viviendo en paz en el planeta azul y a menos que un nuevo peligro nos acechara, podríamos despertar como guerreros.

-¿Fuiste degradada a guerrero?

-No se trató de eso… mamá quiso protegerme para que nadie supiera que en realidad yo era la soberana.

-¿Y él?

-Él siempre cuidó de mí. Cuando estaba en peligro llegaba a salvarme, me enamoré nuevamente de él a pesar de no recordar nuestro pasado. Al saberlo todo pensamos que podríamos estar juntos pero después vinieron más complicaciones, enemigos, creí que lo habíamos superado todo después de la última batalla con Galaxia pero…

No pudo seguir, su corazón estaba deshecho al recordar su entrega, la mentira que pensó que Darien le había hecho creer y la traición de una de sus más fieles amigas.

-Pero qué… ¿te engañó?

-Sí. Él me engañó con una guerrera. Se ausentó durante un tiempo sin decirme nada, lo extrañé demasiado y cuando tuve la oportunidad de verlo lo vi en brazos de otra que obviamente no era yo. Me engañó durante quien sabe cuánto.

-¿Lo han hablado?

-Él cree que Serena está muerta.

-Yo no lo creo. Él está seguro que tú eres su princesa y eso sólo lo sabe quien te ama realmente. Así te disfraces, cambies y creas que eres otra, la persona que más te ama siempre te reconocerá, siempre.

-Xeo… ¿tú también amas a alguien verdad?

-Sí… pero no debo, ella no es la chica indicada Ser.

-Prométeme que harás todo para estar con esa persona.

-Sólo si tú prometes hacer lo mismo…

No pudo decirle nada. Se rió un poco de la situación y terminó por abrazarlo. Ahora que se había desahogado se sentía mucho mejor.

-Ya es hora de atacar, no quiero que piensen que me he olvidado de hacerles la vida imposible.

-Enana, si sólo te hizo daño el príncipe ¿por qué atacar a todo el mundo?

-Porque lo que más ama, es su planeta.

Sus cabellos negros volvieron a aparecer al igual que su insignia real. Haruka, Mitchiru y Lita escucharon el llamado de la princesa y fueron en su búsqueda.

-Es hora de irnos.

-¿Atacaremos?

-Sí, atacaremos ahora.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Algo va a suceder…- Setsuna se comenzó a desesperar. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a cesar su vaivén, las aves volaron hacia otro lado como si huyeran de la ciudad, los perros comenzaron a ladrar sin aparente sentido y un frío que helaba los huesos se hizo presente en la ciudad.

-Es cierto, seguramente nos va a atacar de nuevo- comentó Amy muy asustada.

-Lo mejor es que yo vaya sola. Ustedes deben quedarse aquí.

-No Setsuna, debemos estar juntas en esto. Ya lo hablamos, ¿recuerdas?

Darien salió de la habitación y concluyó que las demás chicas también habían sentido el repentino cambio de la naturaleza y el estremecimiento del mundo.

-Debemos apresurarnos, Serenity va a aparecer en el parque de diversiones.

-¿Cómo lo sabe príncipe?

-Es el último lugar donde Serena y yo estuvimos juntos y… tengo una corazonada.

-¿Qué haremos con Raye, Molly y Hotaru?

-Ray y la niña están dormidas, creo que Raye está muy débil. Lo mejor será dejar que se queden. Molly, ¿podrías cuidar de ellas? No quisiera que despertaran y no supieran donde estamos.

-Claro que sí Darien.

El grupo salió sólo en busca de Serenity, después de todo no tenían idea de la sorpresa que se llevarían al ver a sus acompañantes.

Al llegar al parque, vieron a las 4 sailor milenarias que ya habían aparecido con anterioridad: Liux, Fornax, Andrómeda y Drac. Al parecer ellas también habían notado que el peligro se acercaba.

-Chicas… ¡qué hacen aquí! ¿no entienden que sin sus poderes corren peligro?- mencionó Liux.

-A pesar de no contar con los medios aún queda nuestra alma y la esperanza de derrotar al enemigo- expresó Mina.

-Creo que más que esperanza debe nacer en ustedes la prudencia. Tengan más cuidado y valoren más su vida muchachas. Por ahora no pueden hacerle frente a este enemigo y duda mucho que aún contando con sus habilidades pudieran hacerlo. Lo mejor es que nos dejen ocuparnos de todo.

Sailor Drac parecía tener toda la razón pero ni Mina ni Amy y mucho menos Setsuna podían quedarse cruzadas de brazos viendo cómo era invadido su mundo, aquél que juraron proteger junto con los príncipes de la Luna y la Tierra.

-Hola guerreras…- al fin la figura a la que tanto temían se hizo presente en medio de una densa nube que cubrió esa parte de la ciudad.

Las sailor milenarias se pusieron en guardia, dispuestas a atacarla.

-Tranquilas, esta vez he venido a traerles unas dignas oponentes con las que podrán divertirse. Adelante chicas.

**-¡¡ Por el poder oscuro del planeta Urano… transformación!!**

**-¡¡ Por el poder oscuro del planeta Neptuno… transformación!!**

**-¡¡ Por el poder oscuro del planeta Júpiter… transformación!!**

De pronto las tres guerreras estaban ataviadas con sus respectivos trajes, exceptuando sus moños que ahora eran negros.

-Qué gusto verla de nuevo- dijo cínicamente Haruka.

-¿Lita estás bien?- Mina parecía feliz por volver a ver a su amiga, a quien creía malherida e incluso muerta.

-Es una lástima que aún no podamos deshacernos de ustedes, estorban en nuestros planes. Princesa ¿por donde empezamos a limpiar?- interrogó Mitchiru.

-Primero a las que no tienen poderes, debemos empezar por lo fácil.

Las sailor milenarias se pusieron delante de las chicas en desventaja en señal de protección, es obvio que podría haberles pasado algo malo si decidían no actuar, ya bastante mal estaba hecho como para sufrir más pérdidas, después de todo su objetivo era acabar con la princesa, no con las demás.

-No te dejaremos hacerlo, pelea tú sola.

-Andrómeda… no te metas en lo que no te importa.

-Anda reinita… ¿no puedes matarnos tú sola?- se escuchó una voz entre los juegos.

-¿Quién habló?- Serenity buscó con la mirada alguna silueta pero no lograba ver nada extraño.

-¿No que tienes poderes inimaginables? No puedo creer que no puedas encontrarme…

-Cerró los ojos y lanzó un potente rayo a su izquierda con el que destruyó la rueda de la fortuna -Sé donde estás… aparece o la próxima vez no voy a tener piedad, Kara.

-¡¿Kara?!- Darien quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre. La chica que lo había visitado ese día estaba en ese lugar.

-De acuerdo…- La hermosa chica de ojos color miel salió de entre los animalitos del carrusel con un cristal para poder transformarse.

**-¡Por el poder de la constelación ORIÓN!**- rápidamente mil estrellas se hicieron presentes y rodearon su cuerpo. Al instante una falda de colores indescriptibles la adornó, al igual que accesorios en forma de estrellas.

_-"Formo parte del pasado del Cosmos infinito, soy la estrella más brillante del cielo nocturno, soy una de las doce constelaciones errantes… soy __**Sailor Orión**__"_

Serenity la vio sus ojos no podían creer que esa sailor en particular se apareciera frente a ella. Serenity, a diferencia de Darien, al recordar su pasado completo, la había reconocido.

-Eres tú Kara…

-Sí, soy yo de nuevo Serenity.

-¿La conoce su majestad?- preguntó Lita intrigada.

-Sí, ella fue quien lanzó la maldición de la Luna.


	21. Un nuevo destino

**CAPITULO 21**

**UN NUEVO DESTINO**

-Así que entonces me recuerdas. Nuestras sospechas son ciertas, esta mujer es la antigua princesa Serenity del reino lunar. Ya no hay ninguna duda- les dijo a los presentes.

-Te crees muy lista por todo esto, pero está bien. Ya no tengo porqué seguir ocultándolo. Soy Serena, en la Tierra conocida como Serena Tsukino; en la luna nueva, fui la princesa heredera al trono.

-¿Entonces qué es todo esto Serena?- dijo Darien.

-Esto es mi venganza hacia ti, Endymion. Una vez más jugaste con mis sentimientos. La vez anterior no pude comprobar nada, pero ahora…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Es una pena que la persona más involucrada en todo esto no se encuentre presente, debido a su debilidad de poderes. Y se sentirá peor…- los ojos y la boca de Serenity esbozaron odio y una sonrisa de maldad respectivamente.

-¿Te refieres a Hotaru?

-No es ella, Mina.

El silencio invadió el lugar, obviamente Serena se estaba refiriendo a Raye. Pero Setsuna recordó la cajita que había obtenido en la fuente y la lanzó contra la doncella.

-¡Qué es esto!- se sorprendió.

-Ábrela y recuerda quién eres…

Increíblemente Serena bajó (ya que estaba flotando) y tomó la caja entre sus manos. Recordaba ese cofrecito, puesto que en él guardaba celosamente sus más preciados tesoros.

-No es necesario abrirla, sé lo que contiene.

-Con mayor razón Serena, nosotras seríamos incapaces de traicionarte.

-Tal vez tú no Setsuna, por las demás no hables.

-¿Y el príncipe? ¿Desconfías de él?

-De él es de quien más lo hago.

-Serena… por favor, te amo, lo sabes, te lo he demostrado, he ido hasta tu castillo sin importarme perder la vida en el intento. Por favor dime lo que está pasando. Jamás te he engañado con nadie mi amor- comenzó a llorar desesperado por no saber qué hacer ni como remediar un error que no había cometido pero del que se le acusaba.

-No mientas más Darien. Te fuiste y me abandonaste. No supe nada de ti en muchos días. Me dejaste sola. Te llamaba diario y jamás contestabas o alegabas siempre que estabas demasiado ocupado. ¿Era una carga para ti? ¿Siempre lo fui, no es cierto? Una vez me dijiste que no tenías planeado enamorarte en esta etapa de tu vida pero me encontraste y lo hiciste sin remedio, que tenías muchos planes en la vida para poder ser un gran médico. ¿Uno de esos planes era yo o sólo fui una casualidad? Porque tú me hiciste sentir sólo un estorbo para tu vida profesional.

-Serena… jamás lo fuiste, no serías nunca un estorbo para mí.

-Es una lástima que nunca me lo dijiste y mucho menos me lo hiciste sentir. Ya es demasiado tarde Darien. Lo nuestro se acabó.

-No, no se ha acabado, Serena tú y yo nos casaremos, seremos felices, gobernaremos la Tierra y…

-No Darien, entiende que ese es el destino que fue trazado para nosotros, pero no tiene porqué ser así. No me voy a unir a ti sólo porque eso nos fue revelado. Lo lamento pero si me voy a casar con alguien algún día, será con quien me ame de verdad y no que diga amarme un día si y lo dude mañana- dio la media vuelta y trató de alejarse pero sintió una ráfaga de viento que la hizo voltear de nuevo y eliminar el poder que le lanzaron utilizando únicamente la palma de su mano.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas tan fácilmente- Sailor Orión se puso frente a las demás en señal de reto.

-No es tiempo de pelear contigo Kara. Agradece que no voy a contestar tu agresión.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Sailor Orión, guarda silencio- Sailor Andrómeda estaba muy preocupada por la situación, sabía que las cosas no acabarían bien.

-¡Maremoto negro!- Sailor Neptune le lanzó un poderoso ataque que la tomó desprevenida- Sailor Orión lanzó un grito espeluznante, al parecer la habían lastimado terriblemente.

-¡Kara!- Netsu corrió a verla y fue ahí, al verla tirada en el suelo en condiciones deplorables que Darien comenzó a recordar...

**---Flash Back ---**

_-__¿Endymion vas a casarte con ella?_

_-Sí, lo he decidido, hoy se lo voy a pedir._

_-Pero… yo te amo._

_-Lo lamento, no puedo corresponderte aunque sería un honor porque eres una magnífica persona. Me encantaría que algún día encontraras a alguien que te pueda hacer feliz, yo… no puedo._

_-Soy yo la que lo lamenta. Nunca podrás ser feliz con ella, algún día se revelará un gran secreto sobre su origen y yo… podré matarla._

_-Entonces yo estaré ahí para defenderla._

**--------**

-Tú… yo te conozco, tú lo advertiste- Darien estaba demasiado confundido.

-Veo que comienzas a recordar cosas Endymion. Esta mujer fue capaz de lanzarnos un hechizo, del cual no nos pudimos deshacer. Lo lamento, por ti, por mí y por todos.

-Pero Serena, siempre hay segundas oportunidades. Déjame demostrarte que jamás te he engañado.

-No, mi respuesta es negativa.

Serena ya se iba, iba a dar la orden a sus guerreras de que acabaran con todo pero una nueva voz la hizo desistir.

-Serena… a quien quieres es a mí. Deja a los demás en paz.

-¡Raye!- Amy vio como la chica de cabello negro se acercaba cada vez más a la imponente figura de su anterior princesa.

-Yo fui la que cometió la traición de amar a quien no debía. Exíliame y perdónalos a ellos.

-No es tan fácil… te haré pagar tu osadía pero yo escogeré cómo, cuándo y dónde.

-Pero Serena, fue mi pecado, Darien jamás te traicionó, aunque me duela él te ama, sólo a ti.

-No debes ocultar lo que pasó entre ustedes. Los vi en la cabaña.

-Malentendiste las cosas, no pasó nada, Darien ese día tuvo un accidente cerca de ese lugar y yo…

-Si, aprovechaste la oportunidad para estar con él.

-Pero Serena, quise salvarlo.

-¡Que buenos cuidados le diste entonces! No me vengas con estupideces Raye Hino, todo este tiempo estuviste cerca criticándome, fingiendo ser mi amiga, haciéndome la vida imposible y acechando el momento justo y exacto para alejara Darien de mí y lo conseguiste…

-Nunca fue mi intención. Serena nunca dije nada ni traté de hacerte daño porque te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de enamorarte de mi novio.

-Lo sé, es por so que te pido que termines conmigo, con nadie más. Estoy dispuesta a recibir mi castigo.

-Nadie debe ser castigado por albergar sentimientos- intervino Darien- es verdad que hiciste mal en enamorarte de alguien que no te corresponde pero no por ello debes ser castigada con severidad.

-¿La defiendes Endymion?

-Serena, es un ser humano, es una guerrera y es nuestra amiga, amor.

-Lo lamento. Debe pagar por su osadía. Sailor Neptune… acaba con ellas.

-¡Ráfagas infernales!

-¡Cadenas de la diosa Andrómeda!

-¡Maremoto… negro!

Se formó en lo alto una gran columna que desplegó tal poder que Mina y Amy quedaron malheridas sin haberlo premeditado.

-Mi…na

-Amy… no… hables…

-¿Ya sabes lo… que debemos hacer… cierto?

-Sí… proteger… a la princesa.

Se levantaron malheridas mientras la lucha continuaba entre las demás.

-¡Dagas de diamante!

-¡Oscuridad… tiembla!

-¡Hojas de roble oscuro!

-¡Soplo sulfúrico!

De pronto, al tener una oportunidad, Sailor Fornax se dirigió ante la princesa y la atacó con uno de sus poderes…

**-¡Hilos sombríos!****-** pero algo que jamás imaginó fue que quienes recibieron el ataque directo fueron Amy y Mina provocando el silencio y la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

-¡Qué están haciendo!- gritó Sailor Orión desde el suelo donde seguía malherida.

-La vamos a proteger… ella es Serena.

-¿No lo entienden? Ella quiere acabar con el mundo, con todos, no le importa nada, no es la dulce y tierna niña que aman, ya no lo es- comenzó a llorar Sailor Andrómeda.

-Aunque haga lo que haga, siempre estaremos con ella. ¿No lo entienden? Siempre nos ha cuidado, ha dado su vida por nosotras y no vamos a traicionarla en la primera oportunidad, todos podemos hacer que vuelva. No dejaremos que la lastimen. Primero moriremos nosotras.

Al instante, Serena derramó una lágrima que se convirtió en nuevos cristales, Amy y Mina flotaron en el aire y comenzó su nueva transformación en sailor oscuras…

_**En sus mentes…**_

_-Gracias__, sabía que entenderían chicas, nunca quise lastimarlas, lo lamento…_

_-¿Serena eres tú?- preguntó Amy._

_-¿Serena?- secundó Mina._

_-Sí. Mi única intención es hacerles pagar a Raye y a Darien lo que me hicieron._

_-Te ayudaremos, no es posible que te haya traicionado._

_-Sí…_

_-¡Por el poder oscuro de Mercurio!_

_-¡Por el poder oscuro de Venus!_

Después de transformarse, sus miradas cambiaron y ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones… cinco guerreras místicas con poderes y cinco guerras oscuras renacidas.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron chicas?

-Lo lamentamos Setsuna pero ante todo está nuestro deber, nuestra misión como sailor es protegerla.

-Pero también está la Tierra, su hogar.

-Este no es nuestro reino, era su hogar porque estaba enamorada del príncipe pero ahora… todo es diferente. Debes aceptar que el destino ha cambiado.

-No, eso es mentira, aún es tiempo de remediarlo todo- expresó Darien.

-No puedes remediar nada, ni siquiera puedes quitar con el amor que dices profesarme, todo el rencor y odio que tengo hacia ti.

-Pero Serena…

-Guerreras… es tiempo de acabar con las sailor milenarias…

-¡Espera!...** ¡Colmillos letales!**

**-¡Lenguas venenosas****! **

-¿¡Quien demonios son ustedes!?- Serenity se exasperó jamás se imaginó ver más guerreras aparecer, sus planes estaban saliéndose de control.

_-"Formo parte del pasado del Cosmos infinito, soy la serpiente cautelosa y paciente, soy una de las doce constelaciones errantes… soy __**Sailor Serpens**__"_

_-Y yo…"Formo parte del pasado del Cosmos infinito, soy la poderosa bestia astuta e inmortal, soy una de las doce constelaciones errantes… soy __**Sailor Hydra**__"_

-Ya estoy harta de tantas sailor, de una vez voy a acabar con todo esto…- Serena subió sus dos manos tan alto como podía y entre ellas surgió un cristal bien conocido por todos, sólo que su color transparente y reluciente ahora era totalmente oscuro-¡Por el poder del cristal negro de la Luna y el planeta Ceres… transformación!

Ante todos estaba completándose la etapa final, los poderes de Serenit estaban completos, no había poder natural o mágico que pudiera acabar con ella ahora que había podido transformarse en _**Sailor Black Moon.**_

-No puede ser…- Sailor Fornax calló de rodillas al suelo, se sentía derrotada.

-Hemos fracasado, ya no podemos hacer nada- Andrómeda dejó caer las cadenas que llevaba entre sus manos.

-Ha llegado la hora… todos moriremos- Sailor Drac comenzó a llorar.

Una nueva luz apareció de pronto, dando una gran sorpresa entre los presentes. Y Netsu no podía creer que Xeo apareciera en aquella batalla.

-Hola guerreros de la luna llena y milenaria- saludó cordialmente el recién llegado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Darien un tanto celoso.

-Endymion, soy el príncipe Xeo, hermano de Serenity. Nuestra venganza será cumplida hoy. Ya es tiempo. Mi hermana ha despertado totalmente.

-Xeo… llama a papá, ya es tiempo de recomenzar un nuevo destino.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Darien no entendía nada.

-Darien…- abrió la caja que Setsuna le había entregado- esta fue una foto que nos tomamos con nuestra hija, pero debo decirte que nunca nacerá…- Serena la mostró ante sus ojos y la figura de Rini se desvanecía poco a poco hasta borrarse por completo.

-¡No, Serena, no lo hagas!- Darien trató de acercarse a ella pero no consiguió más que tropezar y caer en el suelo.

-Setsuna quien te entregó esta caja fue el espíritu de Rini en un intento de sobrevivir. No puedo casarme y estar con alguien que no me ama y a quien ya no amo. Lo lamento pero se ha escrito un nuevo destino. No tengo porqué obedecer algo impuesto, quiero hacer de una vez por todas algo que en verdad desee. Me llevo a Hotaru, no la busques más. No puedo convertirte porque eres una sailor milenaria también pero ojalá pronto entiendas que esto fue necesario y que todo comenzó por la traición de ellos dos. Una vez fue la sailor nacida del amor y la bondad, hoy soy la sailor renacida del odio y la maldad.

-Aquí estaremos para defender la Tierra- dijo Sailor Orión.

-Mas les vale estar, sino todo lo harían demasiado fácil.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos das?

-Dos días. En dos días el mundo acabará.

-Pero Serena.

-Cállate Raye. Agradece que te doy dos días más de vida.

-Príncipe Xeo…- Netsu estaba absorta ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Sailor Drac… en dos días este mundo terminará en manos de mi hermana, les aconsejo que se cuiden, huyan o se atengan a las consecuencias.

-¡Jamás huiremos!- gritó una de las nuevas guerreras.

-De acuerdo, entonces morirán…


	22. El verdadero Xeo

**CAPITULO 22**

**EL VERDADERO ****XEO**

-Ya no podemos hacer más… el mundo acabará. No pudimos juntarnos las 12- dijo con tristeza Andrómeda.

-No hay poder suficiente para hacerle frente y menos ahora que las scout no nos ayudan en esta misión- mencionó Fornax.

-Lo que debemos hacer es ofrecerle un trueque. Algo que realmente desee- expresó Hydra.

-No quiere nada más que la destrucción. No soporta estar aquí, está muy lastimada.

-¿La defiendes Drac? No puedo creerlo, después de la amenaza que lanzó ¿sigues pensando que va a cambiar?- Orión no podía creerlo.

-La princesa no es mala, no es su naturaleza serlo pero… no sé de qué pueda ser capaz.

-Setsuna… es capaz de todo- concluyó Serpens.

-Yo no lo creo, si ella hubiera querido matarnos lo habría hecho ya- dijo Raye.

-Lo hizo para que la Tierra sufra, si nos matara ahora, sería demasiado fácil y eso es lo que menos quiere…- dijo Netsu.

-Serena… aaag- Darien comenzó a sentirse muy mal y se desvaneció al piso, el pecho le punzaba terriblemente y no paraba de gritar y sudar.

-¿Darien qué tienes?- Raye corrió asustada a verlo.

-Ya está comenzando, no hay marcha atrás, la Tierra va a morir, al igual que…

-Su príncipe.

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

-Molly lamentamos que todo esto esté ocurriendo y tengas que presenciarlo.

-Luna muchas veces quise ser partícipe de todo esto y me alegra que al fin confíen en mí. A veces creo que deberían confiar más en el corazón de las personas.

-¿En su corazón?

-Sí Artemis… sé que en el mundo hay dos tipos de personas: las buenas y las malas pero de vez en cuando las buenas se vuelven malas y viceversa. No porque Serena no aparezca no quiere decir que no vuelva con nosotros y nos salve como siempre lo hace.

-Gracias por confiar en ella, creo que eso es lo que necesitamos todos.

-Sí Luna, además cuando todo parecía perdido ella siempre nos salvaba, ahora lo sé, sé que siempre fue ella, ahora nos toca a nosotros confiar y esperar.

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

-¿Porqué no acabaste de una vez con todo Ser?

-Porque no quiero que Darien muera aún. Aunque va a sufrir mucho estos dos días.

-¿Hablas de su conexión con el planeta?

-Sí. Siento que tenga que pasar todo esto.

-¿Aún lo amas?

-Ojalá el amor pudiera desaparecer en tan sólo un mes, ojalá se pudieran arrancar todos los recuerdos para siempre de mi mente pero a pesar de todo… aún le amo.

-Entonces ¿por qué no lo perdonas y acabas con todo esto?

-¿Tú porque no ayudaste ni defendiste a Sailor Drac?- Xeo se quedó mudo, entonces ¿Serena sabía la verdad?

-No estamos hablando de mí…

-Estamos hablando de los sentimientos. Tú la amas y fue terrible enterarte de todo, ¿no es verdad?

**----- Flash Back -----**

_Una hermosa mujer sostenía la mirada en el mar mientras estaba sentada al lado de su novio en ese hermoso avión._

_-Te noto algo distante Netsu, ¿te ocurre algo?_

_-No, bueno es que yo…- dirigió su mirada a ese hombre que tantas maravillas le había enseñado._

_-Sé que te pasa algo, has estado sumamente inquieta y no sé porqué me has pedido que vengamos a Tokio._

_-Ni siquiera yo misma lo sé, es como si algo me indicara que tengo que estar aquí._

_-Lo primero que debemos conseguir es una guía turística, esta ciudad se maneja diferente a Venecia._

_-Sí, tienes razón… aunque creo que podremos saber cómo movilizarnos…_

_La mirada de su amada era muy diferente, desde hacía algún tiempo se extrañaba de encontrarla ensimismada en una habitación estando rodeada de gente, cuando iban a las galerías de arte a observar famosas exposiciones le hipnotizaban los cuadros con temas astronómicos y en una ocasión pudo ver unas obras de una artista japonesa llamada Margaret Sullivan que le llamaron enormemente la atención y desde ahí comenzó su incontrolable deseo de viajar a Tokio._

_-Se anuncia la llegada del vuelo 542 proveniente de Venecia. Pasajeros favor de salir por la puerta del ala este, esperemos que hayan tenido un maravilloso viaje y vuelvan pronto a viajar con nosotros. _

_-Hemos llegado… Netsu debemos ir a hospedarnos a un hotel, es lo más prudente._

_-Escoge el hotel, yo llegaré después._

_-Pero ¿cómo sabrás a dónde ir? Me niego a dejarte sola en un país desconocido, vendrás conmigo._

_-No puedo… debo ir con la princesa…_

_-¿Princesa? Netsu… ¡Netsu!_

_La chica salió del aeropuerto sin despedirse de su novio. Él la iba siguiendo sigilosamente puesto que estaba preocupado e intrigado por el extraño y repentino comportamiento de Netsu. Al ver que ella tomó un taxi, él hizo exactamente lo mismo para no perderla de vista. Ella se bajó del auto en medio del centro, el tráfico a esa hora era terrible y decidió caminar sin rumbo aparente aunque de un momento a otro, su novia se escabulló en medio del tumulto de gente y la perdió de vista._

_Iba totalmente distraído mirando a todos lados para poder encontrarla cuando de pronto se encontró con Mina y Amy quienes iban ensimismadas y jamás imaginó que serían de gran importancia en su vida._

_-¡Ay!- Mina cayó al suelo sin poder predecirlo, el chico la tiró sin querer._

_-Lo lamento… ¿estás bien?_

_-Sí- un sonrojo se apoderó de la diosa del amor al ver la cara tan linda del guapo hombre que la había lastimado ligeramente._

_La ayudó a levantarse y Mina estaba encantada con tan menudo personaje, algo nada raro en ella._

_-Gracias por tu ayuda._

_-En realidad no fue nada, después de todo yo tuve la culpa del accidente._

_-Quisiera agradecértelo, pero no sé cómo…_

_-¿Agradecerme qué?... ¿Que te haya tirado?_

_-No, el que no te fueras dejándome en el suelo- mencionó coquetamente._

_-Disculpa, lo que pasa es que ando buscando a una persona, me preocupa dónde pueda estar._

_-¿Una persona?- interrogó Amy._

_-Sí, hoy llegamos juntos de Venecia y…_

_-¡Venecia! En una ocasión fui, pero en realidad vivía en Londres- dijo Mina muy emocionada._

_-¿Pero no sabes dónde podría estar?- seguía preguntando Amy._

_-Aunque el destino une a la gente en el mismo lugar por algo…- Mina seguía enredando las cosas y hablando sola._

_-No tengo idea… Netsu no suele ser así._

_-¿Netsu?- el nombre femenino captó por completo la atención de la rubia._

_-Sí, mi novia- un balde de agua fría cayó encima de Mina y Amy sólo atinó a reírse tímidamente._

_-No debe perderse alguien nuevo en una ciudad tan complicada, debemos buscarla._

_-Lo agradecería mucho, a decir verdad yo tampoco conozco este lugar._

_-Por cierto, tu nombre es…_

_-Xeo. Pero no se preocupen, no debo entretenerlas con pequeñeces, tal vez ustedes también tengan mil cosas que hacer antes de ayudar a un desconocido._

_-No digas eso, te ayudaremos._

_-Muchas gracias chicas._

_De pronto, Amy y Mina comenzaron a sentir un ambiente distinto, bien sabían que algo no andaba bien, pero no sabían cómo reaccionar con su acompañante._

_-Lo lamento, creo que no es por aquí. Tal vez haya regresado al hotel- dijo nervioso el joven._

_-¿Entonces irás a buscarla?_

_-Sí, lamento haberlas retrasado, muchas gracias de todas formas por su ayuda- se despidió cortésmente._

_-Fue un placer, ojalá la encuentres pronto- dijo Amy con una amplia sonrisa._

_-Gracias- el chico aparentemente huyó pero algo en su interior le decía que debía ir al parque que estaba cerca de ese lugar, algo lo llamaba._

_Al llegar vio asombrado, tras un arbusto, a Netsu hablando con una bella mujer en el lago…_

_-Princesa…- llamaba una mujer a lo lejos, el viento helado parecía llevarse el mensaje a lugares recónditos._

_-Aquí estoy…_

_-Me llamaste. Ahora di el motivo…_

_-¿Tú eres la princesa que busco?_

_-Ni siquiera sé quién eres._

_-Pensé que tendrías la respuesta…_

_-Te has equivocado. Al menos me serviste para algo…_

_-¿Te serví?_

_-Así es, hiciste que los guerreros vinieran…_

_Xeo vio llegar a todos, incluyendo las dos chicas que anteriormente lo trataran de ayudar a encontrar a su novia._

_-'¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?'- pensó para sí mismo sin encontrar, por el momento, una respuesta lógica._

_Lo observó todo: los ataques que se daban de un lado a otro del campo de batalla, las palabras hirientes que la princesa que flotaba en el agua lanzaba a todos los demás y no supo porqué pero en el fondo, también le dolían._

_-'Sé que la conozco, pero… ¿de dónde?'- de pronto, un gran dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él. Se tiró al suelo pero no pudo gritar porque sino se darían cuenta de su presencia y pondría en peligro su vida._

_Como pudo logró incorporarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le punzaba terriblemente, una vez estando de pie, logró ver algo que jamás imaginó sería posible: Netsu se estaba convirtiendo en una sailor milenaria._

_**-¡Por el poder de la constelación DRACO!**__- al instante una nube negra la envolvió simulando la forma de un imponente dragón. Miles de llamas ardientes salieron hacia el cielo y sus ojos fueron más azules que nunca…_

"_Formo parte del pasado del Cosmos infinito, soy el dragón del saber y el pensamiento, soy una de las doce constelaciones errantes… soy __**Sailor Drac**__"_

_Llevaba zapatillas negras y su falda era oscura con destellos rojos, parecía lava incandescente y en sus manos llevaba argollas de fuego. Sus ojos azules eran extraños, parecía como si mirara más allá de lo que aparentamos…_

_-'Sé que he visto todo esto… se me hace tan familiar esa mujer que dicen llamar princesa' pero no entiendo nada ¿por qué Netsu viste así?'_

_Cuando Serena desplegó parte de su poder, Xeo pudo recordar con claridad quién era. Recordó a su padre, el Rey Ghot, a su madre, la Reina Adílasis y a una pequeña hermana, __**Serenity.**_

_-'Entonces tú eres mi hermana, papá una vez me contó de tu existencia y fui a buscarte a la luna para saber quién eras. Nos hicimos los mejores amigos pero tú nunca supiste la verdad porque papá me obligó a callarlo. Me hice pasar por guardia del palacio para poder estar cerca de ti hermanita… Me hacía tanta falta conocer a alguien como tú… en ese entonces irradiabas un aura totalmente diferente, eras cálida, amorosa con todos y la mejor persona que conocí en mi vida pero ahora… ¿por qué haces todo esto?'_

_Siguió viendo la pelea que se estaba dando en aquél lugar pero de pronto no quiso seguir ahí y optó por retirarse al hotel. Sabía que Netsu regresaría y debía estar ahí._

_Al poco rato, después de la conclusión de la pelea, Netsu llegó al apartamento y Xeo estaba esperándola en el sofá de la estancia, se veía muy tranquilo, no sabía en que iba a parar todo eso pero debía ser sincero con la mujer que amaba._

_-Ya llegaste…_

_-Sí Xeo, lamento la tardanza- dijo nerviosa._

_-¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? Nunca te di los datos del hotel…_

_-Ah pues… yo…- comenzaba a titubear, en verdad no sabía qué hacer._

_-Lo supiste… usaste tus poderes para encontrarlo, ¿no es cierto?_

_El asombro de Netsu fue mayúsculo supo entonces que Xeo sabía quién era ella y decidió hablar claramente con él, enfrentando lo peor con todo y sus consecuencias._

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_-Eres sailor Drac… te vi transformarte en ese parque y luchar en contra de una hermosa princesa._

_-¿Estabas ahí? Sentí un gran poder oculto entre los matorrales entonces… eras tú._

_-Si Netsu… yo soy el hermano de Serenity, el príncipe Xeo, heredero al trono de mi planeta._

_-No… no puede ser debe ser un error, si eres su hermano entonces nosotros…_

_-No podemos estar juntos. Mi deber es estar con mi hermana y protegerla de aquellos quienes quieran hacerle daño._

_Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica y sintió desfallecer. ¿cómo era posible que el destino le quitara lo más grande que tenía y a quién amaba por sobre todas las cosas? Él por su parte también estaba deshecho pero ahora que lo recordaba todo no había marcha atrás, debía proteger a Serenity y no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados cuando unas extrañas guerreras amenazaban con quitarle la vida._

_-Pero entiende… ella quiere acabar con este mundo. Debemos protegerlo…- en medio del llanto apenas podía hablar._

_-Lo lamento… estamos de lados contrarios de la lucha y sé que no vas a desistir en ello así como yo tampoco desistiré de protegerla._

_-¿por qué lo haces? Ni siquiera la conoces._

_-Estás equivocada. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella vivía con su madre en el palacio de cristal en el llamado Milenio de Plata tuve la grandiosa oportunidad de convivir con ella. Jamás estuve cerca de una mujer tan caritativa. A pesar de no saber mi verdadera identidad me trató increíblemente bien. A pesar de haberla olvidado por una cuestión… la quiero._

_-¿Qué cuestión? ¿de qué hablas?_

_-No es tiempo de revelarlo aún… lo lamento Netsu pero debemos despedirnos._

_-¿Irás con ellos? ¿con tu familia?_

_-Sí, ya es hora de regresar a casa con papá y también con mi hermana._

_-Xeo… te amo- corrió a refugiarse a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar amargamente- no quiero dejarte, no quiero despedirme d ti._

_-Yo tampoco Netsu pero no hay otra solución para nosotros, tienes que cumplir tu misión y yo… la mía- también el alma se le deshacía por dentro._

_-No te vayas aún… por favor quédate un poco más._

_-Debo irme esta noche… así debe ser._

_-Xeo… déjame estar contigo una última vez y demostrarte cuánto te amo._

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

-Lo lamento Xeo… a mi también me duele pero imagina cómo te sentirías si Netsu te hubiera engañado con uno de tus mejores amigos, aquellos que juraron protegerte siempre.

-Tienes razón… perdóname hormiga- se sintió verdaderamente mal, no podía imaginarse los verdaderos sentimientos de su hermana.

-Mejor olvidémoslo y preparémonos para el baile.

-¿Baile?

-Sí, en el planeta de la princesa Kakyuu habrá un baile en mi honor.

-Pero… creía que no querías ir.

-Cambié de opinión. Haré que alguien más vaya a la Tierra a provocar conflictos estos dos días de 'tranquilidad' que les di.

-¿Alguien?

-Sí… Seiya Kou.

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

-Llegamos…

-¡¿Darien?! Pero Raye, ¿qué pasó?

-¿Dónde están las demás?

-Luna… Artemis… sólo quedamos Setsuna y yo.

-No puede ser…

-Amy y Mina defendieron a Serena, se fueron con ella.

-¿Serena?- Molly se extrañó al oír su nombre- debes estar equivocada, Serena está desparecida.

-No lo está Molly… Serena es la princesa oscura que nos ha estado dando problemas. Ella es quien quiere acabar con este mundo… en dos días.

-¿Dos días… dio un plazo para el supuesto fin?

-Sí… porqué lo preguntas Luna.

-Porque entonces no quiere acabar con el mundo de una forma ordinaria.

-¿En qué estás pensando Luna?- interrogó Artemis.

-Darien sufrirá en esos dos días la peor de las agonías, es por eso que está así…

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

La noche comenzaba a caer y las estrellas aparecían titilantes en el firmamento. Una linda y vengativa princesa se arreglaba en su cuarto para la que, ella auguraba, sería una estupenda noche.

-Déjame maquillarte, antes nunca tuve la oportunidad- le decía Mitchiru.

-¿Puedo peinarte Serena?- preguntaba Mina.

-Luces muy bien bombón, pero ¿estás segura de que debes ir a ese lugar?- Haruka como siempre no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de su princesa.

-Haru… confía en mí. Necesito la ayuda de Seiya sin que él la sepa para que le de lata a Darien y su energía se gaste más rápido al estar intranquilo.

-Pero si Seiya va a la Tierra le van a decir que no estás muerta como todo el Universo cree y sabrá entonces que le mentiste- intuyó Amy.

-No importa, es lo de menos. Su furia será muy grande al saber que Darien rompió su promesa.

-¿Cuál promesa?

-Antes de irse, Seiya le pidió una última cosa a Darien en aquél balcón de la escuela…

**----Flash Back----**

_-Bombón, me da mucho gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo._

_-Fue gracias a ti Seiya… con la ayuda de tus consejos pude salir adelante._

_-Bombón…- en ese momento Serena alzó la vista luciendo especialmente hermosa lo que provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas del chico- ¿sabes? Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti._

_-Sí, ¡nosotros seremos siempre buenos amigos!- todos se rieron en ese momento por lo despistada que era la chica al no entender la profundidad de las palabras del pelinegro._

_-Bueno… es hora de irnos- la princesa del planeta de fuego iba a partir con sus tres guardianes._

_-Oye Darien- dijo Seiya antes de partir- a partir de ahora tú te encargarás de protegerla. ¡qué coincidencia, estás palabras las había dicho un sujeto muy presumido!- terminó guiñándole el ojo._

_-Sí ya lo sé…- Darien sólo sonrió a su comentario._

_-¡Nos vemos bomboncito!_

_-*-*-*-*-*_

-Si Seiya se entera de lo que ha pasado… le dará problemas a los que más me dañaron.

Después de un rato de esperar, Xeo vio que finalmente su hermana salía de su habitación en un entallado vestido color vino con un escote algo sexy y pronunciado, su maquillaje no podía ser mejor y la media coleta que le hizo Mina muy a su estilo la hacían lucir radiante.

-Estás muy linda, tendré que llevarme a muchos guardias.

-No seas tonto Xeo… ya es tiempo, vámonos.

-¿Nadie nos va acompañar?

-No, mejor dejemos que descansen, en dos días habrá un gran movimiento, déjalos disfrutar de la paz aparente.

-De acuerdo…

Los príncipes se teletransportaron a un lugar maravilloso. Era un planeta que irradiaba calidez. Su superficie era roja y volaban mariposas por doquier. Los jardines eran bellísimos y había centenares de cascadas de agua de mil colores. Serena al aterrizar y oler las exquisitas fragancias que soltaban las maravillosas flores se sintió muy feliz por estar ahí. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de viajar al planeta que tanto extrañaba Seiya y sus hermanos.

-Buenas noches… es un placer tenerla aquí con nosotros- saludó cortésmente un lacayo.

-El placer es mío… ¿ya empezó la fiesta?

-Todos están esperándola- Serena entró al salón repleto de príncipes y princesas de varios planetas de esa y otras tantas galaxias en el Universo. Saludó a la princesa Kakyuu con quien no hubo problema alguno, pues Serena estaba aún más cambiada ahora que sus poderes estaban al máximo.

-Al fin nos pudimos conocer princesa Serenity.

-Sí, es un placer princesa Kakyuu. Pero debo preguntar… ¿a qué se debe esta agradable reunión?

-Debo serle franca; hace tiempo conocí a una princesa con su mismo nombre y pensé que hoy la tendría frente a mí pero veo que me equivoqué…

-¿Entonces esperaba a alguien más?

-No, creo que mis palabras no fueron las apropiadas, ruego me disculpe. La esperaba a usted pero pensé que se parecería más a la otra dama.

-Supe que ella murió hace poco. Creo que por eso he llamado la atención últimamente, aunque desde antes de esa princesa, yo ya existía en Ceres.

-Sí, lo sé y ruego me disculpe.

-No se preocupe, mucha gente me confunde sólo por el nombre, le he dicho a mi hermano que incluso he pensado cambiarlo.

-Jajaja, no lo haga, ese nombre es hermoso después de todo. Y además son muy diferentes la una con la otra.

-Es usted muy amable.

Había muchos jóvenes buscando parejas puesto que el baile estaba a punto de comenzar. Primero comenzaron por escucharse lindos valses por todo el recinto. Al principio Xeo no quería bailar pero la insistencia de su hermana y los acosos de los príncipes lo hicieron cambiar de parecer.

-¡No que no ibas a bailar!

-Ser… guarda silencio o te dejo aquí…

-Ay ya gruñosito…- Serena estaba tremendamente divertida con todo aquello, había logrado engañar a todos pero aún le quedaba una persona por convencer- allá está Seiya.

-¿Seiya? Te refieres al chico que también se enamoró de ti en la Tierra.

-Sí ese pero shhh, baja la voz. Enseguida regreso, voy a poner mi plan en marcha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

Ay queridas feliz año nuevo!! Jaja que todas sus metas se realicen y en verdad q la felicidad llegue a sus vidas.

Pues qué puedo decirles que este fic cada vez me gusta más jajaja aquí me explayo de todo lo que mi oscura cabecita siente y piensa n.n

Por cierto no puedo adelantar nada del rumbo de la historia, entiendan chicas q así no tiene chiste. Sí va a haber un muerto al final, o dos… aún no se si siempre voy a matar a uno jajaja.

Es un Sere x Darien y sí, él va a sufrir muchísimo pq a mi nunca me gustó que Serena era siempre la que sufría. ¿por qué las mujeres siempre debemos padecer en las cosas del amor y ser siempre las que lo salvamos todo? No es obligación de una sola persona, lo es de las dos partes involucradas y por mucho que quiera a Mamo ya es hora de que sufra un poco.

Jajaja, bueno chikas las quiero un chorro y les mando sus dotaciones de conebesitos.

Atte: La cone renovada n.n


	23. Perdóname Serena

**CAPITULO 23**

**PERDÓNAME SERENA**

-Raye, lo mejor será que descanses, te ves agotada.

-No te preocupes Molly, estoy bien.

-Molly tiene razón Raye, ve a dormir un poco, nosotros nos encargaremos de Darien.

-Pero Artemis…

-Anda, no te preocupes, si algo ocurre, nosotros te avisaremos sin demora. Ve a reponer fuerzas.

-Está bien Luna.

Raye se dirigió al cuarto que Darien tenía reservado para las visitas y al principio todo le fue ajeno puesto que nunca había estado ahí antes. El orden en el que las cosas estaban era increíble, mucho más siendo varón. De pronto recordó que él, en una ocasión cuando salían a menudo, le comentó que sus padres habían fallecido cuando era muy pequeño y entonces tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí mismo.

-Debiste estar solo mucho tiempo…- su rostro reflejaba angustia y nostalgia al recordar que algo semejante le pasó a ella con sus padres- nos hubiéramos podido entender como nadie Darien, porque sufrimos lo mismo siendo niños…

De pronto giró la vista y encontró arriba de una linda mesa un florero y junto de él, una foto de los dos príncipes que ella debía proteger. La tomó y observó cuidadosamente cada detalle. Estaban en el parque número 10, entre los árboles. Ella tenía entre sus manos un helado de tres sabores diferentes, ya todos conocían el apetito voraz de la chica aunado a su debilidad por los dulces. Él, sólo estaba inmóvil junto a ella abrazándola y rodeándola con su cuerpo. Mientras ella tenía una sonrisa bastante explícita, él se mostraba serio y al margen.

-No lo entiendo… si la amas de verdad… ¿por qué no sonríes cuando estás con ella? Darien no lo entiendo, tal vez estés confundido y como ella lo dice, sólo te empeñas en tenerla a tu lado por el futuro.

-No es así- la sorpresa de Raye al escuchar la voz del chico tras ella hizo que soltara el cuadro que tenía entre sus manos y su respiración cesó en un instante haciendo que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara.

-Raye… en ocasiones no es necesario que el mundo entero sepa lo que sientes por una persona siempre y cuando ella lo sepa mejor que nadie. Cuando la conocí mi mundo era sólo tristeza y me refugiaba en este, mi apartamento y lugar secreto donde sólo podía ser yo mismo. La vez que pude verla por primera vez me pareció una chica bastante alocada y descuidada pero al mismo tiempo se quedó impregnado en mí su gran sentido del humor y su frescura innata.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-La mayoría de la gente que conocemos externa sus penas o su nostalgia pero ella no, ella irradia una ternura infinita y es por eso que la amo. Ella es mi alegría, la persona que alumbra y le da sentido a mi vida y que hace de cada día algo nuevo y estupendo.

-¿No te interrumpe a veces con sus comentarios tontos e irreverentes?

-Serena no es ninguna tonta a pesar de lo que ustedes puedan pensar y ahora es cuando lo está demostrando. ¿No te has fijado que ante la lucha ella cambia totalmente y nos deja ver su verdadera esencia? No es la misma niña que nos divierte a todos con sus ocurrencias, ahí es cuando toma la actitud de una persona muy madura, mucho más que todos nosotros.

-Hablas de ella con gran admiración.

-Porque lo hago, la admiro enormemente. Cuando amas a una persona no sólo debe atraerte su físico o encantarte su forma de ser, también debes saber ver y observar más allá, analizar su verdadero yo y amarla tal cual es.

Raye se quedó muda, los ojos de Darien irradiaban amor, el más puro y profundo amor pero estaba al borde de las lágrimas y ella se sintió más miserable que nunca. Era cierto que lo quería pero le dolía que sufriera y si Serena era su felicidad estaba dispuesta a hacerla entender que él la adoraba y la amaba más de lo que tal vez ni siquiera se imaginaba.

-Darien…

-¿Sí?- giró su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo lamento, yo he sido la culpable de todo, Serena piensa cosas que no son y creo que es mi deber protegerlos a los dos, aún de mí y mis sentimientos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Debo hacerla entrar en razón, Darien si no vuelvo… fue un gusto conocerte y haberme enamorado de ti… perdóneme príncipe Endymion.

-¿Raye?- al instante la chica se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo envuelta en miles de lágrimas, sabía que la única manera de que estuvieran juntos y aclararan todo, era quitándose de en medio para siempre- ¡Raye!

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

-Siento que algo grave va a pasar.

-Lo mejor Netsu es que vayas a hablar las cosas con Mars, está muy confundida y quiere cometer una locura.

-Pero no sé cómo Yicky, esa niña es difícil.

-Mejor lo hago yo- mencionó una de las nuevas sailor.

-¿Estás segura **Milary**?

-Sí, es más, **Leyit** puede acompañarme, sirve que nos presentamos con nuestras formas humanas.

-Sí, es una buena idea- concluyó Sishi.

-¡No se tarden mucho, hoy voy a cocinar sushi!- gritó Rivka desde la cocina, andaba preparando el arroz.

-De acuerdo, espero que no nos de mucha lata la chiquilla.

Al salir, todas quedaron en silencio, hasta que la más inteligente de todas ellas habló de nuevo.

-Espero que lleguen a tiempo- dijo lamentable y con voz quebrada Netsu.

-¿Acaso no sabe que no podemos quitarnos la vida por nosotras mismas? Además si lo hace… nunca volverá a renacer como sailor y su estrella se extinguirá para siempre- mencionó Sishi.

-Recuerden que sus enseñanzas nunca fueron completadas y hay muchas reglas que desconocen. Ella lo único que quiere es que las cosas se arreglen, de una manera por demás tonta, pero quiere reparar el daño.

-¡Como si se pudiera hacer algo para revertirlo!

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

-Buenas noches- ante él se presentó una hermosa y despampanante mujer en todos los sentidos, bella, altiva, con un aire de inocencia y al mismo tiempo con unos ojos llenos de ira, fuego y pasión que lo hipnotizaron de inmediato.

-Buenas noches princesa…- hizo una reverencia y Serenity extendió su mano para que él pudiera darle el beso en señal de saludo respetuoso.

-Es un gusto poder conocerlo joven…

-Seiya. Soy uno de los tres guardianes de la princesa.

-Tenía entendido que la custodiaban chicas… he debido haber escuchado mal.

-No, nosotros podemos transformarnos en mujeres para la lucha. Es una peculiaridad que tenemos los guardianes de este planeta.

-Eso es muy interesante joven Seiya.

El chico no podía apartar su vista de tan curiosa figura, había algo en ella que se le hacía conocido e incluso familiar. Sus gestos, su risa y el brillo de sus ojos le recordaban a alguien a quien extrañaba sobremanera.

-Disculpe princesa… ¿la conozco de algún lado?

-No lo creo, no nos hemos visto antes. Si fuera así creo que lo recordaría.

-Si, me imagino que así debiera ser.

-Mucha gente me confunde con una princesa ya muerta.

-¿Muerta?

-Sí, la princesa de la Luna. Serenity.

Al momento sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si una daga atravesara su cuerpo y lo dejara sin aliento. Él no sabía nada del mito de la muerte de Serena, eso no podía ser verdad, no podía ser que la mujer que más amaba ya no estuviera en este mundo. Él lo recordaba todo: sus risas, sus ojos, su olor, sus travesuras, su forma tan despistada de hacerlo todo y su fuerza ante las adversidades, no podía ser cierto que ese candoroso resplandor ya no existiera, tenía que ser una locura, una broma macabra.

-¿Se siente usted bien?- Serena al ver que el rostro del joven palidecía y apenas respiraba trató de sacarlo de ese trance haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-Sí… es sólo que necesito aire…- salió del salón de fiestas a un paraje hermoso que estaba cerca del castillo, se dejó caer de rodillas derrotado y envuelto en lágrimas. Golpeaba el piso una y otra vez, sus manos comenzaron a sangrar pero eso a él poco le importó, ningún daño físico podría compararse con el dolor que sentía por dentro. Quería morirse, quería desgarrarse ahí mismo y olvidarse de todo.

Se escuchaba la música de baile al final de ese lugar pero él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, tanto que apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de su princesa.

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?

-¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?

-Entonces…- bajó la mirada- ya lo sabes.

-Sí, tal vez pensó que nunca me enteraría pero… ¿cómo fue?- dijo por inercia, necesitaba saberlo, sino quizá se volvería loco.

-A ciencia cierta no lo sé, sólo sabemos que desapareció. Las únicos que podrían saber son 'ellas'.

-Déjeme ir…

-¡Pero Seiya!

-Princesa… sino me da permiso entonces tendré que desobedecerla por primera vez en mi vida y realmente no quiero hacerlo.

-¿Es inevitable entonces tu partida?

-Necesito saber qué pasó. Él tiene que responderme.

-¿Te refieres al príncipe Endymion?

-Sí…

-¿No crees que él también debe estar sufriendo? Él la ama, recuérdalo.

-Yo también…

Nunca lo había escuchado tan decidido. Desde que habían ido a ese planeta tan primitivo, como ellos solían decirle, había cambiado mucho. Todo el tiempo estaba distraído, incluso en las prácticas para ser más fuertes en el caso de que un nuevo enemigo se presentara a atacarlos, él no respondía de la misma forma que antes.

-Entiendo… aunque preferiría que esperaras a mañana. Es el único favor que te pido.

-De acuerdo princesa, no se preocupe, regresaré pronto.

-No lo harás. Sé que esta vez te quedarás a luchar por ella.

La sorpresa de Seiya fue mayúscula y en verdad era lo que pensaba hacer pero no podía creer que la princesa adivinara sus pensamientos. Tal vez sus ojos lo delataban, su angustia por saber de ella o talvez era demasiado obvio que la quería para sí.

-Seiya…

-¿Sí?

-Si ella no quiere quedarse contigo no la obligues… sé fuerte y acéptalo.

-Esta vez será diferente princesa… lo sé.

Kakyuu se quedó viendo inmóvil el cuerpo de Seiya mientras se iba perdiendo en la oscuridad de la noche, no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos cómo reaccionar. Cuando Yaten y taiki se enteraran de la decisión de su hermano, seguramente irían tras él y muchas cosas podrían desencadenarse con ese reencuentro tan ansiado…

Mientras tanto, en el salón, Serenity danzaba con esa gracia tan peculiar que sólo ella tenía, estaba feliz por haber logrado plantar la semilla de la destrucción en Seiya, sí, aún lo estimaba pero ahora le serviría mucho más la ira provocada por la ruptura de la promesa que Darien le había hecho antes de partir.

-¿Ya está contenta, cierto?

-Si hermanito, seguramente Seiya irá a provocarle disgustos a Darien, todo saldrá a pedir de boca.

-No sé porqué te solapé esto…

-Porque me quieres…- Serena se deshacía dándole besos en la mejilla a su hermano lo que provocó la risa incontenible de Xeo.

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

En la Tierra, Molly salió un rato al balcón para ver el celeste del cielo y rogarle a las estrellas un deseo…

-Serena… si me estás escuchando detén todo esto. Alguna vez fuimos las mejores amigas y me cuesta creer que hoy en día seas una mujer vengativa. Sé que cuesta creer en las demás personas y más si nos han traicionado pero… por favor, regresa a nosotros… regresa a tu hogar.

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

Raye llegó pronto al lago del parque número 10 envuelta en llanto, estaba dispuesta a todo, deseaba acabar con su vida, pensaba que lo mejor era quitarse de enmedio para que los príncipes pudieran estar juntos nuevamente y toda esta pesadilla terminara de raíz.

-Sólo lamento el haberte traicionado Serena, el haber traicionado tu confianza pero… no pude dejar de amarlo- seguía llorando como si con eso pudiera arrancar todo el amor que tenía por Darien- cuando él estaba contigo sentía celos, pero siempre callé, pensé que nunca sabrías lo que sentía dentro de mi ser pero ahora me arrepiento, nunca debí fijarme en él porque siempre te amó a ti, incluso antes de conocerte…

Estaba por clavarse una daga en el pecho cuando una chica la detuvo usando un poco de telekinesia.

-¿Qué haces?- Raye estaba sorprendida por no poderse mover.

-Hola Raye, soy Milary Kunny, me conoces por Sailor Serpens y debo decirte que lo que estabas tratando de hacer está mal, así no se resuelven las cosas.

-Es la única forma que veo para tratar de calmar todo, en dado caso sólo se perdería una vida, la mía.

-No, Milary tiene razón, debes entender que si estamos juntas nada malo pasará.

-Leyit… suéltala, ya está más calmada.

Raye soltó la daga y se dejó caer en el piso de rodillas, vencida. Se sentía terriblemente mal y no pensaba con claridad, en su mente estaban los recuerdos de las palabras de Darien: 'Ella es mi alegría, la persona que alumbra y le da sentido a mi vida y que hace de cada día algo nuevo y estupendo…. Cuando amas a una persona no sólo debe atraerte su físico o encantarte su forma de ser, también debes saber ver y observar más allá, analizar su verdadero yo y amarla tal cual es'.

Así era, él la amaba no por tener unos ojos hermosos o por sus dorados cabellos, la amaba por ser quien era, no por pertenecer al mismo pasado y tener un mismo futuro, la amaba por ser sólo Serena.

-Ustedes no comprenden… yo debo desaparecer.

-¡¡Raye no!!- antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Sailor Mars se había enterrado la daga en el pecho, la hundió al mismo tiempo que más lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus lindos ojos negros.

-Per…dóna…se Se…rena…

…

En el baile que se estaba llevando a cabo en un lejano planeta, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten sintieron una punzada en el pecho, como si una estrella estuviera a punto de desaparecer…

-No es posible…- Seiya fue rápido a reunirse con sus hermanos y al entrar de nuevo al salón su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a la supuesta princesa del planeta Ceres desmayada en brazos de su hermano.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Seiya instintivamente fue hacia ella, no soportaba verla así en ese estado.

-Se desmayó hace un momento- comentó Xeo algo preocupado.

-Llévenla a una de las habitaciones del palacio- la princesa le ordenó a un guardia que los escoltara y así al poco rato Serenity estaba en una confortable cama.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- le preguntó Xeo al ver que su hermana por fin estaba reaccionando.

-Ella… se quitó la vida- Serena estaba en shock, apenas y podía hablar elocuentemente.

-¿Quitarse la vida… quién?

-Raye…

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//**

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

Ay dios dios dios! Aún no pudo creer lo que escribí pero uds estarán más que intrigadas por lo que ahora pasará jajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado este capi y si, voy lenta pero segura. Las kiero!! Mil gracias por el apoyo en mi one-shot 'Eterno susupirar' y las chikas que no lo han leído… ¡qué esperan!

Las kiero mucho!!

Conebesitous.

Atte. La loki-coneja


	24. Demasiado tarde

**CAPITULO 24**

**DEMASIADO TARDE**

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí… no siento su poder. Y eso me preocupa.

-¿Preocuparte?

-La estrella de Marte ahora es inservible, ninguna sailor puede arrebatarse la vida puesto que nuestro deber es siempre velar por el bien de los demás, pero ahora ella ha faltado a la promesa y valor como scouth y… su estrella ha desaparecido para siempre.

-¿No vas a poder utilizar sus poderes?

-Así es Xeo. Al no existir esa estrella, el fuego del planeta se extinguirá en poco tiempo y por ende sus poderes. Después de todo causó daño sin saberlo.

Xeo notaba cierto aire de melancolía en el rostro y palabras de su hermana, se veía que en ella aún quedaban recuerdos muy lindos de su relación con la chica de recién había fallecido y decidió dejarla un momento a solas.

-Voy a ver que todo esté bien, deben estar preocupados por ti en este reino.

-Sí, diles que lamento lo ocurrido.

-Claro.

Xeo salió de la habitación e inmediatamente se coló en ella Seiya.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Serenity con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Viendo que esté usted bien princesa. Nos ha preocupado a todos.

-Sí lo sé, no fue mi intención, debió ser algo que bebí y me hizo daño.

-Menos mal que ya está mejor. Por su bien me retiro, la dejo descansar.

-¿Partes mañana, cierto?

-¿Perdón?

-Lo lamento, leí en tu mente que mañana sales a la Tierra.

-¿Puede hacer eso?- Seiya estaba absorto.

-Sí, es uno de mis poderes que a veces utilizo sin premeditarlo, lamento haber sido grosera al hacerlo contigo.

-No princesa, no lo fue. Y si, mañana voy a la Tierra, necesito saber qué ocurrió con Serena.

-¿Con la princesa? Por el tono que usas veo que eran muy cercanos.

-No tanto como yo lo hubiera deseado. Ella… estaba comprometida.

-Sí lo sé. Estaba enamorada del príncipe Endymion.

-¿Endymion? Debe haber un error, yo siempre supe que era Darien…

-Creo que hay cosas que aun no sabes joven Seiya. Te aconsejo que primero investigues el pasado de tu querida princesa. Talvez ahí encuentres las respuestas que buscas.

-Pero…

-Anda, sigue mi consejo…

-Sí…

Seiya salió tan confundido como antes pero en algo tenía razón, casi no sabía nada del pasado de Serena puesto que nunca pudieron platicar abiertamente de su vida como guerreros, el tiempo no se los concedió.

Estando sola, Serenity recordó viejos pasajes de su vida con las chicas, después de todo en el fondo seguía siendo tan dulce como antes.

-No entiendo en qué momento cambió todo. Antes de ser una guerrero yo tenía una vida normal, era una chica común y corriente que su única preocupación era aprobar Álgebra y ahora… qué lejos estoy de ser como antes.

Se miro al espejo. Esos ojos llenos de rabia, esa insignia al revés, sus cabellos negros como la noche y su piel tan marchita no eran lo que ella siempre había soñado.

-Tanto daño me hiciste. No puedo creer que me he convertido en… esto- comenzó a llorar y ante los sollozos, Xeo entró nuevamente a la habitación.

-¿Serenity?- se acercó cuidadosamente a ella.

-Xeo… no estoy segura de poder seguir adelante.

-¿Lo amas tanto?

-Más de lo que pensé…

Se abrazaron, nadie podía escucharlos o entorpecer ese momento. Al fin se habían unidos como hermanos y sabían que podían confiarse todo, hasta sus más íntimos sentimientos.

-Hormiga, lo mejor será ir con nuestro padre y detener la invasión a la Tierra.

-No Xeo, ya no hay marcha atrás. Sino los enfrento yo, las guerreras milenarias vendrán a matarme.

-No, eso no puede ser…

-Por eso es que renacieron. Una vez que estén completas, vendrán por mí.

-Pero solamente hay ocho de ellas, no pueden hacerte nada.

-Están a punto de aparecer las demás…puedo sentir tres estrellas comenzando a emerger.

-Pero faltan cuatro, no te preocupes hermana.

-Es que la cuarta… **nunca ha dormido.**

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!

En ese momento, la princesa del planeta anfitrión abrió la puerta interrumpiendo abruptamente la conversación.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa?

-Si, mucho mejor. Pero creo que lo prudente es retirarme a mi planeta para descansar.

-Por supuesto, espero poder contar con su compañía nuevamente.

-Claro que si, le prometo volver a visitarla, ha sido muy amable conmigo.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer…

Después de las formalidades, Xeo y Serenity pudieron regresar al palacio donde todo estaba preparado para la guerra.

-¡Papá!- gritó Serenity asustada al ver legiones y legiones de soldados bien armados.

-Esto no puede ser… ¿qué está pasando?- Xeo también estaba muy asombrado de ver todo aquél despliegue de fuerzas armadas.

Serenity recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al salón del trono donde estaba su padre.

-Padre… ¿qué es todo esto?

-Estoy preparándolo todo para mañana.

-¿Mañana? Pero si aún falta un día.

-Hija mía… para ganar la guerra no hay que darle tiempo a nada. Mandaré a mis hombres a debilitarlos y así el día que fijaste, los aniquilarás sin problemas.

-¿No confías en mis poderes?

-No es eso… no confío en tu corazón.

Serena sintió una punzada en el pecho y cayó en medio de un espantoso grito de dolor. Xeo fue a auxiliarla e impotente no sabía cómo calmar sus quejidos.

-Serenity… ¿crees que no se que aún amas a Endymion? Esa es tu mayor debilidad y temo, mi querida hija, que al final los perdones. Debes recordar todo el sufrimiento que has pasado por su culpa… Has dado la vida por ellos y ¿te lo agradecieron alguna vez? ¡No! Encima de eso, tu prometido te traiciona con una de tus mejores amigas, tu madre libera a los sailor milenarias para que te aniquilen, ¿no es suficiente para no perdonarlos?

-Padre… ¿cómo sabes todo eso?- Xeo estaba muy confundido.

-Tengo la misma habilidad de tu hermana… leo mentes. Además Serenity ya es tiempo de vengarnos por habernos separado. Porque Serenity jamás me dejó acercarme a ti.

-Lo sé…- dijo entre quejidos- sólo confía en mí. No se me ha borrado la insignia real, eso quiere decir que no he cambiado de parecer.

-De acuerdo… confiaré en ti.

Ghot salió del lugar y al instante el dolor de Serena desapareció. Xeo estaba en completo shock al ver lo que su padre había hecho. Ayudó a su hermana a sobreponerse y la llevó hasta su recámara en brazos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Me quedaré contigo.

-Pero Xeo…

-Shhh, no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

-De acuerdo- Serena sonrió y una lágrima se escapó por sus mejillas- ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes de todo esto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque siento que pudimos habernos divertido muchísimo.

-Yo también pero ahora, cuando más me necesitas, estoy contigo.

-Gracias Xeo…

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

-Lo lamento. Príncipe…

-¿Qué pasa Netsu?

-Tratamos de evitarlo pero, Raye se suicidó.

-¡No puede ser!- Darien vio la estrella roja inerte de una de las guerreras que habían jurado defenderlo, aquella que se enamoró de él.

-La trajimos porque pensamos que quería conservarla.

-¿Y su cuerpo?

-Recuerde que nosotros no tenemos un cuerpo físico, sino un alma. Esto es lo único que quedó.

Darien la tomó entre sus manos esperando que reaccionara pero nada pasó. La estrella de Marte se había extinguido.

-¿Cómo pasó?

-Se apuñaló con una daga. No soportó la situación.

-Sí lo sé. Algo de eso me dijo anoche.

-Lamentamos su pérdida príncipe. Nos retiramos.

-¿Se van?

-Debemos apresurarnos. Aún faltan integrantes de nuestro equipo. Debemos estar completas antes de mañana.

-Lo entiendo. Muchas gracias por traer la estrella de Raye.

-De nada.

Darien cerró la puerta y colocó la estrella en su mesa. No podía entender cómo había hecho semejante cosa pero después de todo, la entendía.

-Perdóname Raye. Nunca quise dañarte. Creo que fuiste quien más sufrió con todo esto… perdóname.

En es momento Darien sufrió un grave ataque, semejante a un infarto y cayó en medio de gritos que Molly escuchó desde su habitación.

-¡Darien!- Molly, Luna y Artemis corrieron a auxiliarlo, la chica rápidamente corrió a traer un poco de agua con una toalla para colocarla en su frente y al mismo tiempo trató de llamar al servicio de emergencias.

-No lo hagas.

-Pero Darien, estás muy mal.

-Los doctores no podrán arreglarlo, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Molly, Darien no tiene una enfermedad común- explicó Artemis- lo que él necesita es agua de la fuente del Milenio de Plata.

-Pero Artemis, la fuente está casi seca.

-Luna… debo traerle un poco para aliviar un poco el dolor que siente. Príncipe, haré lo posible por ayudarlo. No tengo poderes ni puedo luchar contra el enemigo pero… puedo traerle un poco de alivio.

-Gracias Artemis.

-Yo iré contigo.

-No Luna, debes quedarte a protegerlo. Si algo malo le ocurre llama a las guerreras milenarias, no hay otra opción.

-Cuídate mucho.

-Si.

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

-Chicas…

-¿Sí princesa?

-Necesito que vayan, bajen a la Tierra.

-¿Por qué?

-Seiya llegó.

-Pero eso quiere decir que va a descubrir toda la verdad.

-Es por eso que quiero que vayan. Intercéptenlo antes.

-De acuerdo.

En otro lado, Seiya caminaba por la avenida donde fuera la casa de Serena y Lita apareció de repente.

-Seiya, debemos hablar.

-Pero Lita, debo ir a casa de Serena.

-No. Le hemos 'lavado' el cerebro a sus padres para que crean que se fue de viaje.

-¿Dónde está…?

-Creo que ya lo sabes y por eso estás aquí.

-Me niego a creerlo.

-Seiya… ella murió.

-¡No es verdad! ¡No es cierto! Lita, eso no puede ser, el resplandor más cándido que conozco no pudo haberse extinguido. Ustedes dijeron que la cuidarían, ustedes lo prometieron.

-Lo hicimos y es por eso que… yo también estoy muerta.

Seiya palideció. Recordó por unos instantes la sensación que tuvo en el baile y días antes al sentirse abrumado sin saber porqué.

-¿Todas están…?

-Sí. Pero renacimos como algo más.

-No entiendo…

-No puedo decirte más por el momento.

-Pero este planea sigue con su luz. Darien está vivo aún, ¿cierto?

-Sí. Él es el único que sigue con vida.

-¿Pero no se supone que él debía protegerla?

-Hubo muchos cambios. Han pasado demasiadas cosas.

-Necesito saber Lita…

-Hay alguien que puede resolver todas tus dudas…

-¿Quién?

-Serena.

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

-Leyit, hay una estrella nueva.

-Sí, alguien de otro sistema ha venido a la Vía Láctea.

-Debemos encontrarlo y saber de qué se trata.

-No, él no ha venido a perjudicarnos. Él tiene otra misión muy distinta.

-Pero Netsu.

-Tranquilízate Kara. Ahora lo más importante es encontrar a las demás.

-¡Cómo si sirviera de algo! Aunque estemos las once, la última de nosotras jamás aparecerá.

-No entiendo porqué sigues siendo negativa.

-Recuerden que en la última batalla ella luchó. Una de las reglas es que cuando la sailor más poderosa luchara, se desvanecería en el espacio y en el tiempo, perdiéndose por siempre.

-Es verdad, pero si nosotras despertamos, tal vez ella también.

Así era. Se decía que cuando la princesa despertara todos sus poderes, sólo la guerrera mística podría acabar con ella, pero no estaban seguras de su permanencia puesto que sólo podría luchar una vez en la vida, después de aquella ocasión, no sabían qué había pasado con ella.

-Lo mejor será esperar.

-Pero Sishi… si esperamos sólo nos quedará resignarnos.

-Por ahora es lo que debemos hacer, no hay otra opción. Sólo somos llamadas ante algún peligro y nosotras no hemos estado en ninguno. Han sido días de una angustiosa calma.

-Sí, es cierto. Sólo podemos estar preparadas para lo que sea.

-¿Kara te sientes bien?

-Yicky, necesito saber que el príncipe esté bien.

-Pero Kara él no te quiere.

-Pero yo a él lo sigo queriendo.

-¿No aprendiste algo de Mars? Ella dio su vida para que todo estuviera mejor. Por favor mírate en su reflejo y no hagas lo mismo. Deja que los príncipes se arreglen si es que aún hay remedio. No enredes más las cosas.

-Es una preocupación normal…

-No, no es normal. Por favor entiende que ellos están predestinados.

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto esta situación Netsu?- Sishi no entendía la abrumación de su compañera.

-No es por nada. Sólo que no quiero que termine mal.

Obviamente Netsu no podía decirles que le afectaba porque el hermano de la princesa era el amor de su vida. Si ellas llegaran a saberlo podrían no obedecerla ni tomar en cuenta sus consejos. Después de todo, ella era su líder y nada debía apartarla de sus obligaciones, ni siquiera su corazón.

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

-Luna, ¿dónde está Artemis?- preguntó Darien al despertar.

-Fue a la fuente sagrada, no te preocupes, en un rato más estará con nosotros.

-Gracias Luna, por preocuparse por mí pero ya no se si quiero vivir.

-Darien no digas eso.

-Molly, ella era lo que le daba sentido a mi vida. Mucho tiempo estuve solo pero cuando apareció todo mejoró. Sé que al principio no fuimos los mejores amigos pero en el fondo sabíamos que nos queríamos. Ella cree que la engañé, que la ofendí y ahora quiere destruirnos para no tener que volver a recordarme. Lo mejor será decirle que me rindo, me rindo a cambio de la vida de todos ustedes.

-Darien no puedes rendirte. ¿ella acaso se rindió cuando pensó que ya no volverías a ella?

Las palabras de Molly llevaron a Darien a recordar cuando Neherenia usó los fragmentos de su espejo para controlar su mente y sumirlo en el mundo de sueños y pesadillas del que pensó nunca poder regresar.

-Sé que no se todo lo que han pasado juntos y mucho menos por todo lo que han sufrido pero nunca antes vi a Serena tan feliz sino hasta que ustedes dos formalizaron su relación. Cuando llegaste a su vida maduró de una manera increíble; dejó de ser aquella niña llorona para convertirse en una mujer, una mujer muy enamorada de ti.

Darien sólo lloró. No podía hacerse a la idea de que todo lo antes vivido se esfumara y decidió recapacitar. La mejor forma de resolver las preocupaciones no es escapando por la puerta fácil, a veces debemos tomar las cosas tal y como vienen y crecer ante ellas. Debemos ser fuertes ante todo, pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea.

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

-Pero ¿Serena no esta muerta?

-Es igual que nosotros… un espíritu que necesita hablar contigo. Es por eso que he venido.

-¿Cuándo?

-Esta tarde, a las 6 en la feria.

-¿Cómo en nuestra única cita?

-Sí, como en su única cita.

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

-Hola Artemis.

-¿Mina? ¿eres tú?- el gatito fue corriendo hacia su antigua dueña, aquella que fuera su compañera durante muchas aventuras.

-Artemis, no puedo dejarte pasar. Sé que vas por agua para Darien, pero no puedo permitirte la entrada.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿qué fue eso tan grave que hicimos para merecer todo esto?

-Traicionar a la princesa.

-Pero nadie la ha traicionado. Mina por favor recapacita.

-No puedo, Artemis ella es mi princesa, juré protegerla y tú juraste lo mismo, no se porqué no estás de su lado.

-Yo estoy y estaré siempre del lado de la verdad.

-Entonces eso te convierte en mi enemigo.

-Mina no es así. Por favor escúchame.

-Artemis… lo siento.

"**¡Rayo creciente… fulmina!"**

-¡Mina, no!

-Adios Artemis…


	25. Confía en mí

**CAPITULO 25**

**CONFIA EN MI**

El reloj de la gran cuidad marcó las seis de la tarde, un joven caminaba presuroso aunque en su corazón había mucha incertidumbre. No entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que yendo a ese lugar muchas de sus dudas se disiparían. Todo estaba exactamente igual que aquella última vez que estuvo en ese mundo. La gente iba de aparador en aparador, sin idea de la tempestad que estaban por vivir. La ola de maldad se sentía en el aire pero para gente sin poderes, no era perceptible.

-Debo apresurarme a llegar. Aunque no se si sea una trampa…

El parque estaba casi a punto de cerrar, pero no tuvo problemas para colarse entre los barrotes. Se detuvo un poco a observar el lugar que aparentemente estaba vacío. Con una sonrisa recordó algunos fragmentos de su cita con su 'bombón' y de pronto la alegría se convirtió en tristeza y añoranza.

-No puedo creer que estés muerta. Todo esto debe ser una confusión.

-_'No lo es'_

-¿Serena?- Seiya estaba absorto. Estaba viendo frente a sí a su gran amor, aquella persona especial que encontró en ese mundo, tan lejano y distante del suyo.

_-'Seiya, hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes…'_

-Pero estoy dispuesto a saberlas. Serena, por favor déjame entrar en tu vida.

-_'Es imposible. Esto no es vida, estoy muerta Seiya' _

-Por lo menos déjame verte.

-_'De acuerdo…'_

Se presentó con su apariencia de siempre. Su larga cabellera rubia era más larga aún. Sus vestidos semejaban un atuendo angelical y su luna en cuarto creciente dorada hacía resaltar sus celestes ojos.

-Estás hermosa, pareces un ángel.

-_'Te lo agradezco pero no soy precisamente un ángel…'_

-Para mí si, siempre lo fuiste.

-_'Seiya, debemos irnos de este lugar'_

-¿Por qué?

-_'Porque si ellas me descubren, vendrán para matar lo único que queda de mí'_

-¿Ellas quienes?

-_'Las sailor milenarias. Ven conmigo, te lo explicaré todo'_

-¿A dónde vamos?

-_'Confía en mí'_

Los dos se transportaron a la Luna, a las ruinas del milenio de Plata. Serena iba a contarle toda la verdad a Seiya, incluso su nuevo nombre. Quería por lo menos decirle a esa persona quien era en realidad, tal vez así podría deshacerse de todas las dudas que tenía.

-¿Dónde estamos?- el joven observó el lugar. Al parecer ahí había sido un hermoso reino, sólo que todo aquello estaba en un aspecto deplorable.

-_'Este es mi verdadero hogar. Son las ruinas del Milenio de Plata. El reino Lunar.'_

-¿Aquí naciste?

_-'Sí. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la Luna y la Tierra eran planetas gobernados enteramente por reyes y reinas y donde todo era sólo magia, luz y paz, existía mi reino bajo el mando de La Reina Serenity, mi madre. A sus órdenes estaban los planetas de Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Júpiter, quienes mandaron a sus princesas para que fueran entrenadas y juraron proteger no sólo al reino, sino también a sus soberanos. Los planetas Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón se aliaron e hicieron una barrera para protegernos de cualquier peligro exterior a nuestro Sistema Solar. La Reina Serenity se enamoró de un joven que no sabía en realidad quien era y con él procreó una hija: yo. Tiempo después, cuando estaba embarazada supo que ese hombre en realidad era el príncipe de los sombras, el Rey Ghot del planeta Ceres.'_

-¿¡Qué!?- Seiya no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, si era cierto, entonces la princesa que él había visto la noche anterior era…

-_'Sí Seiya, anoche estuvimos juntos en el gran baile que tu princesa organizó en mi honor.'_

-Pero Serena, ¿por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿cómo es que cambiaste tanto?

-_'Cuando tenía doce años conocí al príncipe de La Tierra, Endymion y me enamoré secretamente de él. Mi madre tenía trato con los suyos porque querían investigar sobre la longevidad de los miembros del Reino Lunar y ella accedió a establecer contacto con ellos. Él iba al palacio a verme en algunas ocasiones y pasábamos largos ratos charlando sobre nuestros mundos. Un día decidimos sincerarnos y confesamos nuestros sentimientos. Sus padres no estaban muy de acuerdo pero mi madre nos apoyó en todo momento. En la Tierra, un ente maligno asesinó a los padres de Endymion y se apoderó de la mente de todos los seres terrestres puesto que querían un cristal sumamente poderoso: El cristal de Plata, que es la fuente de los poderes de la Luna. Mi madre como guardiana de ese cristal luchó contra Beryl, la líder del Negaverso pero en aquellos tiempos no éramos tan fuertes como ahora y Endymion, las chicas y yo morimos en aquella trágica batalla. Mi madre al ver que todo estaba perdido, dio su vida y encerró al mal durante siglos. A todos nos dio un nueva vida como seres terrestres sin poderes y a Luna y Artemis los encerró en una cápsula del tiempo que sólo despertaría si el mal invadía nuevamente a la Tierra'._

-¿Todos tuvieron una nueva oportunidad?- Seiya observó la imponente Tierra desde la superficie lunar.

-_'Sí. Reencarnamos en Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Minako Aino, Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba.'_

-¿Quieres decir que Darien es al que llamas Endymion?

-'_Sí. Darien es el mismo Endymion que amé desde tiempos remotos. Cuando el mal volvió a aparecer tuvimos que luchar, reencontrarnos y recordar quiénes éramos en realidad. Dejamos de ser unas personas normales para luchar y exponer nuestras vidas para salvar a la Tierra. Con el tiempo nos enfrentamos a varios enemigos y de alguna manera conocimos nuestro futuro como reyes que gobernarán a este planeta y tendrán una hija'_

Seiya se paralizó. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal noticia. Suponía que aún faltaban cosas por saber y ya no estaba tan seguro de poder soportarlo.

-Serena si tú y Darien tendrán una hija, no veo la razón por la que esté pasando todo esto. No entiendo nada y ya no sé si quiero entenderlo.

-_'La hija que mencioné, ya no existe. Hace algunos días Darien se fue a un viaje y no me llamaba, me sumí en una depresión profunda y comencé a escuchar voces'_

-¿Qué clase de voces?

-_'Voces que me decían cosas, que me alentaban a ser yo misma, a ser más fuerte y a descubrir mi pasado. Un día me enteré del engaño que Darien y Raye estaban haciéndome, ellos eran más que amigos y me llené de ira, rabia y pensamientos oscuros, algo que hizo nacer de nuevo mi verdadera naturaleza. La verdad es que al nacer, me separaron de la mitad de mis poderes, Sailor Plut encerró mi parte de maldad en una cápsula y la entregó al Rey Ghot. Él crió durante siglos a mi otra mitad hasta que llegara el día que nos uniéramos para ser finalmente la princesa de la Luna de las Sombras'_

-¿Por qué se la entregó al Rey Ghot?

-_'Porque él es mi verdadero padre. Soy la princesa de la vieja leyenda, nacida de la luz y las sombras, aquella que daría paz y terror al Universo entero'_

Se lo había dicho. Ahora él lo comprendía mucho mejor; el engaño de Raye y Darien la habían vuelto así. Entendía su dolor y en parte él también estaba lleno de ira hacia quienes la habían traicionado.

-_'Las demás sailor están aquí porque me entendieron y no concibieron la traición de una de ellas. Además aparecieron unas guerreras místicas. Las doce constelaciones errantes del Universo. Mi madre les dejo la encomienda de que el día que se unieran las dos partes, la oscura y la llena de luz, acabaran conmigo'_

-Eso jamás pasará. Serena yo te voy a proteger, aún a costa de mi vida, te voy a proteger como él no pudo hacerlo- se sonrojó y de inmediato agregó- Lo lamento, ahora ya no eres Serena, perdón princesa.

-Conmigo no debes tener formalidades, además al saber toda la verdad no hay problema con que sigas diciéndome Serena, al menos cuando estemos solos.

-Gracias.

-¿Y ahora qué harás?

-Tengo que ir a ver a Darien. Tengo que enfrentarlo.

-No es necesario…

-Sí lo es.

Seiya desapareció de la faz lunar, y Serena comenzó a reír gustosa, había logrado lo que quería, el joven que estaba tan enamorado de ella seguramente desgastaría más a Darien y al tener capturado a Artemis, el agua de la fuente nunca llegaría a él, después de todo su venganza estaba teniendo éxito.

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

-¿Dónde está Serenity?

-Padre, en un momento regresa, fue a merodear los jardines.

-Xeo deja ya de encubrir a esa niña, bien sabes que no me gustan las mentiras. Sé que no está aquí.

-Entonces tu pregunta estuvo de más.

-¿Qué altanería me contestaste?

-Padre, has cambiado mucho desde que…

-¡Calla! No voy a discutir ese asunto contigo, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de nada, vas a empezar de nuevo con tus tonterías de mis cambios repentinos…

-No son tonterías padre pero es que te desconozco.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar, mañana será un exhaustivo día y dile a tu hermana que regrese cuanto antes.

-Está bien.

Xeo veía ante él a un padre totalmente diferente, aquél que alguna vez fue amoroso, caritativo y sufría por no poder tener a su verdadera pequeña entre sus brazos había desaparecido totalmente, 'algo' lo había cambiado.

Serena descendió a los pocos minutos, cuando Xeo aún estaba pensando y lo encontró ensimismado, cerca de su cama.

-¿Se te perdió algo?

-Sere… mi padre estaba como loco, te estuvo buscando, ya es tarde y supongo que quería hablar sobre la batalla de mañana.

-Pero es mi batalla, ¿aún no lo ha entendido?

-No, son muy iguales y por eso chocan mucho, mejor arréglense ustedes o mátense.

-Gracias hermanito.

-Era una broma, lo sabes. Pero papá es un testarudo y tú una necia en potencia.

-Lo mejor será hablar con él, le diré que puede participar pero sólo en caso de ser necesario, después de todo no están las doce reunidas y esa es una gran ventaja.

-Talvez tengas razón, después de todo no pudieron cumplir su cometido.

-Sí.

Xeo acompañó a su hermana a la sala del trono donde Ghot estaba bebiendo su vino favorito.

-¡Vaya, hasta que te dignas a aparecer!

-Padre no he venido a pelearme contigo, sólo quiero decirte que no quiero que mandes a tus hombres sino hasta que sea necesario. Esta pelea es mía, después de todo la guerrera más fuerte soy yo.

-Sé bien que para derrotarte tienen que estar juntas 'las doce' pero también sé que están por aparecer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Gracias a esta fuente de poder, aquí puedo detectar al enemigo y Serena, hay tres constelaciones que se acercan a la Tierra.

-Una es de Seiya, las otras dos, seguro son sus hermanos.

-¿Seiya?

-Una sailor diferente que inconcientemente se ha unido a nuestra causa.

-Eso me agrada, para la batalla final debemos tener aliados.

-Lo mejor será ir a dormir.

-Mañana a primera hora iremos a la Tierra.

-¿Iremos? ¿Padre no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?

-Hija, mañana iré contigo, no intervendré pero te acompañaré.

-De acuerdo, no tengo ganas de pelear, estoy algo cansada. Buenas noches papá.

-Hasta mañana hija.

Cuando Serena iba a su cuarto y Xeo la acompañaba, él quiso que hablaran a solas en su cuarto.

-No me voy a meter a tu habitación Xeo, ya quiero dormir.

-Por favor, debemos hablar, es importante.

-¿Y porqué en el tuyo y no en el mío?

-Porque el mío tiene una barrera mágica de protección. Mamá la impuso cuando me volví adolescente y alegué privacidad, recuerda que papá lee mentes.

-De acuerdo…

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

La luna alumbraba en todo su esplendor, las calles del Distrito Juuban poco a poco se iban tornando solitarias, era claro que la espesura de la noche pronto caería y muchos pequeños estaban siendo arropados por sus amorosas madres, ningún ser humano normal podía preveer lo que el alba traería consigo.

En la casa de aquellas guerreras estaba instalada la zozobra y la incertidumbre, la desolación y el desamparo, algunas estaban al borde de la locura, tanta tranquilidad sólo significaba que el final estaba cerca.

-Lo mejor será dormir.

-Pero Netsu, ¿crees que alguien concilie el sueño esta noche?

-No, pero nada perdemos con intentarlo, podría ser… nuestra última noche.

El taladrador silencio se hizo presente y como pólvora se regó en el lugar. Era cierto, el poder de su rival era mil veces superior al de ellas, lo sabían y estaban concientes pero aún así tenían que seguir adelante. Seguramente algo sucedería, tenía que pasar algo.

Sishi y Yicky prefirieron salir a la terraza a ver la tranquilidad de la noche, tal vez el aire las refrescaría y las haría sentir mejor; Rivka, Milary y Leyit fueron a la tiendo más cercana y abierta por algo de comer, querían dejar de pensar un rato. Kara simplemente se encerró en un cuarto y Netsu y Setsuna se quedaron inmóviles en medio de la estancia.

-Creo que lo mejor será retirarme y ver cómo sigue el príncipe.

-Setsuna, sabes que lo mejor es estar juntas.

-Y tú sabes que el príncipe está vulnerable ahora.

-Sí pero lo mejor es no estar con él, está con Luna y Artemis, seguramente si sucede algo nos avisarán. Tenemos que relacionarnos más y entre las dos tratar de encontrarlas.

-Ya buscamos en nuestras memorias y no las recuerdo, ni siquiera sus nombres.

-Yo sí, estoy segura de al menos uno…

-¿Cuál?

-Pólux, **Sailor Pólux.**

…

En la soledad que brindaban las sombras de su cuarto, Kara estaba intranquila, es como si su corazón le indicara que algo grave pasaba.

-Sé que es absurdo pero creo que Endymion está en peligro. No puedo ir con él porque las demás me lo reprocharían pero espero que todo esté bien.

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

Mina depositaba el débil cuerpo del felino dentro de una burbuja de cristal, Artemis no estaba muerto, no tenía corazón para lastimarlo, sólo lo había dormido. Por un breve momento lo miró y recordó todas las peripecias que juntos pasaron en Londres, cómo descubrió que era una guerrera y decidió esperar el despertar de las demás para no entorpecer su vida como personas normales.

Él fue el único que estuvo en todos sus momentos, firme, fiel y leal a ella, nunca la abandonó ni aún cuando pensó que no podría con la misión de encontrar a su princesa.

-Artemis, debes entenderme, lamento todo esto pero no puedes ir con él, no puedes ayudarlo después de lo que le hizo a Serena. Jamás vi a alguien tan dedicado a complacerlo como ella. Muchas veces intentó aprender a cocinar, bordar, hasta estudiar más y esforzarse pero Darien jamás le dijo un 'lo haces bien', 'gracias por tu esfuerzo' y no es posible que él no le demuestre que la ama, no puedo soportarlo y más que la haya engañado, Serena no se lo merece.

El animalito podía escucharla pero su cuerpo no respondía, al parecer era más que un pequeño hechizo para dormir.

-Artemis no podrás moverte en algún tiempo y esto lo hago también para que mañana no te pase nada. No quiero que mueras.

La chica se preparó para salir de la cueva y derramando lágrimas por su felino amigo partió del lugar. Artemis sabía que las chicas aún conservaban su bondadoso corazón, que en el fondo no eran más que las mimas de siempre, después de todo el pensar en un milagro no era una idea del todo lejana.

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

El sonido propio del timbre del departamento se escuchó, obviamente no era Artemis y a Molly le extrañó que alguien pudiera visitar a Darien a esa hora de la noche. Se asomó por la mirilla y vio la figura de un hombre que no concebía que estuviera ahí.

Abrió la puerta sin dudar y lo vio.

-¿Seiya Kou?

Ella bien sabía que los chicos habían terminado su gira y habían desaparecido misteriosamente pero al no ir con Serena al mismo instituto de preparatoria no relacionó a Seiya con Serena y mucho menos con Darien.

-Sí. ¿No es este el departamento de Darien Chiba?- estaba muy extrañado de que una mujer fuera quien abriera la puerta. Al parecer la versión de Serena era no sólo cierta con respecto a Raye, él pensó que Molly y Darien también tenían algo que ver.

-Sí, pasa, él está en cama.

Mil pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Seiya que hicieron que estallara en una furia y rabia incontenibles. Sus modales fueron los únicos que lo contuvieron de ir y matar a Darien a golpes. Pensó que seguramente ya se había refugiado en los brazos de otra chica a la muerte de Serena.

Molly lo hizo pasar y con la misma dulzura de siempre lo invitó a esperar un poco mientras iba a ver a Darien a su cuarto. Seiya admiró el lugar. A decir verdad nunca había estado tan cerca del chico y mucho menos de su apartamento, como hipnotizado podía ver el 'fantasma' de su bombón en la sala, la cocina y saltando de aquí para allá en el lugar. Se imaginaba que Serena había estado en esa misma estancia incontables veces y tenía razón. Ni siquiera ocupó un asiento, el poder imaginar que 'ella' había estado ahí ofreciéndole amor a quien no lo merecía lo hizo evadir todo contacto físico con el sitio.

-Está descansando, pero está despierto. Por favor no lo hagas esforzarse mucho.

-¿Esforzarse?- preguntó irónico.

-Sí, no ha estado bien de salud. Por favor, te pido que seas breve.

Seiya vio cómo la figura femenina se movió hábilmente hacia la cocina y giró su cabeza hacia el umbral que la puerta recién abierta le ofrecía a sus ojos. Caminó hacia la estancia sintiendo cómo la ira se apoderaba de él pero sólo acertó a cerrar su puño derecho y entró.

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&****/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&//&/&/&/&/&/&/**

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

**Oyasumi nasai****!!**

Me alegra saber que aún hay chicas que leen y siguen esta historia que ahora sí, ya ando llegando a sus últimos capítulos. Sé que muchas me entienden y saben que mi trabajo ha sido un poco pesado sobretodo el último mes escolar estuvo de locos! Pero ahora que hay receso de clases he podido darme el tiempo para escribir.

De mi vida puedo decirles que he estado muy bien, gracias a quienes han preguntado y enviado buena vibra. **Domo arigato n.n! **he estado concentrada en sacar adelante mi trabajo y pues no ha quedado mucho tiempo para eso del corazoncillo así q sigo solterita (si conocen a algún chico guapo mandénmelo por Stafeta yo pago jajaja)

Ya casi cumplo mis 24 primaveras!! Ando emocionada n.n haré un viaje a Six con mis amigas para celebrarlo así q estoy super feliz e inspirada. Sin más por el momento sólo me gustaría aclarar algunas dudas que tienen por ahí…

1.- Las guerreras místicas, como he dicho, son 12. Al momento van: Liux, Andrómeda, Fornax, Drac, Orión, Serpens, Hydra y Plut (ocho) y ya mencioné en este capítulo a Pólux aunque aún no aparece.

2.- La doceava guerrera aún no les puedo decir quién es. Estoy entre dos chicas y la verdad las dos serían una gran pero graaan sorpresa.

3.- Sí, Raye murió.

4.- Las guerreras milenarias NO y repito NO son guardianas del reino lunar y por lo tanto su poder no depende del Cristal de Plata, es por eso que ellas pueden transformarse sin problema alguno. Recordemos que el cristal en sí es parte del corazón de Serenity y su corazón es quien lo manipula, por ello las scouts no se podían transformar al principio porque Sere no quería.

5.- El poder de estas guerreras viene directo de sus respectivas constelaciones, Plut si puede transformarse porque es la única doble scout.

6.- La misión de ellas es matar a la **Reina de la Luna de las Sombras**.

7.- Sé que al principio dije que no iba a mandar a llamar a Seiya pero eso fue al principio, como han visto esta historia ya tiene su tiempo y nuevas ideas surgen, aunque el final previsto desde que idealicé la historia SI es el mismo (NO lo voy a cambiar, como dije, morirán dos amados personajes y Raye no cuenta, ella no era amada por mi jajajaja bromita)

Jijiji, ya di por ahí una pista, en fin, ya es hora de darle clic y publicar. En serio mil gracias niñas x acordarse de su Cone ^^. Las kiero mucho. **Kira** mil gracias x tu review, me levantó el ánimo e hizo que terminara el capi. Te kiero nena besotes.

**¡Dewa mata!**


	26. Frante a frente

**CAPITULO 26**

**FRENTE A FRENTE**

Al entrar en la habitación no había mucha luz por lo que los objetos no eran perceptibles Seiya tropezó con una silla que estaba colocada cerca de la cama.

-Hola Seiya. Pensé que no volveríamos a vernos.

-Yo también hubiera querido que así fuera, Chiba.

Darien en un esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz de la lámpara cerca de su cama. Vio en los ojos del chico una furia al parecer sin razón alguna. Le extrañó verlo ahí, frente a él.

-Sé todo lo que ha pasado. Sé que Serena está muerta… por tu culpa.

-No sé quién te lo ha contado pero eso no es verdad. Todo ha sido una confusión.

-¿Confusión? Darien, he entrado aquí y una chica me abrió la puerta, no creo que todo esto sea una confusión. Es triste darse cuenta que ella amó siempre al hombre equivocado.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

-Que yo me enamoré de ella. Cuando no estuviste para ella yo la apoyé, cuando tenía miedo yo la protegí, cuando el enemigo quería matarla mi cuerpo era el que la arropaba y si tú no hubieras existido…

-¿Qué?- Darien estaba en shock, no podía creer nada.

-Una vez me contó sobre algo que los unía, que era como una carga tener que estar contigo por siempre, que sólo por el pasado era que estaba unida a ti, de lo contrario ella me hubiera aceptado en su vida.

-Eso no es verdad, ella no pudo haberte dicho eso, ella me amaba.

-¿Estás de verdad seguro de eso? Porque si fuera así, no se habría ido de tu lado.

Darien tragó la poca saliva que quedaba en su boca. ¿Y si Serena sólo estaba excusándose en el supuesto engaño para de una vez por todas alejarse de Darien y ser feliz con alguien más? No, eso no podía ser cierto, ella no era esa clase de chica y después de todo aquel tiempo juntos era absurdo creer en las palabras de Seiya.

-Las circunstancias fueron las que nos separaron, sólo eso.

-¿Es eso o la falta de amor?

-Yo siempre la he amado, no eres quién para decir lo contrario.

-¿Entonces porqué la dejaste sola tanto tiempo? No puedo creer que lo hicieras, si dices sentir todo el amor del mundo por ella ¿por qué la abandonaste?

-¿Y tú Seiya? ¿Acaso no has hecho lo mismo? Vienes a decirme que la amas y también te fuiste.

-Tenía cosas que hacer…- Seiya bajó la voz inmediatamente.

-Yo también, los días que me alejé de ella es porque estaba preparándolo todo para anunciar nuestro compromiso.

-Eso es mentira, estabas refugiándote en los brazos de Raye.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto si no estuviste aquí?

-Tengo formas de saberlo.

-Sólo diré que no tengo porqué convencerte de mis palabras y mucho menos de mis acciones. Sé que no he hecho nada malo y sé que entenderá, que dentro de ella aún me ama y confío en que estaremos juntos de nuevo y si no es así, moriré por este amor que siento y que jamás morirá.

Seiya se tornó intranquilo, Darien parecía muy seguro de sus palabras y firme en cada una de sus acciones, ya no sabía qué creer pero al darse cuenta de la oportunidad que una separación entre los príncipes le brindaba optó por no pensar más y seguir los impulsos de su corazón.

-Ojalá nunca hubieras aparecido en la vida de la princesa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Darien, ambos sabemos que el mudo no va a resistir mucho tiempo más sin la protección del Reino Lunar.

-Aún queda el príncipe de este mundo.

-¿Tú? Que yo sepa no tienes poder alguno.

-Así que eso también lo sabes…

-Sí, Serena me lo contó.

Darien no soportó esas palabras. Eso quería decir que ella estimaba a Seiya demasiado y si eso era verdad, si le había contado todo su pasado era porque lo consideraba alguien muy importante para ella.

-Vete Seiya, déjame solo.

-No hace falta que me lo pidas, me retiro.

El chico de cabellos largos salió de la habitación. Darien sintió que el pecho le dolía en demasía y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron su camino desde sus ojos hasta el suelo de la fría alcoba.

-Se lo dijiste Serena… no puedo creer que hayas confiado en él más que en todos los demás. ¿Acaso era tan especial para ti ese chico? ¿Te enamoraste de él?

**-,-,- Flash Back -,-,-**

_-Por cierto Serena… ese chico que me hizo prometer que te cuidaría… ¿quién es?_

_-Su nombre es Seiya Kou, vino a este planeta junto con sus hermanos Taiki y Yaten. Querían encontrar a su princesa. Al principio nos llevábamos muy mal, era un fastidioso y un tipo muy presumido. Cuando lo empecé a tratar un poco más, me di cuenta que no era una mala persona e incluso terminamos luchando juntos para proteger este planeta._

_-Tal como pasó con nosotros…- dijo Darien en un susurro, que creyó había pasado desapercibido para su novia, aceleró un poco el auto sin darse cuenta que había cambiado la dirección de su destino._

_-Pero yo terminé enamorada de ti, no de él…- Darien detuvo el auto, se enderezó y quitó las manos del volante para ver seriamente a la mujer de su vida._

_-¿En verdad Serena… jamás se cruzó por tu mente estar con él y dejarme a mi?- se escuchaba temeroso, si la respuesta era un sí, el dolor sería casi insoportable…_

_-Darien… jamás te engañaría, nunca. Te amo más que a mi vida… más que al mismo destino, más de lo que amó Serenity a Endimión…_

_-,-,-,-,-,-_

-Es verdad, en estos momentos no puedo darme el lujo de desconfiar de ella, sé que en el fondo existe la esperanza de recuperarla, todo es cuestión de esperar y confiar en nuestro amor.

**&/&/&/&/&/&**

-Buenas noches Rey Ghot. Tal como lo prometí he venido para brindarle mi ayuda en todo lo que sea necesario.

-Bienvenido príncipe Nazru. Le agradezco de antemano todas sus atenciones para esta causa.

-Ya sabe que las guerras de mi futura esposa es como si fueran mías. Aunque intuyo que no será necesaria mi intervención.

-De cualquier modo debemos estar alertas.

-¿Y dónde está ella?

-Fue a su alcoba, necesita descansar.

-Eso es lo más prudente.

-¿Y su padre?

-Sigue haciendo diligencias por eso yo trato estos asuntos.

-De acuerdo, es bueno tener a alguien tan eficiente en la familia. Venga conmigo, le enseñaré sus aposentos para que pueda descansar para mañana.

-Muchas gracias Rey.

-Seguramente Serenity estará muy complacida de saberlo a su lado en la batalla.

-Ojala así sea.

Una figura masculina había escuchado todo detrás de una columna de la estancia y al saber al príncipe en el castillo estalló en cólera. Rápidamente fue a una pequeña cabaña que estaba en el interior del bosque aledaño al palacio. Entró empujando la puerta con un puntapié y se sentó iracundo en la primera silla que encontró.

-Maldita sea, todo lo que he hecho no ha sido suficiente. Ahora viene Nazru a arruinarlo todo. No quedará otra opción más que hacer lo mismo. Ahora mismo empezaré a trabajar en ello. Nadie va a impedir que Serenity sea mi esposa.

**&/&/&/&/&/&**

-¿Y bien… Qué ibas a decirme Xeo?

-Serenity, desconozco a mi padre. Él nunca se había comportado así.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Sé que no recuerdas mucho porque en ti impera la mitad de la Luna llena pero papá antes era bondadoso, serio y amable. Ahora es como si fuera otra persona.

-¿Sospechas de algo o alguien?

-No, no creo que alguien lo esté manipulando.

-¿Entonces? Xeo talvez con mi transformación también él cambió.

-Tal vez, puede ser.

-Lamento que ahora se comporte así pero sabemos que al unirme habrían efectos secundarios, talvez a él le afecte porque es mi padre.

Xeo estaba más intranquilo, esas palabras no bastaban para explicar el comportamiento del rey pero no quiso seguir preocupando a Serena y más sin ninguna prueba.

-Xeo debo ir a dormir.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Descansa.

-Tú también hermanita.

Después de darse un beso, Serena se dirigió a su alcoba, se encerró y fue justo a su cama. Se sentó a pensar unos minutos en lo que haría al amanecer y no pudo evitar llorar un rato.

-Darien. ¿por qué me hiciste todo esto? Pudimos haber sido tan felices, pero sin embargo todo ha ido una mentira, algo impuesto por el destino.

Se levantó y dirigió al balcón de su habitación. Observó los campos de flores negras y pensó que ahora, así sería su vida.

-Es una lástima que la Tierra tenga que ser invadida y morir, sólo espero conservar los hermosos jardines que tantas veces admiré contigo. Lo lamento príncipe Endymion, hasta nunca.

**&/&/&/&/&/&**

-Es aquí, el aura de poder se detiene en este lugar.

Una linda chica de cabellos negros se acercó al departamento que las chicas estaban rentando, al parecer una nueva aliada había llegado.

Tocó la puerta del cuarto número 134, y Setsuna abrió.

-Hola…-la sailor la vió. Sin duda la conocía de otra vida- sé que me han estado buscando y mañana viene la princesa a tratar de conquistar la Tierra. Vendrá a cumplir su amenaza.

Netsu se levantó de su lugar incrédula y muy sorprendida. Al parecer la chica sabía perfectamente quien era y su misión, además de eso conocía la situación demasiado bien.

-Tranquila, soy una de ustedes. Soy **Sailor Pólux**. Mi nombre entre los seres comunes es **Ayunni Turkoy**. Lamento no haberme presentado antes pero no estaba segura de quien era en realidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Netsu.

-A diferencia de ustedes no fui convocada por una voz interior. Anoche en un sueño una princesa me revelaba que yo era una de las doce constelaciones errantes, una sailor que debía procurar el bien del universo eliminando a la princesa de la Luna de las sombras.

**&/&/&/&/&/&**

-Seiya espera.

-No quiero hablar contigo Luna.

-Pero debes entender lo que está pasando.

-¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Que la persona que más he amado ya no está?

-Pero Seiya, Darien no ha tenido la culpa de nada.

-¡Cómo puedes estar tan segura!

-He visto la historia de esos dos jóvenes y sé que se aman. Todo ha sido un malentendido, alguien quería despertar al mayor enemigo de todos y al mismo tiempo evitar que la guerrera más poderosa luchara contra él.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que alguien seguramente ideó todo esto. Seiya, la única persona capaz de encerrar al mal es Serena. ¿No crees que es demasiada coincidencia que ahora el mal se apoderara de su corazón? La única forma posible de hacer que algo oscuro naciera dentro de ella era dañando su corazón destruyendo lo que más ama en la vida.

-Darien…

**&/&/&/&/&/&**

Un nuevo día comienza y Tokio está en una aparente calma, sin embargo de un momento a otro comienza a llover, los relámpagos son cada vez más y más fuertes. La gente corre de un lado a otro, hay tornados violentos, niebla espesa, al parecer todo está comenzando.

_-'Niebla__… oscura'_

_-'Trueno… oscuro'_

_-'Oscuridad… tiembla'_

_-'Maremoto… oscuro'_

Todo al parecer comienza a ser devastado por las guerreras que dominan los elementos. Venus observaba a la gente y comenzó a hacerlos desaparecer, y por ende morir, arrancándoles su '**cuarzo de energía**'

-¡Deténganse!

-¡Vaya ya se habían tardado!, pensé que se habían resignado y huido.

-Jamás huiremos- las guerreras milenarias sacaron sus cuarzos de transformación…

-¿Van a transformarse? Para qué sacan sus cristales, no van a servir de nada.

-No estés tan segura Sailor Venus.

Liux, Andrómeda, Fornax, Drac, Plut, Orión, Serpens e Hydra se tranformaron.

-Ocho guerreras… ¿Y tú porque aún no te transformas?- gritó Serenity.

-Somos ocho y estamos transformadas.

-Por favor Kara no soy ingenua. ¿Creen que siendo nueve ya podrán eliminarme? Además yo la llamé anoche. Transfórmate Pólux.

-No tiene caso esconderme….- salió de entre unos ramajes que estaban cerca del lugar.

-**¡Por el poder de la constelación PÓLUX!-** de pronto estrellas naranjas y polvo cósmico la envolvieron y dieron vida a su traje naranja con moño rojo. Sus adornos en forma ovalada hacían mención a una vieja leyenda griega sobre el origen de Pólux.

-Así que ustedes ya son nueve…

-Sí, ustedes están en desventaja sólo son Mercury, Júpiter, Venus, Neptun, Uranus, Saturn y la princesa. Sólo cuento siete. Seguramente ganaremos esa lucha.

-No lo creo así guerreras- Xeo, Faeton y Nazru se unieron a la batalla colocándose detrás de la princesa.

-Nosotros ya somos más, diez en total- Faeton sonreía airoso.

-Eso quiere decir que ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones…- Tuxedo Masked se unía a la batalla del lado de las guerreras milenarias.

-¿A qué has venido?- Serena no se imaginaba verlo ahí, de pie, no después de estar casi sin energía.

-Vengo a salvar mi planeta.

-No pensé que tendrías el valor para venir hasta aquí, sólo para morir.

-Si he de morir hazlo de una vez. Mátame Serena.


	27. A un paso del fin

**CAPITULO 27**

**A UN PASO DEL FIN**

-¿En verdad quieres morir Darien?- Serena estaba sombrada de sus palabras.

-Te ofrezco un trato… mi vida a cambio del perdón del planeta.

-No me interesa…

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres Serenity?

-Quiero que sientas el dolor que he padecido todo este tiempo, que tu cuerpo se debilite al punto de no poder soportar el sufrimiento, que en tus ojos no quede ni una lágrima que derramar. Quiero que por tus venas no circule sangre sino padecimientos… quiero que mueras, pero sigas viviendo.

-Estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio.

Darien se colocó delante de las sailor que estaban presentes, cerró sus ojos y usó todo su temple en la decisión que había tomado.

-De acuerdo… tú así lo has querido- Serena levantó su mano izquierda en la cual se comenzó a formar una pequeña rosa de un tono dorado.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo!- Sailor Orión comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el príncipe para protegerlo, pero Faeton la detuvo inmovilizándola mentalmente.

-Esta no es tu pelea Orión. El destino debe cumplirse.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho… Princesa reaccione, él es quien se convertirá en su esposo y juntos gobernarán con amor este mundo.

-Eso era antes Setsuna, tu bien sabes que el futuro ha cambiado, mi otro yo, te envió demasiado tarde.

-No diga eso su majestad… por favor recapacite.

-Nunca.

Serena alzó más el brazo y la rosa comenzó a absorber la energía vital de Darien. Él por su parte iba perdiendo el tono de su piel hasta quedar prácticamente sombrío, sus ojos celestes se convirtieron en unos grises y sin brillo, sus rosados labios dieron paso a un tono amarillento hasta que no pudo sostenerse más, miró a Serena por última vez y cayó al suelo de rodillas con la cabeza hundida.

-¡¡Noo!!- las sailor fueron hacia el príncipe pero todo había pasado demasiado rápido, él estaba…

-¿Qué has hecho?- Orión estaba absorta.

-He hecho lo que él me pidió…lo que está ahí es sólo un cuerpo… su príncipe está muerto.

Serena desapareció la rosa dorada y comenzó a atacar a las Sailor ya que en sus miradas se reflejaba la rabia por lo que había hecho.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas matado, él te amó más que a nada- gritó Fornax.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, Faeton… dile a tus hombres que pueden apoderarse del planeta…mi venganza se ha consumado.

-Nunca, nosotras estamos aquí para defender la Tierra.

-Está bien… acabemos con esto de una vez. ¡Por el poder del cristal oscuro… transformación!

Una ventisca negra con rayos comenzó a rodear a la princesa, su transformación final estaba ya completada… nada ni nadie podía oponerse a ella ahora.

-Es hora de morir… Sailor oscuras… ¡ataquen!

-¡Cadenas de la Diosa Andrómeda!

-¡Cadena oscura de Venus!

-Soplo sulfúrico

-Rapsodia tormentosa de mercurio

-Colmillos letales

-¡Oscuridad… tiembla!

La batalla que estaba teniendo lugar frente a los ojos de Serena era impensable. A su mente regresaron aquellos días en que gozaba de admirar el sol, reír con sus amigas y donde su única preocupación era saber si aprobaría o no el siguiente examen.

-¡Por favor… detén esto Serenity!. Imploró Netsu envuelta en llanto.

-Jamás…

-¡Dragón mortífero de Júpiter!- Lita tiró su mejor golpe. Drac no se dio cuenta y fue herida gravemente por el poder desplegado por la más alta de todas las guerreras.

-¡Netsu!- Xeo en un arrebato gritó el nombre de su amada para el asombro de todos.

-Por favor Serena… recuerda quien eres… no hagas sufrir a quienes te aman y termina esta guerra absurda- imploró Setsuna.

-¿Quiénes me aman?- preguntó.

-Tu hermano te ama y él…

-Serenity no los escuches, tú tienes una obligación y no son quienes para dirigirse a ti; princesa, debes cumplir tu venganza.

-Pero Faeton… Xeo.

-No te preocupes por mi Serenity, yo entiendo bien todo. Debo aceptar que lo que siento nunca debió pasar.

-Pero pasó Xeo… perdóname- Serenity quería detener en ese mismo momento todo, al parecer la Tierra estaba salvada.

-Hija… ¿por qué te detienes?- apareció el Rey Ghot en medio de la confusión de la princesa.

-Padre… la venganza está cumplida. El príncipe ya no existe. Darien ha muerto.

-¿Y porqué no destruyes el planeta? ¿Qué te detiene?

-No tiene caso.

-¿Estás dudando?

-No padre es sólo que…

-Señor, su hija aceptó un trato, la vida del príncipe a cambio de la vida del planeta.

-¡Faeton cállate!- Xeo estaba muy enojado con el guardia por el atrevimiento de acusar a su hermana.

-De acuerdo hija, si tú no puedes hacerlo… lo haré yo.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Artemis siento un gran poder que llegó a la Tierra.

-Yo también Luna, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Y si las guerreras no logran regresar a la normalidad a Serena?

-Si eso sucede… no habrá otra opción más que aceptar que todo acabó.

-Artemis, desde hace un rato ya no siento al príncipe.

-Yo tampoco Luna, sólo que no quería comentarte nada. Al parecer Darien…

-Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, Artemis, ¿en qué momento Serena cambió tanto y se albergó tanto rencor en su corazón?

-No lo sé… sólo tendré esperanza y fe hasta el último momento.

-¡Luna, Artemis, vengan a ver esto!

Molly llamó a los felinos y los tres miraron el televisor, al parecer en todo el mundo estaban ocurriendo inundaciones, en algunos otros guerras cruentas y masacres. El fin de todo estaba llegando.

-¿Es obra de Serena?- preguntó Molly.

-Se dice que desde los tiempos más remotos, una blanca luz creada por el inmenso amor de la Luna a la Tierra, es la encargada de velar por la paz y la hermandad de los seres humanos y los habitantes lunares. Después de la reencarnación de nuestra princesa en un ser terrestre, ese amor mantenía a este planeta sin caos y sin maldad, pero ahora… el corazón de la princesa parece haber dejado sin protección a este mundo y el rencor, el odio y el caos se han podido colar en el corazón de los seres humanos trayendo la destrucción y la desventura a todos nosotros.

-¿Artemis eso quiere decir que si Serena odia a todos, el mundo ya no se amaría?

-Así parece ser.

-¿Y por qué no hemos sido víctimas de ello?

-No lo sé… supongo que es porque Luna y yo somos descendientes del Reino Lunar.

-¿Entonces yo cambiaré?

-No lo sé Molly, no lo sé…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

-Debo llegar, debo hablar con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no es posible que todo esto este ocurriendo, Serena…- Seiya iba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde la energía estaba desplegándose. Bien era cierto que había sufrido mucho pero no concebía la idea de acabar con el mundo sólo porque Darien la había engañado.

Pronto llegó al lugar y se encontró con ese terrible cuadro. Darien estaba al parecer muerto hundido ya en los brazos de una guerrera quien le hablaba anhelante pero él simplemente no respondía. Las demás estaban en guardia esperando el ataque de las ahora sailor oscuras y Sailor Moon al parecer tenía otro aspecto, uno que no era conocido por el joven.

-¿Sa… Sailor Moon?- Serena volteó al instante y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Seiya ahí frente a ella mirándola como si no la conociera.

-¿Quién eres tú?- indagó Faetón.

-Soy Seiya Kou, amigo de…- no podía decir nada, él era amigo de Serena Tsukino pero quien estaba frente a él… ya no lo era.

-Es un guerrero de un planeta lejano, no tiene nada que ver en esta lucha- dijo Serenity.

-Lo mejor será que te marches, de lo contrario no te garantizo tu vida- mencionó Faetón al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano en su espada.

-Serena… no puedo creer todo esto, nunca fuiste así, siempre me encantó el brillo y la calidez tan especial que irradiabas, me enamoré de tus nobles sentimientos pero esto… ya no sé quien eres.

-Lo siento, siento que ya no exista esa princesa que alguna vez amaste, llegaste demasiado tarde Seiya. ¡Mortus umbratum!-

-¡Viento del oeste!- Serena desplegó su energía contra Seiya pero al parecer alguien la había desviado con un poder desconocido.

-¡No puede ser!- la princesa estaba incrédula no podía ser cierto…- se supone que ustedes no iban a aparecer.

-Creo que sus cálculos fallaron joven princesa- dijo alguien entre las sombras.

-Desgraciadamente no llegamos a tiempo para salvar al príncipe Endymion pero sí para luchar por este planeta- dijo otra voz.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Seiya.

-_"Formo parte del pasado del Cosmos infinito, soy la grulla del equilibrio y la armonía, soy una de las doce constelaciones errantes… soy __**Sailor Grux**__"_

_-Y yo "Formo parte del pasado del Cosmos infinito, soy el viento silencioso del oeste, soy una de las doce constelaciones errantes… soy __**Sailor Cefyo**__"_

-Ya estamos once guerreras milenarias princesa… muy pronto podremos acabar con usted.

-No hasta estar completas y les aseguro que la última de ustedes nunca despertará.

-Princesa… creo que ya es tiempo…

-Tienes razón Faeton.

La chica se elevó más de lo normal y se envolvió en una cápsula o cúpula de color fucsia. Sus ojos los cerró para concentrar su energía, al parecer, estaba dispuesta a desplegar su poder y acabar con el planeta.

-No permitiremos que lo haga- las sailor milenarias se dispusieron a atacarla.

-Jamás podrán llegar a ella- las sailor oscuras las enfrentaron.

-Chicas reaccionen, este es su mundo. Por favor no nos obliguen a pelear contra ustedes.

-Es demasiado tarde…

Nuevamente comenzaron a luchar entre ellas, Xeo estaba preocupado por la situación y veía a su hermana con expectación, no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Faetón sonreía gustoso ante lo que pasaba y Ghot parecía ausente.

De un momento a otro, las guerreras milenarias parecían estar en gran desventaja, no por el número, sino por la diferencia de poderes, a pesar de estar casi completas su poder no era siquiera comparable con la fuerza que poseían las ex guerreras de la luna nueva.

-¿Qué, acaso ya se cansaron?- preguntó airosa Uranus.

-Esto es absurdo, no tiene caso pelear.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas- comentó Júpiter.

-No, por favor, no…- comentó Drac.

-¡Dragón oscuro de Júpiter!- el golpe fue certero, seco y directo hacia una de ellas.

Pequeñas gotas de agua inundaron el aire, las lágrimas de Liux se hicieron presentes a medida que iba cayendo lentamente al suelo inerte, todas gritaron al mismo tiempo y corrieron en su auxilio.

-¡Liux, Liux contesta!- imploró Andrómeda.

-Chicas… lo lamento- dijo al mismo tiempo que de su boca brotaba un poco de sangre.

-No, no desistas, debes luchar, por favor no mueras.

-Esto ya había ocurrido…- comentó Hydra.

-Tienes razón… hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

Todas comenzaron a resplandecer con una luminosa luz que cegó a los presentes y pareció que el tiempo se detuvo unos cuantos segundos.

_**-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back -.-.-.-.-**_

_-Está malherida, debemos concentrarnos en esta lucha aún si morimos, debemos intentarlo- dijo Cefyo_

_-Pero Liux está gravemente lastimada- expresó Fornax._

_-Ante todo, tenemos un deber._

_-Es verdad Orión, y ese deber será cumplido._

_Las chicas se reunieron, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a desplegar sus poderes, pronto vencieron a aquél enemigo en esa ocasión._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Es verdad, tenemos una responsabilidad que importa más que nuestras dolencias- se levantaron las guerreras milenarias a pesar del aspecto algo decadente que comenzaban a poseer.

-¡No puedo creer que no se den por vencidas, guerreras necias!- gritó Faeton encolerizado.

-Si ellas no lo hacen, yo tampoco… ¡Poder de lucha estelar, transformación! Al escuchar esas palabras de transformación, Serena por fin abrió los ojos y en ese instante en la Tierra comenzó un gran temblor.

Los edificios caían como plumas en el aire, el cielo se tornó rojo y los pájaros volaban rápidamente a ponerse lejos y a salvo en algún lugar, si es que había uno. Las pocas personas que estaban aún con vida corrían a refugiarse despavoridas, los cristales de las tiendas departamentales se rompían provocando un estrepitoso ruido. El humo salía de los coches que chocaban entre sí, las lámparas que iluminaban la ciudad caían sobre los árboles y arbustos del parque, el panorama no vislumbraba nada de esperanza.

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó Seiya.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la princesa como si no reconociera a la Sailor Starlight que tenía delante de sí.

-Al fin… **Seilene**, has despertado.

* * *

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe!!**

Hace mucho que no estaba por aquí pero han pasado muchas cosas de las cuales lo más importante es que al fin pude poner mi ardilla a trabajar =).

NO ME ODIEN!!!!

Les anticipé que este fin está lleno de sorpresitas y aún falta! Que emoxioooooon, ya aparecieron 11 chikas milenarias =D y Sere ya no existe, ahora sí se la llevó la calaca jajajaja pero el próximo capi uuuuf va a estar super duper :D ay toy emocionada y les prometo que pronto actualizaré este fic, ojalá y pueda terminarlo antes d q acabe este año. Estoy escribiendo mi regreso a los mundos alternos que honestamente, creo que son lo mío. Sólo que no lo publicaré hasta terminar este, ojalá les guste porque está lleno de amor, ilusión, y dosis de sentimientos encontrados muy a mi estilo =).

Las kiero niñas y espero que les haya gustado este capi. Porfa dejen reviews q eso también me puso triste (no recibir muchos) y honestamente por eso abandoné un poco esto pero ya prometo ser más constante.

Conebesitos.

Tte. La conemaestra =)


	28. Mitos y realidades

**Capítulo 28**

**Mitos y realidades**

"_-Padres, me he enamorado de la princesa de la Luna, la princesa Serenity. _

_-¿De que hablas Ghot? Tú eres el heredero al trono de este planeta oscuro, sabes que está prohibido relacionarnos con las personas de la luz y ese reino forma parte de esa alianza. La Vía Láctea es muy diferente a nuestro país- un hombre con una gran barba e imponente figura le hablaba a su hijo de tan sólo 19 años._

_-A nosotros no nos importa, nos amamos._

_-¿Sabe quién eres? ¿Sabe que tu naturaleza es oscura?- preguntó una hermosa dama desde el trono real._

_-Eso es sólo el hecho de permanecer a esta sangre real, mi corazón es muy diferente, siempre lo ha sido madre._

_-Aún así no contestaste a mi pregunta- lo miró expectante._

_-No, no sabe que yo soy el príncipe de Ceres._

_-Lo mejor es que todo siga tal como está Ghot. Esa relación es imposible, lo sabes bien. Te rechazará al saber de dónde provienes._

_-Ella sabe que soy oriundo de Ceres._

_-¿Sabe también que no sólo vives aquí sino que este planeta es tuyo?_

_-No padre, no lo sabe- cabizbajo su voz sonaba más entrecortada que nunca, todo el valor que antes había reunido estaba ya casi ausente._

_-Hijo mío- su madre se levantó de su silla y se dirigió con pasos cortos hacia él- lo mejor es que te olvides de esa princesa- lo tomó de los hombros y le habló cariñosamente- sé de buena fuente que es muy bella y adorable pero no pertenece a nuestro entorno. Ellos son seres de la luz, cuya fuerza radica en el amor, la bondad y la esperanza. Nosotros somos el otro lado de la moneda y bien lo sabes. Siempre hemos tenido que vencer obstáculos luchando, nuestro mismo planeta está rodeado de sentimientos negativos, los cuales, son nuestra opción albergar o no en nuestro corazón pero ellos no lo entienden así. Para ellos sólo se es bueno o malo, no nos han entendido por generaciones y dudo mucho que ahora cambie todo sólo porque se dio una relación afectiva entre dos seres diferentes. Debes entender que para los seres de la luz, somos únicamente seres de la sombra._

_-Pero madre, no puedo sólo decirme a mí mismo 'ya no la ames' eso es algo que no depende de mí._

_-Pues debes encontrar alguna forma Ghot. Sabes bien las reglas._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Si el Consejo se entera que estás poniendo en peligro a la nación, son capaces de destituirte del cargo y evitar a toda costa que te conviertas en rey._

_-Eso no me importa padre._

_-¡Cómo puedes decir eso Ghot! Piensa no sólo en tu capricho, sino en todos los que dependemos de ti. La Familia Real nunca ha hecho nada que nos ponga en peligro, ¡Qué demonios te pasa hijo!_

_-Ghot, tu padre tiene razón, no podemos permitir que este planeta caiga en otras personas, hijo debes entender que todo esto lo hacemos por tu bien y el de nuestra sangre._

_-Supongo que no me queda más opción que hacerles caso, si no les importa me retiraré a mis aposentos._

_-Puedes irte Ghot. Piensa bien las cosas y verás que después de analizarlas, me entenderás._

_-Claro Padre._

_El príncipe se fue a su cuarto tal como se los había dicho a sus padres, por una parte sabía que tenían razón pero estaba completamente enamorado y eso le nublaba la vista. Sobre sus hombros estaba el planeta entero y no podía darse el lujo de tomar las cosas a la ligera. _

_-Debo hablar con ella, lo mejor es que encontremos los dos juntos una solución. Tengo miedo de que no comprenda, que me juzgue mal… sólo espero que todo resulte y que pase lo que tenga que pasar._

_Los días transcurrieron y Ghot no había podido ir al Milenio de Plata debido a unos asuntos de Estado que debía tratar con su padre, lo mejor era mantenerse un poco alejado de Serenity para así poder pensar bien las cosas y hallarle la mejor salida al problema que se le venía encima._

_Un día, mientras hablaba con sus padres en el desayuno, su madre lo interpeló sobre la decisión acerca de su relación con la princesa Serenity._

_-Lo mejor será que hable con ella directamente madre._

_-Antes debes saber algo. Ghot ha llegado la hora de que encuentres una Reina._

_-¿A qué te refieres madre?_

_-Estás próximo a cumplir los 20 años de edad y sabes que según la tradición, ha llegado el momento de desposar a una princesa._

_-¿Entonces puedo casarme con Serenity?- indagó expectante._

_-No has entendido hijo, recuerda que no puedes casarte con ella, no pertenece a nuestro círculo._

_-¡Pero es una princesa!_

_-Lo lamento Ghot. Hemos arreglado tu matrimonio con la princesa del planeta Xonnek._

_-¡¿Qué han hecho qué?!_

_-Lo siento hijo. El trato ya está hecho._

_El príncipe estalló en cólera y fue inmediatamente a su cuarto. No sabía qué hacer, le habían quitado una gran parte de su vida, tenía que hacer algo, de lo contrario estaría atado de por vida a una princesa que el simplemente no amaba ni había escogido. Pensó que lo mejor era, de una vez por todas, ir con Serenity, explicarle todo y si ella estaba dispuesta a estar con él, huir, huir lejos. Si su padre lo había traicionado arreglando un matrimonio con el que no estaba de acuerdo, él podía dejarlo todo para ser feliz, ya sin importarle 'el bien' ni 'la permanencia' de la familia en el trono._

_En un arrebato de ira se teletransportó a la Luna para poder hablar con su princesa, seguro ella comprendería todo y al fin podrían estar juntos, lejos de responsabilidades, disfrutando de su amor y quizá, porqué no, creando una familia juntos._

_Fue hasta ese lugar tan lejano y pronto entró al Palacio. Los reyes de ese entonces, querían hablar de él y sus intenciones. Al parecer habían estado investigando quién era y ya sabían toda la verdad._

_-¿Es usted el príncipe Ghot del reino oscuro de Ceres?_

_-Así es su majestad, lo soy._

_-¿Por qué no había dicho nada antes?_

_-Perdón mi reina pero creo que ese era un dato insignificante. La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque me he enamorado de su hija y mi intención es casarme con ella._

_Los reyes quedaron sin habla. Al parecer el chico no sabía nada de lo que sucedido en esos meses de su ausencia. Serenity cayó en una profunda depresión al pensar que se había olvidado de ella, además su 'estado' era algo delicado._

_-¿Por qué aparece nuevamente después de todo este tiempo lejos? Tenemos entendido que no ha venido a ver a nuestra hija desde hace ya algún tiempo._

_-Mi padre tenía muchos asuntos que resolver y me pidió ayuda, como comprenderán no es posible zafarse de las obligaciones._

_-Así es príncipe, como tampoco es posible zafarse de la realidad. Usted y nuestra hija pertenecen a bandos distintos. No pueden estar juntos._

_-Al menos déjeme hablar con ella, quisiera tener esa oportunidad._

_-De acuerdo pero le aseguro que será la última vez, así que aproveche esta ocasión para decirle toda la verdad. Supongo que Serenity lo merece._

_-Tiene razón. Mil gracias Rey._

_-No tiene porqué darlas._

_El joven príncipe rodeo el castillo y fue directamente a los campos de flores que tanto le gustaba admirar a la princesa, supuso, por alguna extraña razón, que estaría ahí y tuvo razón. Se detuvo unos cuantos minutos a observarla de espaldas, mientras se encontraba haciendo una collar con unas bellas orquídeas blancas._

_-¿Eres tú?- la princesa volteó hacia todos lados al sentir la proximidad de alguien, pero nadie le salió al encuentro. Vehementemente seguía cerca de las flores, hasta que vio una orquídea negra, eso significaba que él si estaba ahí ya que siempre que aparecía, algunas flores se tornaban oscuras. -Por favor… contéstame. Sé lo que te dijeron mis padres pero yo…- no pudo terminar la frase, un llanto estaba apoderándose de ella sin remedio._

_-Ya no llores… no lo soporto- dijo un hombre saliendo por los árboles. _

_-Eres tú…- se lanzó a sus brazos y él la sujetaba anhelantemente, deseaba retenerla por siempre, pero su historia había sido un mal juego. _

_-Sabes que esto fue un error…_

_-No, no lo fue. El amor jamás podría serlo y mucho menos ésto…- le tomó la mano a aquél hombre y la colocó arriba de su vientre. Él pudo sentir las pataditas de su bebé. Su corazón se llenó de un sentimiento cálido, nunca antes experimentado. Esa mujer le había enseñado más que nadie, lo había hecho amar y lo mejor, sentirse amado._

_-Es mí…_

_-Sí, es tu hija._

_-¿Hija?... ¿no puede ser niño?- dijo haciendo un poco de puchero._

_-No… o no sé. Pero intuyo que será una linda niña._

_-Lo que sea será bien recibido, mi amor._

_-Eso quiere decir que…_

_-Que te amo._

_Los dos se fundieron en un lindo y apasionado beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por unas curiosas Sailors que estaban cerca y al ver la escena corrieron a proteger a su princesa._

_-Princesa- se precipitó una de ellas poniéndose en guardia._

_-No te preocupes Sailor Andrómeda. No me podría hacer daño._

_-Sabe que es nuestro deber protegerla. Sus padres…_

_-¡Ya sé lo que dicen pero no me interesa! Basta de ser la esperanza de todos, a nadie le importa lo que siento, jamás lo han entendido. No me interesa velar por éste ni ningún otro planeta, quiero ser feliz._

_-¿Podrías ser feliz con un hombre que te ha engañado?_

_-¿De qué hablas Sailor Liux?_

_-Princesa… él está comprometido. Se casará muy pronto._

_-Eso no es verdad- se volteó hacia él- diles que es mentira, diles que se equivocan y que tú me amas._

_-Yo… no puedo- se volteó hacia otro lado sin poder mirarla a la cara, su silencio lo decía todo._

_-No… ¡por qué me mentiste! Jugaste conmigo todo este tiempo. No quiero volver a verte nunca- no siguió hablando porque el nudo en su garganta iba creciendo más y más._

_-Pero amor yo…_

_-No, no me digas nada. Vete. Llévenselo._

_Ghot salió de ese reino muy contrariado, de alguna forma sabía que la había perdido para siempre, a ella y a su hijo. Regresó a su planeta sin imaginarse lo que había ocurrido…_

_El palacio estaba lleno de personas del Consejo que estaban muy asustadas, el humo estaba presente en los jardines de palacio, algunas flores estaban quemadas y muchos guerreros con armaduras estaban muertos sobre ellas. No entendía nada y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle cada vez más y más de prisa. Su primer pensamiento fue encontrar a sus padres para que pudieran explicarle todo._

_Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos directo a la sala del trono pero había llegado demasiado tarde…_

_-¡¿Dónde están mis padres Shertot?!_

_-Príncipe Ghot, debe tranquilizarse._

_-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¿Dónde están mis padres?- las miradas lastimosas se dejaron ver y los rostros de todos aquellos ancianos buscaron el piso._

_-Los Reyes… las tropas llegaron demasiado tarde._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- la exasperación se había apoderado ya del príncipe._

_-Hubo un ataque de un reino vecino, mataron a los Reyes y a mil quinientos soldados._

_-Pero si tan sólo me fui unos instantes, yo…- se sentía culpable. Comenzó a recordar los últimos instantes que pasó con ellos y el hacerlo no le hizo bien._

_-Príncipe… lamentamos su pérdida._

_-Déjenme solo un momento. Necesito pensar- los ancianos del Consejo salieron del salón Real. Miraba las sillas que minutos antes ocuparan sus padres y recordó su deseo: casarse con una princesa y gobernar Ceres. Se dio cuenta que minutos antes sólo pensaba en él, sintió asco de su egoísmo al querer abandonar a quienes le habían dado todo su amor y cariño desde su nacimiento._

_Pronto se realizó el funeral de sus padres con los actos respectivos y tan sólo una semana después del incidente se dio lugar a su coronación. Al parecer todo estaba en aparente orden, no había vuelto a saber nada de la princesa de la Luna y talvez era lo mejor para ambos, aunque le preocupaba su bebé._

_-Galdor, quiero pedirte un favor._

_-Dígame príncipe, usted ordene y yo le serviré._

_Galdor era el capitán de la Guardia Real. Le había servido bien a los padres de Ghot, excepto esa tarde donde, por órdenes del Rey, fue a hacer una diligencia y no pudo defenderlos. Después de ese incidente juró que él y toda su familia siempre se encargarían de velar por el bienestar de la familia Real de Ceres._

_Galdor era muy valiente, el guerrero más fuerte del planeta, además de su fuerza, poseía poderes místicos. Se había casado con una joven hechicera llamada__ Faylinn, quien en realidad era un hada de excepcional belleza. Con ella había tenido un hijo, un jovial y vivaracho chico de apenas 6 años llamado Faeton__. _

_-Quiero que visites a la princesa de la Luna. Necesito saber cómo está y que le lleves esto, puedes dejárselo en una de los jardines, ella sabrá de dónde proviene- le entregó una pequeña cajita negra._

_-Pero mi Rey… tenemos el acceso prohibido a ese reino. Las Sailor Milenarias no nos permiten pasar._

_-Yo te teletransportaré hasta allá. En verdad necesito saberlo._

_-Como usted ordene._

_Pronto Galdor estuvo cerca de la princesa, la observó mirando las flores con inmenso amor, al verla de pie intuyó que el vientre abultado de la princesa se debía a un bebé… _

_-¿Quién está ahí?- la princesa se sobresaltó al escuchar el crujido de unas ramas._

_Al saberse sorprendido, colocó la pequeña cajita negra en el suelo y llamó mentalmente al príncipe para que lo sacara de ese lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y las sailor lo mataran._

_-¿Ghot eres tú?- Serenity expectante fue hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el ruido pero no encontró nada más que una pequeña cajita que decía… para mi pequeña hija __**Seilene**__."_

…_&…_

-¿Princesa es usted?- preguntó Faetón algo confundido, al parecer era ella pero se veía totalmente diferente. La mirada compasiva que antes llegaba a tener, estaba totalmente erradicada, en su lugar estaba una dura e inflexible contemplación de superioridad.

-Bien sabes la respuesta Faeton- ¡dios, su voz! No, definitivamente aquella no era Serena… ¿o si?

-Al fin Seilene… el medallón que tengo en mi pecho está ardiendo… eso quiere decir que tus poderes están al fin completos, lo mereces hija…- al instante Ghot encendió sus ojos como dos bravas llamaradas y en el pecho de aquella chica apareció el dije que, cuando se estaba gestando en el vientre de su madre, él le enviara en aquella cajita que la reina encontró en su jardín.

-Padre… al fin estamos juntos nuevamente-fue al regazo paternal y depositó un dulce beso en la frente de aquél hombre.

-¿Quién eres tú? Tienes un aura completamente diferente… ¿Dónde está Serena?- preguntó Sailor Fornax.

-Ella está… aquí- señaló el medallón que llevaba en el pecho en forma de óvalo grabado con una Luna en cuarto menguante.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Seiya no comprendía nada…

-Hace mucho tiempo mi padre fue a ver a una anciana de poderes mágicos, ella le dijo que en un futuro su hija iba a tener la oportunidad de elegir entre el bien y el mal ya que iba a nacer de dos personas opuestas; le entregó este medallón con la finalidad de encerrar para siempre la parte de mí que dejara ir… cuando llegara el momento de la elección.

"_Ghot fue a pedir consejo a una vieja anciana en su planeta en aquella época en que no sabía a quien más recurrir. Aquella mujer le entregó ese medallón advirtiéndole que la unión que él había tenido con la princesa del Milenio de Plata iba a traer graves consecuencias y que algún día esa hija iba a ser la mujer más poderosa del Universo._

_-¿Eso es para bien o para mal? _

_-Depende de la decisión que tome tu hija en el momento indicado._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Tu hija sufrirá muchísimo ya que su destino está marcado por ustedes y su relación tormentosa. Amará a alguien con quien no le será fácil estar. Veo también una fuerte decisión el día que se entere de quién es realmente: la niña nacida de la luz y la oscuridad. Tendrá que tomar una alternativa: encerrar a su 'otro yo' para poder desarrollarse ya sea en el bien o en el mal._

_-No comprendo..._

_-Entenderás a su debido tiempo. La reina de la Luna llena la llamará Serenity, como ella, que es un nombre rodeado de luz y calidez. Por otro lado, debes escogerle un nombre en caso de que decida acercarse a la sombra y la oscuridad._

_-Su nombre oscuro será Seilene"_

-Ahora no podemos dudar jóvenes guerreras- intervino Grux.

-Así es, es tiempo de acabar con ella- exclamó Serpens.

Todas y cada una de las guerreras fueron poniéndose de pie y creando un aura de color plata alrededor de sus cuerpos, estaban empezando a brillar.

De pronto ellas también lo recordaron todo…

"_Hace mucho tiempo, más del que nosotros hubiéramos podido contar las guerreras místicas vivían en santa paz en el Castillo. La reina Serenity estaba a punto de dar a luz y las llamó para advertirles sobre lo que ocurriría una vez que su pequeña naciera._

_-Guerreras, ustedes bien saben que mi hija es la portadora de grandes sorpresas._

_-Sí mi Lady._

_Entonces también están en el derecho de saber que una vez que ella nazca, serán relevadas de su cargo como guardianas de este Reino._

_No entendían nada, al parecer la ahora Reina estaba dándoles la despedida. Se miraron unas a otras tratando de comprender y sus ojos se posaron en una Sailor en particular quien se mantenía junto a la Reina._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sailor Paw?_

_-Chicas… desde hoy dejaré de ser parte de ustedes. Como saben nosotras somos los doce constelaciones encargadas de velar por el bienestar de la Vía Láctea. Este reino es sólo nuestro hogar. Hemos vivido en paz desde que al Caos lo encerramos y exiliamos juntos con los demás seres oscuros después de aquella cruenta batalla donde la última de nosotras se dejó ver y estuvimos completas. Ahora las cosas son diferentes. La Reina Serenity quiere que su hija tenga una nueva guardia Real._

_-¿Nuevo guardia? Pero si nosotras somos las guerreras indicadas para ello._

_-La pequeña princesa que nacerá será la Nueva princesa de la Luna. La Reina ha decidido que tenga guardianas indicadas para ella con quienes pueda compartir poderes y crezcan junto con ella, ya que su destino es más grande de lo que nosotras pudiéramos imaginar._

_-Guerreras- intervino la Reina- Serenity necesita desarrollar los poderes con los que nacerá. Algún día ella utilizará el Cristal de Plata y como nacerá siendo la princesa de este satélite, necesita sailor scouts._

_-¿Guerreras nuevas?_

_-Así es. En un futuro lejano, ella será la soberana de esta Galaxia. Su estrella augura que quienes deberán cuidarla serán las princesas de los planetas. Nacerán guerreras respaldadas por poderes provenientes de los 8 planetas del Tratado cósmico._

_-¿La Tierra no estará inmersa?_

_-No. La Tierra tiene otra política. Ellos tienen ya a un pequeño príncipe heredero de 4 años. Recuerden que son diferentes a nosotros. _

_-De acuerdo su majestad. Nos retiraremos enseguida._

_-Esperen. Aún hay algo más. Sailor Paw es proveniente de Plutón, el último planeta de este Sistema Solar. En su reino no hay princesas, así que ella pasará de ser una guerrera mística a una guardiana de mi hija. Será Sailor Plut._

_Se quedaron boquiabiertas, no entendían mucho el porqué de esa decisión. Se supone que la Reina quería relevarlas pero… ¿no a todas? Seguramente algo estaba ocultando pero no eran quienes para pedirle explicaciones._

_-De acuerdo su majestad. Paw entrenará a las jóvenes guerreras? Quiero decir… Plut._

_-Así es Sailor Drac. Ustedes permanecerán en este castillo como siempre, ustedes también contribuirán en el entrenamiento de las pequeñas. Incluso en el de mi hija._

_Y así fue. La princesa nació y después de extraerle la parte de maldad y dejársela a Ghot, Plut y las demás se encargaron de velar por la princesa y sus compañeras. Cuando Serenity cumplió los 14 años de edad, la Reina reunió nuevamente a las guerreras milenarias para hablar sobre 'la profecía'._

_-Ahora es tiempo de hablar con ustedes. Hace mucho tiempo escuché que estamos en peligro._

_-Es verdad, en la Tierra ha habido movimientos de una oscura mente._

_-No me refiero a eso Grux. Se dice que habrá una princesa que querrá acabar con el Universo entero._

_-¿Qué quiere decir?_

_-Han sido delegadas a ser maestras de las pequeñas sailor pero ahora es tiempo de encargarles una nueva misión. Habrá una época futura en la cual una princesa despertará envuelta en la rabia y el rencor de no conocer su verdadero pasado. Ella será la guerrera más fuerte nacida de la sombra y la luz. Ustedes deberán acabar con ella, exterminarla antes de que ella elimine al Universo entero- dijo en medio del inmenso dolor que sentía._

_-¿Quién será esa guerrera?_

_**-Serenity.**_

…&…

-Ahora lo recuerdo. Nuestra misión nos la dio la misma Reina. Así es, después de eso bloqueó nuestras mentes y nos mandó a la Tierra para reencarnar en seres humanos comunes cuyos poderes despertarían sólo cuando La Reina de la Luna de las Sombras despertara.

-Mi madre no quería que llegara este día. Luchó demasiado pero ya todo está hecho. Adiós guerreras milenarias- De sus manos comenzaron a brotar rayos centelleantes que exterminaban a los seres humanos que estaban cerca. Faeton se unió a la masacre y Xeo estaba simplemente ajeno, no sabía qué hacer.

-"Netsu por favor huye"- le hablaba mentalmente. Tenía la esperanza de que recapacitara y se salvara.

-"Lo lamento Xeo. Este es mi lugar y si mi destino es morir, lo aceptaré"- Netsu se puso en guardia y atacó- ¡Soplo sulfúrico!

-¡Serena cuidado!- Seiya se interpuso en el camino del poder desplegado y salió malherido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntaron Polux e Hydra.

-Porque creo en ella… Ojalá la hubieran conocido antes…- al instante el chico se desmayó.

-No sé porqué lo hizo, es un idiota, hubiera hecho ese poder añicos.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para él?

-No se quiere dar cuenta de la realidad. Serena ya no existe. Está muerta- dicho esto lanzó un enorme poder que hizo crujir la tierra donde estaban paradas las sailor milenarias. Buscaron refugio saltando rápidamente pero muchas de ellas se hirieron al caer nuevamente al suelo- ya me tienen harta. Es la última vez que interfieren. En sus manos comenzó a hacer una esfera blanca, al parecer el fin de las guerreras había llegado.

-No pudimos…- dijo Liux

-Defender este planeta…- comentó Fornax

-Ni acabar con ella…- se lamentó Serpens

-Si al menos estuviera ella aquí…- comenzó a llorar Andrómeda.

-Fue demasiado tarde… Reina perdónenos por no poder cumplir con nuestra misión- declaró Cefyo.

_-__**Jamás deben darse por vencidas, a pesar de que lo vean todo perdido. Siempre hay una luz de esperanza aún en la situación más difícil. El amor siempre triunfa. Gracias por confiar en mí y llamarme.**_

-¡No! Tú jamás debiste despertar… no puede ser. Esto es imposible.

* * *

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

Yupi!!! Por fin me inspiré y pude desarrollar bien la historia de Seilenita ^^ espero que me hayan entendido jajaja. Esta vez si me puse las pilas y les escribí un capi más larguito. Ya estamos cerca del final!!! Sólo dos más y lixto!! Ay q emoción siento :P al fin apareció la Última!!!! Ya en el siguiente capi explicaré quién es y el porqué apenas apareció (ya casi cuando sus compañeritas estaban dejando este mundo)

Muchas gracias a quienes escribieron review en especial a mi amiga Cyra!! En serio que me animas a seguir escribiendo niña sino fuera por ti estuvieran en el baúl mis ideas. Gracias también a los usuarios de sailormoonforo que sé que me leen :D

No sé que tan pronto voy a poder escribir el sig capítulo pq se me viene algo de trabajo encima pero confíen en que será pronto.

Conebesitos!!!


	29. SAILOR MISTIC LIGHT

"_-Sálvame…"_

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó una chica a una extraña voz que la llamaba.

"_-Por favor… sólo tú puedes hacerlo."_

-Pero yo no… no sé

"_-Busca dentro de tu corazón. Por favor ayúdame y salva al mundo"_

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

"_-Debes despertar como la última guerrera milenaria…"_

-Estás en un error, yo no soy una sailor…

"_-La que está en el error eres tú __**Molly Osaka**__ o debo decir…"_

**Capítulo 29**

**SAILOR MISTIC LIGHT**

-Serena fue quien me llamó. Era la única capaz de despertarme, estaba decidido que sólo atendería su convocación.

**-¿Molly?**

-No puedo creerlo…-Amy y Lita quedaron paralizadas. Nadie esperaba que ella, precisamente ella fuera la última guerrera milenaria.

-No sé cómo diablos Serenity pudo llamarte, ella está encerrada en este medallón, tal como mi verdadero poder lo estaba.

-La princesa me solicitó antes de…

-¿Morir?- Sailor Drac estaba muy confundida, no podía creer que la última de ellas hubiera estado siempre tan cerca.

-No exactamente, Serenity aún está viva, sólo que su alma está encerrada en ese talismán que lleva en el pecho Seilene.

-Es una verdadera lástima que pienses así. Al haber entrado el alma de Serena a este medallón, entra en un estado de letargo y es imposible que vuelva a vivir en el exterior, ella ha desaparecido completamente.

-Eso lo veremos.

Las guerreras milenarias estaban ahora completas, las doce constelaciones errantes del Cosmos infinito estaban reunidas en aquél planeta que alguna vez fue hermoso pero que ahora… estaba casi en ruinas.

-Lo lamento chicas. ¡Grito mortal!- el poder desplegado fue suficiente para hacer caer a Sailor Mercury, todas quedaron contrariadas. Al parecer la leyenda del incremento de poderes una vez completas, era cierto.

Nuevas esperanzas nacieron en ese momento, las guerreras oscuras comenzaron a atacar sin piedad a las demás y comenzó una cruenta batalla.

-¡Dagas de diamante!

-¡Soplo sulfúrico!

-¡Oscuridad tiembla!

-¡Maremoto negro!

-¡Lenguas venenosas!

-¡Colmillos letales!

El despliegue de poderes era tan que las sailor de ambos bandos comenzaron a tener laceraciones muy graves, mientras tanto Seilene y Molly se mantenían a la expectativa de lo que ocurría.

-¿Porqué no peleas 'Lucecita'?- dijo burlonamente la princesa.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacerlo como quisiera. No me provoques…

-Es lamentable que prefieras ver morir ante tus ojos a tus compañeras sólo porque no te atreves a desplegar tu poder. Eres una cobarde.

La rabia se apoderaba cada vez más de Sailor Mistic Light, estaba dudando en pelear, pero si se decidía a hacerlo, no podría detenerse y el poder que guardaba en su interior era capaz de despedazar el planeta entero, así que debía tener mucho cuidado de no perder el control.

Sus ropas eran blancas combinadas con tonos verdes y azules tal como la superficie de nuestro planeta, ya que el poder que emanaba de ella estaba dado por el equilibrio del mar y los bosques de la Tierra.

-¡Viento del oeste!- fuertes ráfagas inundaron la escena, pero pronto Seilene disipó la ventisca y decidió bajar a la superficie del lugar.

-Ya es tiempo chicas… acaben con este mundo.

_**-¡No, antes de eso, debes saber algo! Darien, Darien jamás te engañó. Él siempre te ha amado, Serena debes despertar… por él, por tu mundo.**_

De pronto se escuchó una voz que provenía de algún lugar que no lograban identificar, parecía provenir del cielo pero extrañamente ese sonido lo conocían. Esa voz era de la sailor scout del fuego, Sailor Mars.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Tú eres sólo un recuerdo. Además Serena está muerta.

-¡No es verdad, la princesa está viva!- gritó Sailor Drac.

_**-¿Serena? Sé que me escuchas, Serena tonta, siempre te he querido y jamás fue mi intención el haberte lastimado. Hubo una ocasión en la que me llegó por correo una muestra de una bebida para hacer té, confié y la tomé… ahora sé que en ese líquido había una magia muy poderosa.**_

-No entiendo, entonces eso querría decir que Sailor Mars fue engañada-dedujo Sailor Serpens.

-Pero a nadie le convendría hechizar a una guerrera- dijo Orión desconfiadamente.

-A menos que supiera que con ello podría desencadenar toda una lucha- explicó Plut.

Las miradas de las guerreras se posaron en el Rey Ghot, a quien se le veía como principal sospechoso. Él era el único que conocía la verdadera identidad de la princesa y a quien le convendría que la guerra se desatara con tal de vengarse por todos los siglos que lo separaron de su hija.

-¿Fuiste tú Ghot? Tú sabías cuál era el punto débil de la princesa para dejarse influenciar, ganar terreno y así poder extraer la oscuridad que yacía en su interior-interpeló Sailor Liux.

-Subestimas mis poderes a simples hechizos. No es digno de un Rey implementar brujería.

Con esa palabra clave todos dieron en el blanco. El único hechicero con tales poderes para manipular a las personas, el único con la destreza necesaria para colarse en los pensamientos de los demás, con la avaricia de ser el rey absoluto de Ceres y la mente maestra de toda esa pesadilla era **Faeton.**

-¡Fuiste tú Faeton!- Sailor Hydra lo señaló y al instante quiso dañarlo, pero una barrera protectora impenetrable hizo su aparición al contacto con el poder lanzado por la guerrera.

-Bien hecho guerreras milenarias. Al fin, después de tanto, se han dado cuenta de quién es el verdadero villano- una vez dicho esto, encerró a Ghot en una especie de jaula con barrotes de cristal que al tocarlos expedían una descarga de varios voltios que podían dejar inconsciente al osado que los palpara.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- gruñó Seilene.

-Traté de ser paciente princesa, traté de que te enamoraras de mí por las buenas pero no quisiste, preferiste siempre al príncipe de este rústico planeta, el cual ni siquiera tuviste el valor de matar, sólo lo suspendiste en el espacio y el tiempo. Eres una cobarde en un cuerpo con un maravilloso poder. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Eres la mujer más poderosa en todo el Universo! Naciste para reinar, para mandar y ser obedecida sin réplica y es un desperdicio que todo lo cambies sólo por amor, el más estúpido de los sentimientos y la mayor debilidad de los guerreros.

-¿Es la mayor debilidad? Entonces Faeton tú eres débil por amar a la princesa- dijo Molly.

-No. ¡No lo soy!- lanzó un torbellino de poderes que al instante sumió a la Tierra en temblores y rayos lanzados por doquier, los gritos de todas las guerreras eran terribles, estaban sufriendo laceraciones muy graves.

Después de haber descargado su ira, esperó un poco para ver el resultado de sus ataques y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a las guerreras oscuras protegiendo con sus cuerpos a las guerreras milenarias. Fueron cayendo una a una al suelo y sus compañeras las tomaron entre sus brazos sollozando, al parecer habían regresado a la normalidad.

-Lo lamentamos, pero deben comprender, nuestro deber era proteger a la princesa de la Luna de cualquier peligro, aún a costa de nuestras vidas- mencionó Venus.

-Sabemos bien que la princesa tornó oscuro su corazón pero aún así debíamos ser fieles- dijo Haruka.

-Siempre habíamos cuestionado las decisiones de la princesa pero ahora fue diferente, nunca la había visto tan segura de sí, ahora entiendo tantas cosas- mencionó Neptune.

-Lamento haberlas llegado a lastimar amigas, pero preferí lastimarnos entre nosotras a que ella sufriera más- dijo entre sollozos Jupiter.

-Sé que ustedes no la han conocido como nosotras, sé que ustedes no han llorado junto a ella en cada incertidumbre pero confiamos en ustedes, confiamos en que podrán salvarla de esa oscuridad porque ahora sabemos que no fue su elección, fue un engaño, sólo un artificio para lograr la conquista de nuestro planeta. Fuimos tan ciegas- explicó Amy.

-Por favor Molly, tú la quieres, en tu corazón hay amor por la princesa y eres la última esperanza, bien dicen que tú eres la única capaz de derrotarla, regrésala a este planeta, aunque nosotras ya no existamos para protegerla…- imploró Saturn.

-No se dejen vencer ahora… por favor- pidió Sailor Plut.

-Lamentamos todo, Serena… perdón.

Se iban convirtiendo poco a poco en hermosas plumas de colores y de ellas emergían los cristales con sus respectivos colores dados por sus planetas guardianes, al instante, una luz muy potente envolvió a cada una de las guerreras de la luna nueva y en su frente comenzaron a brillar sus emblemas; los rayos provenientes de ellas mismas se unieron en un punto donde emergió la Tiara Real de la Luna, el verdadero símbolo de la Reina de la Luna llena.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-Seilene estaba absorta. Por un lado estaba Faeton queriendo apoderarse de todo y teniendo encerrado a Ghot en un campo de energía que iba debilitándolo, y por otro estaba Xeo fuera de sí.

-¿Quién eres tú? Tú no eres mi hermana- Xeo estaba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer.

-Muy astuto príncipe. Ella no es la misma que conociste, ahora es mi princesa y juntos gobernaremos Ceres. Ese símbolo que lleva en el pecho es la señal de que ella será mi esposa.

-No es posible, mi hermana tenía unos planes muy diferentes.

-Tú lo has dicho, los tenía. Al aceptar el hechizo sobre el medallón automáticamente se convierte en mi prometida. Es la ley de los magos.

Desenvainó su espada y Xeo inmediatamente respondió al ataque sacando la suya y comenzado una feroz lucha. Las guerreras milenarias ya no entendían entonces quién era el enemigo, no comprendían bien a quién atacar pero Drac no podía quedarse como si nada pasara, no podía tolerar que su amado príncipe estuviera en peligro de muerte.

-¡Soplo sulfúrico!- una voz resonó en aquel silencio cortado por el filo de las espadas y Faeton fue levemente herido.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves estúpida guerrera?!- el chico enfurecido estaba dispuesto a matarla en ese mismo momento pero Xeo se dio cuenta y se movió rápido para captar la atención del hechicero.

-Tu pelea es conmigo, Sailor Drac… no te metas en esto.

-Ambos son nuestros enemigos. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Netsu?- preguntó Kara sin comprender la acción de su compañera.

-Eso es fácil de contestar. Ella ama al príncipe Xeo- explicó Sailor Mistic Light ante el asombro de todas.

-Eso no puede ser… ¿verdad que no es cierto Netsu?

-Yo lo lamento. Nunca podría negar mi amor por él. Me enamoré de Xeo sin saber quién era en realidad, creo que ninguno de los dos lo supo sino hasta hace poco tiempo- dijo con tristeza al recordar su separación.

-Entonces no intervengas- dijo con dureza Pólux a lo que todas la miraron con asombro- No me malinterpreten pero en mejor así. Xeo te ama y por eso te pide que no intervengas, el no podrá pelear si te sabe en peligro, por lo que puedo apreciar este mago no es cualquier cosa, si pudo encerrar al Rey de Ceres, no quiero averiguar de qué más es capaz.

-Es cierto, debemos armar una estratagema rápida para deshacernos de Faeton y después tratar de rescatar a la princesa- propuso Cefyo.

-Pero es muy difícil hacerlo… tenemos que poner todo nuestro esfuerzo para poder reunir nuestros poderes.

-Yo puedo ayudar en eso. Distraeré a Seilene, pero si fallo prometan que regresarán a Serena a la normalidad- pidió Seiya- pase lo que pase, quiero que ella y los habitantes de este mundo sean felices, tal y como los recuerdo.

La Sailor star se encaminó decidida a su objetivo, tendría que sacrificarse igual que aquella vez aunque ahora no sabía si quedaría viva, además el enemigo era más difícil de derrotar ya que le importaba en demasía.

-¿Eres tú la encargada de distraerme para que esas guerreras mediocres eleven su poder al máximo y osen destruirme?

-Tal parece que así es, a ver qué tan buena contrincante eres.

-Tienes poderes deficientes, no eres digna rival para mí, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo. Ni siquiera puedes igualar a las guerreras milenarias. Estás a años luz de su poder.

-¿Entonces por qué no me destruyes y ya?

-No quiero que sea tan fácil. Deja de molestarme o te destruiré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No tientes tu suerte.

-¡Láser de estrella fugaz!- la guerrera estaba hablando en serio y lanzó un potente rayo que la princesa deshizo rápidamente.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?- dijo con aire malicioso.

-Lo lamento Serena, lamento no haber podido hacer más… yo… siempre te querré.

-¡Mortus umbratum!- El rayo le pegó directo a Seiya quien lanzó un espeluznante grito de dolor al contacto del poder en su cuerpo.

Faeton y Xeo se detuvieron en su lucha al percatarse del poder emitido por la princesa y Xeo se dio cuenta de que fue lanzado con más odio y rencor que nunca. Seilene rió dichosa por lo que había hecho y unos gatitos que recién llegaban se dieron cuenta de la lastimosa escena. Seiya estaba agonizando ya sin transformación en el suelo. El chico que alguna vez fue un ídolo de millones, ahora estaba sumido en un deplorable estado.

-¡Seiya!- Luna corrió con su singular sonidito de patitas hasta el lugar donde descansaba el joven- Seiya resiste por favor, no te vayas.

-Lu..na- dijo en un intento por hablar.

-No digas nada, Seiya te prometo que lo resolveremos… perdónanos por no saber protegerlos… me siento tan inútil.

-No… perdóname… no de… bí… interferir.

-¡Ya cállate y muere!- Seilene lanzó un nuevo rayo directo a Seiya pero fue desviado por el poder de alguien más.

-¡Luz solar!- Sailor Mistic Light había desplegado un pequeño poder sólo para desviar la segura muerte de Seiya, y Seilene la miró con desprecio por haberlo hecho.

-Esto no es cosa tuya, no te metas- gruñó.

-No voy a permitir una muerte más. Tu oponente seré yo.

-¿Crees que lograrás algo? Piénsalo, no puedes usar un poder mayor, hacerlo significaría tu propia muerte.

-No me importa, moriré si con ello acabo contigo.

Al momento, un báculo emergió de la nada y se colocó en la mano de Molly. Un bastón cuyo poder nacía de una bola en la parte alta, una esfera grabada con un planeta conocido… la Tierra.

-Así que has decidido dejar a un lado el miedo y enfrentarme con todo lo que tienes.

-Ya no hay nada qué perder.

-Molly, por favor no lo hagas, tú eres la única que puede derrotarla, si tú mueres toda esperanza será inútil.

-Luna… yo siempre quise a Serena y muy dentro de mí sabía que ella era la guardiana que siempre me protegía, aquella a la que le debí la vida en muchas ocasiones. Es hora de por lo menos una vez en la vida hacer lo mismo por ella- se hincó implorando al cielo por un milagro, en medio de la tempestad se abrió un hueco entre las densas nubes y llegó una extraña luz de algún lugar, signo de que la estaban escuchando.

Seilene retrocedió, extrañamente comenzó a tener miedo a pesar de todo el poder que poseía, algo andaba mal. Las guerreras milenarias se dieron cuenta de su acción y decidieron atacar de una vez por todas.

Molly abrió los ojos y al ponerse de pie en su báculo se formó una inmensa esfera de poder, alzó con los dos brazos el instrumento mágico para poder concentrar mejor la energía y decidió atacar finalmente.

-¡Huracán místico!- Netsu poco antes de que Molly lanzara el poder inmovilizó a Seilene para que el golpe fuera certero pero algo extraño pasó, algo con lo que nadie en ese lugar contaba.

-¡¡Xeo!!- Seilene gritó al ver el cuerpo de su hermano sobre ella, la protegió del ataque ante la sorpresa de todos, en especial de la Sailor resguardada por la constelación del dragón.

Molly cayó de rodillas al desplegar tal poder, aunque no había sido un gran despliegue, era el suficiente para ponerla al borde de la muerte. Todas las guerreras milenarias fueron a su encuentro para poder auxiliarla, todas menos una que estaba al borde de sufrir un shock.

Caminó dubitativamente hacia donde Seilene estaba depositando el cuerpo de su hermano. No tuvo miedo de enfrentar a la princesa, en lo único que pensaba era en ir a ver cómo estaba su amado novio.

Seilene la vio acercarse y trató de ponerse en guardia pero notó que ella no era el objetivo de la guerrera. Los ojos de Netsu iban empapados en lágrimas y se acercó cautelosa al cuerpo del chico.

-Xeo… yo…

-Netsu… te dije que la protegería… por sobre todas las cosas, lamento no poder estar contigo más tiempo, te amo- volteó a ver a su hermana y tomó su medallón entre sus manos, Seilene no hizo nada por arrebatárselo y sólo cerró los ojos- Serenity… regresa.

Un extraño brillo azulado emergió del medallón y Seilene comenzó a llorar. Todas las guerreras milenarias la observaron con detenimiento y Molly comenzó a llorar también, al parecer la pesadilla había terminado, no como se esperaba, pero parecía cesar todo peligro.

-Xeo…- la voz de Seilene había cambiado, más no su aspecto. Tomó la mano de su hermano que aún estaba en el dije hechizado- gracias por confiar siempre en mí a pesar de todo.

-Serenity…

Ambos príncipes cerraron sus ojos y los envolvió una luz muy potente. Los cabellos negros de Seilene desaparecieron, al igual que las vestimentas oscuras. El cielo se despejó por completo y el sol apareció en lo alto. Cuando al chica abrió los ojos se dieron cuenta que habían regresado a la normalidad, eran tan azules como siempre con esa mirada cálida que le era tan característica.

-Gracias hermano. Tu amor me salvó del hechizo que Faeton lanzó sobre mí. Estaba encerrada en ese lugar lejano y no pude darme cuenta de lo que pasaba… en verdad lamento que mi otro yo haya hecho todo este desastre porque supongo que… fue mi culpa.

El paisaje no era nada agradable. Los edificios estaban pulverizados, no se escuchaba más que el extraño ruido del viento erosionando las ruinas en las que estaba sumida la ciudad. Al fondo estaban las 10 guerreras milenarias auxiliando a Molly, a un lado estaba Seiya descansando un poco junto con Luna y Artemis, pero… ¿dónde estaban todos los demás?

-Netsu… ¿dónde…?- la guerrera leyó su mente por lo que no fue necesario terminar la pregunta.

-Muertos. Todos lo están.

-Pero eso no puede ser… ¡Dios que he hecho!

* * *

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe!**

Dios, aún sigo llorando por todo esto. ¡Pobre Serena se dio cuenta ya de todo lo que hizo! Y lo peor es saber que tú mataste a todos. Ay ay , mi corazoncito no lo soporta pero ¡qué mente maestra tengo! La pregunta es… ¿podré arreglarlo todo en un solo capítulo o haré un especial de dos? Jajajajajaja aún no lo sé, lo que si es que el siguiente cap ya está empezado y está genial!! Me amo cada día más jajajaja. Bueno, por lo pronto es todo. Muchas gracias a todos quienes han dejado reviews y síganlos dejando ya sé que esta vez me tardé mucho pero así pasa.

BESOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL FINAL DE 'EL MIEDO DE LA LUNA'

Atte. La coneja carnavalera.


	30. Sacricio

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**-/-/- SACRIFICIO-/-/-**

-¡Dios no!- Serenity comenzó a llorar amargamente al haberse dado cuenta de que el mundo que tanto había protegido estaba sumido en dolor, angustia y destrozos.

-¡¿Qué demonios le hicieron a mi prometida? Pagarán caro todo lo que han hecho.

Faeton fue directo a atacar a Molly quien aún estaba en el suelo y todas las demás se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia para protegerla.

-Tu oponente seré yo- dijo alguien a espaldas del mago.

-No voy a pelear contigo Serenity, una vez que me deshaga de ellas volveré a hechizarte y serás mi esposa. Juntos gobernaremos el Universo entero. Te lo juro.

-No me interesa. ¡Pelea!- pronto un haz de luz proveniente del pecho de Serena brilló con una gran intensidad.

-¡Serena no lo hagas!- Luna comenzó a gritar, estaba segura que ya nada le importaba a esa niña y usaría el cristal de Plata aunque le costara la vida.

-Lo lamento Luna. Siento nunca haber llenado las expectativas para ser la Reina de la Luna, lamento haber liberado mi verdadero poder para hacer… esto. Mamá, perdóname.

Las guerreras milenarias pensaron en arrebatarle el fantasma cristal plateado a su dueña pero la princesa usó su poder para detenerlas.

-Les agradezco todo lo que hicieron. Sé que mi madre fue cautelosa y les pidió deshacerse de mi parte negativa pero ella aún vive en mí. Alguna vez les dije que de nosotros depende liberar el bien o el mal encerrado en nuestros sentimientos y que nadie puede ser poderoso si sólo se basa en un único polo. Gracias por hacerme entender eso Xeo…

La mirada angelical de Serena había regresado y su hermano lloró amargamente al saber que ésa era una despedida.

-Netsu…- un cristal dorado emergió de la mano de Serena.

-¡Pero si es…!

-El heredero al trono de este planeta aún vive. Mi amor por él es tan grande que ni siquiera mi alma oscura pudo matarlo pero sólo puede regresar a la vida si yo… cuídalo Sailor Drac. Confío en que tú podrás hacerlo entender, necesitará el apoyo de todas ustedes para resignarse.

-¡No princesa, no lo haga!

Serena dejó que el viento llevara el cristal dorado directo a la mano de Sailor Drac; volteó sin mirar a nadie más, se elevó en el cielo y fue directo a atacar a Faeton quien la estaba esperando en las alturas.

-Ya te dije que no pelearé contigo.

-Entonces perderás esta batalla.

-No tienes el poder suficiente Serenity, has gastado demasiada energía al volver, recuerda que después de todo, yo fui tu maestro y sé tus puntos débiles.

-Entonces no me queda más remedio que desplegar todo mi poder.

-¿Aunque ello te cueste la vida? Recuerda que soy inmortal.

-Yo de alguna forma también lo soy, pero hasta nosotros tenemos límites- Serena comenzó a tocar su pecho de donde emergió el cristal de Plata en forma de una hermosa rosa brillante- ya es hora de terminar esto.

Comenzaron a luchar entre ellos, mientras las guerreras no podían moverse, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y se sentían tan inútiles.

-¡No quiero que se sacrifique!- lloró Serpens

-¡Maldita sea! ¿por qué nos ha hecho esto? ¿Qué gana con luchar ella sola? ¡Quiere todo el crédito y que le agradezcamos el habernos salvado!- gritó Kara

-¿No lo entiendes verdad Orión? ¿Cómo crees que se siente al saber que ella mató todo en este mundo? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú al despertar y ver todo hecho cenizas?- explicó Molly.

-Es verdad Kara… ella está sacrificándose y de alguna forma intenta reparar el daño que causó, aunque ya no pueda hacerse mucho- dijo Hydra.

-Pero queremos ayudar, queremos intervenir y hacerle saber que juntas podemos vencer.

-No entenderá razones… después de todo fue cierta la profecía: 'Una vez que la Reina de la Luna de las Sombras despierte, todo estará perdido, incluso la Luna Llena jamás brillará de nuevo con la misma intensidad'

-Ahora lo entiendo… nuestro verdadero objetivo era este… evitar que Serena destruyera todo porque al darse cuenta…

-Se quitaría la vida ella misma, extinguiendo para siempre la luz más cálida del Universo- explicó Plut.

En ese momento un poderoso resplandor inundó el cielo terrestre y Serenity y Faeton fueron cegados por ese mismo curioso brillo.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando ahora?- gritó enfurecido Faeton.

-¿Papá?- Ghot logró escapar de la prisión a la que lo había sometido su antiguo consejero, la mirada que tenía no era nada amigable.

-Ya pasó el efecto…- Faeton comenzó a temer lo peor, él había estado administrándole al padre de Serena un brebaje con el cual podía adentrarse en sus pensamientos y manipularlo fácilmente.

-Creo que esta pelea no es tuya Serenity… es hora de hacerte pagar el daño que has hecho. ¡Mortus umbratum!- sin darle oportunidad, el rey lanzó un poderoso rayo contra de Faeton quien cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor ante tremendo ataque.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, Serena no pudo ver mucho, simplemente dirigió su mirada a su padre, al parecer había regresado de la dimensión en donde su mente había divagado durante un tiempo.

-Serenity, llévate a tus guerreras, lo mejor es que no estén aquí cuando acabe con este traidor.

-No.

-¡No me contradigas y vete!

-Voy a luchar…- tomó su mano amorosamente- a tu lado papá.

-Nunca fue mi intención obligarte a destruir lo que más amaste, yo sólo…

-Sé que como padre debió ser difícil ver todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando y decidiste que lo mejor para mí sería enterarme de toda la verdad y saber quién era. Te entiendo y comprendo cuán difíciles deben haber sido todos estos años cuidando sólo mi parte más débil y vulnerable. Ella también te ama, lo sé porque ahora somos una- tomó el medallón entre sus manos y se lo colocó en la palma a su padre- ya no necesito esto, estamos en paz Seilene y yo.

-Hija… me hubiera encantado conocerte pero no pude, pagué caro mi silencio.

-Lo sé papá, lo hiciste porque la amabas y ella siempre te amó también.

-¿Te lo dijo alguna vez?

-No, pero lo sé. Siempre me decía que mi padre era el príncipe más apuesto, valiente y poderoso del Universo y no se equivocó.

Los dos se miraron en complicidad y sabían del inmenso amor que los estaba uniendo en ese momento. Siempre, a pesar de todo lo que pueda pasarnos en la vida, el amor de una padre es el aliciente más poderoso.

-¿Ya terminaron el momento cursi del día?- dijo Faeton burlonamente.

-Te dimos tiempo para despedirte de la vida.

-Eso está por verse. ¡Rayo oscuro!

-¡Sombra milenaria!

El poder del Rey Ghot era tan grande que Faeton tuvo que esquivar el golpe, de otro modo lo habría herido gravemente.

-_"Demonios.. el rey ha recuperado su fuerza demasiado rápido, tengo que pensar en una estrategia para poder ganar este combate"._

-¿Pasa algo o tienes miedo de enfrentarme?

-Nunca te tendría miedo.

-Entonces ataca. ¡Lanza de dolor!- el golpe fue a parar en un hombro del mago y logró herirlo, se escuchó un grave quejido seguido de hilos de sangre que mancharon su inmaculada ropa.

Serenity se desconcentró en ese momento y las chicas pudieron moverse ya que el hechizo había fallado. Pronto corrieron a un lugar a salvo para poder fraguar un nuevo plan.

-Drac debes cuidar esa semilla del príncipe, así que no deberás luchar.

-Lo lamento Orión pero sabes que es mi deber, ninguna de ustedes comprende los sentimientos del enemigo ni puede anticipar lo que sucederá.

-¿La princesa morirá, cierto?

-Serpens, no hagas conjeturas, debemos confiar.

-Lo mejor es que hagamos el huracán elevándolo al máximo, sólo así podemos vencer a Faeton y salvar este mundo.

-Pero si hacemos eso, Molly morirá.

-Prefiero morir yo a que muera la princesa, además si ella vive, puede pedir al Cristal de Plata que le de una segunda oportunidad al príncipe.

-Pero lo dijo muy claro, él sólo revivirá si ella hace el sacrificio.

-No, si ella muere, el legado del Milenio de Plata se terminará y todo esto habrá sido en vano. Recordemos que debemos preservar la continuidad del Reino.

-Pero Fornax…

-Hagamos el huracán místico una vez más, hay que darle directo a Faeton, él se encuentra malherido y entonces podremos terminar con todo esto.

-Ahora recuerdo…-dijo Xeo tomando con una mano su frente e incorporándose del suelo lentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre príncipe Xeo?- se preocupó Drac y corrió a su lado.

-Ahora recuerdo el porqué había olvidado todo esto, la Reina Serenity así me lo encomendó.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-Caballero Xeo…_

_-Sí, mi Lady_

_-Caballero, tengo algo que pedirte, una encomienda especial._

_-Puede pedirme lo que sea su Alteza._

_-Debes partir a la Tierra, ahí tendrás un futuro espléndido alejado de todo esto y despertarás como quien eres realmente el día que está predestinado._

_-No entiendo nada de lo que está hablando- se puso sumamente nervioso._

_-Sé… quien eres- Xeo abrió los ojos más de la cuenta expresando claramente su sorpresa- comprendo también que no has venido con malas intenciones pero debes saber también que tu hermana está en un grave peligro y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar el doloroso destino que le aguarda._

_-Pe… pero._

_-Mi hija aún es muy pequeña y no comprende su poder pero llegará el día en que necesite orientación y tú estarás ahí incondicionalmente para apoyarla, desgraciadamente yo ya no podré ver esa transformación, es por eso que deberás olvidar todo cuanto has vivido hasta ahora… irás a la Tierra y despertarás en una época muy diferente a la nuestra, en una época en la que puedas ser feliz…sé que me entenderás, príncipe Xeo…_

-La Reina me envió a la Tierra, es por eso que no recordaba nada como Príncipe de Ceres, hasta que Serena se presentó ante mí en aquél parque.

-Xeo…

-Mi deber es estar con ella, protegerla aún a costa de mi vida.

-¡No te dejaré!- Drac se pegó a su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

-Netsu debes dejarme ir, es mi destino.

-Lo sé… sé que tú vas a… ¡no te dejaré!

-No es tu elección, Netsu, lo siento- la chica no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo y Xeo se elevó por los aires.

-¡Hagámoslo! Antes de que muera irremediablemente, por favor chicas, acabemos con Faeton de una vez por todas, así ya nadie más morirá- imploró Drac.

En los aires Xeo se les unió a su padre y a su hermana, el trío gobernante de Ceres estaba completo.

-Veo que voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro y no podría ser mejor, quitaré de mi camino a los dos hombres más próximos al trono de Ceres, después de todo necesitarán un Rey y casualmente me ofreceré como Redentor absoluto.

-Nunca te lo permitiremos.

-No te pregunté príncipe… me has resultado una verdadera molestia desde tu regreso.

-Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti. ¡Engatusaste a mi padre!- estaba iracundo.

-Xeo, debes calmarte, terminemos con esto- la princesa hizo brillar su Cristal de Plata.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?- el resplandor cegó por unos segundos a Faeton- ahora veo el origen de todo, acabaré contigo de una vez, Serena, robaré tu fuente de poder y así me obedecerás en todo sin remedio.

-¡No, jamás te acercarás a ella!- Xeo se lanzó contra Faeton pero éste era demasiado veloz, además el príncipe no estaba del todo recuperado- _"Tengo que llegar, tengo que protegerla"_

Serena abrió los ojos y observó que Faeton se dirigía hacia ella, extendió su mano derecha y lanzó un rayo hacia su rival, él lo esquivó con astucia y sin darse cuenta pronto estuvo a una corta distancia de la princesa, cara a cara.

-¿Sorprendida?- en un rápido movimiento la golpeó en el estómago sin que ella pudiera hacer nada y dejó caer el Cristal de Plata al instante, perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Serenity!- Ghot se dirigió hacia su hija pero Faeton la cargó rápidamente y tomó el diamante ocasionando que perdiera su brillo. El Rey al ver el peligro latente en el que se encontraba su hija no pudo hacer otra cosa más que esperar una oportunidad para salvarla.

-Déjala…

-No lo haré, ahora ella está en mi poder, en mis manos está el arma más poderosa del Universo.

-Mi hija no es un arma.

-¿Seguro? Eso es lo que querías hacer con ella, Ghot, tú querías unirlas a ella y a Seilene para gobernar el Universo entero.

-No es verdad, quería estar con ella, que me conociera y que algún día pudiera quererme. Tú metiste todas esas ideas absurdas en mi mente, fui un tonto al dejarme manipular por un mago, alguien inferior a mí.

-No es así… yo simplemente leí tus pensamientos más oscuros y los hice realidad, no me culpes de todo.

-Todos tenemos pensamientos oscuros pero ello no implica el que los hagamos realidad.

-Yo sólo armé el juego, tú decidiste jugarlo, Rey.

Faeton miraba expectante esperando una oportunidad, cuando un ruido lo hizo darse cuenta que las Sailor estaban a punto de atacar al mago.

-¡No lo hagan aún, tiene a mi hermana en su poder!

-No vamos a poder resistir esta cantidad de energía, no podemos retenerla por mucho tiempo…

-Príncipe, debemos hacerlo…

-¿Están pensando en sacrificar a Serenity?- Xeo estaba horrorizado ante la posibilidad de perder a su hermana menor.

-No hay otra forma, él único que puede reconstruir este planeta es el Príncipe Endymión, él sólo regresará a la vida si ella… ojalá hubiera alguna otra manera de hacerlo.

-Les demostraré que yo puedo matarlo- Xeo se dirigió entonces al mago- ¡Tú, Faeton de Ciscolia! ¿necesitas escudarte en una mujer para que no te dañen?- él sabía que el orgullo de un mago era enorme y talvez así tendría una oportunidad.

-¿Qué demonios has dicho?- la rabia iba creciendo, tal vez el plan resultaría.

-Veo que siempre necesitas de una artimaña, los brebajes, las intrigas, el Cristal de Plata, nunca has podido hacer nada por ti solo, ahora veo que tu sangre impura es lo que hace que no seas tan poderoso como dices. Debe ser denigrante el hecho de que la sangre de un mortal corra por tus venas, ¿no es así? Aunque tu padre fue un valeroso y poderoso guerrero nunca dejó de ser un simple mortal.

Había dado en el blanco. La madre de Faeton, aquella hermosa hada se había enamorado de un hombre común, que si bien tenía poderes, no dejaba de ser deshonroso para una criatura mágica el enamorarse de un humano; fue denigrada por su gente, confinada a vivir en un bosque, sin más dones; ella fue muy feliz con su esposo pues no necesitaba nada más, pero su hijo siempre ambicionó más, mucho más.

-Nunca debiste haberte metido con mi origen- suspendió a Serenity en una jaula con todo y Cristal Plateado y fue directo a atacar a Xeo- ¡Te mataré!

-Drac no aguantaremos más, debemos hacerlo.

-No, por favor, Xeo está ahí.

-No hay tiempo es ahora o nunca, Xeo debe quitarse del camino.

-¡Huracán místico!- Molly arrojó todo el poder reunido y lo lanzó directo al mago, quedando en un estado deplorable, cayendo al suelo alzando la vista para ver si el ataque tenía éxito.

-¡Xeo!- Drac gritó desesperada tratando de avisarle a su amado para que pudiera esquivar el ataque.

-¿Qué es ese resplandor?- Faeton se volteó y al ver semejante energía trató de huir pero unas manos que lo sujetaban fuertemente lo detuvieron en el intento- ¡¿Xeo?

-Es hora de pagar por todo lo que has hecho, moriremos los dos, es tiempo de acabar con todo esto. Padre, cuida bien a mi hermana.

-¡Xeo, hijo!

El resplandor de brillante luz cubrió los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes que estaban suspendidos en el aire y un lamento rompió el silencio que el estallido había provocado.

-¡Xeo!- Sailor Drac cayó de rodillas en el suelo colocando su cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos.

-Lo lamentamos Netsu… él lo decidió así.

El resplandor poco a poco fue perdiendo poder y todo regresó a la normalidad, no había rastro de ninguno de los dos jóvenes que habían recibido el impacto.

Comenzó a escucharse una dulce melodía y unas gotas brillantes comenzaron a dispersarse por el viento, el Príncipe Xeo les estaba dando el último adiós.

-¿Por qué él?

-No debes preguntarte eso, el prefirió morir a que a ti te pasara algo peor.

-¿Qué es peor que ver morir frente a tus ojos a la persona más importante en tu vida? ¿Cómo voy a seguir adelante sola?

-Debes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo por él.

Recapacitó y se levantó del suelo, era verdad, todos siempre por causas ajenas perdemos algo valioso, de eso se trata la vida, de perder y ganar, nunca la balanza se inclinará de un solo lado, siempre hay que mantener un equilibrio, es lo más sano para la ley de la vida.

-¿Molly estás bien?-Luna estaba muy preocupada, la última Sailor Mística estaba agonizando.

-Luna… cuídala y procura que no cometa una tontería, si le pide al Cristal de Plata otra oportunidad puede salvarlo todo.

-No lo creo Molly, el Cristal de Plata ya no es el mismo…

-Si conservan la fe hasta el final, puede surgir una luz en medio de la oscuridad, el secreto es nunca perder la esperanza. Por eso todo este tiempo estuve dormida, porque su valor siempre fue inmenso, incluso ahora… confíen en la princesa- cayó agotada en un sueño profundo, no estaba muerta aún, pero le quedaba poco tiempo.

Serena bajó a la superficie terrestre y vio a todas fijamente.

-Esto- señaló ante todas la Tiara Real- es el símbolo del poder y al mismo tiempo de la ambición de todos los enemigos que a lo largo del tiempo hemos tenido. A nadie le importa cuántas vidas se han sacrificado para que ella exista: mi madre, mis amigas y guardianas, mi hermano. ¡No puedo soportarlo más!- comenzó a llorar sin cesar.

-Eso no es verdad princesa- le contestó Netsu- todos se han sacrificado porque confían en usted, ahora lo entiendo. Sus amigas siempre han depositado su fe en la persona que más aman en este mundo y la única capaz de hacer valer ese sacrificio. No renuncie a lo que representa, no renuncie a ser usted misma. Xeo supo lo importante que es para este planeta- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla- haga lo que debe hacer… traiga de nuevo la vida a este hermoso lugar.

Las doce guerreras milenarias concentraron todo su poder llamando a sus constelaciones correspondientes; Liux, Andrómeda, Fornax, Drac, Orión, Paw, Serpens, Hydra, Grux, Pólux, Cefyo, y la Aurora Boreal, todas y cada una de las estrellas que la acompañaban se concentraron en la corona para hacerla brillar con gran intensidad.

-Utilice nuestro poder para dormir y congelar al planeta durante un siglo entero. Las plantas volverán a crecer, los edificios poco a poco se restaurarán y en la mente de las personas habrán miles de sueños hermosos. Es necesario este tiempo para que vuelva a reinar el amor, la comprensión y la confianza.

-¿Tokio de cristal?- Serena se quedó asombrada.

-Sí princesa- esta vez intervino Paw (Plut)- Alguna vez el Rey Endymion le contó una parte de la historia que está a punto de comenzar.

-Él mencionó que un terrible mal acechó al planeta y que por eso la Neoreina lo congeló, eso significa que el terrible enemigo… era yo.

-Sí, usted es la única con tal poder capaz de destruir por completo una era.

Todas quedaron en silencio, debían asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Pero Setsuna… no habrá un Tokio de cristal, después de todo sí se cambió el destino; las chicas y Darien están… ¡qué he hecho!

-No se sienta mal princesa… puede que hayan cambios pero aún podemos salvar el planeta.

-Pero yo… me quedaré sola con la culpa de todo esto, lo mejor será restaurar el mundo y después desaparecer.

-¡No puede hacer eso!

-Es posible si utilizo mi poder. Díganle que lo hice por amor. Trataré de remediar todo el daño que he hecho. Ustedes sí merecen una vida nueva, plena y feliz, yo en cambio…

Serena tomó la tiara en sus manos y la colocó en su cabeza. Al entrar en contacto con ella el cristal de plata se tornó de un color rojizo y apareció en el centro de la corona. Sus ropas cambiaron por unas largas y sedosas telas blanquecinas, su silueta se marcó un poco más de lo habitual y sólo quienes la conocían realmente podrían decir que había crecido quizás un par de centímetros. Ya no era la misma persona.

-Serenity...

-Padre, muchas gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte y descubrir mi verdadero origen. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas que quizás cuando era pequeña no hubiera podido entender. Xeo fue siempre un buen hermano y se llenaba de orgullo cuando me hablaba de ti. Te quiso mucho.

-Nunca había notado lo hermosa que eres y el parecido a tu madre. Ella también estaría orgullosa de ver en lo que te has convertido hija.

-No lo creo, le he fallado a ella, a mis amigos y a mi planeta. Por eso debo recibir un castigo. Este es el precio por mi error- señaló la corona- el cristal ha entendido todo lo que hice y su color puro cambió a este tono rojizo que simboliza el horror y el dolor que yo misma les he causado. Chicas- se dirigió a las guerreras milenarias- esta será la última vez que me verán. No intenten seguirme porque no podrán hacerlo. Muchas gracias por cuidarme y por regresar la paz a este planeta.

Las chicas comenzaron a llorar y aunque quisieron moverse, tal como la princesa lo dijo, no pudieron. Paw tomó la palabra dirigiéndose a sus compañeras.

-Ha terminado una era llena de dulzura protegida por la Luna llena. Ella ahora no será más una princesa.

-¿De qué hablas? ella siempre será la princesa de la Luna, haga lo que haga seguirá corriendo por sus venas sangre real- dijo Grux.

-No se refiere a eso, Grux- intervino Fornax- ella ya no es más una princesa; ascendió sola al lugar que le pertenece.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Orión.

-Como Reina, es ahora la Nueva Reina Serenity.

Serena se elevó por los aires ya sin necesidad alguna de alas. Observó todo desde el cielo y el panorama era tan desolador como en aquella última batalla que tuvo contra Sailor Galaxia.

-Lo lamento, todo esto ha sido mi culpa. Ojalá algún día puedan perdonarme.

Elevó una súplica al cielo y las nubes comenzaron pronto a acumularse en un sólo punto, justo arriba de ella. Un aura blanca la envolvió y en sus manos apareció una especie de báculo de hielo. Comenzaron a emerger lágrimas de su rostro pero no con ello tomó una decisión diferente, la hora final había llegado.

Fue Seiya, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba ausente de cuanto pasaba, quien despertó de su letargo y comenzó a notar la tristeza en la cara de las Sailor Milenarias.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La princesa, es decir, la Reina Serenity está a punto de…

-¿Serena es Reina?

-Es algo difícil de explicar.

-¿Lo van a permitir? ¿Van a permitir que ella muera?

-No podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Ustedes no, pero tal vez…

Mientras tanto, en lo alto, la joven seguía haciendo uso de sus poderes para poder reparar el daño. Un halo de luz blanca salió disparada del báculo y comenzó a cubrir la ciudad; una cúpula transparente iba envolviendo edificios, parques y cuanto había en la ciudad, en el país y en todo el mundo.

Serena se iba debilitando cada vez más pero poco le importaba, su meta estaba trazada y no se daría por vencida hasta que la cumpliera.

-Mamá, papá… lamento no haber podido hablar con ustedes sobre quien soy realmente, pero creo que después de todo fue mejor así. Nunca hubieran entendido todo por lo que pasé y se hubieran preocupado de más. Los quiero y querré por siempre. Aunque tengo que borrarme de sus memorias, es lo mejor, debo sanar todo completamente… incluso sanarlos de mis recuerdos, sería muy doloroso saber que desaparecí de un momento a otro, así que será mejor que piensen que nunca existí.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**La CoNeJa**** ReSpOnDe****!**

Hola chikas!

Sé que muchas me dirán: 'ingrata cómo nos has abandonado durante todo este tiempo?' pero pues a veces es necesario tomarse un tiempo para aclarar asuntos personales pero no se preocupen, estoy muy bien =)

Con respecto a la historia espero cubrir las expectativas que hasta ahora tienen de este fic que, ahora sí, acabará en el siguiente episodio.

Les dije que morirían personas al final y un personaje muy querido para mi es Xeo, él es como el hermano mayor que en verdad siempre quise tener, espero que lo quieran tanto como yo, por eso es que me duele perder a este personaje tan lindo en la historia, pero era necesario para que Serena recapacitara. Además deben alegrarse porque el bombón no está del todo muerto! Así que no pueden perderse el desenlace que preparé desde que inició toda esta historia, porque a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, la idea no se ha perdido

Besos a todas y en serio una disculpota por tardarme mucho, espero les haya gustado este capi, al igual que a mi. Si tienen alguna sugerencia pss háganmelo saber.

**Conebesitous!**


End file.
